Más allá de lo inimaginable
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Todos los Pokédex Holders, en un momento, en una circunstancia. Los mismos amigos y enemigos. Sin embargo se dice que existe una organización clandestina más que se presentará, además de los rumores de un nuevo y misterioso Pokémon al acecho.
1. Tiempo después de

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

**Antes que nada me gustaría hacer varias aclaraciones sobre este fan fiction. **

Me vi necesitada de colocar a algunos de los personajes formando parte de los Main Characters de este fan fic, ya que buscar fan fics de Pokemon Special en este sitio es como buscar una aguja en un pajal, debido a que el manga y el animé no están divididos en distintas secciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que dice, se supone que los protagonistas de este fan fic están todos los Pokédex Holders por igual, como también varios personajes secundarios que tendrán papeles importantes.

Advertencia importante: El relato contiene spoilers de lo ocurrido en el manga. En este fan fic intervendrán todos los personajes desde la saga Red, Green & Blue, hasta la saga Black 2 & White 2, sí leyeron bien. Soy consciente que aún no se ha hecho la traducción del manga de esta saga y por el contrario están finalizando Black & White, sin embargo, no quería dejar atrás a los personajes de la primera saga mencionada por lo que haré el esfuerzo de introducirlos en este relato buscando basarme mayormente en la poca información que obtuve de ellos en la Wikia de Pokémon, los scans del prólogo y primer capítulo de la saga, como también en los sucesos ocurridos en el juego BW2. La saga X/Y no formará parte de la historia, debido a que tengo muy poco conocimiento de la misma, no he tenido acceso al juego y sólo he podido leer dos capítulos del manga, además que no conozco nada de la dinámica del juego, ni tampoco me molesté en ver el animé para recolectar información ya que perdí interés en el animé hace más de 10 años. Por lo tanto personajes como X, Y, o el mismo Team Flare, entre otros no formarán parte del relato, sin embargo, se hará mención de alguno de estos como algo que si bien existe, pero que no desarrollará ningún papel en específico. Por otro lado, habrán algunos personajes OCs, como también un Pokémon OC. Me gustaría aclarar también, que los nombres de los personajes, ciudades, pueblos y todos los referentes, son los que fueron impuestos en Hispanoamérica, que son diferentes de los de España, por lo que posiblemente encuentren algunos nombres, un tanto diferentes, sin embargo, siempre se darán aclaraciones de lo que se habla.

Es importante aclarar sobre las edades de los distintos Pokédex Holders, entre otros personajes, me vi obligada a realizar el trabajo de calcular las diferencias de edades de todos y la que todos estos tendrían en el momento que este fic es relatado. La historia se narrará justo en el mismo año de la temporada BW2. Lo cual quiere decir que son dos años luego de la temporada BW, tres luego de la temporada HGSS y DPP, seis luego de la temporada RSE y RFLG, ocho de la saga GSC, nueve de la saga Yellow, y finalmente once de la saga RGB.

Por ende cada una de las edades de los Pokédex Holders sería esta, según lo calculado y la información otorgada por la Wikia de Pokémon, esta es la edad que comenzarán todos en el año transcurrido en el fanfiction:

Red, Green, Blue: 21

Yellow: 19

Gold, Silver, Crystal: 18

Ruby, Sapphire: 16

Emerald: 15

Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: 14

Black, White (esto suma también a Bianca y Cheren): 15

Lacktwo, Whitwo: 11

Hugh: 16

A medida que el fan fiction avance, cumplirán todos un año más teniendo la edad correspondiente en el año programado para el relato.

Otro dato, este fan fic está catalogado con Rate T de manera un tanto forzada. Originalmente estoy muy mal acostumbrada a escribir rate M, pero para la mayor accesibilidad del fic haré mi esfuerzo por hacerlo adecuadamente a su nivel, sin embargo, puedan haber algunas escenas subidas de tono, en un nivel trabajado con sutileza por supuesto.

Finalmente y no menos importante, este fanfiction es mi nuevo reto a llenarlos de emociones. Deseo cautivarlos, enternecerlos con las más dulces escenas, ponerlos emotivos con las escenas más trágicas, quiero que estallen de risa en las escenas más cómicas y estúpidas, como también hacerlos estallar de ira cuando las cosas van de mal en peor. Espero poder lograrlo.

Ahora sí, a lo que queremos.

_**Resumen: Todos los Pokédex Holders, en un momento, en una circunstancia. Los mismos amigos y enemigos. Sin embargo se dice que existe una organización clandestina más que se presentará, además de los rumores de un nuevo y misterioso Pokémon al acecho. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tiempo después de<strong>

Una radiante luz brilló en el cielo, lamentablemente cubierto por varias nubes, aunque eso no evitaba que la luz del sol se reflejara por el Pueblo Paleta. Parecía amenazar con un día de lluvia, una llovizna normal de fechas del frío invernal ya hacia fines del mes de Diciembre, un nuevo año iba a llegar. Nuevas ceremonias, posiblemente nuevos entrenadores, nuevas tareas, y hasta quizás esa posibilidad de que todos ellos volvieran a encontrarse. Aquellos curiosos entrenadores, conocidos además por no solamente ser los portadores de ese grandioso invento llamado Pokédex, aquella enciclopedia electrónica que almacenaba toda clase de datos sobre los Pokémon, sino que también tenían grandes potenciales como tales maestros, cada uno por su lado.

Aquellos pensamientos flotaban en lo alto del cielo, junto a la centelleante luz del cielo que luchaba con no desatar una lluvia, aquella luz que ondeaba y aleteaba en un ritmo suave. Ho-oh volaba por los cielos dejando una estela brillante desembocar por sus plumas, las cuales se reflejaban sobre unos ojos azul marino que observaban fija y profundamente al Pokémon pájaro con una sensación de serenidad y esperanza.

Blue se encontraba sonriente, vestida con un saco negro que marcaba su silueta, y unos pantalones de vestir a juego y unas botas con un poco de tacón. Permanecía apreciando la figura del inmenso Pokémon pájaro, ese mismo pájaro que la había secuestrado cuando tenía 5 años, ahora a sus casi 22 años lo estaba viendo como lo más normal del mundo, sin duda había superado su miedo. Y aún tratándose de un Pokémon legendario, podría tratarse de alguna señal de que algo sucedería. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que había pasado por la cabeza de la muchacha, ella se había quedado pensando en todos sus compañeros y amigos, en todos ellos.

_ ¡Adiós hija! ¡Que te vaya bien! _ dijo una voz masculina.

_ ¡Mándale mis saludos a Silver! _ dijo una voz ahora femenina.

Blue aún con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta a ver a sus padres en la puerta de su casa, a la cual se habían movido luego de haberse liberado de la petrificación se mudaron directamente hacia Pueblo Paleta, ya que originalmente los padres de la chica vivían en las Islas Sete o también llamado Archipiélago 7, sin embargo, luego del Torneo en la Torre Batalla Blue solicitó a sus padres moverse a Pueblo Paleta, su lugar de origen, y en donde se sentía mucho más completa, pues ese lugar fue donde comenzó lo mejor de su vida, su comienzo como entrenadora Pokémon.

Blue sonrió dulcemente y movió uno de sus brazos en un gesto de saludo y despedida hacia sus padres, el cual fue correspondido por la misma Blue de una manera un poco menos expuesta y más sutil. Podía ser que tuviese 21 años, pero era lógico que aún viviera con sus padres, puesto que sólo había pasado tiempo con ellos durante 6 años, y seguramente seguiría viviendo con ellos mucho tiempo más.

_ Por supuesto má. Nos vemos más tarde. _ dijo con una sonrisa y metió su mano en su bolsillo buscando una de sus pokébolas _ ¡Me voy al trabajo! _

_ ¡Blue! _

Se escuchó a lo lejos llamando la atención de la Holder de cabellera castaña, como así también de sus padres. En ello lograron notar dos siluetas trotando y yendo hacia su dirección, una de ellas notándose mucho más joven y ágil que la otra, se fue aproximando más rápidamente. En menos de lo esperado se vio una silueta femenina en la que se aproximaba más rápido, una muchacha de cabellera azul, vestida con una bata blanca de laboratorio, una polera morada, unas calzas negras ajustándole sus torneadas piernas y zapatillas ágiles perfectas para correr. Su cabello azulado estaba adornado de dos coletas a la altura de su cuello. Crystal se aproximaba corriendo hacia Holder de Kanto llamando su atención, notando que justo por detrás de ella un tanto más alejado, se notaba el Profesor Oak corriendo hacia Blue también.

_ ¡Hola Crys! ¡Hace meses que no te veía! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí en Kanto! _ en eso volteó a ver al Profesor Oak a quien le alzó el brazo y saludó con una sonrisa _ ¡Hola Profesor Oak! Me alegra verlo. _

Debido a la curiosa escena que se había creado, los padres de Blue se aproximaron quedando cerca de su hija para ver a los recién llegados, aunque ya los conocían, les sonrieron y saludaron también.

_ Crys llegó luego de la fiesta de Navidad para ayudarme con mis investigaciones en mi laboratorio aquí en Pueblo Paleta, así que está alojándose en casa. _ dijo Oak saludando ya una vez que llegó a suficiente alcance de Blue y su familia, a quienes vio y les dijo _ Buenos días. _

_ Hola muy buenos días también de mi parte _ dijo Crystal animadamente y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa frente a los padres de Blue.

Los padres de la muchacha también correspondieron a su saludo hasta quedándose apenas unos segundos en silencio hasta que Blue decidió romper con el mismo.

_ Parece que tuvieron prisa en venir a verme ¿Necesitan algo? _ preguntó debido a que tenía que ir a su trabajo.

La correteada de Crystal y Oak los había dejado un poco agitados y olvidadizos para lo que habían ido a la casa de Blue, por sobre todo al Profesor Oak, él ya no estaba en edad para echarse maratones… ¿O quién sabe?

_ ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvidamos! _ dijo Crystal sorprendida y mira a su superior _ Profesor… _

El Profesor Oak carraspeó un poco la voz cerrando un puño y llevándoselo cerca de su boca, dejando salir la toz que tenía y luego miró hacia Blue informándole:

_ Es algo muy sencillo Blue, verás… _

En eso Crystal le dio un pequeño papel de Blue:

_ Toma _ le dijo dándoselo en la mano y luego se aproximó hacia los padres de la misma _ ustedes también están invitados _

Blue miró hacia dicho papel que estaba impreso y parecía algo así como una entrada a un lugar exclusivo, aunque no le dio tiempo de mirarlo con detenimiento y prefirió escuchar la explicación del Profesor Oak.

_ Se realizará una gran reunión en la Mansión Azulona este 31 de Diciembre para festejar el Año Nuevo. _

_ Y esa es la invitación _ aclaró Crystal en el momento con una gran sonrisa y luego le dio otras dos invitaciones más _ Toma, dáselas a Green y a Silver en cuanto llegues a Ciudad Verde. _

Blue tomó las otras dos invitaciones y las miró bien con detalles, decía ubicarse en la misma Mansión Azulona, en Ciudad Azulona y aparentemente la fiesta estaba siendo organizada por una enorme empresa de videojuegos que tal parecía querer realizar una fiesta con varios de los héroes Pokémon, parecía que estaban invitados Profesores, Pokédex Holders, Líderes de Gimnasio y hasta miembros del Alto Mando.

_ ¡Guau! ¡Parece que será una grandiosa fiesta! _ dijo Blue emocionada y miró más a fondo la entrada _ Dice que hay que ir bien vestido ¡Perfecto! ¡Podré estrenar el vestido que mamá y papá me dieron para Navidad! _

Había dicho esto último mirando hacia los dos a los cuales sonrió con gusto y luego vio hacia Oak y Crystal y les dijo a ambos:

_ ¡Con gusto les avisaré a Silver y a Green! _

_ Te lo encargo, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás. _ dijo Oak con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Entonces nos reuniremos todos como lo estuve añorando hace un momento! _ dijo entusiasmada la castaña de cabellera larga.

En eso, llegó a notar un extraño gesto de Crystal, buscando sonreír aunque no lo podía hacer del todo, como si estuviese ocultando algo, esto hizo que Blue alzara una ceja inquisitiva hacia la muchacha de coletas. Por un momento pensó en llamar su atención y hacer uno de sus escandalosos reclamos para incomodar a Crystal por su extraña e inexplicable reacción, puesto que ya sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero decidió retenerse, no iba a hacer papelones frente a sus padres, así que sólo le ofreció una sonrisa más segura que le fue correspondida por la muchacha de coletas, dándole a aclarar que todo saldrá bien. Aparentemente ninguno de los adultos notó esta extraña escena, o eso era lo que ellas creyeron.

Aún con los años, muchas cosas han cambiado, aunque en cuanto a apariencia, Blue ahora ya estaba mucho más estilizada, alta y delgada, podría decirse que se volvió aún más atractiva en comparación a años atrás. Hasta se había vuelto un poco más calmada y calculadora, aunque siempre existía alguna circunstancia de irse de boca y que cierto castaño la catalogara de ruidosa. Tenía su cabello cuidado, manteniéndolo igual de largo que los años en los que se la conoció, además de llevar siempre maquillaje puesto, además de ropaje y accesorios de marca.

Crystal por su parte no había abandonado su exuberante gusto por las estrellas, siendo así que aún sigue usando los aretes de las mismas. No había cambiado demasiado en su forma de vestir y peinar, puesto que su madre seguía igual de pendiente de su imagen, aunque Crystal reconocía que peinar esas coletas y usar esas estrellas eran parte de ella, no era tan "seria" como Gold tildaba de ella, a fin de cuentas tenía algunas cosas que remarcaban la jovialidad de su madre. Físicamente había cambiado un poco, sus piernas estaban más altas y torneadas que antes, además de un ligero cambio de tamaño de busto, cosa que a veces la incomodaba.

También había pasado el tiempo para los padres de Blue, ellos ya estaban un poco más viejos desde hacía 6 años atrás cuando los fue a ver por primera vez en el S.S. Anne. El Profesor Oak por su parte también estaba más viejo, aunque no se le notaba mucho, extrañamente por su apariencia seguía igual, aunque en cuestiones de salud se había acomplejado un poco, la prueba fue precisamente en el momento que corrieron a la casa de Blue antes que esta marchase a su trabajo.

Y hablando de este mismo, Blue se dio cuenta que había pasado un lapsus de silencio en lo que analizó la reacción de Crystal y dijo:

_ Entonces voy marchando al trabajo. A Silver no le gustará que llegue tarde ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós Profesor! ¡Adiós Crys! ¡Adiós má y pá! _

Había dicho Blue despidiéndose de todos y sacó de su bolsillo una pokébola que agitó en el suelo sacando a su Wigglytuff que inmediatamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire inflándose como un globo y comenzó a elevarse. Blue tomó el pie de su Wigglytuff elevándose en los aires y los saludó a todos con la mano mientras veía como se hacían más y más pequeños.

_ Adiós hija. _ dijo la madre de Blue.

Los demás la saludaron con un gesto al igual que como lo hacía Blue, logrando que se perdiera de vista fácilmente. Eso generó un suspiró por parte del Profesor y luego miró hacia Crystal.

_ De acuerdo volvamos al laboratorio _ en eso miró hacia los padres de Blue y los saludó _ ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! _

_ ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós Profesor Oak! ¡Adiós Crystal! _ dijeron ambos adultos juntos saludando amablemente.

_ Adiós señor y señora _ dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia de nuevo.

Hecho esto, Crystal fue junto con el Profesor Oak, siendo así que los padres de Blue se introdujeron en su casa cerrando la puerta. Oak y su joven asistente caminaron por los senderos de Pueblo Paleta en dirección al laboratorio de investigación a continuar con el trabajo.

_ Uhm… ¿Profesor? _ preguntó Crystal en ese momento buscando captar la atención del mayor.

El Profesor Oak volteó hacia ella mirándola con curiosidad a lo cual luego contesta:

_ Em… esto es vergonzoso _ dijo algo sonrojada y cerró los ojos forzadamente.

_ No te apenes Crys, cuéntame. ¿Es acaso algo sobre…? _

_ ¡Es que no tengo vestido para la fiesta! ¡Tengo que ir a comprar uno! _ dijo inmediatamente de forma sorpresiva, casi elevando la voz, cosa que hizo que instantáneamente mirara al piso apenada.

El Profesor Oak, sorprendido por su reacción, aparte que se juraba a sí mismo que lo que aquejaba a Crystal era otra cosa, al final terminó siendo algo tan trivial como el problema del vestido, por lo tanto sonrió despreocupado y dijo:

_ Yo tampoco tengo traje para la ocasión. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día y pasamos por el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona? Seguro que allí conseguiremos lo que necesitamos. _

El rostro de Crystal demostró devoción y entusiasmo, la muchacha cerró los puños emocionadamente y asintió con la cabeza, iban a reemplazar ese día de trabajo con una actividad de compras, aparte, entre ella y su superior.

Eran normales los nervios de Crystal, después de todo, hacía un trabajo excepcional con el Profesor Oak, además de ser muy cumplidora. La investigación que llevaba a cabo junto al Profesor se iba haciendo más y más extensa, además de la información que se recolectaba a partir de las otras regiones con los demás Profesores Pokémon.

Crystal, por su parte, la mayoría de las veces trabajaba junto al Profesor en la pequeña sede del laboratorio en la Ruta 30 en Johto, pero se sabía que para época de fiestas llegaba a Pueblo Paleta y Kanto para visitar a sus nietos, eso llevaba a Crystal a alojarse en la casa de los Oak, compartiendo la casa junto a Daisy y durmiendo en la habitación que originalmente era de Green. Esto incomodaba un poco a Crystal, aunque a Green no le iba ni le venía, él mismo había reconocido este hecho, dado que Green ahora había tomado el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde como su hogar. También por otra parte, Crystal tenía algunos meses libres en los cuales volvía a la Academia de Earl en Ciudad Violeta donde la recibían varios de los niños que vivían allí, de este modo Crystal ya se sentía mucho más realizada y haciendo algo de su verdadero interés. Ayudando tanto a los niños, como a la investigación Pokémon dejaba a unos cuantos orgullosos, nada realmente ha cambiado en Crystal, sigue siendo muy responsable en sus deberes.

Y ya que se hablaba de Green, este sigue siendo un distinguido Líder de Gimnasio y el más apto para que entrenadores expertos se le enfrentasen, aunque por supuesto a veces sucumbía a la enorme tentación de salir en un viaje de entrenamiento y activar la tecnología holográfica dejando a sus Pokémon a disposición del Gimnasio mientras estaba ausente. Muchas veces Oak criticó la irresponsabilidad de su nieto, aunque por supuesto a Green no le importaba mucho lo que su abuelo dijera en estos aspectos. Green aceptaba que a veces las reuniones con la Asociación Pokémon como con los Líderes del Gimnasio era fatídicamente aburridas y perdía su valioso tiempo que podía ser reemplazado por un buen entrenamiento, o tiempo en búsqueda de cierta persona a la cual tenía ya 3 años sin saber absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto, Blue aún iba en dirección a Ciudad Verde, ya luego de haberse encontrado con Crystal y el Profesor Oak, pensó en el tiempo que había pasado desde que iba a salir de su casa hasta ir a su trabajo, pensó en revisar su reloj de pulsera fijándose la hora.

_ Mmm… parece que no es tan tarde después de todo. Creo que tengo un tiempo para pasarme por un lugar antes. _ dijo y en eso le dijo a su Wigglytuff _ Jiggly, desciende. _

El Wigglytuff emitió un sonido y comenzó a hacerse un poco más pequeño, de forma que iba descendiendo el vuelo hacia su destino, o al menos ese destino temporal antes de ir a su muy mencionado trabajo.

Ya que se lo dijo varias veces, hacía ya 2 años y medio que Blue trabajaba en la Casa del Entrenador junto con Silver en Ciudad Verde. Blue y su compañero de la vida, a quien consideraba como un hermano muy querido, decidieron hacer sus habilidades especiales (catalogadas por el experto Oak), en algo funcional, tanto para ellos como para los demás. Blue y Silver, eran conocidos por ser la Evolucionadora, y el Intercambiador respectivamente, los dos comenzaron a trabajar en la Casa del Entrenador, un característico lugar donde entrenadores realizan combates y entrenamientos a diario, también había un salón de clases donde enseñaban la teoría sobre entrenamiento y cuidado de los Pokémon, como también cualquier cosa que debía saber sobre batallas. También había una habitación especial donde los entrenadores accedían a cambiar sus Pokémon con otros entrenadores, cuyo lugar es en donde los dos Pokédex Holders trabajaban diariamente, mayoritariamente se encontraban con estudiantes que accedían al intercambio para generar la evolución. Por otro lado, de manera ocasional, Blue y Silver eran los entrenadores especializados en la habitación subterránea donde se empleaban los combates. Ellos dos se encontraban ahí para practicar combates con los estudiantes y enseñarles sobre estos. Sin duda alguna, Blue y Silver seguían siendo inseparables, sus habilidades especiales los enlazaban uno al otro, y todo desde que se conocieron pareciera que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, en toda circunstancia. El lazo de amistad de ellos era posiblemente mucho más fuerte que tenía el resto de los Pokédex Holders. Tanto Blue como Silver, durante los últimos 6 años habían permanecido juntos, sin separarse uno del otro, Blue por su parte conviviendo con la grata compañía de sus padres, llegando a presentarles a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, a quien acogieron algunas veces en su casa, Blue pasaba lógicamente mucho más tiempo al lado de Silver que con el resto de los Pokédex Holders. Y fue así, cuando luego de casi 4 años decidió comenzar a ganar su propio dinero a partir de lo que se especializaba, Silver, por su parte, fue cuando le propuso de trabajar juntos en la Casa de Entrenador, pues sus habilidades especiales coincidían muy bien para trabajar juntos como equipo, y era algo bastante funcional para el aprendizaje de los entrenadores del mañana.

Blue iba volando con la ayuda de su Wigglytuff pasando por Ciudad Verde para llegar a su destino. Ciudad Verde se había desarrollado levemente, tenía una apariencia rústica y sus habitantes no eran muchos, la sonoridad urbana era por supuesto mucho más alto que el ameno ambiente de Pueblo Paleta, aunque Ciudad Verde, era como su nombre lo indicaba, una de las mejores ciudades con gran vegetación, privilegio otorgado por el Bosque Verde que se encontraba más hacia el Norte.

Blue mientras iba flotando logró ver la distinguida Casa del Entrenador donde trabajaba y luego de darle la orden a su Pokémon de descender. Llegó a notar dos siluetas cerca de la puerta, parecían estar conversando. Le bastó un par de segundos para identificar a ambas siluetas, casualmente tratándose de Silver y Green. ¡Perfecto que justo había encontrado al Líder del Gimnasio en el mismo momento que a su mejor amigo! Le daría la entrada a la fiesta inmediatamente sin tener que pasar exclusivamente por la puerta de su Gimnasio, cosa que a veces a ella no le agradaba hacer puesto que Green siempre espera por algún retador cuando alguien llega a su establecimiento, de lo contrario solía ponerse un tanto arisco.

_ Es… un poco extraño, que aún no hayan habido señales de él luego de 3 años ¿No creés? _ comentaba Silver en un tono neutro, algo inquietante hacia el castaño nieto de Oak.

_ No sé qué estará tramando, más aún de lo que dijo la última vez que se supo de él. _ dijo Green en un tono serio y firme mirando hacia un lado mientras permanecía pensativo.

_ ¡Hola chicos! _ dijo Blue enérgicamente cuando puso su primer pie sobre el suelo y devolvía a su Wigglytuff a la pokébola.

Dicho esto, logró llamar la atención de ambos chicos que voltearon a verla interrumpiendo su conversación. Silver mostró una sonrisa noble y apacible, cosa que no era común, excepto cuando Blue estaba con él, por su parte Green no quitó el semblante serio, aunque se notó un poco más suelto que antes.

_ Hola hermanita. _ dijo Silver amablemente.

_ Hola. _ dijo Green de una forma más neutra.

Blue se aproximó hacia ellos con una extensa sonrisa y dijo:

_ No pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban… ¿Acaso es de quién pienso que es? _ expresó haciendo su rostro ya más pícaro.

_ No, de él no. _ aclaró Green inmediatamente con semblante serio.

_ Oh… _ dijo Blue un poco sorprendida.

Puede ser que Blue haya madurado con los años, aunque podía seguir siendo igual de chismosa, mientras sus padres no estaban presentes, claro. De lo contrario podía seguir siendo igual de ruidosa y molesta desde los tiempos que se la conoció. Aún así, en ese momento no se le dio por hacer esa clase de chiquilinadas, por el contrario miró a Silver que miraba directamente hacia el suelo con una media sonrisa.

_ Comprendo. _ dijo Blue en un tono suave.

También se notaban los cambios físicos en ambos muchachos. Green había obtenido la suerte de tener una privilegiada y atractiva imagen, muchas de las miembros femeninas de las Pokédex Holders coincidieron en que Green era el más atractivo, y dado su titularidad como Líder de Gimnasio también se había convertido en una gran figura entre muchos de sus colegas, como también de otros entrenadores de otras regiones y ciudades. No había crecido mucho, sin embargo se notaba mucho más estilizado y con su físico trabajado tras sus duros entrenamientos teniendo sus brazos levemente marcados. Ya además para darle un plus a su atractiva imagen, Green tenía la costumbre de vestir bien, casualmente en ese momento frente a sus dos compañeros Holders estaba vistiendo con una chaqueta de piel de jean color verde oscuro con lana de Mareep en su interior, ideal para épocas frías, llevaba unos pantalones largos con bolsillos extra color crema, en sus pies, calzaba unas botas especiales para montañas nevadas. Dado por esto, era más que lógico la popularidad que tenía con las personas del sexo opuesto, siendo rodeado de muchas fans, aunque a Green esto le valía un cuerno y la mitad del otro, era entre estas una de las razones por las cuales su puesto como Líder del Gimnasio lo agobiaba, pero ganaba bastante bien, aunque su reputación siempre estaba en juego tratándose del nieto del Profesor Oak, otra de las cosas que a veces lo estresaba.

Silver, por otra parte, también se había desarrollado bien, y parecía verse un poco más apuesto que los años previos, ya a sus 18 años cumplidos hacía unos días, aunque por supuesto no llegaba a superar la imagen de Green. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, hasta le habían crecido unas pequeñas patillas al costado de su rostro llegando verse incluso un poco más rudo, se le veían bastante bien, eso decía siempre Blue. Su mirada se volvió un poco más entrecerrada, pero no por ello significaba que esta podía volverse dulce. En ese momento traía consigo y vestido una sudadera negra con algunos detalles rojo sangre, y unos pantalones negros acompañándole con unas zapatillas del mismo color y detalles blancos. El resto de su físico no había cambiado mucho los últimos 3 años.

_ ¿Y tú tienes alguna novedad de él? _ preguntó Green en ese momento, poniéndose más serio de lo que estaba antes.

Blue notó la reacción de Green, cuando se hablaba precisamente de él parecía ponerse más serio que de costumbre, hasta parecía que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Aún así Blue no se intimidó por la emoción actual de Green y sólo suspiró y dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Pues… lo de siempre. _ dijo finalmente un poco rendida.

Green hizo una mueca de molestia y un chasquido con la lengua, queriendo controlar sus nervios, Silver notó esto preocupándose un poco, aunque Blue no se inmutó en absoluto. Sólo notó como llegó a murmurar algo imposible de interpretar con lo que la chica le dijo llevando sus nudillos a la cadera.

_ Mira, si tanto te preocupa Red ¿Por qué no vas tú a la casa de él a contactar a su madre en lugar de tener que hacerlo yo? Si a fin de cuentas pocas veces lo pasas en tu Gimnasio. _ expresó en un tono alto y molesto, reclamador.

Green notó esto por parte de su compañera y la miró casi igual de molesto que ella, terminó contestando:

_ No me interesa la información que pueda tener su madre sobre él. ¡Quiero que él mismo nos diga a todos en dónde está y qué está haciendo y cuándo se dignará a volver! Ya han sido 3 años desde la última vez que se lo vio por aquí. _

Blue suspiró de manera forzada, le desagradaba tanto encontrar a Green con ese estado de ánimo, aunque sin duda alguna se notaba que a Green le preocupaba muchísimo el estado de Red, seguro que mucho más que en comparación a los presentes en ese momento. Silver incluso sintió condolencia por Green, sabía que era algo muy difícil, y ya había pasado mucho tiempo que el rostro de Red ya casi estaba olvidado en las memorias de todos.

_ Green, eso es todo lo que sé. Di al menos que llama a su madre para decirle que se encuentra bien, es lógico que no quiere ser rastreado, esté donde esté. _ dijo Blue intentando ponerse un poco más seria pero más despreocupada.

Aunque esto no le cabía en absoluto a Green, él sí se ponía nervioso cuando hablaban de su mejor amigo… sí, su mejor amigo, así lo había reconocido él mismo. Tantos años de rivalidades, para darse cuenta que él era el Pokédex Holder más cercano a sus lazos de amistad.

_ Se nota que Red se quedó muy preocupado con el incidente de Palkia y Dialga y la colisión del Espacio y Tiempo. _ dijo Silver en ese momento intentando aportar algo al tema de conversación.

Green y Blue miraron con curiosidad a Silver por lo comentado y se quedaron pensativos.

_ La última vez que lo vimos parecía muy preocupado. Decía querer fortalecerse y mejorar como entrenador, y que eso iba a obtenerlo por sí sólo… y por ello había terminado por renunciar al Alto Mando. _ comentó Blue mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

_ Aunque antes de eso iba a entrenar al Monte Plateado, iba con un objetivo similar pero al menos pasaba por aquí por cada fecha especial para saludarnos. _ aclaró Green aún con el tono arisco.

Es verdad, ya habían sido 6 años, luego del Torneo en el frente de Batalla en Hoenn, Red había perdido el combate final contra Emerald, quien había ganado el símbolo de Táctica para completar su objetivo de conquistar el Frente de Batalla en un límite de 7 días, se había realizado el torneo dentro de la Cúpula de Batalla para su inauguración en Hoenn, así como también la indisposición del As del Frente, Tucker.

Tras la derrota, aunque justificada por la superioridad de estrategia de Emerald, así como también la disposición de dejar que el Holder más pequeño en ese entonces obtuviera los 7 emblemas, dejó al Campeón de la Liga de Kanto un tanto pensativo. Muchos de sus compañeros pensaban cómo proseguir sus vidas y ganar sus propios ingresos, siendo Green al menos el que no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Red sólo pensaba en una cosa… en ser el mejor entrenador de todos, tenía esa enorme ambición y llegar mucho más lejos de lo que había llegado en estados previos, y dado la competitividad de sus compañeros, decidió hacerlo por sí sólo, entrenando en el lugar ideal donde podría permanecer en solitario, el Monte Plateado.

Últimamente, el ingreso a aquel lugar estaba restringido únicamente para entrenadores de muy alto nivel en combate, por lo que suele estar bastante vacío, los pokémon que habitaban en aquella zona eran extremadamente fuertes y no era recomendable que un entrenador novato se encontrara allí sin poder defenderse. Red había permanecido allí los tres años que siguieron luego del Torneo en el Frente de Batalla, entrenándose dentro del monte como algunas ocasiones visitaba ese único Centro Pokémon que se encontraba afuera del mismo. Existió varias ocasiones que permanecía al pie del monte recibiendo algún entrenador que lo retaba, siempre se mantenía con un semblante serio en esos momentos, dispuesto a ganar, incluso mucho de los retadores llegaron a reconocerlo, sin embargo, Red no entablaba conversación con nadie. Se había mantenido muy distante durante esos tiempos, sin embargo, sabía lo importante que era presentarse ante sus amigos, así que en fechas especiales, como cumpleaños, o fiestas volvía a Pueblo Paleta volando con su Aerodactyl para visitar a sus amigos, generalmente eran reuniones colectivas en grupos sociales grandes, y así al día siguiente volviera a marchar al Monte Plateado y seguir con su duro entrenamiento.

Habían sido así los primeros tres años cuando entonces cuando un día, recibió la visita inesperada de Lance en el Monte Plateado, quien había recientemente sido ayudado junto a los Pokédex Holders en el suceso de Arceus en la Columna Lanza en Sinnoh junto a Pryce, Giovanni, y el Neo Equipo Rocket. En ese entonces, Lance había llegado hacia Red con una propuesta que este terminó aceptando. Lance comentó que había un puesto vacante como miembro del Alto Mando que representaba a la región de Kanto, dado que Bruno se había trasladado a representar el Alto Mando en Johto junto a Koga, Will y Karen; Red terminó aceptando tomar el lugar de Bruno y permanecer como representante en la Liga Pokémon junto a Lance, Lorelei y Agatha, quien ahora era un poco más benévola y había dejado atrás sus ideas de manipulación con el resto de sus compañeros, aceptando (un tanto a regañadientes), la estancia de Red y dejado atrás sus rencores con los Oak. Dado que sabía que muchos de sus amigos comenzaban a buscar algo a qué dedicarse, recordó cuando él se había postulado para ser el nuevo Líder del Gimnasio en Ciudad Verde y terminó cediéndole el lugar a Green, ahora no rechazaría ser algo aún más grande. Muchos parecían estar orgullosos de Red por tomar esta decisión, incluso Green aceptó que se había pasado y había sido lo mejor que pudo haber decidido.

Sin embargo, lo bueno duró poco, Red había estado al tanto del suceso ocurrido en la lejana región de Sinnoh donde aparentemente una organización malvada denominada como Equipo Galáctico buscaba la creación de un nuevo Universo logrando desatar desastres en el Espacio-Tiempo además de previamente hacer estallar una bomba galáctica que había secado uno de los lagos de Sinnoh donde se alojaba el Pokémon legendario Azelf, el Lago Valor. Aunque todas estas noticias llegaron un tanto tarde hacia la región de Kanto, Red recuerda muy bien un momento de encontrar tenso al Profesor Oak enviando una carta a una tal "Marley", nunca supo lo que decía pero sí sabía que era respecto a ese problema. Aún así, en menos de lo esperado, el Equipo Galáctico se había disuelto y con ello el problema consolidado también.

Como era costumbre, siempre se informaban mucho sobre los Pokédex Holders de las nuevas generaciones, supieron de estos nuevos tres entrenadores que dos de ellos se tomaron por equivocación el cargo de guardaespaldas para el cuidado de Platinum Berlitz, la hija del señor Berlitz, asistente del Profesor Rowan, y miembro más rico de la región de Sinnoh. Los nombres de Diamond, Pearl y Platinum llegaron a los oídos de los Pokédex Holders de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, sin embargo, jamás llegaron al tener el honor de verse a las caras, aunque no faltaba mucho para eso.

Pero en lo que se articulaba sobre Red, fue en ese entonces cuando decidió renunciar al Alto Mando y realizar otro viaje de entrenamiento, muchos de sus amigos intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie pudo convencerlo. Sin más se despidió y no aseguró su retorno, no sin antes pedir serias disculpas a Lance por haberse retirado. Ese fue el último momento en que se lo vio, ya pasados varios meses luego de su ida, Green se atrevió a buscarlo en el Monte Plateado, pero no hubo caso, Lance acompañó a Green en este momento descubriendo frustradamente que el Campeón de la Liga de Kanto no se encontraba en su lugar ideal de entrenamiento. Lance no se lo dijo a Green, ni siquiera a Agatha, pero tenía que reconocer que desde que Red se había marchado, Lorelei había estado actuando muy raramente, y cuando el maestro dragón le preguntaba sobre Red, ella insistía en no saber nada, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba mintiendo. Lamentablemente, Lance cometió el error de contarle esto a la persona menos indicada, terminando por provocar un nuevo problema en su consecuencia.

Red ahora era un misterio, su paradero era desconocido, pero sin embargo, llamaba ocasionalmente a su madre para decirle que se encontraba con vida, aunque solamente la llamaba a ella, pues parecía que no tenía deseos que sus amigos fueran a buscarlo, era notable que los últimos 6 años Red, se había vuelto un poco orgulloso.

Y no era raro, la última vez Red había tenido un debate interno buscando el motivo por el cual luchar cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al poderoso Deoxys, así como Blue luchaba por salvar a sus padres y Green a su abuelo, él había estado distante de ello un lapso, cosa que a veces lo mantenía bastante desentendido con el resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo los Holders de su región natal. Fue cuando Red supo que él luchaba por una cosa, por ser el mejor, por más cerrado o infantil que pareciera su objetivo, era su objetivo, e iba a buscarlo, él sólo.

_ Green… él volverá… no te preocupes por favor. _

Había dicho Silver en ese momento en un tono tranquilo, notando cómo Blue y Green volteaban a verlo, el pelirrojo intentaba dibujar una de sus más serenas sonrisas para tranquilizar a Green, esto era correspondido amablemente por Blue.

_ Él no se olvidará de nosotros, algún día estará de regreso. _ continuó el pelirrojo.

_ Eso de verdad espero… _ dijo Green ya más calmado aunque aún serio.

Blue le ofreció una sonrisa a su mejor amigo queriéndole decir que estuvo muy bien de su parte querer animar a Green, aunque Silver en el fondo había dicho eso porque tenía el presentimiento de que Red volvería.

Un lapsus de silencio se perpetuó en el ambiente con lo cual los tres jóvenes en un curioso modo sincronizado revisaron sus relojes para ver la hora con lo cual Green llamó la atención de los otros dos para decirles.

_ Ustedes ya tienen que entrar al trabajo, y yo volver al Gimnasio. _ dijo el chico luego dándose la vuelta y casi listo para marcharse _ ¡Nos vemos! ¡Que les vaya bien! _

_ ¡Espera Green! _ dijo Blue inmediatamente esperando a que se detuviera.

Green había dado unos muy pocos pasos buscando alejarse de sus dos compañeros pero en cuanto la castaña lo llamó se dio la vuelta mirándole preguntó:

_ ¿Qué pasa? _

Blue metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó las dos entradas para la reunión de la Mansión Azulona, dado que Silver seguía cerca de ella le extendió la entrada primero para luego acercarse a Green.

_ Toma, tu abuelo me la dio. Es una entrada para una reunión en la Mansión Azulona a fin de año, nos reuniremos entre todos a festejar el Año Nuevo. _ volteó hacia Silver y le dijo _ Tú también estás invitado. _ alzó un dedo índice y guiñó un ojo creando un gesto jovial y algo pícaro para decir _ ¡Recuerden que deben ir bien vestidos! _

Silver miraba la entrada y sonrió un poco, una reunión grande, sonaba bien, terminó guardando la entrada y dibujando una sutil sonrisa. Green, por otro lado, se quedó mirando la entrada e hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios hasta mirar hacia Blue.

_ ¿Sólo te dieron una entrada? _ preguntó en un tono neutro.

_ Pues sí… Crystal sólo me dio una entrada para ti y para Silver. _ dijo llevando una mano hacia su cadera notándose un poco insatisfecha _ Lo siento, olvidé pedirle una entrada más para tu novia. _

Green se vio un poco molesto, sin embargo se controló y cerró sus ojos guardando la entrada en su bolsillo y dijo un seco.

_ Ya no importa. Porque no iré. _

_ ¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! _ recriminó Blue en ese momento mostrándose realmente molesta.

_ Blue calma… _ había dicho Silver preocupado intentando intervenir en la situación.

Aunque Blue tenía razón en enojarse, después de todo, su abuelo lo estaba invitando, y además ella se está tomando la molestia de darle la entrada cuando no tenía obligación de hacerlo, todo para recriminarle de no tener una entrada de más para su acompañante, y finalmente decirle que no iría. ¡Green a veces se pasaba de grosero! ¡Y por niveles exagerados!

_ No tengo deseos de ir, la verdad que no me interesa. _ dijo en su tono neutro de siempre _ Pero si ella quiere ir a la reunión entonces iré para acompañarla. Le pediré a mi abuelo que me consiga una entrada más. _

Sin más se dio la vuelta mostrando un gesto despreocupado en su rostro y se alejó de sus compañeros despidiéndose.

_ Nos vemos, gracias por la entrada. _ dijo sin más hasta caminar hacia su Gimnasio.

Blue permaneció con los brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de estar poco convencida con la actitud de Green, posiblemente de ser más explosiva estaría insultando a los mil y un diablos, pero ella no era así, aunque no podía negar de que Green estaba actuando como un cretino.

_ Vamos, no te molestes con él. _ dijo Silver con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

_ Tienes razón, no vale la pena. _ dijo con una sonrisa la castaña _ Además, él tiene derecho a estar con su pareja. _

_ ¿Lo ves? Vamos, entremos. _

Había dicho Silver en lo que abría la puerta para meterse a la Casa del Entrenador a comenzar su día de trabajo, así de manera que a Blue se le borró de la cabeza lo ocurrido recientemente con Green.

Pero rebobinemos un momento… ¿Acaso Blue dijo que Green tenía novia? No lo dijo una, sino dos veces para ser correctos. Aunque no era extraño que el aclamado, y popular Green Oak tuviese pareja ya a sus 21 años. Green sabía perfectamente que aún con su popularidad y aclamación, de la cual le daba tan poco valor, tenía una reputación en juego, bien dicho antes, él era Líder de Gimnasio y nieto de Oak, cualquier agravio que pudiese cometer provocaría incluso que la reputación de su abuelo se pusiera en juego. Y aunque en el fondo pensaba que esto sería forzarse a sus sentimientos, no lo fue así, ya que su pareja provenía del mejor lugar de donde podría ser. Ya hacía más de 2 años que Green estaba saliendo con Jasmine, la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, en Johto, aquella bella joven especializada en defensa y Pokémon de tipo Acero, así como también tener experiencia como Coordinadora Pokémon. Poco se sabe a niveles de terceros cómo fue que esta relación comenzó, pero aparentemente Jasmine llegó en el momento adecuado para apoyar a Green en una complicada circunstancia que se enfrentó en una reunión de Líderes del Gimnasio, Jasmine había sido la única que fue en su búsqueda y darle la razón a sus palabras, Chuck también estuvo para apoyarlo, aunque Jasmine intervino en un nivel más cercano por medio de sus palabras de apoyo. Dicen que de allí se hicieron amigos, y tuvieron encuentros y salidas más frecuentes, hasta que comenzó algo más sentimental, aunque estos sentimientos no florecen ni salen a la vista realmente. Green era frío y reservado, y aparentemente a Jasmine no le importaba, lo respetaba por todo, y sabía que a Green no le gustaba ser afectuoso frente a terceros, por lo que esos "momentos" los guardaban para cuando ellos estaban solos. Pese a ser un par de años mayor a él, aceptaba que Green era un chico muy maduro, y su atractivo era lo menos importante, sino que su personalidad sí lo era. Aún se recordaba el momento de cuando llegó esta noticia, primero por parte de la familia Oak, Daisy había abrazado a su hermano menor felicitándolo, aunque Green quedó realmente avergonzado por esto. Lo malo fue que en la reunión se encontraban casi todos los Pokédex Holders de Johto y Kanto, exceptuando Red, creando toda una situación acalorada que a Green no le gustó nada. Luego de un tiempo, esto ya formó parte de la costumbre de muchos, aunque Blue a veces se pasaba un poco y tendía a desplazar a Jasmine, por alguna extraña razón decía que esa pareja era extraña, aunque era fácil juzgar sin conocer al Green sentimental que se ocultaba a solas con su pareja.

_ Por cierto Sil… _

Había dicho Blue en el momento que ingresaron a la Casa del Entrenador y se adentraron un poco, la muchacha se le acercó hablando en voz baja y le comentó.

_ Tú y Green… estaban hablando sobre tu padre ¿No es así? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no supiste de él, pues Red no es el único que está desaparecido. _ comentó con un tono preocupado.

_ Sí… _ dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa forzada mirando hacia abajo _ La última vez que lo vi dijo que reconstruiría el Equipo Rocket… y yo le dije que estaría listo para hacerle frente. Cueste lo que cueste. _

Blue miró a Silver un poco dolida, Silver tenía un pasado aún mucho más tortuoso que el de ella, aún cuando crecieron de la misma forma, Blue ahora tenía a sus padres, pero Silver no tenía al suyo consigo, ni siquiera en la fecha especial de su cumpleaños, ni ahora en esa reunión especial de Año Nuevo.

_ Sabes que te estaré apoyando ni te dejaré sólo, todos estaremos para acompañarte y apoyarte, hasta el terco de Green. Tú eres como un hermanito para mí, y eso mis padres lo entienden, por eso adoran verte, incluso recordé que mi madre te manda saludos. Tiene deseos de verte de nuevo. _

Ante esas dulces palabras le fue imposible a Silver evitar sonrojarse, miró hacia abajo sin borrar su sonrisa y quedándosele el tono rojizo en sus mejillas, viéndose realmente adorable, y hasta Blue lo reconocía, se veía hecho un encanto así.

La conmoción y ternura le hicieron imposible también contestar, ya que sentía que iba a sonrojarse más de hacerlo, con lo cual Blue comentó más animadamente.

_ No te preocupes por tu padre y por lo que planeé… estaremos atentos ante todo, aparte seguro que no aparecerá de sorpresa a buscarte. _ comentó confiada y sonriente _ Él no sabe que estás viviendo en la cabaña de Yellow en el Bosque Verde. Le tomará un tiempo encontrarte ya que no es fácil llegar a esa cabaña. _

Silver asintió con la cabeza, ya más confiado ante la respuesta de su compañera, a lo cual esta misma dijo:

_ Vamos, tenemos que comenzar nuestro día. _

Había dicho en lo que se lo llevaba posando una mano por sobre el hombro de su amigo y caminando al interior de la Casa del Entrenador.

Más a lo lejos, aunque quizás no tanto, más para ser exactos en el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona, muchas y muchas personas iban caminando por los pasillos y distintos negocios, desde electrónica, hasta ropa, incluso el propio cine. Dentro de un negocio de ropa, aparentemente de fiestas y casamientos, se encontraban el Profesor Samuel Oak, vestido con un traje, hablando desde un celular, parecía estar un poco nervioso y sudoroso, mientras esperaba también a Crystal que estaba dentro de un probador de ropa.

_ Sí lo sé Green… _ decía Oak mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza. _ Lamento mucho considerar darte una entrada para Jasmine. _

_ ¡Ay es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Teníamos que darle una entrada a Jasmine, Profesor Oak! _ exclamó Crystal saliendo inmediatamente del probador de ropa y viendo a su superior con atendiendo con el celular en la oreja.

_ No, no es tu culpa Crys, no te preocupes. _ dijo Oak intentando despreocuparla y volvió hacia su nieto en el teléfono _ Pasa por mi laboratorio y te daré una. _ dijo amable y sonriente hasta que su expresión cambió a algo más tenso _ ¿Qué? ¿No puedes? _

Ante eso Crystal se notó un poco tensa igual y decidió intervenir y con una sonrisa alzó la voz interrumpiendo la conversación.

_ Profesor, dígale a Green que yo pasaré ahora por Ciudad Olivine y le daré una entrada. _

El Profesor observó a su asistente un tanto crédulo preguntándole en voz un tanto baja, pero que Green escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_ ¿Estás segura? _

_ ¡Claro! _ contestó ella entusiasmada _ Además aprovecharé a buscar a Emerald que se encuentra en la Torre Batalla e invitarlo también. _

_ Muy bien… _ dijo Oak un poco convencido aunque no del todo. _ ¿Qué? ¿Te parece bien? _ preguntó sonriendo más confiado ya al escuchar la respuesta de su nieto. _ Entonces nos vemos a fin de año, nos vemos Green. _

Oak cortó el teléfono y miró a Crystal un poco dudoso y lamentado por la enorme responsabilidad que estaba teniendo.

_ Lamento esto Crys, mi nieto a veces es muy desconsiderado. _

_ ¡Nada de eso Profesor! _ dijo Crystal entusiasmada levantando los puños y sonriéndole _ Es un gusto ayudar, además como dije, será más fácil contactar con Emerald si voy para allá. Cuando terminemos iré a Ciudad Azafrán a tomar el Magnetotren hacia Ciudad Caña Dorada, y aprovecharé a dar un paso a la Guardería de la Ruta 34. _

Oak asentía con la cabeza y sonreía a su asistente, le agradaba que fuera tan práctica en cualquier momento, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró y alzó las cejas un poco cuando escuchó lo último, que pasaría por la Guardería de la Ruta 34.

_ ¿Estás segura Crys? _ preguntó un poco preocupado.

_ ¡Oh vamos Profesor! ¡No me diga que usted también piensa que estoy afectada por eso! _ dijo un tanto molesta.

Oak la miró un poco dudoso pero sólo sonrió amablemente aunque un tanto forzado y le dijo:

_ Tienes razón Crys, mejor olvidémonos del asunto. Gracias por tu disposición. _

Crystal sonrió, ya más satisfecha de que al menos su superior no la estuviese presionando con… asuntos sentimentales de los cuales no quería saber nada, a contrario de sus amigos, el Profesor era mucho más maduro y sabía cuándo limitarse.

_ A propósito Crys, muy buen vestido has escogido. _ dijo inmediatamente cambiando de asunto.

La chica de coletas se miró a sí misma mirando el vestido que traía puesto, era color lila y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, la falda era algo corta llegando a la mitad de sus muslos.

_ ¿En serio lo creé? _ preguntó mientras se revisaba y palmeaba su propia silueta _ Aunque pensaba en algo más sutil, sólo quería probármelo. _

_ Entonces vayamos por otro ¿De acuerdo? Aún hay tiempo. _ había sido el Profesor con una sonrisa en lo que dio la señal de seguir con sus compras.

Afortunadamente para ambos, las compras terminaron en menos de lo esperado. Crystal se encontraba satisfecha con su compra, además de un poco emocionada por la llegada de la fecha de la reunión. Ella se separó del Profesor Oak que iba de regreso a su pueblo natal, Crystal sacó de su pokébola a su Xatu, Tupeon, este sujetó la muñeca de su entrenadora con sus garras y comenzó a aletear elevando a la chica de coletas para volar por sobre la Ciudad Azulona, la cual se veía mucho más desarrollada como enorme metrópoli que hacía 11 años atrás cuando Red y sus compañeros recorrían la región en búsqueda de las medallas de gimnasios. Muchas personas caminaban por las calles y recorrían cada uno de los establecimientos, aunque para Crystal esto ya pasaba a segundo plano a medida se iba alejando de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo la misma reunión de fin de año.

En menos de lo que esperaba pasó por la corta Ruta 7 hasta la entrada al cielo a la Ciudad Azafrán, la ciudad vecina que estaba casi igual de desarrollada que la anterior, aunque su arquitectura era un poco más precaria, se seguía reconociendo a gran distancia el enorme y algo edificio de la Compañía Sliph. Crystal miraba hacia todos lados en búsqueda del edificio donde la estación del Magnetotren se encontraba, terminando por hallarla, ordenó a su pokémon a descender el vuelo.

Una vez que logró poner sus pies en el suelo justo frente a la entrada de la estación agradeció a su Xatu dándole unas suaves palmadas y caricias y lo regresó a su pokébola y así ingresó al interior de la estación. La muchacha se aproximó al interior del edificio encontrando algunas personas sentadas, posiblemente esperando el siguiente tren o posiblemente acompañantes que venían de la Ciudad Caña Dorada realizando el recorrido inverso al de ella. Aún así Crystal decidió acercarse al guardia de seguridad mostrándole su ticket dejándola pasar hasta quedarse esperando al borde del andén al tren magnético de alta tecnología llegar.

El Magnetotren definitivamente era un invento maravilloso, era capaz de dejarte en Kanto y Johto simultáneamente en menos de 10 minutos, muchos entrenadores de Johto y Kanto, tanto Líderes de Gimnasio, investigadores, miembros del Alto Mando, como los mismos Pokédex Holders se han movido a partir de esta invención, era normal que ahora la región de Johto y Kanto se mantuvieran unidas, tan así que a veces parecía ser una única región.

Finalmente, para alegría de Crystal, el tren llegó y abrió sus puertas dejando salir una gran cantidad de personas, las cuales descendieron para salir de la estación. Para cuando Crystal notó que ya no habían más personas saliendo frente a la puerta a la cual estaba de pie ingresó al tren y se sentó en uno de los asientos acolchados, aprovechó al ser de las primeras para agarrar un asiento con una ventana libre y apreciar el paisaje externo en lo que se daría su viaje, además de esperar por lo menos varios minutos hasta que el tren se llenara y arrancase hacia Ciudad Caña Dorada. Miró hacia el bolso que traía junto con la ropa que había comprado, allí tenía varias entradas para repartir, aunque terminó sacando cuatro para ponerlos en un bolsillo más accesible. Menos mal que nadie estaba con ella, pues cuando había sacado las cuatro entradas su sonrisa se había borrado en nada, quedándose pensando en algo que la inquietaba, aunque afortunadamente el Magnetotren se había llenado con lo cual logró distraerse de sus pensamientos y más aún cuando este se cerró y calentó el motor para ir en marcha a toda velocidad a la Ciudad Caña Dorada.

Crystal disfrutó del paisaje mirando por su ventana en lo que su corto viaje se desarrolló, cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellos apoyándose mientras perdía su mirada en los árboles y los paisajes de las distintas rutas de Kanto, llegando a ver incluso el Bosque Verde en menos de lo que esperaba.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se acentuó en ella, recordó que iba a ir a buscar a Emerald a Ciudad Olivine luego de pasarle la entrada a Jasmine. Es verdad, Emerald, ese chico ambicioso por las batallas pokémon, aquel muchacho que logró conquista el Frente Batalla de Hoenn en un lapso de 7 días. Emerald era muy cercano a Crystal, era con quien se llevaba mejor entre todos los Pokédex Holders, pues el menor admiraba a la mayor por su determinación y madurez en todas sus responsabilidades. Luego del Torneo en la Cúpula Batalla, Emerald colaboró en varias tareas junto a Crystal y el Profesor Oak en la región de Johto en un lapso de 4 años, Emerald se encargó de capturar algunos pokémon y por medio de sus conocimientos sobre habitats y estrategias de batalla terminaron siendo útiles para anotarlos como datos para futuras Pokédexs modernizadas. Para luego de ese lapso de 4 años, pensó en visitar la Torre Batalla que se encontraba en la Ruta 40 al lado de Ciudad Olivine, apenas se sabía que este establecimiento era menos desarrollado que en las regiones de Hoenn o Sinnoh donde era mucho más común encontrarse con los Ases del Frente de cada torre, no parecía ser el caso de esta Torre Batalla de la Ruta 40. Pero se equivocó, como era normal en Emerald, logró conquistar cada una de las batallas de la torre de manera consecutiva hasta llegar a las fases finales, hasta encontrarse con el supuesto As de la Torre Batalla de Johto, el cual era el mismo As de Frente de la Torre Batalla en Sinnoh, el Maestro Palmer, conocido también como el padre de Pearl. Como en una de esas grandiosas del chico estratega, logró vencer al As del Frente y terminó dándose a conocer al maestro. Fue el comienzo de un lazo entre Emerald y Palmer, este mismo le había comentado sobre el Frente Batalla en Sinnoh, con lo cual Emerald se interesó de inmediato buscar conquistar esta zona viajando directamente hacia Sinnoh. Este plan fue aceptado por Crystal y el Profesor Oak, deseándole suerte al chico, y como era de esperarse había logrado conquistar el Frente Batalla de Sinnoh, derrotando a los Ases, entre ellos, los Ases del Castillo Batalla; el mayordomo Darach junto a su princesa Caitlin; quien también esta formaba parte del Alto Mando de la región de Unova, el As de la Ruleta Batalla; Dahlia, el As de la Sala Batalla; Argenta, el As de la Fábrica Batalla; Thorton, y finalmente de nuevo Palmer, el As de la Torre Batalla. También había tenido el honor de conocer a varios entrenadores con los cuales participó en combates múltiples y eran conocidos cercanos de los Ases, entre ellos, Riley, Buck, Cheryl, Mira, y Marley, esta última era a quien se le había sido enviada la carta del Profesor Oak con la idea de obtener al pokémon Shaymin y de que Red había sido testigo de esto. Emerald había conocido a todos esos entrenadores de la Zona Batalla que intervinieron también en la catástrofe ocasionada por el Equipo Galáctico hacía un año en ese entonces y estrechado lazos de amistad y confianza. Podría decirse que Emerald era uno de los pocos privilegiados que en esos años avanzaba hasta convertirse en una figura grandemente respetada, llegando a superar a sus compañeros Ruby y Sapphire, quien el primero se había centrado en viajar a Sinnoh alojándose en Ciudad Corazonada para ganar todos los concursos pokémon por su rango, dado que en la región sólo estaba esa ciudad para los mismos. El hijo del Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo permaneció año y medio hasta hoy, sin volver a viajar a otro lado, permaneciendo ausente junto al resto de sus amigos Holders, no se supo de él más que por medio de Emerald. Luego de Red, Ruby era otro que había desaparecido, raramente… para gusto de Sapphire, pues parecía que se habían peleado por enésima vez.

Por otro lado, Sapphire, antes de discutir con Ruby por quién sabe qué, se había determinado a conseguir las medallas de las demás regiones, 2 años luego del Torneo en la Cúpula Batalla obtuvo las 8 medallas de Johto y dos años más en adelante las de Kanto, llegando incluso a tener el honor de derrotar a Green. En el medio de sus retos hasta en la actualidad, volvió a sus andadas e investigaciones sobre biología y naturaleza pokémon, ayudando a su padre permaneciendo mayormente en su región y pueblo natal. Ruby la acompañó las veces que permaneció en Pueblo Raíz Chica ayudando a Birch y en algunas ocasiones la acompañó tras investigaciones en Hoenn, perdió su interés de acompañarla por Johto y Kanto a recolectar sus medallas para que luego de unos meses que la hija de Birch y su compañero discutieran y se separaran, Ruby averiguó sobre la región de Sinnoh en cuanto supo que había concursos en Ciudad Corazonada y no tenía que moverse de allí, con lo cual se fue sin más. Ese fue el fin del "acuerdo de paz" entre los dos primeros Holders de Hoenn, Sapphire continuó prosiguiendo su investigación sobre biología pokémon para ayudar a su padre, llegó a pensar en coleccionar las medallas de Sinnoh pero quería estar lejos de Ruby por lo que se contuvo de ir allá, pues en Ciudad Corazonada, en donde Ruby estaba, había un Gimnasio también. Fue cuando comenzó a realizar sus investigaciones por sí sola, paseándose por las regiones de Hoenn, Johto y Kanto aleatoriamente, en ocasiones se la presenciaba con su atuendo de entrenadora, o en otros casos con su extravagante atuendo natural hecho de hojas, el cual era el mismo que utilizó cuando se encontró con Ruby para iniciar aquella apuesta con el límite de 80 días. Sapphire era sin duda la más difícil de registrar, su paradero siempre era desconocido, Gold había llegado a catalogarla como entrenadora errante, simulando una parodia a los pokémon errantes legendarios que suelen pasearse en lugares indeterminados hasta escapar, Sapphire era un ejemplo similar. Finalmente, se sabía que Sapphire tenía guaridas en los árboles de las distintas regiones, Ruby conocía su guarida de Hoenn, pero el paradero de las otras dos era desconocido, sólo se sabía que una estaba en Kanto y la otra en Johto, por eso no era extraño que Sapphire apareciera de la nada en menos de lo que se esperaba frente a conocidos suyos o sus propios colegas Holders, también era común encontrarla volando en la espalda de Tropius o navegando con Wailord, los pokémon otorgados por su padre para desplazarse por los movimientos de Surf y Vuelo.

Ya que se hablaba de Emerald y Ruby previamente, sería una mentira decir que no se hayan topado mientras estuvieron en Sinnoh, sin embargo, su encuentro no fue del todo agradable, aunque aparentemente era porque no se llevaban del todo bien y Emerald no tenía la confianza en Ruby como la tenía muy por el contrario con Crystal, aunque Emerald llegó a admitir que esa ocasión Ruby lo había sacado de sus casillas debido a que la chica que lo acompañaba lo hacía actuar como un idiota, casualmente tratándose de Platinum Berlitz, no se molestó siquiera en tratar de conocerla, hasta incluso admite que le costó días creer que ella había vencido a todos los Ases del Frente en Sinnoh, no era lo que aparentaba. Finalmente, Palmer terminó ofreciéndole a Emerald cubrir su puesto como As del Frente en Johto, en la Ruta 40 al lado de la Ciudad Olivine, y permaneció allí por el último año hasta el día de hoy, y Crystal estaba a punto de ir a visitarlo allí.

Le daba gusto volver a ver a Emerald luego de varios meses sin saber de él, aunque recordó que antes de ir por Emerald iba a pasar por otro lado y entonces resonaron voces en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio Flashback<strong>_

__ ¿Estás segura Crys? _ _

__ ¡Oh vamos Profesor! ¡No me diga que usted también piensa que estoy afectada por eso! __

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Su sonrisa se borró en nada e hizo que apoyara aún más su barbilla cuando veía que los paisajes cesaban y se iban acercando a la Ciudad Caña Dorada, el destino final del viaje. Crystal había aclarado, iba a descender hacia el Sur hacia la Ruta 34 para pasar por la Guardería Pokémon.<p>

El Magnetotren se detuvo terminando por abrir las puertas, los pasajeros salieron bastante acelerados del mismo, muy a contrario de Crystal esta vez dejó que más o menos se vaciara antes de salir. Cruzó por el andén hasta salir de la estación y fue en camino hacia la zona del Sur, a paso un tanto dubitativo y lento.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba en menos de lo que esperó, en la Ruta 34, y era más o menos corta, apenas al ingresar a esta divisó la construcción arquitectónica de la Guardería. Respiró profundo en cuanto pasó por allí, notando la puerta de la entrada, permaneció de pie y frente a la puerta por un momento hasta que finalmente se acercó y tocó el timbre.

_ ¡Ya voy! _ se escuchó en un momento una voz masculina tras la puerta.

Crystal se mantuvo firme frente a la puerta con las manos entrelazadas hacia delante hasta que la puerta se abrió hasta ver un rostro muy conocido, más bien con quien se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar. Este mismo se quedó viendo a la persona que lo recibía.

_ Oh eres tú Crys. _ sonrió de lado _ ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo siempre muy ocupada siendo la asistente modelo del Profesor Oak? Es de imaginarse tratándose de ti. _

Crystal hizo una mueca de molestia, bastante notoria y contestó:

_ ¡Gold no estoy de humor para tus bromas! _ dijo molesta buscando hacerle frente.

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo estás? _ preguntó arrogantemente aunque con una expresión de total despreocupación.

_ ¡Ayrrghhhh! _

Y esto parecía ser lo normal en ellos, aunque parecía que Crystal ahora sí estaba con un humor de perros y sólo quería golpearle su maldito y engreído rostro, o mejor dicho, patearle. Gold por su parte sólo miraba hacia el cielo despreocupado sin importarle nada, mientras llevaba consigo su inseparable palo de billar cargándolo en su hombro mientras hacía este gesto de despreocupación. Fue suficiente para que Crystal se controlara y exclamara:

_ ¡Es inútil hablar contigo! _ exclamó molesta y finalmente lo miró de frente _ Dime dónde está Yellow. _

_ Si buscas a Sempai, lamento decirte que se fue al mercado de Ciudad Caña Dorada a comprar comida para los pokémon de la Guardería. _ dijo en tono despreocupado aunque miraba un tanto dudoso a Crystal.

_ Bueno ya ni qué, te los puedo dar a ti e irme. _ dijo en lo que metía la mano en el bolsillo de su bolso y le daba las dos entradas para la reunión. _ Toma, dásela a Yellow Sempai cuando regrese, será bueno que nos veamos todos juntos, Green, Silver y Blue confirmaron su estadía, espero que ustedes también vengan. _

Gold miró hacia la curiosa entrada que Crystal le había dado, aparentemente una reunión en la Mansión Azulona por el fin de año, además de tener que salir vestido de fiesta, dejó pasar por alto esto pensando que también era bueno que todos se reunieran, sin embargo quitó importancia a lo de la reunión al ver cómo Crystal le daba las entradas y quería retirarse de inmediato.

_ Seguro que iremos, pero oye… no tienes que irte ahora. _ comentó el joven.

_ Tengo algo de prisa, debo pasar por Ciudad Olivine a darle una entrada a Jasmine y a Emerald y luego pasar por mi casa. _ dijo inmediatamente, aunque parecía que sólo decía eso como excusa.

_ ¡Vamos quédate un rato más Crys! _ dijo Gold con una sonrisa apacible y luego le miró un poco más en serio _ Mira… lamento lo de hace momento, no fue la idea provocarte, ni comenzar esa tonta discusión… _

Había comentado el muchacho que se notaba arrepentido, esto llamó la atención de Crystal llegando a ver que estaba siendo honesto, notaba cómo Gold pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello, pues curiosamente no traía su gorra puesta. Este ahora estaba mucho más alborotado que años previos, lo hacía verse mucho más explosivo y rebelde, daba verdaderos honores a su personalidad. Gold podría decirse que fue otro privilegiado en el desarrollo de su apariencia, aunque Green seguía estando a la cabeza en lo que se hablaba de un chico atractivo. El chico de Pueblo New Bark había crecido notablemente notándose cuidadosamente más fornido que antes, pues los últimos tres años se había convertido en una figura del Pokeathlón, lo cual aumentó su popularidad, ganándose un par de fans, cosa que por supuesto Gold supo aprovechar muy bien, como bien es de conocerse de él, aunque curiosamente sólo aprovechaba a estas fans femeninas para regodearse en sus halagos y tener toda la atención, sin ir mucho más allá… mucho más allá de una palmada al trasero de alguna de estas. Era normal que volviera con algún moretón en el rostro cuando esto ocurría, habían cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Respecto a otros cambios en su apariencia con el pasar de los años, además de su disparatado cabello, había crecido unos muy contables y cortos bellos en su barbilla que apenas se veían como unos pequeños pelillos, característica de la cual Crystal reconoció y admitió frente a sus amigas que se le veía muy varonil, por supuesto esto fue bien sellado secretamente entre las chicas. Por otra parte, comenzó a tener la costumbre de vestirse con prendas de marcas deportivas; casualmente en esos momentos estaba vistiendo una campera deportiva roja con detalles blancos, la misma tenía una cremallera en el medio además de unos bolsillos en los cuales cabían perfectamente sus manos, también estaba vistiendo unos joggings que hacían juego y ajustaban un poco la silueta de sus piernas, y bueno no solamente de sus piernas, pues si Crystal decía que Gold era varonil, Blue tuvo el atrevimiento de decir que Gold tenía el mejor trasero… esa chica definitivamente sabía cómo crear un escándalo y situaciones incómodas, afortunadamente, esta información nunca llegó hacia Gold. Finalmente, y por supuesto, el chico llevaba puestas unas deportivas perfectas para correr, regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Ruby de la Compañía Devón en Hoenn.

Crystal miró hacia Gold con atención una vez más, notándolo más calmado y hasta con una expresión más honesta y confiable en el rostro, parecía ahora estar hablando más en serio, incluso lo veía sonreír, arrepentido, quizás hasta un poco triste.

_ Pero por favor… no te vayas ahora ¿sí? Quédate un rato más. _ miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo sonriente _ Aparte Yellow Sempai llegará pronto y le dará gusto verte, te ha extrañado mucho estos últimos meses. _

Crystal al escuchar eso se sorprendió un poco y sonrió un tanto triste, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Ella aparentemente llevaba un tiempo sin verlos, tanto a Yellow como a Gold, pues… era evidente, que a Crystal le aquejaba algo, el Profesor Oak lo había observado muy astutamente, aunque no era el único que sabía de esto, lamentablemente para Crystal.

_ Tienes razón, la esperaré. También la he extrañado mucho. _ dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Gold alzó las cejas un tanto curioso al ver la expresión de su compañera, buscó acercarse a ella mirándola a los ojos, pero ella desvió la vista rápidamente hacia otro lado.

_ ¿E-estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? _

_ N-no no es nada… no te preocupes. _ dijo un poco más calmada y sonriendo.

El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para preguntarle.

_ ¿Quieres algo de beber? No te he ofrecido nada por cierto… _ expresó mostrándose despreocupado y espontáneo.

_ Sólo un poco de agua ¿sí? _

_ ¡Enseguida! _ dijo en lo que iba caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Gold desapareció de la sala, dejando su palo de brillar apoyado sobre la pared de la sala, con lo cual Crystal se tomó la confianza de introducirse al interior de la casa y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta. Permanecía en la sala, notando una pequeña mesa, típica de las casas orientales, un televisor, el cual estaba apagado, habían algunos cuadros de paisajes de Johto de décadas anteriores, incluso una enorme fotografía en marco de los originales dueños de la Guardería con algunos pokémons, vio también algunas plantas como puertas que dirigían a otras habitaciones. Ya había estado ahí antes, sin embargo la última vez que había estado se sintió realmente incómoda, por alguna razón era raro para ella volver a pisar ese lugar y encontrarse en esa sala. Su observación finalmente se detuvo en cuanto vio sobre una mesa una foto enmarcada en un portarretrato. Crystal se acercó a verla, reconociendo las dos figuras que formaban parte, eran Gold y Yellow, juntos. Varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, y permaneció estática mirando la fotografía, se veían bien los dos en la foto. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba aquejando a Crystal? ¿Por qué le había costado tanto trabajo caer en la Guardería? La foto todo lo decía.

Todo comenzó precisamente tres años atrás luego del suceso con Arceus, para cuando la paz se había consolidado, se supo que Gold se iba a trasladar rápidamente hacia la Guardería de la Ruta 34 ayudando a los ancianos criadores con la mudanza, ellos iban a moverse a Sinnoh a instalar una nueva Guardería. Esto implicó la oportunidad de Gold de tomar el lugar de los ancianos y hacer de su habilidad especial catalogada por Oak como una función, tal así como su rival Silver y su amiga Blue habían hecho. Los antiguos propietarios de la Guardería vieron esto como una buena idea, al menos para el anciano, no podía decirse lo mismo de su esposa, ella solía ser muy tosca con Gold, y sin embargo a pesar de reconocer que Gold tenía habilidades como criador y hacer un buen trabajo, aseguraba que no iba a poder encargarse de la Guardería él sólo. Esto mantuvo al chico de ojos dorados pensativo, dándose cuenta que iba a necesitar de alguien más que le ayudara con la crianza, pues era cierto, tanto el señor como la señora criadores eran una pareja, cada uno trabajaba con un pokémon de distinto sexo, y compartían a los de sexo indistinto, entrenar y cuidar a dos pokémon a la vez era mucho trabajo para una persona, y aunque los pokémon que eran dejados de la guardería eran más de dos, siempre venían por parejas, y eso generaba una partida doble, un doble trabajo y doble probabilidad de agotamiento. La anciana tenía razón, Gold no iba a poder encargarse sólo.

Afortunadamente para el joven, y hasta por arte de milagro, había pasado de visita el pescador Wilton, también conocido por ser el tío de Yellow, ya se sabía que Wilton tuvo un pequeño contacto previo con los ancianos criadores años atrás, él había permanecido con Yellow cuidando a Pika y a Chuchu para así el huevo de Pichu resurgiera. Wilton había pasado a visitar a los ancianos cuando supo que estos se mudarían muy lejos, y en eso comentaron sobre la situación. Wilton sonrió y mencionó que a su sobrina Yellow le daría gusto ser su compañera en la Guardería y dividir el trabajo como también hacerse cargo de los huevos. Los ancianos vieron esto también como algo bueno, pues conocían a Yellow, y hasta era de las pocas con la cual la anciana criadora se llevaba bien y le tenía confianza. Además, y afortunadamente, no era una nueva tarea para Yellow, ya que luego del Torneo de la Cúpula Batalla había trabajado en la Guardería de la Ruta 5 en Kanto, aquella que se encontraba al Sur de Ciudad Celeste, el criador de aquella Guardería era otro amigo de Wilton y le encargaba a su sobrina para cubrirlo cuando este salía de vacaciones. Esta Guardería, a contrario de las que se encontraban en las otras regiones, no trabajaba con pokémon en pareja y eran dejados a cuidado del criador para un pequeño entrenamiento. Si bien Yellow no era catalogada como criadora, pero su relación con los pokémon terminaba siendo más estrecha que con las propias personas, debido a su habilidad Viridian Mind podía atender las necesidades de los pokémon en un tiempo record, sabiendo lo que estos necesitaban, lo cual también lograba que los pokémon que eran dejados con ella entraran en confianza bastante rápido, a su vez, su habilidad también le permitía entrenarlo y hacerlo más fuerte, y eso era un plus.

Gold terminó aceptando también la idea, además de tener el honor de trabajar junto a una de sus sempais y mejores amigas, decía que harían un buen trabajo, y así fue. Yellow por supuesto también aceptó trabajar junto a Gold luego de que su tío le informó de esto, siendo así, la muchacha del Bosque Verde le ofreció su cabaña a Silver para que la cuidase y además tuviese un mejor lugar para vivir en comparación a la precaria casa en la cual vivía antes. Ya se había dicho previamente que Silver vivía en el Bosque Verde en la cabaña que le pertenecía a Yellow, sin embargo nunca se aclaró que vivían juntos, pues no era así.

Paralelamente, Yellow se había también estado fortaleciendo en el campo del arte y dibujo, se sabía que disfrutaba hacerlo, y buscó mejorar en ello, sin embargo nunca buscó algún medio para difundir su arte pues ella sólo decía que era un pasatiempo. Solía regalarle dibujos a sus amigos más cercanos, podría decirse que todos los Pokédex Holders tenían al menos un dibujo hecho por Yellow bien guardado entre sus objetos más preciados, esto incluía al desaparecido Red, Yellow logró darle un dibujo antes de su misterioso viaje, pero nunca más tuvo la oportunidad de darle uno más nuevo y renovado.

También había mejorado sus habilidades en la pesca, gracias a su tío. A veces llegaba a participar en concursos de pesca para obtener a los pokémon pez más grandes, y aunque para Yellow también esto era un pasatiempo, fueron su tío y el mismo Gold quienes la persuadieron a ser un poco más competitiva y participar en concursos donde explotaran su potencial, tal así como Gold lo hacía en el Pokeathlón, siendo así Yellow tuvo los honores de ganar varios de los concursos de pesca en los cuales participó.

Respecto a la Guardería, fueron tres años de progreso, en sus comienzos trabajando juntos dividiéndose las tareas, Gold se encargaba de entrenarlos por medio de habilidades de combate y atléticas, así como los entrenamientos que dio a su equipo pokémon en el Pokeathlón. Yellow por su lado, se encargaba de las necesidades de los pokémon, era quien mantenía mayor contacto cercano con ellos, se aseguraba de cuán dispuestos o cansados se encontraban para los entrenamientos que Gold les daba, en parte Yellow era con quien los pokémon de los entrenadores querían pasar tiempo primero. Uno atendía a sus capacidades, y la otra a sus necesidades, de verdad hacían un muy buen equipo. Esto enorgulleció a Wilton y hasta la madre de Gold, quienes también tuvieron el honor de conocerse al saber que sus niños trabajaban juntos en tan bella actividad. También esto fue bien criticado por varios de sus amigos y conocidos que pasaban a visitarlos ocasionalmente, casos como la misma Jasmine que también tenía contacto y recuerdos de aquella Guardería, sus visitas también se hicieron más frecuentes cuando inició su noviazgo con Green. Whitney también pasaba muy a menudo dado que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, tanto así para dejar a sus pokémon a su cuidado como también para visitarlos o en una de esas discutir con Gold como solía hacerlo siempre. Y por supuesto sus colegas Holders también pasaban a verlos, llegando a compartir momentos gratos dentro de la Guardería. En otros tiempos más libres, salían aprovechando la cercanía con Ciudad Caña Dorada, siendo la ciudad más grande de Johto para pasar por su enorme y variado mercado, visitar la Torre de Radio, o mismo el propio Casino. Además también, en las ocasiones que el Pokeathlón abría Yellow solía encargarse de los pokémon de la Guardería y en una de esas los llevaba a ver la competencia, pues ella sabía cómo establecer vínculo con todos y comunicarse con ellos, los que veían a Yellow criando pokémon decían que era como una maestra jardinera coordinando con muchos niños pequeños. Fueron tres años en los cuales Yellow y Gold vivieron juntos, en el mismo trabajo, bajo el mismo techo, los siete días a la semana, las 24 horas, consecuencia que los llevó a hacerse amigos cercanos… muy… cercanos. Y fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Colosal había sido el momento en cuanto todos los Pokédex Holders se habían enterado de que entre Yellow y Gold, había más que amistad, ellos habían conformado una relación de noviazgo. El impacto se hizo notar en varios, aunque en otros tantos no tan así, sin embargo, mencionado antes, este hecho afectó bastante a Crystal. Ella no lo admitía, pero en el fondo tenía interés en Gold, aunque este no había florecido del todo, sentía cierta curiosidad en el chico, su desordenada naturaleza le causaba algo de curiosidad y debía reconocer que muchas veces se preocupaba por él y sus impresiones, bien es de recordarse la enorme preocupación en cuanto este vio el extravagante atuendo que su madre obligó a ponerle cuando presenciaron a Arceus en Sinnoh, nunca le permitió terminar la frase, pero por las palabras de este chico antes de que Crystal lo pateara parecía querer expresar todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía que iba a salir de sus labios. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, sucedió, y la situación le afectó, aunque nunca quiso admitirlo frente a los demás, habían unos cuantos que se daban cuenta de esto. Debido a esto, Blue reconoció arrepentirse una y otra vez por todas las burlas que había hecho a Yellow y Gold por su cercanía y convivencia, pues ella decía que había algo entre ellos dos, pero al saber cómo se sentía Crystal realmente se arrepintió, a fin de cuentas Blue terminó siendo víctima de lo que se le llamaba Ley de Atracción, ya que ella se burlaba de su mejor amiga y compañero de trabajo por permanecer tanto tiempo juntos, para que al final, todo lo que ella decía en burla resultara ser cierto. Aunque Blue no había sido la única que recurrió a estas burlas, hubo contables veces que Ruby había dicho cosas similares en el corto tiempo que había permanecido en compañía de sus amigos, Whitney también lo había hecho. Wilton y la madre de Gold si bien nunca hicieron ningún comentario en burla de ellos, pero sí los habían hecho incomodar más de una vez. Tal parecía que Green y Jasmine no era la única pareja "extraña" que se había formado, sin embargo, la relación de Gold y Yellow había tenido una corta duración de cuatro meses, a contrario de la de los Líderes del Gimnasio que seguía vigente.

La relación duró cuatro meses, y hacía por lo menos dos que ellos habían terminado, curiosamente de una buena forma, porque no dejaron de lado su trabajo, ni tampoco se habían peleado, por el contrario, seguían siendo grandes amigos y se ayudaban el uno al otro con su trabajo. Aunque nadie supo realmente los detalles de esto, nadie supo exactamente cómo fue que comenzó eso, ni el cómo y por qué terminó, tampoco se sabía cómo es que seguían siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Afortunadamente para ellos, sólo Gold y Yellow sabían de eso, y lo mantenían en secreto, pues ya era cosa del pasado. Aunque verdaderamente daba mucha curiosidad… ¿No era Yellow la que estaba enamorada de Red? ¿A quien admiraba en secreto y sentía gran devoción por él pero era demasiado tímida para demostrárselo? ¿No era él también el motivo por el cual Yellow ocultó su verdadera identidad como chica por mucho tiempo? Aquellas preguntas se contestaban con una segura afirmación… sin embargo, Red estaba desaparecido desde hacía tres años. Sería mentira decir que eso no dejó preocupada a la Sanadora Pokémon, llevando varios meses profundamente preocupada, pues nadie sabía nada sobre él, hasta que luego de un largo tiempo pensó en interrogarle a la persona más cercana en el último momento, con quien compartió una asociación y grupo, Yellow fue a preguntarle a Lance si sabía algo, el maestro dragón notó la gran preocupación de Yellow y terminó contestándole con la verdad, sobre el extraño comentario de Lorelei, le hizo pensar que Red y Lorelei tramaban algo, posiblemente… estaban juntos o algo así, aunque parecía absurdo, Lorelei era mucho más mayor que Red, sin embargo, la preocupación perduraba. Yellow quedó realmente dolida por esto, y sin embargo, por consejo de Lance nunca le contó a nadie sobre lo que le había dicho, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Gold. Yellow sufría, estaba profundamente angustiada por la disociación de Red, y la única persona que pudo ser su piedra de apoyo en todo momento, era aquella persona con la que compartía oficio, y con la que compartía techo, con esa misma persona que pareció desarrollar algo más sentimental después. Aunque eso es lo que se creé, la relación de Gold y Yellow llegó a su fin, puesto a que la Sanadora aún no se había podido olvidar de quien le salvó la vida aquella vez cuando se conocieron, de quien le prestó a su Pikachu para capturar a Ratty, su primer pokémon. Fue Red además quien logró darle un lazo con los pokémon, fue por Red, que Yellow había conocido a todos sus mejores amigos, incluyendo a la persona con la que compartía techo, y ella se sentía culpable, no podía estar tapando su angustia con Gold, ni mucho menos, podía hacer seguir sintiendo mal a Crystal, aunque muchos de los Pokédex Holders intuyeron que dicha relación se debió a la desaparición de Red, triste pero cierto.

Tal vez la relación había acabado hacía dos meses, pero a Crystal de alguna manera le afectó la experiencia, y eso le molestaba, pues no tenía por qué. Justo en ese momento miraba hacia aquella fotografía de su compañero Holder y de su Sempai, había sido sacada en el Pokéathlón que se había organizado en el Mes de Julio de ese mismo año que estaba por acabar. Se veía a Gold con su cabellera desordenada como siempre, su fiel ropa deportiva, la misma que estaba usando en estos momentos, varias medallas colgadas en su cuello y un enorme trofeo de oro con el logo del Pokéatlhón al haber ganado el primer lugar en todas las competencias. Se lo veía parado sobre un escalón del primer lugar y mucho papel picado a su alrededor cayendo por alrededor de él como de Yellow, quien estaba a su lado poniéndose de puntas de pie para darle un beso en los labios como felicitación, también se veían a los pokémon de Gold como los de Yellow en rodeándolos y todos felices. Yellow se veía casi de espaldas, con su clásica cola de caballo atada al cabello, pero se la notaba con un vestido chino puesto, de color negro y de larga falda, tenía algunos detalles magenta como sus extremos y sus broches, sus brazos estaban al descubierto, incluyendo a sus hombros, sin embargo, no era lo mismo con sus piernas, ya que traía unos jeans ajustados color gris oscuro y unas botas negras similares a las que solía usar años atrás y por su puesto su cinturón de pescadora donde cargaba sus pokébolas logrando ajustar su vestido.

_ Aquí está tu agua Crys. _

Crystal escuchó la voz de Gold llegar justo a su lado dándole un vaso con abundante agua fresca, la muchacha de coletas sonrió y tomó el vaso con cuidado de no volcar nada.

_ Gracias. _ dijo sonriendo y bebió un sorbo.

En lo que Crystal bebía el agua notó cómo estaba parada cerca de la fotografía que permanecía junto a Yellow en una situación comprometedora. Luego miró hacia Crystal y sonrió de lado y preguntó:

_ Estabas mirando esta foto ¿cierto? _

Fue difícil para Crystal no atragantarse con el agua fresca al momento de sorprenderse cuando Gold le dijo esto, pues por un momento pensaba que le estaba recalcando sus celos, aunque esto era más bien su imaginación. La muchacha sólo accedió a tragar el agua y preguntar en un tono disimulado:

_ ¿Yellow Sempai permite tengas esta foto aquí? _

Gold miró a Crystal con curiosidad por unos segundos quedándose en silencio y luego miró hacia la fotografía con la misma expresión, terminando por responder sin desviar la mirada de la misma.

_ Pues… no. _ respondió haciendo una leve mueca de disconformidad.

Al escuchar eso Crystal se sintió un poco compadecida por Gold, pues era notable que a él no le molestaba la fotografía, sin embargo no terminaba ahí.

_ O al menos eso decía antes… _ completó.

La chica de coletas miró hacia su compañero que seguía manteniendo la vista fija en la fotografía.

_ Es decir… la foto también es de cuando gané la competencia del Pokeathlón de ese entonces, y pues sí… nos estamos besando y eso… _ dijo con una media sonrisa con algo de tristeza y lamento mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban un poco _ Pero a pesar de que se terminó, intento quedarme con lo bueno de aquella experiencia, fueron buenos momentos. _

Crystal sonrió tenuemente al escuchar esto, causándole un poco de conmoción, realmente sintiéndose de acuerdo con lo dicho por Gold, tenía mucha razón, había que quedarse con lo bueno del momento, y ellos de verdad en esos tiempos habían sido felices como pareja, el que no haya funcionado fue otra cosa, pero no era excusa para dejar a la relación como una mala elección, nunca lo fue.

Gold tomó la fotografía, contemplándola mientras sonreía y hablaba con Crystal, terminó por expresarle:

_ Además es una linda foto más allá de lo que signifique, sería una pena desecharla. Logré convencer a Yellow Sempai de esto, ella también dice que es una linda foto y la experiencia fue buena para ella y que fue feliz mientras ocurrió… aunque ella se preocupa por las personas que vienen aquí a ver esta foto. _ dijo un tanto divertido por esto último dejó escapar una risita _ Jeje… pobre Yellow Sempai, ella siempre tan inocente que le apena que sigan haciendo burlas de nosotros como pareja. _

Crystal sonrió aún más extensamente, de una manera tierna al escuchar esto, aunque su mirada se encontraba vidriosa, conmocionada, emotiva por las palabras de Gold. Pues sabía perfectamente que a Yellow no era que le preocupaban las burlas de los demás por ver la fotografía, sino que lo que realmente le preocupaba era incomodar a los demás con ella, que sufrieran por ver aquella fotografía, que Crystal sufriera por su culpa. Y Crystal sabía esto, por eso le era inevitable querer derramar lágrimas de angustia por esto, era ella quien se sentía culpable ahora por hacer sentir tan mal a Yellow, iba a hablar con ella en cuanto regresara, merecía unas grandes disculpas por todo, incluso por haber pasado esos últimos 6 meses ausente y sin visitarla, tanto a ella como a Gold. Pero no podía llorar frente a Gold ¡Claro que no! Luego él preguntaría por lo que le pasaba y tenía que evadirlo, así que antes de derramar gruesas lágrimas pasó su dedo índice por sobre sus párpados para secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos. Y aún así, Gold notó esto.

_ Oye Crys ¿Estás bien en serio? ¿Por qué lloras? _ preguntó algo sorprendido pero también preocupado.

_ N-no es nada… es sólo que me emocionó un poco lo que dijiste. Es todo. _ dijo sonriendo más plácidamente y dijo simpáticamente con las mejillas levemente rojas a causa del casi llanto que iba a propagar _ Yo también creo que es una linda foto, y sería una lástima desecharla, además se los ven bien juntos. _

Gold miró a Crystal con curiosidad ante su respuesta pero sonrió de inmediato y con confianza volviendo a mirar hacia la fotografía.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? Tienes razón. _ dijo entusiasmado hasta seguirla mirando más detenidamente y se llevó una mano por detrás de su cabeza acomodando su alborotado cabello _ Además me veo guapo aquí. _

Ok… ese fue sin duda el fin de la sonrisa solidaria de Crystal que fue reemplazada por una expresión de total desconfianza, una enorme gota de sudor descendió de la cabeza de ella, no podía creer lo idiota que era a veces su amigo, a quien en el fondo pretendía.

_ Eres un engreído… _ dijo disgustada.

Pero Gold no le hizo caso, más bien se quedó admirando su imagen, y a pesar del disgusto, Crystal volvió a sonreír aún por esta escena, después de todo, Gold siempre fue así, así fue como lo conoció. Habían cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, y eso, muchas veces daba gusto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 1<strong>_

Hola a todos, me gustaría presentarles mi primer fan fiction de este grandioso manga que deseo ya hace más de 10 años que se lance como versión animé ¿Ustedes no?

Estuve muchos años ausente en fanfiction hasta que se me ocurrió introducirme en este fandom, luego de haberme leído el manga completo de forma seguida terminé por pensar una historia en donde relatara lo que realmente deseo, una saga con todos los Pokédex Holders que se conocen, juntos, en una sola y misma situación. Por lo tanto, la historia no se centra una única cosa, con lo cual es fácil deducir que corta no será, no soy muy buena para historias cortas.

Lamentablemente para muchos, no puedo asegurar sobre mi regularidad de actualización. Como se habrán fijado, me tomo muchísimo tiempo para escribir un capítulo con suficiente detalle para que la lectura sea centrada y puedan al menos desarrollar lo que yo le llamo la _"película psíquica"_ que quiero y no otra cosa. Escribir de este modo puede tomar su tiempo, por lo general a mí me lleva un promedio de 14 horas, si hablamos de no tener interrupciones en el medio, cosa que aquí es donde parte el punto negativo. No soy una persona que disfrute de una buena vida privada, y no lo digo únicamente por mi vida universitaria, que ya me consume mucho tiempo, sino también por otros complicados ámbitos. Casualmente pensaba que este capítulo lo tendría terminado para hoy en la tarde, pero he tenido cientos de interrupciones en mi casa y lo terminé acabando ahora en la madrugada, este primer capítulo me llevó junto a las interrupciones un total de 5 días. Sepan disculpar por esto, intentaré en lo posible escribir lo más que pueda. Sin embargo, si llegara la casualidad de terminar un capítulo más pronto de lo esperado, posiblemente posponga su fecha de carga para más tarde y aprovechar a adelantar el capítulo siguiente, de ese modo será mucho más seguro en caso de encontrarme en una situación más difícil de actualizar. En cualquiera de los casos, voy avisando con anticipación que pronto llegarán los momentos más apretados y difíciles en la Universidad por la llegada del fin de año, seguramente en Octubre y Noviembre no se sepa nada de mí, o quizás sí, no puedo asegurar nada.

Con respecto al fic, bueno, supongo que veré sus reviews, me gustaría ver varios, de ese modo estaré incentivada a continuar, pues el esfuerzo lo he puesto, y es la única recompensa que tengo. Respecto a la trama, habrán notado las extrañas crackshippings que incorporé, para dar un comienzo inesperado de la historia, pensé que Green debía tener de novia a una colega suya, la más adecuada me pareció Jasmine por su nobleza y gentileza, aparte de ya ser muy bonita, veremos con el tiempo cómo siguen aquellos dos. Sobre Gold y Yellow, no es tan extraño, pues hay varias historias de esta shipping, busqué el punto en común de ellos a partir de la crianza y el cuidado de los pokémon y decidí unirlos, aunque no ha sido por la popularidad de esta shipping, sino más bien por cumplir mi pequeño capricho de juntar a mis dos personajes favoritos, aunque sea por un corto período, me pareció lo más óptimo.

Por otro lado, les comento que muchas de las cosas que se vieron narradas aquí, todos los sucesos de los últimos 6 como 3 años hasta el período del fic volverán a contarse como modo flashback, sabremos qué fue lo que pasó con muchas cosas, tal así como lo de Jasmine y Green, y lo de Yellow y Gold, que estoy segura que más de uno quiere saber qué fue lo que pasó ahí.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ Crystal se reencuentra con Yellow, para luego ver a Jasmine y a Emerald.

Nada más por decir, no olvides que tu review será un pequeño empujoncito a continuar este trabajo, y que la longitud y dedicación del mismo equivaldrá a la intensidad de este empujón.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	2. Culpa que oprime

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Antes de comenzar a narrar este capítulo, agradezco mil los reviews que me dejaron, también agradezco mucho los favs y follows ya que eso significa que a alguien le interesa este relato, y es suficiente razón para continuar. Gracias sobre todo a los miembros del grupo de fanfiction de Pokémon Special en Facebook por la bienvenida y el aliento, además de la molestia de tomarse a leer el relato. Ahora sí, el capítulo 2.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Culpa que oprime<strong>

La tarde estaba fresca, los vientos fríos se avecinan, las copas de los árboles se mueven sutilmente a causa de las frías ráfagas. Pokémon que se alojaban en los mismos se refugiaban, era como ver a un grupo de Exeggcutes y Pinecos acurrucándose entre ellos por el atosigante y seco frío de invierno, no sería raro que en unos días se pusiera a nevar de repente.

Aunque esto era algo que Crystal rogaba que no ocurriera, dado que aún se encontraba en la Guardería Pokémon de la Ruta 34 en Johto y debía ir a Ciudad Olivine un momento, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba paseando en el jardín de afuera junto a su compañero Gold mientras esperaban a la miembro femenina del establecimiento.

_ Y así fue el progreso aquí esta última mitad del año. Vinieron muchos entrenadores a dejarnos a sus pokémon a cuidado. _ comentaba Gold en lo que iba caminando junto a Crystal con su palo de brillar encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Crystal seguía a Gold quedando unos pasos detrás de él y miraba a su alrededor, llegando a ver a alguno de los pokémon de su amigo como también algunos de Yellow, a los que vio más claramente fueron al Politoed de Gold; Poltaro, estaba jutando con Omny, el Omastar de Yellow que le fue otorgado por Misty, ambos pokémon de tipo agua utilizaban su Chorro de Agua dándose salpicones. También llegó a ver a lo lejos a Pitaro, el Pichu primogénito de Pika y Chuchu, la pareja de Pikachus de Red y Yellow respectivamente, se encontraba al lado de aquella Pichu hembra que tenía un pico en su oreja mirando el horizonte sentados en una cerca mientras movían coordinadamente pequeñas colitas y orejas. Llegó a ver a otros pokémon, los cuales reconoció que no eran de los dos criadores de la Guardería, tal así como ver a un Vulpix descansando en el césped al lado de un Skitty, un Starly posado en el techo de la casona mientras se picoteaba las alas quitándose la comezón, más al fondo cerca de un arbusto se veía una curiosa pareja de Psyducks.

_ Este lugar sigue siendo igual de hermoso desde la vez que lo conocí. _ dijo Crystal con una sonrisa enternecida al ver varios pokémon disfrutando del entorno.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? _ preguntó Gold sonriendo _ Los pokémon están muy a gusto aquí, aún a pesar del frío. Además mis pokémon y los de Yellow Sempai siempre están preparados para los nuevos compañeros, apenas un pokémon nuevo llega aquí los nuestros los hacen sentir como si esta fuera su casa, en poco tiempo pierden la timidez y se adaptan en la Guardería. _

Crystal miraba más y más a todos los pokémon que estaban a su alrededor, todos jugando y rodeando el jardín, era un bello trabajo. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero luego de lo ocurrido sentía como si no hubiese pisado ese lugar hace años. Era la especialidad de su compañero además, desde pequeño ha vivido rodeado de pokémon, siendo estos más miembros familiares, y esa era la palabra, familia… todos los pokémon de ahí estaban en esa casa para ser parte de la misma familia. Esta idea pasó por la cabeza de Crystal en el momento emocionándola un poco, después de todo era una de las cualidades más bellas de Gold, su relación con los pokémon era de respetarse enormemente, y más aún luego de lo que aprendió en el momento que cruzó con Arceus.

_ Me alegra que les esté yendo bien. _ dijo Crystal con una sonrisa mientras acompañaba a Gold al interior de la Guardería yendo de regreso.

_ A mí también. En unos días recibiremos a los entrenadores que dejaron a su pokémon aquí, pues seguro que querrán comenzar el Año Nuevo con ellos. _ dijo con una sonrisa para voltear a ver a su amiga _ De ese modo también será más fácil para Yellow Sempai y yo movernos hacia la Mansión Azulona. _

_ Je tienes razón. _ contestó la chica.

Los dos muchachos volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa oriental donde generalmente servían la cena de cada noche, además que el jardín estaba fresco y era mejor quedarse adentro y no tomar más frío mientras esperaban a Yellow. Gold revisó las cuatro entradas que Crystal le dio para aquella reunión de Año Nuevo que iba a organizarse en Kanto, era una para él, Yellow, su madre y el tío Wilton.

_ Oye Crys, respecto a esta reunión… ¿Quién la organiza? _ preguntó un poco curioso.

_ Bueno… no estoy muy segura, pero según el Profesor Oak me dijo que era una empresa de videojuegos muy importante. _ dijo y miró una de las entradas que había dejado, precisamente la que iba a ser para Yellow _ Deben ser millonarios para invitar a tantas personas como los Líderes del Gimnasio o el Alto Mando. _

Gold miró por un momento a Crystal cuando habló, y luego volvió a mirar hacia la entrada.

_ ¡Qué raro! ¿No creés? _ preguntó extrañado y miró hacia su amiga _ ¿Por qué una empresa de videojuegos pueda ser tan importante como para invitar a tantas personas importantes? _

_ No lo sé… pero lo que sí me pregunto es qué tan importantes somos nosotros como para estar en una fiesta de estas. _ comentó Crystal.

Gold sonrió con confianza y dijo:

_ Crys, eso es obvio. Somos los Pokédex Holders. Hemos salvado las regiones en más de una ocasión, hemos usado nuestras Pokédex en la buena función de ser titulados como héroes. _

_ Bueno sí… pero… ¿Qué tan conocidos somos nosotros para aquella empresa? Es decir… nosotros salvamos las regiones una ocasión de organizaciones criminales, pero nada más. No somos miembros del Alto Mando o Líderes de Gimnasio, quitando a Green por supuesto… pero lo que quiero decir es… que no somos figuras famosas. _

Gold volvió a mirar hacia la entrada como si fuera a descubrir algo más respecto a las dudas que tuvieron, sin embargo lo mantuvo más pensativo y terminó por decir:

_ Tal vez estos tipos sí nos conozcan después de todo. Si no, no nos invitarían. _ dijo luego alzando la cabeza para mirar hacia Crystal.

_ Quizás… puede que tengas razón. _

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio para que el chico del Pueblo New Bark terminara encontrando algo más:

_ Oye aquí dice que hay que ir bien vestido. _

_ ¡Oh sí! Eso también es importante. _ exclamó Crystal de manera de asegurarse de que su compañero hiciera lo correcto en dicha reunión _ No vayas a ir vestido con tus atuendos deportivos. _

_ Entonces tengo que ir a comprar un traje. _ dijo con un suspiro de resignación y cerró los ojos por esto diciendo totalmente rendido _ Me veré como un estúpido Piplup _ abrió los ojos y luego miró hacia Crystal _ Tú también tienes que vestir bien entonces. _

_ Pues ya compré mi vestido en el Centro Comercial Azulona antes de venir a aquí. _ dijo confiada y sonriente de que ya se había preparado para dicha obligación.

_ ¿Ah sí? _

Había preguntado Gold con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja pícara frente a ella, una expresión que ya había visto en él varias veces, precisamente sabía que era en esos momentos cuando se quería pasar de listo.

_ ¿Puedo verlo? _

_ No. _ dijo seria y con la barbilla en alto.

La expresión de disgusto y desilusión de Gold se hizo bastante notoria hasta expresar un seco:

_ Aguafiestas. _ dijo expresando un forzado y chistoso puchero.

Aunque a Crystal no le importó esta respuesta ni la expresión de Gold no quitó su seriedad y seguridad de no cumplirle el capricho a ese pervertido. De cualquier manera se la iba a ver vestida en la fiesta, de mucho no se salvaba, pero todo era por callar su actitud engreída en ese momento, con eso era suficiente.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido, la puerta estaba siendo abierta con lo cual los dos chicos voltearon a la misma, y allí entró, como bien se la reconocía. Una chica de estatura media, delgada y apariencia joven pero muy serena, cabellera rubia larga y atada a una cola de caballo, un vestido chino color azul de falda larga hasta sus rodillas con detalles rosados y unos jeans violáceos y unas botas caqui y su inseparable cinturón de pescadora, traía muchas bolsas encima además de ver a su lado un Golem cargando con más bolsas y a una encantadora Pikachu hembra con una flor en su oreja. Su cabellera rubia estaba ahora más larga, su cabello suelto ahora llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas y por ende su cola de caballo a la mitad de sus muslos, su flequillo también había crecido creando un curveado fleco en su lado derecho que rodeaba y casi llegaba a cubrir su ojo. Se la notaba un poco más alta, aunque no demasiado, un poco más desarrollada, aunque su apariencia simulaba a una chica de 15 años antes de su edad correspondiente. Yellow había regresado de sus compras en el Mercado Caña Dorada, se veía un poco agitada y lo primero que hizo fue saludar.

_ Ya he llega- _ dijo en lo que veía a las personas que estaban en la entrada y se sorprendió de ver a alguien más _ ¡Crystal-san! _

_ Hola Yellow Sempai _ dijo la chica sonriente y se puso de pie acercándose a ella _ Te ves muy cargada, déjame ayudarte. _

Gold al escuchar esto también se puso de pie acompañando a su amiga y quitándole algunas de las bolsas que Yellow traía encima y dejó sobre la mesa para quitarle las que traía, Crystal también hizo lo mismo para luego que ella y Gold se quedaran de pie frente a la rubia.

_ ¡Q-qué sorpresa verte aquí Crys! _ dijo Yellow con una gran sonrisa y algo emocionada y sorprendida aún _ Hace mucho que no te veía. _

_ Es verdad. _ dijo Crystal con una gran sonrisa y algo emotiva también _ Te he extrañado mucho. _

_ Yo también Crystal-san. _ respondió Yellow un poco más motivada.

En ese momento Gold intervino con una expresión en el rostro no muy conforme.

_ Oye ¿Y a mí no me extrañaste? A mí no me ves desde hace lo mismo que no la ves a ella. _ dijo molesto.

¿Celoso? Sí, eso seguro.

_ Es diferente. _ dijo Crystal volviendo con el tono serio con los nudillos sobre su cadera y el mentón en alto simulando no importarle.

Yellow por su parte dejó escapar una pequeña risita tapándose los labios para no llamar la atención en la situación tan graciosa, a pesar de eso fue imperceptible, pero no iba a dejar que eso siguiera por mucho más, en caso de que se agravien las cosas iba a intervenir.

_ ¿¡Cómo que diferente!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? _ preguntó el chico exaltado reclamando por su atención.

Crystal decidió esta vez ignorar a Gold y dirigirse hacia Yellow para expresarle:

_ Yellow Sempai, hay algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo ¿Tienes un tiempo? _ preguntó Crystal un poco preocupada mirando hacia la rubia.

_ Claro, seguro. _ respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ ¡Estoy aquiiiiiií! _ insistió Gold ahora sí disgustado.

Crystal cerró los ojos y frunció profundamente el ceño dibujando una muy forzada sonrisa tratando de no estallar en una ira o decir alguna grosería en contra de Gold estando frente a Yellow.

_ ¿Gold? ¿Por qué no vas a guardar las cosas que Yellow Sempai compró del mercado con tanto trabajo? _ preguntó con un notable tono de disgusto.

_ O-oye ¿¡ Pero te creés mi madre acaso!? ¡Deja de recalcarme que Yellow Sempai fue de compras sola! ¡Yo te abrí la puerta y te atendí! ¡Además…! _ replicó infantilmente el joven.

_ Gold-san… _

La voz de Yellow intervino, era un buen momento de meterse a calmar las aguas, a veces esos dos podían crear terremotos con sus discusiones, aunque no tan grandes como las de Ruby y Sapphire, esos peleaban peor que los mismos Kyogre y Groudon.

Gold miró hacia su compañera de hogar, al igual que Crystal, se notaba una sonrisa amena en la rubia, con una mirada apacible, llena de bondad pero que estaba bien fija en Gold.

_ ¿Puedes guardar la comida que compré en el refrigerio? ¿Por favor? _ preguntó con un tono amable, dulce quizás.

Lapsus de silencio, no se movía ni un alma, Crystal miró sorprendida a la expresión repentina de Yellow que seguía mirando fijamente a Gold. Crystal ahora miró hacia este que miraba sorprendido y fijo a Yellow por unos segundos llegando a notar un casi imperceptible cambio en el tono de color en su rostro, amenazando con ponerse un poco más rosado, pero antes que pasara esto sólo sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para evadir la mirada de las dos chicas y notaran su casi sonrojo, y decir un animado:

_ ¡Síp! _

Fue bastante rápido en agarrar absolutamente todas las bolsas, aún con lo cargadas que estaban las agarró y aceleró el paso hacia la cocina, dejando a las dos chicas solas. ¿Acaso… Yellow estaba usando sus encantos femeninos para manipular a Gold? Parecía que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Esto no pasó por alto para Crystal que estaba con los ojos como platos por lo que había visto, aparte porque no le dio tiempo suficiente para ver a Gold desaparecer de la sala, apenas lo vio como se iba hacia la cocina y desaparecía de su vista. La chica de coletas volteó hacia la rubia que sonrió ya más noblemente.

_ Problema resuelto, ahora podremos conversar tranquilas. _ dijo de una forma simpática.

_ Y-yellow Sempai… _

Simplemente no lo podía creer aún. Yellow se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga, con lo cual se avergonzó un poco dibujando una sonrisa un poco penosa, pero antes de decir algo respecto a eso alzó una de sus manos señalando con su pulgar hacia la puerta de la salida.

_ Mejor conversemos afuera, será más seguro para que Gold no nos escuche. _ dijo y luego se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la casa.

_ ¡C-claro! _ dijo Crystal intentando salir de su trance tan sorpresivo.

Yellow salió por la puerta siendo seguida por Crystal y por Chuchu que decidió acompañarla. Yellow cerró la puerta quedando con Crystal a su lado, por supuesto para esta le fue difícil evitar el tema de lo ocurrido recién con Gold. Comenzaron a caminar en lo que inició la conversación:

_ Yellow Sempai ¿Q-qué fue eso que pasó recién? _ preguntó aún asombrada.

Yellow dibujó una media sonrisa y se sonrojó aún más que antes.

_ No es que me guste hacerlo, siéndote honesta. _ dijo avergonzada _ Es que a veces Gold-san no tiene remedio, él quiere llamar la atención siempre, y esa es la mejor manera de mantenerlo a raya. _

_ ¡Suena lógico! _ dijo llevando sus manos hacia las caderas _ ¡Aunque me sorprende con la efectividad que lo haces! No me extrañaría que haya sido Blue quien te enseñó eso. _

Había dicho esto un poco pensativa llevando sus dedos a la barbilla, aunque Yellow estaba un poco avergonzada, pues realmente no le gusta hacer esas cosas con Gold, ni con nadie a decir verdad. Al escuchar sobre que fue Blue quien le había enseñado eso ella sonrió divertida y le dijo:

_ No fue ella. _

_ ¿Ah no? _

_ De hecho, fue Jasmine quien me aconsejó una vez hacer esto. Desde ese entonces corroboré que funciona. _ dijo Yellow alegremente.

_ ¡¿Jasmine?! _

_ Jeje sí… me dijo que lo ha hecho muchas veces con Green. Cuando tiene que convencerlo de algo que posiblemente lo avergüence ella lo convence con sus encantos. A veces hasta lo hace sólo para ver a Green avergonzado. _ dijo divertidamente.

Crystal dejó escapar una risita con sólo imaginar a la piedra de Green Oak avergonzándose y sonrojándose, o mostrando su faceta más tierna, era difícil no reírse de eso. Por otro lado, tampoco imaginaba que Jasmine tenía esas artimañas, pero así como vio con Yellow, las apariencias engañan.

_ Je has cambiado Sempai. _ dijo Crystal sonriente, aún así a gusto.

Yellow lo sabía, y eso la hizo sonreír más, era lógico que ella no era la misma que se conoció siempre, después de todo Yellow había hecho un cambio rotundo con su vida, aquel cambio del cual era el motivo por los cuales Crystal estaba hablando en privado con ella.

_ Y-yellow yo… _ dijo esta un poco incomodada mirando hacia un lado.

Yellow se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga, ya deteniendo su paso, pues se habían alejado lo suficiente para que Gold no fuera a meter su nariz en su conversación privada.

_ Lo siento mucho Yellow… _ dijo cabizbaja, sintiéndose realmente lamentada.

Yellow ya sabía que Crystal le diría eso, pero se sentía bien que quería volver a dirigirle la palabra a pesar de lo que había pasado con Gold. Aún así, la rubia era bastante modesta, intentó no hacer sentir tan culpable a Crystal.

_ No te preocupes Crys. _ dijo en un tono suave, intentando sonar despreocupada.

_ Lo siento, lo siento de verdad… lamento no haberme pasado por aquí a saludarlos ni siquiera un momento mientras estuvieron en su relación. Lamento no haberles dado mi apoyo cuando lo necesitaban, me he comportado como una tonta todo este tiempo y he sido muy egoísta. _

Yellow se sintió compadecida de su amiga, sintiéndose un poco mal también, terminó por decir en un tono cabizbajo.

_ Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse Crys… yo fui la egoísta y no consideré tus sentimientos hacia Gold-san antes que pasara. Pude haberlo evitado en su momento y no lo hice. _

Crystal inmediatamente negó con la cabeza dándole a aclarar a Yellow que estaba muy equivocada, pues la historia parecía ser en realidad otra.

_ Eso no es cierto Yellow Sempai. Yo nunca fui clara por lo que sentía por Gold, y es aquí donde me siento como una tonta. _ dijo inevitablemente llevando su cabeza hacia el césped _ Porque antes que ustedes estuviesen de novios Gold me interesaba pero no me daba confianza, me parecía un cerdo pervertido sin remedio. _ alzó la mirada hacia Yellow y le dijo firmemente _ Te seré honesta, cuando ustedes nos dijeron de su relación primero me sentí mal por ti, pensando que Gold te haría daño tarde o temprano… _

Yellow miró atentamente a su amiga mientras le contaba aquellas experiencias, su mirada era atenta sobre la chica de coletas, aunque por dentro intentaba soportar el dolor que sentía por haber hecho sufrir así a Crystal, entendía de todos modos su impresión, aunque en el fondo le dolió un poco que sintieran lástima por ella misma por su decisión.

_ …pero no fue así. Al contrario, él fue dulce y atento contigo, más porque siempre has estado a su lado desde que ustedes trabajan aquí y supieron entenderse el uno al otro. _ dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, pero compadecida _ Me gustaría decir que estaba feliz por ti, de saber que Gold no es como aparenta… _ frunció la mirada sintiendo ira consigo misma y expresó _ …pero en lugar de eso sentí muchos celos… _

Yellow bajó un poco la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable, la entendía, era algo muy lógico, y le podría haber pasado a ella también. Entonces, la siguió escuchando.

_ …intenté soportarlo pero no pude, y la única manera de no hacer una tontería ni hacerlos sentir mal a los dos fue alejarme y tratar de olvidarlo _ suspiró débilmente y siguió _ …pero me ha sido imposible y siempre me sentí afectada, aún luego de que Blue me dijo que lo de ustedes se había terminado seguía sintiendo que no lo superaría. _ hizo una pequeña pausa volviendo a suspirar y le dijo mirándola totalmente lamentada _ De verdad lo siento Yellow… no quería hacerlo. _

Finalmente se había confesado, más aún, era una sorpresa que los celos de Crystal no se dieron apenas al comienzo del suceso, por el contrario, ocurrieron más tarde, para cuando finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Gold no era lo que aparentaba ser siempre. Por un lado le daba gusto, pero por el otro ¿Por qué era Yellow quien recibía aquellos tratos y no ella? Y por más que la respuesta era obvia, era su irracional sentimiento el que provocaba esta seria preocupación. Posiblemente era muy raro que Crystal tuviese esos arranques de celos, más bien ilógico… pero no lo era realmente. Crystal se la conocía muy bien por su seriedad y responsabilidad, cosas que han asumido a catalogarla de ser una persona madura y con los pies sobre la tierra, y las pokéballs también. Sin embargo todo tiene su límite, ya que el mismo Gold muchas veces la criticó por ser la chica súper seria, siempre con preocupaciones, estresándose innecesariamente en constantes responsabilidades, y aún cuando estas actividades eran todas con un buen motivo, Gold siempre aseguró de que eso atentaba en su contra, pero Crystal jamás quiso escucharlo. Fue cuando el Criador Pokémon criticó una vez: _"Si sigues poniéndote seria todo el tiempo desde que despiertas hasta que duermes, te estresarás tanto llegará el momento en que tu seriedad y responsabilidad se irán por el caño y cometas alguna estupidez sin darte cuenta."_, por supuesto… Crystal jamás quiso hacerle caso y decía que sólo hablaba boberías, pero tristemente, resultó ser verdad. Otra de las cosas que Gold había resaltado fue decir que Crystal era muy joven para todas las responsabilidades que tenía, al menos en los momentos que la conoció lo decía, sin embargo se notaba la consecuencia de su estrés laboral comenzaba a afectar sus razonamientos. Sin embargo, su edad joven, también era consecuencia de otra de las causas del error que Crystal no midió respecto a sus sentimientos, una muy fuerte razón, que Gold no se la había expresado, ni nadie lo había hecho, pero nadie conocía, sin embargo era la razón más fuerte; un factor llamado Genética. Se sabía bien que la madre de Crystal era un extremo opuesto al de ella, más por su exagerada forma de vestir, sus gustos infantiles se resaltaban, a pesar de eso la mujer ha demostrado ser seria y coherente en sus momentos, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hija cuando esta pensaba que perdería su toque como Capturadora Pokémon y fuera a realizar el mismo entrenamiento cuando chica al Monte Mortero en Johto. Ya se había dicho antes, Crystal no era tan seria como aparentaba, y su madre tan infantil como lo quiere demostrar, era entendible si los papeles se invirtieran en algunos aspectos. Crystal era seria en sus obligaciones, en su estilo, y en su forma de vestir, buscaba ser presencial ante todo, pero aún era una adolescente, ella es seria y responsable, pero sin embargo y angustiosamente, en el racionalismo sentimental, era irremediablemente inmadura, por su notable falta de experiencia en ello. Era por esto que haya tenido un mal comienzo juzgando a Gold por pervertido sin molestarse por conocerlo a fondo, y eso es algo que el mismo Gold había reflexionado cuando logró la unión con sus pokémon frente a Arceus.

A pesar de todo, Yellow sonrió débil, un poco triste, pero compadecida por las palabras de Crystal, sabía de lo que hablaba, y eso es lo que la había hecho sentirse mal todo el tiempo que había estado al lado de Gold, otro de los motivos por el cual esta relación fue tan corta, y no lo disfrutara lo suficiente.

_ Sé de lo que hablas Crys, no te apenes ni te culpes por eso, es lo que sentías, no lo que pensabas… no tienes culpa de nada. _ le dijo sonriente.

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé Sempai! ¡Pero es muy tonto actuar así! _ dijo realmente avergonzada y sonrojada.

_ Los sentimientos y la razón no van de la mano Crys, no te culpes por nada, lo que hiciste fue lo más lógico que podrías haber hecho. _ dijo la rubia realmente satisfecha, para luego verla de una forma más confiable _ Eres una chica muy fuerte Crys, yo no sé qué hubiese pasado si aquella persona que quiero estuviese con otra chica. No sabría qué hacer… en una situación así. _

Crystal llegó a sonreír un poco más tenue, sintiéndose bien de haber sido comprendida por su Sempai, además que también se ponía en el lugar de ella, por sus sentimientos hacia Red. Crystal recordaba las veces que Yellow había sido consolada por ella misma y el resto de sus amigas en constante apoyo cuando la Líder del Gimnasio Misty intervenía en esta batalla sentimental por tener el corazón de Red, batalla de la cual aún no había ganadora, ni mucho menos luego de la desaparición de este.

_ Puede que yo haya sido fuerte. Pero tú fuiste muy valiente Yellow. _

Yellow no parecía comprender esto que quería decir Crystal.

_ ¿Valiente? No entiendo ¿Por qué lo dices? _ preguntó con mucha duda.

_ Bueno… _ respondió con una sonrisa amable _ …de no ser por la relación que llevaste con Gold yo nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de cómo es él en realidad. Tú lograste desenmascararlo de su perversión jeje. _ comentó riendo un poco _ Ni Blue, ni Sapphire ni yo hubiésemos sido capaces de atrevernos a lo que tú Sempai. _

Yellow casi más suelta una risita, era mucho crédito para ella por tan poca cosa, a su criterio. Después de todo, Yellow aseguraba que nadie terminaba de conocer a Gold del todo y sólo se quedaban con la impresión del envoltorio antes de abrir el producto y reconocer su interior. Yellow conocía bien a Gold, había estado conviviendo con él todo el tiempo, para ella era una persona tan normal, con sus cualidades especiales, como todos. Si bien era cierto, que llegó en sus momentos de sentir admiración hacia él por sus logros en la crianza y en el Pokeathlón, pero fue por eso que terminó surgiendo aquella corta relación entre los dos tiempo después. Después de todo, Yellow estaba enamorada de Red desde un comienzo por la profunda admiración que tenía hacia él.

_ Gold-san es buena persona. Es sólo que tiene debilidad por las chicas. _ dijo Yellow un tanto divertida.

_ Sí, por eso es fácil manipularlo con encantos ¿cierto? _ preguntó ahora Crystal de una forma también divertida hasta reír un poco _ Jajaja _

_ ¡Exacto! Jajajaja _ rió ahora Yellow.

Se quedaron riendo juntas unos segundos hasta detenerse y mirarse a los rostros, ambas dibujaron una amigable sonrisa. Ya se las notaban mucho más sueltas a las dos, aquella enorme preocupación de Crystal acumulada por 6 meses se había disuelto por fin.

_ Crystal-san, si necesitas saber algo de Gold sólo dímelo, puedo ayudarte. _ comentó la rubia con una sonrisa dándose a notar la confianza.

_ ¡C-claro! _ respondió Crystal, inevitablemente sonrojada.

_ La experiencia de nuestra relación me hizo aprender muchas cosas, y creo que podría serte útil para que ahora tú logres lo que yo no pude con él. También he cambiado muchas cosas para bien, y Gold también. _

Crystal sonrió una vez más, ahora sí feliz por ambos, por Yellow y por Gold. La experiencia fue grata, no solamente linda en su momento, sino que había dejado cosas positivas en ambos, los había hecho madurar, ya incluso Crystal sabía por el mismo Green y hasta por Blue de que seguramente Gold y Yellow han actuado muy maduramente para no dejar que la ruptura de la relación acabara con su trabajo en la Guardería.

_ Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido hablar y aclarar esto Crys… no quisiera perder a una amiga tan buena como eres tú… no quisiera perder a nadie… más… _

Había dicho esto Yellow inevitablemente sintiéndose muy mal, pues ese 'más' estaba dirigido a una sola persona… una persona llamada Red. Y eso Crystal lo vio, asintió con la cabeza pero se dejó de culpas, y firmemente coincidió con ella dándole su respuesta.

_ A mí también me alegra mucho que todo se haya arreglado Yellow Sempai, y muchas gracias por tus consejos y tu ayuda, me servirán de mucho. _

Yellow mostró otra de sus nobles sonrisas, a gusto, sintiéndose muy bien de poder ayudar, era lindo cuando hacías algo por alguien, sin pedir nada a cambio más que su aprobación.

_ Yellow… por favor, no les digas ni a Blue, ni a Sapphire sobre lo que siento por Gold. _ dijo algo apenada, volviéndose a sonrojar _ No soportaría escuchar lo que dijeran ellas, posiblemente piensen que estoy loca. _

_ Tranquila. _ dijo Yellow haciendo un gesto de sellado de labios _ No diré nada, puedes contar conmigo. _

Crystal sonrió más extendidamente y se encorvó para acercarse a abrazar a su amiga Yellow, abrazo que le fue gustosamente correspondido por la rubia, quedándose así varios segundos.

Una imagen muy bella, se la veía a varios metros y de lejos. Gold miraba desde la ventana de la cocina a las dos chicas, a una considerable distancia, las veía abrazarse. Permanecía de brazos cruzados con la barbilla apoyada sobre los mismos.

_ Qué imagen conmovedora… _ dijo gustoso y con una sonrisa, la cual fue cambiada por un gesto de disgusto de inmediato _ Y yo aquí como idiota mirando y aburriéndome como un Foongus. _ miró más atenta y fijamente hacia ellas que aún seguían abrazadas _ No sé qué tanto tenían que hablar esas dos… ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? _

Gold ya recibes suficiente atención diaria, si supieras que tus amigas hablaban precisamente de ti haría que te ahogarías gustosamente en las aguas de la egolatría. No, definitivamente no debes escuchar esa conversación, afortunadamente nunca supiste lo que ocurrió ahí.

Varios minutos pasaron desde ese entonces, fue momento que Crystal se despidiera de los dos Holders, volvió a sacar a su Tupeon que sujetó sus hombros y aleteó hasta elevarla por los aires para transportarla directamente hacia la Ciudad Olivine.

_ ¡Adioooós! _ dijeron prolongadamente los dos Holders de la Guardería.

Crystal se perdió de vista en nada, con lo cual Yellow miró hacia la entrada que esta le había dado para la reunión del Año Nuevo, la revisó bien y luego miró a su compañero de hogar que se encontraba a su lado en el jardín trasero de la Guardería.

_ Así que harán una reunión en la Mansión Azulona… _ dijo esta curiosa mirando hacia la entrada y luego hacia Gold _ deberíamos salir a comprar la ropa, no tengo nada adecuado para la noche. _

Había dicho también muy poco convencida, no era que le gustara también vestir esa clase de atuendos, a Yellow no le gustaba ser atrevida, aunque era algo que compartía con Sapphire.

_ Sempai… _

Yellow volteó a ver a Gold, quien se lo encontraba con una sonrisa confiada, bastante quizás, conocía ya esa expresión, era parecida a la que le hizo a Crystal cuando le mencionó lo del vestido, aunque Yellow no se notó intimidada, ni extrañada, ni molesta por eso… conocía bien a Gold y no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba así.

_ ¿Considerarás hacer lo que te dije que hicieras alguna vez? _ preguntó interesadamente.

Yellow volteó la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y dijo tranquilamente.

_ No. _

La expresión de desilusión de Gold se hizo notoria, llegando a notarse cómo se veía frustrado porque no le cumplían otro de sus tantos caprichos.

_ Otra aguafiestas. _ dijo desmotivado.

_ Además… dije que lo haría en cuanto Red-san aparezca… _ respondió ella aún mirando hacia el cielo.

Gold no dijo nada, aunque comprendió un poco, prefirió no decir nada más, sabía que Yellow sufría con eso así que prefirió no continuar con el asunto, respetaba sus sentimientos. Así que sólo se quedó mirando hacia el cielo hacia donde Crystal se fue, aunque esta ya se había perdido de vista hacía rato.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse más y más gris a causa del atardecer, pues seguía frío y nublado y en unas horas iba a anochecer. Sólo esperaba Crystal a no tener problemas de llegar tan tarde a su casa, comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansada, seguramente iba a dormir bastante temprano.

Fue un agitado viaje hacia Ciudad Olivine, la cual se había desarrollado un poco con los años, se lograba reconocer el enorme faro a la vista de la orilla del mar, como también se veía el puerto Olivine, los tejados estaban decorados con un precioso color azul petrolado y pocas personas y vehículos rondaban por las calles. Crystal comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de la construcción del Gimnasio, pensando en ir a buscar directamente a Jasmine. Afortunadamente encontró este mismo muy pronto, de tal forma que nuevamente le ordenó a Tupeon que descendiera justo frente a la puerta del Gimnasio donde se combatía por la medalla Mineral. Crystal descendió hasta quedar frente a la puerta, observándolo por un momento y finalmente entrar a su interior. Grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar todo vacío, el lugar parecía áspero con un escenario rocoso, y aparentemente no había entrenadores reclutas que se presentaban previamente al desafío con la Líder Jasmine. Miraba hacia todos lados pero no veía nada, aparte que el lugar estaba muy oscuro y no se notaba alguna que otra luz desprenderse por las ventanas.

_ ¿Habrá salido? _ se preguntaba Crystal preocupada mientras la seguía buscando con la mirada.

_ ¿Señorita? _

Se escuchó una voz masculina que hizo que Crystal se diera vuelta hasta encontrar a un hombre de cabellera negra, lentes redondeados, parecía tenerlo visto de algún lado, y fue cuando reconoció que era el árbitro de todos los Gimnasios Pokémon, cuando estuvo de visita al Gimnasio Verde había visto al correspondiente, aparentemente todos eran parientes y se distribuían por todas las ciudades, ellos eran los primeros en verse cuando un retador ingresaba al Gimnasio por la medalla, indicándote la especialidad de tipo de pokémon que el Líder usa y las desventajas de este, propias para que el retador pueda ser el vencedor y obtener la medalla para el ingreso a la Liga.

_ ¿Viene usted a retar a la Líder del Gimnasio? _ preguntó en ese momento.

Crystal rápidamente sonrió un poco tensa haciendo un gesto extrañamente nervioso con las manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro mientras sentía como una pequeña gota descendía por su cuello.

_ N-n-no, sólo soy una amiga de Jasmine. Tengo que pasarle una entrada… verá mi nombre es… _

_ ¡Oh tú debes ser Crystal! ¡Sí! La señorita Jasmine ya me dijo que usted pasaría por ella a dejarle la entrada para el evento de fin de año. _ contestó el árbitro con una sonrisa amable y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera _ Ella te está esperando, te llevaré hacia donde se encuentra. _

_ ¡Muchísimas gracias! _ exclamó Crystal con gusto.

El árbitro comenzó a guiar a la Capturadora Pokémon por los pasillos del interior del Gimnasio, los cuales miraba con atención, se veían varias fotos de Jasmine en diversas batallas, hasta en un momento vio una fotografía que tenía junto a Janine, la hija de Koga y actual Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia en Kanto, pues se habían hecho muy amigas también, encontró también algunas imágenes de ella junto a los originales criadores de la Guardería de Johto y al lado de ellos se encontraba Morty, el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, la cual era la más cercana a la suya. También vio algunas fotografías en donde permanecía alta y victoriosa en Concursos Pokémon, había una fotografía en donde ella estaba al lado de una mujer de cabello violáceo, peinado extravagante y un fino vestido del mismo color, no la conocía, sin embargo se veía muy glamorosa. No pudo seguir prestando atención a más fotografías puesto que llegaron al final del pasillo donde notaron una puerta abierta, se escuchaba una voz femenina, y ahí la vieron. Jasmine estaba sentada en un escritorio atendiendo un teléfono de línea, traía puesto un vestido verde adornado con un gran moño color anaranjado al frente, un saco blanco que ajustaba a su cuerpo y unas chanclas que hacían juego con su ropa, y por supuesto peinada con sus destacables dos medias coletas.

_ Sí, en un rato estaré yendo hacia allá. _ decía Jasmine tras el teléfono.

El árbitro no había dicho nada, pero al notar que Jasmine estaba ocupada pensó en decirle a Crystal que la esperara, sin embargo la Líder del Gimnasio ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Holder de coletas con lo cual la miró, sonrió y le hizo un gesto de espera con la mano. Este saludo le fue correspondido por Crystal junto con una sonrisa y se arrinconó a un lado cerca de la pared apoyando su espalda en la misma, quedando fuera de la vista de la Líder del Gimnasio, pues no iba a interrumpir su conversación, para aquel entonces el árbitro también se había retirado, con lo cual quedó Crystal esperando a que la Líder se desocupara, sin embargo, esto no evitó que escuchara su voz.

_ ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? _ preguntaba la Líder del Gimnasio haciendo una pequeña pausa _ Oh entiendo… _ hizo otra pausa y le dijo suavemente _ También voy a extrañarte. _

Crystal había escuchado eso dándose cuenta de con quién hablaba, nada más y nada menos que Green, y ¿Le habrá dicho por casualidad que la extrañaría? Crystal no podía imaginar eso de Green… ¡Pero hey! Tampoco era como que Green Oak no era capaz de tener sentimientos de ese tipo, pero es cierto, es bastante inimaginable.

_ Sí, sí… ella está aquí. _

Crystal se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba hablando de ella, parecía que Green le había preguntado si ya había tenido su entrada, además parecía que Jasmine se iba a ir a algún lado. Crystal miró hacia su reloj, comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y aún no había visto a Emerald, pero para su fortuna Jasmine ya estaba finalizando con la conversación.

_ De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos a fin de año. _ había dicho Jasmine con una sonrisa extensa, enternecida con un suave rubor en sus mejillas _ Yo también te amo _

Fue inevitable para Crystal sorprenderse de escuchar eso, y comenzaba a pensar que estaba estorbando o si Green supiera que estaba ahí escuchando todo la mataría, todavía no caía… era difícil que Green se lo presenciara de una forma sentimental.

_ Nos vemos, adiós Green. _ dijo finalmente y colgó el teléfono poniéndose de pie de su silla.

Crystal sin pensarlo mucho se metió hacia la habitación del estudio un poco dudosa y nerviosa, mirando hacia la Líder del Gimnasio que se aproximó hacia ella, la muchacha de coletas se vio un poco avergonzada y lo primero que le dijo:

_ Disculpa si me quedé escuchando… _

_ ¡No te preocupes! _ respondió la Líder del Gimnasio haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia _ ¿Cómo estás Crystal? Te noto algo agitada, me dijo Green que estuviste trabajando desde la mañana con el Profesor Oak y luego de compras a Ciudad Azulona. _

_ Je sí, también pasé por la Guardería. _ dijo para completar.

_ Entonces mejor no te quito más tiempo, pero antes ¿Quieres beber algo? _

_ Está bien, no es necesario. _

Había dicho también para quitarle importancia y sacar varias entradas de su bolso y mirarlas una por una. Crystal alzó la mirada hacia Jasmine y le preguntó:

_ ¿Cuántas necesitas? _ preguntó Crystal.

_ A ver, déjame ver… _

Jasmine se aproximó agarrando un pequeño montón de entradas y contándolas, eran varias, esto llamó la atención de Crystal, siendo así que se había quedado con muchas menos que antes. Ante esto, Crystal decidió averiguar el motivo por el cual se había agarrado varias:

_ Escuché que ibas a irte de viaje a algún lado, o eso creo… ¿Esas entradas serán para todos los que irás a ver? _

_ ¡Exacto! _ exclamó Jasmine con una sonrisa _ Mientras te esperaba estaba empacando mis cosas para ir por el S. S. Aqua para ir a Sinnoh a ver a mi amiga Fantina de Ciudad Corazonada _

Crystal se juró que ya había escuchado el nombre de esa ciudad, y entonces fue cuando lo recordó y exclamó con mucha sorpresa.

_ ¡Ahí es donde está Ruby! _

_ ¡Así es! Fantina lo conoce así que podré contactar con él e invitarlo. _ comentó la Líder guiñando un ojo y satisfecha por su plan.

Crystal sonrió grata, al menos podría ver a su amigo de Hoenn que hacía más de año y medio que no se sabía de él, no se supo qué tal le había ido en Sinnoh. Luego de Red él era otro que se encontraba lejos y no se supo nada, aunque al menos de saber que volvería le era grato y además estaría en la reunión junto a todos.

_ ¡Fantástico Jasmine! Me alegra que podamos vernos entre todos. _

_ A mí también. _ respondió la Líder del Gimnasio y luego miró hacia las entradas.

_ Entonces te dejo seguir empacando tus cosas, sería un desastre si pierdes ese barco. _ dijo un poco apenada, aparte que había llegado un poco tarde en lo que se quedó en la Guardería.

_ Eso no es necesario, ya he terminado hace un momento. De hecho, creo que estaré marchando hacia el puerto en este instante. _ dijo muy decidida la Líder del Gimnasio llevando sus nudillos sobre la cadera.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje? _ preguntó Crystal de inmediato con las intensiones de ayudar, como era tan normal en ella, por su naturaleza colaboradora.

_ Creo que ya hiciste suficiente por hoy ¿no creés? Mejor vuelve a casa _ dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa segura y confiada.

Pero Crystal no estaba satisfecha, y aunque en esos momentos se sentía cansada, se sentía a gusto, pues siempre ha sido así, ayudar a los demás sin nada a cambio era parte de ella, posiblemente lo mejor de ella.

_ Déjame al menos acompañarte al Puerto ¿De acuerdo? Aparte tengo que ir de paso a la Torre Batalla a buscar a Emerald, así que no me molesta en absoluto ir hacia el puerto _ dijo sonriente y suspirando satisfecha.

_ Tú nunca descansas Crystal. _ dijo sorprendida Jasmine pero luego sonrió amablemente _ Está bien, puedes acompañarme. _

Crystal sonrió agradecida y comenzó a ayudar a Jasmine a cargar varias maletas, sabía que el viaje a Sinnoh por barco era largo, aparte en el transcurso del camino decía que el S. S. Aqua llegaba al puerto de Ciudad Slateport, ubicada en el Este de Hoenn y tenía que hacer un trasbordo al S. S. Tidal que dirigiría a la Ciudad Canalave que se encontraba en la punta Oeste de Sinnoh, aparentemente el viaje tanto de ida como de vuelta le iba a llevar a Jasmine el lapso restante hasta la fiesta, realmente tenía una voluntad de Acero, tal cual como lo era en su Especialidad Pokémon.

Hecho una vez el camino hacia el Puerto Olivine las dos jóvenes estaban por acercarse a la caseta que iba a dirigir al pasillo para subirse al enorme barco, de tal manera que iban a separarse allí, permanecieron afuera, una enfrentada a la otra. Crystal dejó las maletas de Jasmine cerca de ella preparándose para despedirse de ella.

_ Gracias por ayudarme Crys. Nos estaremos viendo en la Mansión Azulona. _ dijo suavemente la Líder del Gimnasio.

_ Nos vemos _

Crystal hizo una reverencia con lo cual dio a despedirse y comenzó a marchar lentamente para salirse de la caseta mientras Jasmine contemplaba la imagen de la entrenadora marcharse. Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo para esto, ya que en el preciso instante que Crystal estaba a punto de salir de zona techada notó como una sombra apareció sorpresivamente colgada desde el techo hasta ponerse frente a ella.

_ ¡Hola Crystal! _ exclamó la misma sombra que se le notaba una sonrisa particular.

_ ¡WAAAAAAAHH! _

Crystal gritó espantada y asustada, cayéndose de glúteos al piso a causa del susto. Fue suficiente para que Jasmine se le acercara preocupadamente para ayudar a Crystal a ponerse de pie.

_ ¡Dios mío Crystal! ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó preocupada.

_ Crys, lo lamento mucho. ¿Te lastimaste mucho? _

Había preguntado la sombra que más bien no era una sombra, sino que Crystal no se había percatado en esa milésima de segundos que la persona que la tomó por sorpresa colgándose desde el techo había dicho nada más y nada menos que Sapphire Birch, la mencionada por Gold como la "entrenadora errante". Era fácil identificar su sonrisa a causa de sus desarrollados y particulares colmillos, aunque esta se había borrado al ver el resultado que tuvo su amiga.

_ S-sapphire… eres tú… vaya que me asustaste. _ dijo Crystal aún tratando de volver a la realidad.

_ Lo siento, en serio… _ dijo realmente lamentada la hija de Birch.

_ No te preocupes, ya está, je. _ dijo Crystal ya más calmada.

Jasmine sólo sonrió un poco y ayudó a Crystal a ponerse de pie, esta misma sonrió a la hija de Birch saludándola.

_ Hola Sapphire, es bueno verte ¿Cómo se encuentra mi retadora favorita? _ preguntó la Líder con una sonrisa amable para quitar un poco el mal rollo que se había armado.

Sapphire se llevó una mano por detrás de su cabeza llegándose a sonrojar y dejando salir un poco su lengua haciendo un gesto gracioso y aniñado por tal elogio.

_ ¡Hola! Estoy muy bien, gracias. _ contestó sonriente.

Si se sabía que Gold era el Holder que se había privilegiado físicamente a causa de sus actividades deportivas, siendo así similar a Green por sus duros entrenamientos, entonces entre las mujeres, Sapphire era la que disfrutaba de ese privilegio también. Se la notaba bastante delgada, ni un gramo de grasa en su figura. El motivo era bastante obvio, después de todo Sapphire vivía en la naturaleza y siempre estaba colgándose de los árboles y de las lianas, como escalando montes o nadando por ríos y mares. A pesar de estar delgada se le notaban unos músculos marcados sutilmente por su constante actividad física, y eso se daba a notar justo en ese momento que traía una blusa azul con cremallera en el medio, que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo como también unas calzas negras que marcaban la silueta de sus piernas y unos shorts blancos encima de estos, traía puestos unos guantes blancos con dedales del mismo azul de su blusa, sus deportivas para correr, una riñonera similar a la que llevaba siempre por todos los caminos en su viaje, con las 24 medallas de Hoenn, Johto y Kanto, y por supuesto, su infaltable pañoleta cubriendo su cabeza, el mismo azul de su blusa. Siempre tenía la costumbre de usar ropa ajustada para que pueda moverse más ágil y libremente y no porque necesariamente quería exponer el arduo trabajo que hacía con su cuerpo. Por otro lado, su cabello seguía estando igual, aún teniendo la costumbre de usar las pañoletas en su cabeza ya que no le gustaba dejárselo suelto y que tocara su cuello, según ella, la incomodaba y la hacía sentir menos libre, además de tener la costumbre de sentir una "psicológica comezón" en su cuello.

Y así como había pasado previamente para sorprender a Crystal, ese era el motivo por el cual siempre aparecía por sorpresa, pues nadie más que Sapphire aparecía en los lugares menos pensados, como arriba en la punta de un faro, en un tejado, sin tener la menor idea de cómo diablos llegó hasta ahí, cosas que sólo una "chica salvaje" como ella podía hacer. Además de aparecer en los lugares menos pensados pareciendo que podía burlar a toda ley física, Sapphire se había vuelto una chica muy ágil y energética, con la curiosa costumbre de realizar todo tipo de difíciles acrobacias, por eso no era raro que se la encontrase parada de manos y usando a estas como pies mientras caminaba, trepara a los árboles para hacer sus ejercicios de brazos o incluso darse una que otra vuelta en el aire como si fuera una acróbata, entre muchas otras cosas más. Lo que sí era bastante común, y se había convertido en una muy extraña costumbre de la hija de Birch era quedarse colgada de cabeza de cualquier superficie que se encontrara a una distancia del nivel del suelo, siempre le gustaba quedarse cabeza como un Zubat hasta que la sangre se le suba al cerebro, en ocasiones y si la situación lo ameritaba hasta se columpiaba cuando queda en esta posición. Tenía una actitud bastante alocada de vez en cuando, sin embargo, por más salvaje que fuera, no dejaba de ser una chica agradable y sociable, de algún modo Sapphire se había ganado la simpatía de muchísimos Líderes de Gimnasio, entre ellos obviamente Jasmine. Pero bien era cierto que lograba relacionarse con los profesionales pokémon mejor que ningún otro Pokédex Holder, ya se recordaba bien las veces que había estado junto a Wattson, Flannery o incluso Winona cuando recolectó sus medallas en Hoenn pasando por diversos acontecimientos, a pesar de su plazo de 80 días Sapphire no iba con los Líderes solamente a recolectar las medallas.

_ ¿Qué tal tú, Jasmine? _ preguntó luego de quitarse la mano de su cabeza y miró hacia su alrededor notando los barcos y botes del puerto como también las maletas que llevaba la Líder del Gimnasio _ ¿Te vas de viaje? _

_ Jasmine se irá hacia Sinnoh, pero primero pasará por el Puerto de Ciudad Slateport _ comentó Crystal.

Esto último sorprendió mucho a Sapphire con lo cual inmediatamente exclamó llamando la atención de la Líder del Gimnasio:

_ ¿Pasas por Hoenn entonces? ¿Puedo ir contigo? _

_ ¡Claro! ¿Tienes tu pase? _ preguntó Jasmine sin problema alguno.

Sapphire sacó su pase para el S. S. Aqua de su riñonera y se lo mostró entusiasmadamente a Jasmine, la cual sonrió ya más a gusto.

_ Puede que prefiera desplazarme de manera más natural, pero la verdad es que me gustaría ir a ver a mi padre a Pueblo Raíz Chica. Además, no quiero cansar mucho a Walo. _

Crystal en ese momento que estaba de espectadora pensó que al menos ya estaría más tranquila de no dejar sola a Jasmine con todas las maletas, Sapphire le acompañaría, y la hija de Birch parecía proporcionar más seguridad que ella misma.

_ Entonces perfecto. _ dijo Jasmine y miró hacia el reloj del interior _ Estaremos partiendo en dos horas. _

_ ¡Perfecto! _ dijo Sapphire entusiasta y luego miró hacia Crystal _ ¿Cómo estás Crys? _

Crystal ya sonreía pues ya era su momento de tener la atención con lo cual Jasmine aprovechó para llevar el pase del barco hacia la boletería dejando que las dos jóvenes conversaran un poco.

_ Muy bien, algo cansada, he venido de un lado a otro ¡Pero no importa! _ respondió ella entusiasta _ Aunque tú en cambio no pareces cansarte jamás aunque recorras una región tras otra. _

Era una realidad, seguramente lo que Crystal había hecho en todo su día, era la vida diaria de Sapphire, por algo su privilegio físico.

_ Jejeje, es trabajo diario, sabes que no soy de quedarme en un mismo lugar siempre. _ dijo divertida.

_ ¡Jejeje sí! _

No cabía duda que Sapphire se había vuelto una chica muy inquieta, todos sus cambios llevaron a tantas veces a sorprender a sus compañeros Holders, por parte de Ruby muchas veces sólo recibía críticas por su actitud salvaje, así como una vez le dijo que parecía una acróbata de circo, pues lo parecía.

En ese momento fue cuando a Crystal se le ocurrió meter su mano dentro de su bolso y sacar justo una entrada para Sapphire y entregársela, la hija de Birch miró esto con curiosidad sin comprender y miró la entrada intentando ver de qué se trataba.

_ Esto es… _

_ El Profesor Oak me dio para repartir mientras estaba viajando por aquí en Johto, ya les he dado a ti, a Jasmine, a Yellow y Gold, y Blue se encargó de darles a Green y Silver, y ya que tú estás aquí te doy una. Es una reunión que se llevara a cabo el fin de año en la Mansión Azulona, vamos a estar muchos ahí, sería genial que estuvieses tú también. _ comentó Crystal sonriendo mientras contemplaba a la curiosa Sapphire examinar la entrada.

Sapphire miraba la entrada mientras escuchaba la explicación de Crystal, sobre una reunión de Año Nuevo en la Mansión Azulona, había escuchado de eso antes, precisamente fue por eso que ella estaba ahí.

_ ¿Es en serio? Estaba por volverme a mi pueblo para pedirle una entrada a mi padre ¡Pero ya no será necesario pedírsela ahora que me la diste tú! ¡Gracias! _ exclamó la joven.

_ ¡Qué bueno entonces! ¡Me dará mucho gusto que nos reunamos todos otra vez! _ dijo Crystal entusiasmada.

_ ¡Siiiiií! _ exclamó Sapphire alzando un puño al aire y parándose en un pie al momento de dar un pequeño brinco de emoción, sin embargo miró hacia la entrada de nuevo y le preguntó a Crystal _ Oye Sempai ¿De casualidad puedo pedirte dos entradas más? _

La chica de coletas alzó las cejas un poco curiosa pero no duró mucho esa expresión con lo cual sacó dos más de su bolso y se las entró a su amiga.

_ Seguro aquí tienes. _ dijo al momento de entregárselas.

_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias! Me has ahorrado mucho trabajo. _ agradeció Sapphire.

En ese momento llegó Jasmine con las maletas se aproximó hacia las dos chicas con lo cual intentó llamar la atención de la residente de Hoenn, con quien iba a viajar.

_ Sapphire, ya fui a comprobar mi pase ¿Vienes para comprobar el tuyo? Podremos subirnos al barco y quedarnos allí sin problema aún antes de zarpar. Además Crystal tiene que ir a ver a Emerald y regresar a su casa pronto porque ha estado moviéndose todo el día y es mejor no hacerla seguir perdiendo más tiempo. _ dijo Jasmine sonriente aunque con un tono de voz algo alto y claro, notándose cierta exigencia en ella.

_ ¡Claro! ¡Seguro! _ dijo Sapphire nuevamente de una forma entusiasmada.

_ Jasmine… por favor, en serio no te preocupes. _ dijo Crystal algo avergonzada.

_ Ya hiciste mucho por hoy Crystal, aparte tienes que ir a ver a Emerald, se está haciendo de noche. _ dijo Jasmine algo exigente llevando sus manos a la cadera y luego más calmada _ Además ya no te preocupes por mí, Sapphire me ayudará en el viaje. _

_ ¡Es verdad Crystal! ¡Ya no te preocupes! _ dijo Sapphire en el momento que comenzó a cargar las pesadas maletas de Jasmine como si fueran cajones.

Esto llamó mucho la atención de las chicas, sobre todo de Jasmine, de notar cómo Sapphire agarraba esas pesadas maletas y salía trotando rápidamente por el pasillo de la boletería y mostraba su pase y darse la vuelta para agitar su mano y llamar la atención de las otras dos chicas, mientras sonreía notablemente.

_ ¡Adiós Sempai! ¡Nos vemos a fin de año! ¡Jasmine ven! _ gritaba eufóricamente y cargando las maletas con una sola mano mientras agitaba su brazo libre para llamar su atención.

La Líder del Gimnasio y la Capturadora Pokémon se quedaron contemplando aún un poco sorprendidas la imagen de la hija de Birch aún esperando con esas cosas pesadas encima.

_ Es una chica muy energética ¿cierto? _ preguntó Jasmine con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

_ Sí lo es. _ respondió Crystal.

Jasmine se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la chica de coletas y finalmente despedirse, movió su brazo haciendo un gesto de despedida y dijo:

_ Nos vemos Crys. _

_ Adiós Jasmine _ contestó sonriendo amablemente.

Jasmine finalmente se movió por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Sapphire quedándose al lado de ella, ambas chicas se dieron media vuelta haciendo otro saludo de despedida a Crystal y rápidamente pasaron por otra puerta perdiéndose de la vista de la chica de coletas. Esta misma suspiró ya más calmadamente y miró la hora, observó por fuera del puerto y notó como el cielo ya estaba poniéndose más oscuro, incluso en el manto de nubes llegó a ver una pequeña estrella avecinándose.

_ Mejor me muevo ya. _ se dijo a sí misma luego de ver la hora y lo tarde que era.

Y así lo hizo, fue caminando rápidamente en paralelo a la orilla del mar, donde se veían varios barcos y botes en el límite del Puerto Olivine. En poco tiempo y menos de lo esperado el ruido de la ciudad disminuyó encontrándose en la apacigüante y solitaria Ruta 40 viendo a algunas personas frente al mar, contemplándolo, otros incluso parecían estar pescando, Crystal llegó a ver también algunos entrenadores nadando y retando combates a otros entrenadores que usaban el movimiento de Surf para desplazarse en el agua. Pero luego de un rato ya no le prestó atención al agua, sino al lado opuesto en donde se encontraba esta, donde vio el enorme edificio de la Torre Batalla de Johto, el lugar donde Emerald había sido proclamado como nuevo As del Frente desde hacía un año. Echó un vistazo desde afuera hasta que decidió entrar, ignorando a muchos de los entrenadores que sólo conversaban seguramente sobre el evento. Dentro del edificio, vio más entrenadores, otros eligiendo entre sus pokéballs qué tipo de pokémon iban a llevar en su equipo para enfrentarse a los cientos de entrenadores previos a enfrentarse con el experto As del Frente, Emerald.

Crystal miró hacia todos lados en el interior del edificio buscando alguna referencia de por dónde podría llegarse a encontrar la entidad más importante de la Torre Batalla cuando llegó a ver colgado sobre la pared todos los emblemas y premios que había obtenido su amigo tras las victorias en los demás Frentes de Batalla en distintas regiones. Ahí llegó a ver los 7 emblemas obtenidos en la primera experiencia en Hoenn, eran de recordarse pues habían pasado ya 6 años desde la vez que Emerald logró tener esos emblemas en un límite de 7 días, todos sus amigos fueron testigos de ese grandioso momento para él. Y su ambición no llegó a su fin, Crystal llegó a notar los 5 retratos obtenidos en el Frente de Batalla en Sinnoh con los cinco Ases del Frente de allá, en uno de ellos se veía junto a Palmer, quien fue el que lo incorporó como el nuevo As en la actualidad. Finalmente también llegó a ver seis cintas de victoria en cada una de las secciones de la Torre Batalla de donde ella misma se encontraba, y actualmente Emerald formaba parte. Daba a corroborar todos los logros de aquel chico, terminó convirtiéndose en un profesional de dicho campo.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Crystal llegó a ver una barrera que estaba siendo bloqueada por una mujer vestida formalmente con un uniforme color azul, saco y falda corta, tacones altos y un sombrero que hacía juego con su ropa, tenía el cabello negro y corto y una expresión de pocos amigos, aunque sólo era por mostrar seriedad y firmeza dentro de su trabajo. Crystal se aproximó hacia ella llamando su atención.

_ ¿Va a participar en la Torre Batalla señorita? Seleccione a su equipo pokémon con cuidado… recuerde que una vez que ingrese no podrá finalizar hasta que haya… _

_ No vengo a participar, disculpe… _ dijo rápidamente Crystal antes de que la pobre mujer siguiera con su discurso innecesariamente.

La mujer pareció verla un tanto incrédula, alzando levemente una ceja y sin quitar su semblante serio y frío, pero eso no intimidó a Crystal, sólo sonrió tenuemente para decirle de forma calmada.

_ Mi nombre es Crystal, soy una amiga del As del Frente, Emerald ¿Se encuentra disponible en este momento? _

Un lapsus de silencio se prolongó, parecía que aquella mujer no iba a decirle donde estaba su amigo a menos que fuera a retarlo, con quien sabe cuántos más entrenadores antes que él. Era normal después de todo, la seguridad en aquel lugar era notable, y era por eso que Emerald era uno de los más complicados de ir a visitar, a pesar de la cercanía en la región. Crystal realmente pensaba que la mujer la iba a terminar echando a las patadas del edificio pero simplemente dijo un seco:

_ Sígueme entonces… _

Eso hizo que la Capturadora Pokémon suspirara aliviada y vio cómo la mujer se dio la vuelta ingresando al interior de la Torre y activando una barrera para que nadie se le ocurriera pasar. Crystal la siguió llegando a pasar por varios pasillos, notando muchas batallas pokémon con entrenadores virtuales, era verdad, después de todo los retadores estaban aquí para solamente ganarle al As del Frente, y no era que existieran otros entrenadores que funcionasen como reclutas.

La chica de coletas se mantuvo callada durante el transcurso, de alguna u otra forma aquella mujer era intimidante, como la gran mayoría de las personas que iban a ese lugar, aunque no era el caso de Emerald, él era intimidante con sus retadores, pero jamás con sus amigos.

Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo en lo que la mujer la terminó llevando a lo lejos a una enorme habitación donde notó que había un gran campo de batalla rodeado de una platea, habían varias personas allí echando aliento, por un momento la Holder se preguntó a qué se debía el alboroto, hasta darse cuenta y sonreír gratamente cuando vio a su amigo Emerald combatiendo contra un entrenador, aparentemente lo que parecía ser un entrenador Ranger o explorador, tenía una larga soga con varias pokébolas que suponía que las movía de un lado para seguramente para llamar o regresar a sus pokémon, además de vestir con un saco rojo y negro, siendo sus pantalones del mismo color, aparte de un gran y llamativo sombrero.

Crystal observó a su amigo, allí estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y una posición en guardia, usando a su Sceptile en contra del Ludicolo proveniente del entrenador oponente. Para cuando justo Crystal se percató de este combate, el Ludicolo cayó, dando la victoria a Emerald y As del Frente, había llegado justo en el momento que el duelo finalizó.

_ ¡Ludicolo ya no puede seguir! ¡La victoria es para el As del Frente Emerald! _ había gritado el hombre que arbitraba el combate.

El público estalló de emoción dando aguante, se notaba el rostro desilusionado del retador, este cerró los ojos suspirando un tanto desilusionado y regresó a su Ludicolo a su pokébola, mirando a esta misma y diciéndole con una sonrisa algo triste, pero sincera.

_ Lo hiciste bien Ludicolo. _ felicitó con un tono bajo, suficientemente audible para su pokémon.

_ ¡Amigo! ¡Esa fue una gran batalla! _ exclamó el As del Frente Emerald en lo que llamaba su atención.

El entrenador oponente alzó la mirada hacia él, notando una confiable sonrisa por parte del experto a quien se enfrentó y terminó por perder.

_ Debes trabajar más en las capacidades límite de tu pokémon, creo que tu estrategia te ha jugado en contra. _ comentó a aclarar llevando un dedo índice explicativo en alto _ Cuando comenzamos nuestro combate tu Ludicolo llevaba una Baya Tamate que usaste en beneficio para que su Retroceso fuera más fuerte, pero esa baya disminuye su velocidad. _ movió su mano quitando aquel dedo índice haciendo pequeños énfasis en sus frases _ Cuando empleaste Cascada contra Sceptile noté su ritmo y fue ahí cuando aproveché a usar el Chirrido que ya de por sí bajó su defensa y ayudó a quitar la potencia de su ataque previo. _ sonrió más extensamente y aclaró con la voz más en alto _ Ludicolo tiene el privilegio de aumentar sus ataque y velocidad cuando llueve, eso no hubiese sido problema para ti y por el contrario lo hubiese sido para mí si combatíamos afuera. Ludicolo podría haber invocado la lluvia y el efecto negativo de la baya no hubiese acomplejado tu situación, por el contrario, yo me hubiese visto en aprietos y la victoria hubiese sido tuya. Conoce más sobre tu pokémon y del lugar donde lo usarás… siendo así vencerás. _

El retador Ranger sonrió satisfecho, lo tendría en cuenta para la próxima vez, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, sintiéndose realmente afortunado, más porque el experto estaba sonriéndole con mucha confianza, realmente había estado muy cerca.

_ ¡El Maestro Emerald es el mejor! _ decía un hombre en medio de la tribuna.

_ ¡Viva Emerald! _ gritó esta vez una mujer.

_ ¡E-ME-RALD! ¡E-ME-RALD! ¡E-ME-RALD! _ alentaba el público como si fuese un cántico de hinchada.

Crystal estaba asombrada también, por la explicación de Emerald como también el público aclamaba por su grandiosa experiencia. Ya se había dicho previamente, Emerald había llegado a posiciones mucho más arriba que sus rivales Ruby y Sapphire, para Emerald no se trataba solamente de ganar símbolos y emblemas, así como Ruby con sus listones, o Sapphire con sus medallas. Él en realidad buscaba ser algo mucho más grande.

Emerald, quien estaba siendo apoyado por su público sonrió en grande y muy confiado saludando a todo su público pero en eso se acercó hacia la persona que lo retó y puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de este en un signo de amistad y confianza.

_ ¡No me aplaudan solamente a mí! ¡Él también merece los créditos! ¡Aplausos por favor! _

No solamente se escucharon aplausos, sino también gritos y silbidos de admiración, bastante más fuertes que antes, haciendo que el entrenador que había retado a Emerald y perdido se sintiera que no saldría con las manos vacías. Por supuesto Crystal y la mujer que estaba en guardia de la entrada a la Torre Batalla aplaudieron también participando en esto. Por un momento Emerald volteó a ver a su alrededor notando la presencia de Crystal, sonrió y la saludó con una mano, saludo que fue correspondido por la chica de coletas. Emerald le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo esperara con lo cual Crystal asintió y volvió a los aplausos. Esto había sido observado también por la mujer guardia con lo cual le dijo:

_ Entonces sí eres su amiga. _ dijo un tanto seria pero luego sonrió más confiada _ Entonces volveré a mi puesto. _

Sin más y se retiró del estadio dejando a Crystal un poco confundida, volvió su mirada luego hacia su amigo que se despidió del retador, así como también varios espectadores se marcharon de la platea, comenzando a quedar poco a poco el estadio vacío. Emerald, al quedar libre de atención volteó hacia donde estaba su amiga y fue corriendo hacia ella con una inmensa sonrisa hasta acercarse para abrazarla efusivamente.

_ ¡Crys! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! _

_ ¡Rald! _ exclamó ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta separarse y mirarse hacia las caras con una gran sonrisa, afortunadamente para ambos, el estadio ya estaba vacío. Crystal observó detenidamente a su amigo, contemplando lo cuán cambiado estaba, aunque ella era quien lo veía más frecuentemente, sin embargo, Emerald ya no era el mismo que se lo conoció 6 años atrás.

Posiblemente haya sido el Pokédex Holder que tuvo la particular de cambiar físicamente de forma mucho más notoria que el resto de sus compañeros. Tal parecía que muchos de sus deseos de verse un poco más normal como los demás se le hicieron realidad, ahora estaba más alto, posiblemente podría decirse que estaba mucho más alto que todos los demás Pokédex Holders, sin duda había pegado el estirón de una forma muy rara en esos 6 años. Estaba muy alto y delgado, sus brazos y piernas eran alargados y se daba a notar puesto que Crystal se tuvo que poner de puntas de pie para abrazarlo. Dicho antes, estaba delgado, a contrario de otros de sus compañeros, no se notaba un resultado a causa de duros entrenamientos físicos ni desarrollo de musculatura alguna, sin embargo, a Emerald le agradaba su estatura, lo hacía ver más normal. También se hacía cortado las cejas apropiadamente, dejando las que tenía anteriormente y su cabellera rubia ya no traía ese peinado extravagante de antes, sino que decidió dejárselo más natural, y aunque se le notaba un poco caído, generalmente lo traía revuelto y despeinado para verse un poco más dinámico y vivaz, como le gustaba a él, su cabello aparte de despeinado estaba más largo y llegaba por la altura de sus axilas, lo mismo que su flequillo llegando a de vez en cuando cubrir sus ojos, este cambio de imagen fue recomendación de la propia Crystal diciéndole que le quedaba mejor su cabello a lo natural, además Emerald consideraba tener el cabello parecido al de su ídolo Palmer, por lo tanto no era raro que fuera parecido al de él. A causa de su delgadez que a veces se daba a notar mucho, comenzó a tener la costumbre de usar ropajes sueltos, justo ahora llevaba una playera verde oscura que parecía quedarle un poco grande, como unos pantalones sueltos y caídos color azul oscuro, y unas deportivas que apenas se veían puesto que los pantalones caían al suelo como pata de Donphan. A pesar de sus cambios, había cosas que nunca había cambiado, así como su mirada seguía siendo la misma que se lo conoció siempre, cuando Emerald sonreía también parecía verse la misma sonrisa de aquel niño de 10 años que había participado en el Frente Batalla de Hoenn, notándose su seguridad y confianza en todo el tiempo, además de su solidaridad en el preciso momento de otorgarle los créditos a su retador, tras luego de tanto esfuerzo para pelear contra él y finalmente ser derrotado. Era este otro de los motivos por los cuales Emerald no era como sus rivales, la compañía de Crystal lo había convertido en un chico solidario, al menos con quienes se trataba normalmente bien, ya que tampoco gozaba de mucha paciencia, aún así, era un orgullo en vivo. Finalmente, una de las cosas que Emerald no había cambiado es que aún traía el fragmento de la esfera verde de Rayquaza consigo, sólo que esta vez lo llevaba como un colgante del cual no se separaba ni quitaba nunca, ni siquiera para dormir o bañarse, lo traía puesto a las 24 horas del día en todo momento, era su amuleto de la suerte y el objeto de mayor valor recordatorio que tenía.

_ ¿Cómo has estado Crys? _ preguntó finalmente el As del Frente.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy feliz de verte! _ dijo alegremente y finalmente mencionó ya más emocionada _ He visto cómo le echabas porras a ese entrenador Ranger… es muy, muy dulce de tu parte darle el crédito al retador aún cuando no pudo haberte ganado. _

_ ¡Jejeje muchas gracias! _ dijo entusiasmadamente, notándosele muy suavemente un tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero este desapareció de inmediato. Luego la miró un poco más atento y preguntó _ ¿Y a qué has venido Crys? ¿Viniste a visitarme a estas horas? ¿Quieres que te invite a comer al restaurant de Ciudad Olivine? ¡Yo invito! ¡Me han pagado muy bien por ser fin de año! _

Crystal miró hacia su amigo manteniendo la sonrisa que tenía, aunque se encontraba un poco tensa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que desde la mañana temprano estuvo yendo de un lado a otro? Y de alguna manera a Emerald era al que más le costaba rechazarle algo, siempre era tan gentil con ella, tanto lo era que a veces pensaba que no era lo suficientemente recíproca con él, con lo cual se sentía internamente algo culpable.

_ Por la cara que tienes intuyo que has tenido un día agotador… como siempre pasa contigo. _ dijo alegremente el chico _ Nunca cambias Crystal, siempre tan responsable, aunque eso es algo que me agrada de ti. _

La chica de coletas sonrió tristemente por esto, no podía mentirle a Emerald, y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero se sentía muy mal de no poder reponerle algún momento al lado de quien la consideraba su mejor amiga y la persona más confiable, Crystal a veces llegaba a pensar que no cuidaba lo suficiente su amistad con él.

_ Lo siento Emerald… he tenido un día muy largo. _ lo miró más decidida y le dijo _ ¡Pero prometo reponértelo! Y seré yo quien te invite a cenar. ¿Está bien? _

Emerald miró con curiosidad a Crystal y ante su última pregunta cerró sus ojos y alzó su dedo índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto de negación.

_ Emerald… _

_ Seré yo quien te invite. _ dijo decidido y luego la miró y sonrió _ No importa cuándo sea, cualquier momento está bien para mí. ¡Pero yo soy el que invite! Los motivos son obvios, tú no puedes gastar dinero en una cena para mí, lo donas al orfanato. _

Crystal iba a contestar, pero Emerald hizo un gesto evitándolo, con lo cual la chica sonrió enternecida y ya convencida, asintió con la cabeza. Aún así, iba a reponer la cena junto con él.

_ ¡Eso me recuerda! _ exclamó Emerald y le hizo un gesto a Crystal para que la siguiera _ ¡Ven! ¡Acompáñame! _

Crystal no entendía mucho de lo que se trataba, pero asintió con la cabeza y siguió al rubio, quien comenzó a caminar saliendo del estadio hacia un pasillo, el cual dirigía hacia varias habitaciones. Crystal esta vez no sucumbió a la curiosidad de ver lo que había a su alrededor porque además Emerald ya se había metido en una de las habitaciones, la cual no era más que un estudio, similar al que se encontraba Jasmine dentro de su Gimnasio, había varios documentos, papeles, archiveros, un escritorio enorme y varia utilería de oficina.

_ Esta es como mi oficina, aunque no me paso nunca por aquí más que para relajarme en medio de cada desafío jeje. _ dijo alegremente el chico.

La asistente de Oak notó cómo Emerald se aproximó hacia el escritorio abriendo un cajón del escritorio, aparentemente había algo ahí que era para ella.

_ Pero justo recordé que tenía algo para darte. _ mencionó sin más y terminó sacándolo para luego cerrar el cajón.

Bastó nada más unos segundos para ver que Emerald se aproximaba hacia Crystal con un enorme sobre blanco que aparentemente traía algo pesado. Crystal lo vio y lo tomó notando en su interior un gran fajo de billetes. Por un momento Crystal pensó que se le iban a desorbitar los ojos.

_ ¿Q-qué es esto Emerald? _ preguntó asombrada mirando al contenido del sobre y luego al propietario del mismo sin poder creerlo.

_ ¡Es mi donación para el orfanato! _ dijo con una amplia sonrisa despreocupada, tan natural de él.

Crystal estaba que no podía creerlo, volvió a mirar la cantidad para estar segura si realmente no se trataba de una broma, porque había bastante dinero allí, no estimulaba cuánto pero seguro que más de 10 mil pokédolares seguro.

_ E-emerald… esto… _ decía intentando recobrar la cordura.

Volvió a mirar hacia los billetes ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Y por qué tanto aporte? Aunque por un momento pensó en la Academia de Earl, seguro que a los niños les encantaría tener juegos nuevos, posiblemente también libros, nueva utilería que fuera renovada. Pero… sentía que no podía aceptar todo ese dinero y aprovecharse de la bondad de Emerald, que de por sí era demasiada.

_ Emerald… esto es mucho… no puedo aceptarlo. _ dijo preocupada.

_ ¡Tonterías! _ dijo el As del Frente haciendo un gesto de poca importancia _ Eso es apenas una parte de lo que tengo ahorrado, me pagan bastante, pero a decir verdad no tengo muchos gastos, así que me ahorré esa parte para ti. _

_ Pero ¿Por qué haces esto? _ preguntó un poco desorientada, sin comprender por qué su amigo se tomaba la molestia.

Emerald se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y miró hacia el techo un tanto pensativo para formular su respuesta, aunque en realidad solo estaba dramatizando o haciendo que las ansias de Cristal por saber la respuesta a dicha pregunta se hicieran mayores.

_ Mmmh bueno… _ dijo este luego de unos segundos en silencio y sonrió ya más confiado y mostró sus dedos índice y del mayor _ Por dos sencillas razones. _ llevó sus dedos a un puño y alzó su dedo índice primero mostrando la primera razón _ Porque eres mi mejor amiga y en quien más confío y a quien ayudaría primero antes que a nadie. _ luego alzó el segundo dedo, el mayor para indicar la segunda razón _ Y porque yo también estuve en ese orfanato, fue ahí cuando te conocí y me hizo reconocer tus grandes esfuerzos sin nada a cambio, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, y más tratándose de mis compañeros, lo merecen. _

Crystal más lo escuchaba, menos podía creerlo, posiblemente porque no había terminado de conocerlo en el fondo, pero si bien ella sabía que el chico le tenía mucho afecto y respeto, aunque no lo veía capaz de tal cosa, de verdad la había sorprendido, y mucho. Lo miró más fijamente luego de su explicación bajó el brazo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos sin quitar su sonrisa confiada y llena de seguridad.

_ Así que por favor acéptalo de mi parte, espero que te sirva. _ dijo realmente satisfecho.

La muchacha sonrió ya más convencida, no podía ponerse grosera con él, ni mucho más insistente, sólo asintió con la cabeza y guardó en su bolso de manera segura el sobre con todo el dinero, una vez esto volteó hacia Emerald sonriéndole.

_ De verdad… muchas gracias Emerald. _

Emerald sonrió agradecido, satisfecho, bastante, quería ayudar a su mejor amiga, a quien más apreciaba en su vida. Lo que había hecho por ella, seguramente lo reiteraría tarde o temprano, no sería nada extraño.

_ ¡No hay por qué! _ exclamó ya al menos satisfecho que logró convencer a su amiga, a la cual miró más atentamente y le dijo _ Muchas gracias también por venir a visitarme, supongo que ya tienes que irte a tu casa… se te nota muy cansada. _

En eso Crystal recordó para lo que había venido, estaba tan agotada que se le había pasado, con lo cual sacó una de las entradas para la reunión en la Mansión Azulona para el 31 de Diciembre. La misma se la entregó a Emerald en su mano, con lo cual el chico miró hacia esta con un poco de detenimiento, buscando investigarla.

_ En realidad había pasado por aquí especialmente para darte esto. _ aclaró.

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ preguntó Emerald sin entender mucho.

_ Una entrada para una reunión de fin de año que se llevará a cabo este 31 de Diciembre en la Mansión Azulona. Hoy me pasé todo el día repartiendo entradas jeje… ya les he dado a Blue, Silver, Green, Gold, Yellow y recién me encontré con Jasmine y Sapphire que irán también. Casualmente Jasmine estaba por irse a Sinnoh para encontrarse con Ruby y darle una también. ¡Será genial! ¡Volveremos a vernos todos! _

Emerald notó la emoción de Crystal, aunque él seguía igual que antes, realmente no le preocupaba volver a ver a todos sus compañeros, aunque pensó que no estaría mal, aparte a Crystal notablemente la hacía feliz esto, así que sonrió un poco, aunque luego que mencionó a Ruby alzó una ceja y dijo:

_ Oh sí… cierto que Ruby anda en Ciudad Corazonada. Me lo topé una vez que estaba haciendo un tour por allí luego de ganar el Frente de Batalla. _ dijo un tanto despreocupado _ No fue un buen encuentro, pero no importa, como tú dices, será bueno que nos encontremos todos ¿no? _

Crystal por un momento se preocupó por lo que Emerald le contaba sobre lo de Ruby y no parecía estar muy conforme, y aunque fue sincero respecto a su acontecimiento junto a él le dijo que estaría bien que todos se reunieran, con lo cual volvió a sonreír al ver que Emerald compartía al menos un poco de su entusiasmo.

O eso parecía, porque fue cuando vio que el rubio miró hacia el suelo con seriedad y dijo un seco y directo:

_ Bueno… casi todos… _

Esto llamó la atención de Crystal, haciéndola pensar por un momento, pero al rato se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decirle, y se sintió mal. Ella suspiró y preguntó:

_ Lo dices por Red ¿cierto? _

Emerald se notaba serio, alzó su cabeza y miró hacia un lado, quedando pensativo. Red… seguía siendo un misterio sin resolver, aunque… parecía que Emerald ocultaba algo, y Crystal no lo notó ni le cuestionó si sabía algo, para su mala suerte.

_ Tengamos la esperanza de que volverá Crys, es todo lo que puedo decirte… _ dijo echando un suspiro.

La chica alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza. Se puso a recordar el cómo se encontraban Yellow, y Green, las dos personas más afectadas por la ausencia de Red. Ellos más que nadie estaban sufriendo por esta falta, de alguna manera pensó que justo tratándose de Yellow y Green, los que accedieron a una relación en pareja para apaciguar el dolor de la ausencia del Campeón de Kanto, aunque la relación de Yellow haya sido temporal, la razón de ella fue mayor para aliviar tal falta. Y Green… él no lo sabía reconocer mucho, sin embargo, era notable que Jasmine siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo cuando se siente mal por culpa de su amigo. Ahora es cuando Crystal comprendía un poco más la relación que llevaba Green con la Líder del Gimnasio, a pesar de que Blue muchas veces la haya juzgado.

_ Yo también, de verdad lo espero Rald. _ dijo con un suspiro de angustia.

_ Deberías volver a casa Crys, estás muy cansada. _ recomendó Emerald con una sonrisa noble.

_ Sí, tienes razón. _ contestó con una sonrisa ya más convencida, aparte de notarse el cansancio.

_ Ven, te llevaré a la salida. _

Nuevamente Emerald terminó orientando a su amiga por toda la Torre Batalla que ya comenzaba a vaciarse, pues comenzarían a cerrar la actividad de combates por el día para comenzar al día siguiente desde temprano. Mientras iban caminando se había creado la siguiente conversación:

_ Entonces nos vamos a ver todos juntos a fin de año vestidos como para gala… eso de vestir bien suena aburrido. _ comentaba Emerald mientras veía la entrada.

_ Oh claro que no… aparte seguro que te verás muy bien de traje Rald. _ contestó Crystal con una sonrisa.

_ Si tú lo dices… _ comentó sin mucha importancia, aunque realmente no se imaginaba a él mismo vestido de traje, luego volteó a ver a Crystal con una sonrisa y le dijo _ Pero seguro que tú te verías bien con un vestido. _

Crystal sonrió notándosele un tono rosado en las mejillas, pensando en el vestido que se había comprado y cómo iban a estar todos los demás vestidos, era la primera vez que se daba esa clase de encuentros con sus compañeros Holders, así que le era inevitable no ponerse un poco ansiosa.

_ Afortunadamente hoy pasé a comprarlo por el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona antes de venir para Johto. _ comentó sonriendo.

_ Entonces en definitiva tuviste un día muy duro. _

Había dicho Emerald justo en el momento que abrió la puerta hacia la salida del edificio de la Torre Batalla, saliendo para afuera del mismo, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, y algunas estrellas se veían en el cielo, además que la temperatura descendió aún más.

_ Así que será mejor que vayas a casa Crys. _ dijo Emerald con un tono más tranquilo y sonrió _ Ya tendremos juntos esa cena. _

_ Claro _ asintió con la cabeza la chica de coletas _ ¡Nos vemos Rald! _

_ ¡Nos vemos Crys! ¡Gracias por pasarte e invitarme a la reunión! _

Por supuesto no podían terminar tan bello encuentro sin un último abrazo, el cual fue suave, aún así profundo, quedando ambos chicos con una sonrisa tenue y los ojos cerrados, por menos de un minuto y así separarse. La chica hizo un gesto de saludo y despedida, sacó nuevamente a su Tupeon el cual comenzó a volar sujetando los hombros de Crystal, esta comenzó a elevarse en el aire y poco a poco se fue alejando de la vista de Emerald.

_ ¡Nos vemooooos! _ gritó este en lo que la saludaba con una gran sonrisa y alzaba un brazo moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Fue rápido el momento que Crystal se fue haciendo más pequeñita y perderse de vista. La sonrisa de Emerald también poco a poco se fue borrando, convirtiéndose en una expresión seria, miraba hacia las estrellas y fruncía levemente el ceño, bajó su brazo y miró hacia el cielo manifestando sus pensamientos de manera profunda, llegando a recordar lo que había ocurrido recientemente con Crystal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio Flashback<strong>_

__ No fue un buen encuentro, pero no importa, como tú dices, será bueno que nos encontremos todos ¿no? Bueno… casi todos… __

__ Lo dices por Red ¿cierto? __

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>La mirada de Emerald se entrecerró, quedando aún más serio y pensativo que antes. Ya se había pensado que Emerald ocultaba algo respecto al tema de Red ¿Tendría información de él? La respuesta era no… sino que más bien, el asunto iba por otro lado, pero uno muy similar.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio Flashback<strong>_

Ahí estaba, corriendo a todo lo que podía, agitándose sin más, dejando correr el sudor por cuello y atrofiándosele la respiración. Parecía que pudiese estar corriendo por su vida, pero por el contrario perseguía a quien estaba corriendo por su vida.

Emerald iba corriendo a toda velocidad persiguiendo una misteriosa silueta que iba delante de él, no se podía ver con claridad a pesar del extremadamente luminoso ambiente que lo rodeaba, con la luz del sol sobre ellos y el campo lleno de flores de Gracídeas de colores luminosos. Parecía ser un camino largo… aparentemente kilométrico, corría y corría pero no lograba alcanzarlo, pues parecía que ambos iban a la misma velocidad y eso ponía más nervioso a Emerald.

El camino era largo, nunca había cruzado un sendero más largo que ese, donde sólo habían flores tras flores, donde suponía que sólo paz habría, pero aquella silueta, era un posible sospechoso, y estaba persiguiéndolo. Afortunadamente quizás para Emerald notó como el sendero se iba acordando llegando a ver un pequeño monte de flores, el final del camino. ¡Por fin lo alcanzaría!

Y como si hubiese sido de milagro, Emerald notó como la silueta del sospechoso se detuvo y se dio la vuelta frente a él, manteniéndose distante, pero en guardia. Emerald no lo llegaba a ver, la luz del sol lo enceguecía y no lo podía ver con detalle. Apenas entrecerró la mirada notando la silueta de la apariencia de un joven, parecía traer ropa típica de un entrenador pokémon, o eso intuyó, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue su ondeado y libre cabello como además también una gorra con visera hacia adelante que llevaba sobre su cabeza… recordándole a alguien.

_ Esa gorra… _ comentó sorprendido para sí mismo pero intentó mirarla con más detalle ya que no la podía ver bien. _ ¡¿Eres tú Red?! _

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por el contrario sólo vio cómo agitaba su brazo para lanzar una pokébola y ver a un extraño pokémon color rosa y morado, tenía una forma esférica. Sin embargo Emerald no lo llegó a ver lo suficiente pues este pokémon comenzó a emitir un extraño humo rosado logrando enceguecerlo aún más a causa del espeso humo. Emerald buscó la manera de liberarse de él pero un ruido lo distrajo al notar cómo aquella silueta escapaba huyendo con un enorme pokémon volador… un pokémon pájaro llegó a ver, por sus enormes plumas.

Para entonces el humo se había disipado, y la silueta marchose lejos de allí, dejando a Emerald dubitativo. Sólo miró hacia el cielo y terminó por decir…

_ No, tú no eres Red… pero tienes algo igual a él… _ luego de una pausa _ ¿Quién eres? _

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 2<strong>_

Finalmente como les prometí a unos cuantos, hoy miércoles les traigo el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que ya lo tenía terminado hace dos días y tengo escritas las dos primeras páginas del tercero, sin embargo no pensé que darle una revisión y corrección a esto me iba a llevar como hora y media, sin duda es de locos.

Respecto al ritmo de actualización, buscaré actualizar por cada semana, es decir por cada miércoles habrá un capítulo nuevo. Si esto no se ve posible, esperen unos días, ya que mencioné previamente que estas fechas son muy difíciles para mí por los trabajos finales de la Universidad. Además, no estoy pasando por muy buenos momentos actualmente, comenzando porque a mi abuela le quedan los días contados, y si bien reconozco que la situación no me afecta mucho sentimentalmente, pero sí a mi madre. Ya me ha tocado además muchas veces cortar con lo que estaba haciendo para hacer de enfermera de mi abuela cuando mi madre y mi tía no pueden hacerse cargo de ella. Como ya les dije, las interrupciones o lapsos de demora por el avance del fic no dependen de mí.

Respecto al capítulo de hoy, me pareció un poco más interesante hacer una Yellow un poco más viva y desarrollada mentalmente que la típica chica inexperta y tímida, aparte la relación con Gold se supone que fue para hacerla madurar, y lo mismo con Gold, aún así Yellow sigue conservando su encanto, eso no lo dejaré de lado, se supone que ella es la segunda Pokédex Holder más grande entre las chicas, por lo tanto no sería raro que sea más sabia y experimentada que Crystal y Sapphire para algunas cosas.

Ya que hablaba de cambios de personajes, me ha gustado mucho crear a esta alocada Sapphire, que es más bien como la original pero exagerando un poco sus cualidades, siempre la vi como una chica capaz de meterse por lugares que ningún humano común puede, y lo de colgarse de cabeza se me vino a la mente por un personaje de un foro de rol que tenía siempre esta costumbre. A mi criterio, es como un infantilismo bastante divertido que a ella le sienta bien.

De Emerald, no es que no me guste su apariencia original en el comic, sólo quería hacerle dar el cambio rotundo y que de la nada fuera de un momento a otro, el Pokédex Holder más alto entre sus compañeros, además de cumplirle sus sueños de alguna forma, quería hacerlo ver más grande de lo que aparenta, una cosa bastante contraria a lo que muestra Yellow, lógicamente. Y ya que hablaba de Emerald, creo que fue evidente saber con quién se encontró en ese flashback… aún así ¿Se han dado cuenta en dónde se llevó a cabo este evento? Seguramente alguno recuerda bien la descripción de este lugar.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ Sapphire y Jasmine llegan a sus destinos… ¡Adivinen con quiénes se encontrarán las dos! De Jasmine ya sabemos con quiénes, pero esperen a ver con quiénes se cruza Sapphire. Por otra parte, a Jasmine le espera una sorpresa…

Nada más, muchas gracias por los reviews nuevamente, espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! Si es posible, el miércoles próximo tendré subido el capítulo 3.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	3. Señales

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

Hola nuevamente, espero que anden muy bien. El otro día me fijé que el nombre de la Líder del Gimnasio es Jasmine, con J y yo lo escribí con Y por confusión con la versión española, así que lo edité en todos los capítulos, incluyendo en este. También cambié a Lilycove por Slateport, no sé por qué la wikia decía que Lilycove tenía un puerto.

Por otro lado, hace poco avisté algunos datos sobre la saga BW2 y cometí un error al determinar la edad de los dos Pokédex Holders, intuí en un comienzo que tendrían la misma edad de Hugh, pero no es así, por lo que les puse su edad correspondiente, la cual sería 12. El Capítulo 1 en la previa a la historia que mencioné de esto está hecha ya la edición.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Señales<strong>

Pequeños destellos brillaban en lo alto en el cielo, en aquel manto azul nocturno, varias nubes se despejaron, pero el frío no cedía, y el viento era ligeramente fuerte, aunque se lo toleraba fácilmente, logrando generar un aura refrescante en la proa del S. S. Aqua donde la Líder del Gimnasio Jasmine viajaba al lado de Sapphire Birch, ambas se encontraban en la proa disfrutando del paisaje nocturno. El enorme barco circulaba por el mar, llegando a presenciarse por un lado el horizonte vacío repleto de agua, y por el otro lado la tierra de la región vecina de Johto, de la cual las dos chicas conversaban mientras otros pasajeros apreciaban esta vista también.

_ ¿Entonces dices que conoces esta región Sapphire? _ preguntaba la Líder del Gimnasio mientras observaban atentamente lo que tenían frente.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y miraba emocionadamente hacia la vista que le otorgaba, llevaba sus manos sujetas fuertemente al barandal de la proa y llevaba sus pies sobre la barra más baja de este mismo, de manera que a simple vista estaba a una altura superior a la de Jasmine, que sólo estaba de pie frente a los barrotes mirando lo que Sapphire:

_ Esta es la región de Orre. He pasado muchas veces por aquí cuando me trasladaba a pie desde Johto hasta Hoenn o viceversa. Me he topado con algunos entrenadores por allá, aunque no son muchos los que andan rondando la verdad. Pero también hay un Gimnasio Pokémon, aunque por ganarle al Líder no te otorgan una medalla ni prueba de ser vencedor, tampoco te califica para alguna Liga en especial, aún así es muy curioso y en lo poco que estuve ahí me ha sido grata la experiencia. Es una región dividida por desierto en una mitad y la otra por vegetación. _ contestó la hija de Birch.

Jasmine se sorprendía un poco por el atrevimiento de la joven de ponerse en esa difícil posición con la probabilidad de caer al agua, pero ya había escuchado por parte de los amigos de su pareja que ella parecía ser una persona que se atrevía a todo riesgo, y eso que hacía ahora era lo de menos.

_ Suena como algo distinto… _ sonrió Jasmine y miró hacia la región, aunque solo notaba un manto de oscuridad a causa de la noche _ Lástima que sea de noche… de lo contrario podría echarle un pequeño vistazo desde aquí. _

Al escuchar eso Sapphire llevó una de sus manos por sobre su frente para que la luz del barco no la obstruyera y pudiera enfocar mejor. Observó con atención viéndose sus pupilas bien dilatadas, tratando en lo posible por usar el mayor enfoque de su vista.

_ Casualmente ahora estamos pasando por Ciudad Oasis, que es en donde se encuentra ese Gimnasio. Aunque está algo alejado de la costa, apenas lo puedo ver desde lejos… llego a ver la enorme construcción que hicieron para que el agua circule porque es una ciudad construida en el medio del desierto. _

Jasmine no estaba sorprendida por la explicación en sí, sino porque Sapphire podía estar mirando a lo lejos, aún siendo de noche ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ella por más que mirase hacia la región sólo veía una enorme mancha negra que limitaba entre la tierra y el cielo azul de la noche.

_ ¡¿Estás diciendo que puedes ver todo desde aquí en medio de la oscuridad?! _ exclamó asombrada la Líder del Gimnasio.

Sapphire volteó hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente, provocando que la mayor se sorprendiera de nuevo.

_ Vivir en la naturaleza mucho tiempo logró que mis sentidos aumentasen… entre ellos mi olfato y vista. No me cuesta mucho observar cosas desde lejos, aunque reconozco que podría ver aún mucho más si fuera de día. _ respondió en lo que volteó nuevamente a ver a la mencionada Ciudad Oasis.

_ Asombroso… _ dijo Jasmine realmente sorprendida con cierto brillo sutil en ojos y luego sonrió _ Oye Sapphire ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a esa ciudad? _

La hija de Birch volteó un momento hacia Jasmine y luego miraba nuevamente hacia la ciudad, aunque debido a la velocidad del barco más y más se iban alejando, llegando a ver el profundo y árido desierto.

_ Llegué de casualidad cuando me moví por la Zona del Safari que instalaron hace 3 años en Ciudad Cianwood, pasé por allí y me atreví a realizar un viaje tradicional para llegar a Hoenn y así conocí Orre, primero cayendo en la Ciudad Oasis, ya que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de la Zona del Safari. _

Jasmine se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla y se quedó un tanto pensativa ante la explicación de Sapphire.

_ Nunca investigué sobre lo que habría por allí… ahora al menos ya sé de qué trata, gracias a ti. _ dijo con una sonrisa y luego le preguntó _ Y si en esa ciudad hay un Gimnasio supongo que pasaste a retarlo ¿no es así? _

_ ¡Claro que sí! Además, no necesito la medalla, sino la experiencia en el Gimnasio. Verás… el Líder del Gimnasio se llama Justy y es con quien empleas el combate definitivo, terminas aprendiendo mucho sobre los problemas de estado que se generan en las batallas. _ en eso se dio la vuelta para finalmente sujetarse del barrote y sentarse sobre el mismo, quedando al menos frente a la Líder del Gimnasio mientras le sonreía y proseguía la conversación _ De hecho… no se le llama Gimnasio Pokémon a ese lugar sino Centro Prepa, para la preparación y la práctica, la cual es su especialidad. Fue un buen entrenamiento en lo poco que estuve allí. _

Justo en ese momento la Líder notó que Sapphire se había sentado sobre el barandal y sin poder mirar hacia ella, sino este detalle pensando si no se lastimaría o algo dijo:

_ Te… felicito por tu determinación Sapphire. Seguro que llegarás muy lejos… _ comentó aún teniendo la mirada fija en la estabilidad de Sapphire y cómo esta estaba sentada sobre el barandal de forma tan peligrosa.

Esta solamente sonrió despreocupada, halagada por las palabras de la Líder del Gimnasio, sólo emitió una pequeña risita de gusto, gestualizando un notable "gracias" por esto.

_ Oye Sapphire… ¿Creés que sea buena idea que te sientes ahí? _ preguntó Jasmine un tanto insegura.

_ ¿Huh? _ preguntó un poco extrañada la castaña y luego le sonrió confiadamente a Jasmine _ ¡Ah no te preocupes! ¡No me pasará nada! ¡Esto es algo que hago todo el tiempo! Mira… _

Graciosamente, podría decirse que fue el momento en que la hija de Birch realizara otra de sus alocadas piruetas, presionó con sus piernas el barrote donde estaba sentada y dejarse caer hacia atrás, quedando totalmente de cabeza y con la región frente a su vista, claro… de cabeza por supuesto. El viento sopló sobre su cabellera creando movimientos ondulantes.

A pesar de la pirueta Jasmine se quedó casi shoqueada, pensando que definitivamente esta chica estaba loca y terminara cayendo al agua, y aunque eso no era mucho problema teniendo pokémon consigo, no era seguro que cayera justo cerca del barco.

_ ¡S-sapphire! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Por favor sal de ahí! _ exclamó realmente preocupada la Líder del Gimnasio.

_ ¡Tranquila Jas! ¡No pasa nada! _ decía esta aún bastante alegre y soltando sus manos del barandal, estas quedaron libres y sólo se sujetaba de las piernas. _ Jejejeje ¡Esto es genial! _

Jasmine no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada, incluso varios pasajeros llegaron a ver a la alocada hija de Birch en aquella posición con lo que comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos haciendo comentarios, otros por su parte se acercaron un tanto curiosos y preocupados a la vez. Se escucharon varios comentarios como _"¡Pero qué está haciendo!"_, _"¡Va a caerse!"_, _"¡Señorita!"_ entre otros que se entremezclaban en el ambiente, sumado a la preocupación de Jasmine que ya no podía decir nada, ahora también estaba intimidada por el ambiente tan tenso.

Por otro lado, Sapphire no podía estar más disgustada, y se lo notó por su expresión en el rostro. De sólo escuchar a aquel tumulto de gente que imploraba que saliera de ahí… por eso prefería estar en los ambientes naturales lejos de la civilización. Hay momentos en los cuales Sapphire se sentía incomprendida por el mundo, ella es así, y nadie la entiende, o por lo menos nadie hacía el esfuerzo por querer comprenderla. Nada más echó un bufido y finalmente llevó sus manos sobre el barandal, sujetándose fuerte del mismo, a su vez estiró sus piernas y coordinadamente las llevó a lo alto, apuntando hacia el cielo, llamando la atención de unos cuantos. Sapphire se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba con la ayuda de sus brazos siendo así que llevó el resto de su cuerpo por arriba del barandal, quedando en una posición perfectamente recta y de cabeza, parada de manos. Se escucharon algunos _"Woooah"_ por parte de las personas que rodeaban la escena, suficiente para que la hija de Birch flexionara sus brazos y echara un pequeño brinco, soltando el barandal y cayendo al piso en una curiosa pirueta con los pies juntos y los brazos separados, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro demostrando total despreocupación.

No fue raro… que terminaran escuchándose alaridos y aplausos por esta maniobra, aunque a la hija de Birch no le agradó, pues le habían interrumpido mientras estaba creando uno de sus pasatiempos, se vio su disconformidad sacando la lengua y frunciendo el ceño, como también se cruzó de brazos mirando hostilmente a quienes le rodeaban para que se alejaran de ella, afortunadamente le dio resultado.

_ Qué molestos son a veces… _ se dijo para ella misma, realmente disgustada.

Jasmine se aproximó hacia ella, algo preocupada y sonriente.

_ Lo siento, me había preocupado en serio… _

_ Nah, no es nada. Ya me he acostumbrado. _ sonrió despreocupada la hija de Birch.

Jasmine sonrió un poco, aunque algo insegura, en el fondo pensaba que estaba algo molesta, aún así esa idea se le quitó cuando escuchó el estruendoso sonido del estómago de Sapphire rugiendo, haciendo que la chica inevitablemente se sonrojara por esto.

_ Bueno… _ titubeaba y sonrió a Jasmine de la manera más inocente posible llevándose una mano por detrás de su cabeza _ ¿Y si vamos a comer? _

_ Claro, vamos. _ dijo ya más calmada la Líder del Gimnasio.

Bastó unos minutos para que ambas chicas se introdujeran al interior del ferry donde encontraron alargados pasillos con varias puertas que dirigían a las cabinas, habían varios marineros y guías que orientaban a cada uno de los pasajeros, Jasmine por supuesto ya tenía su cabina registrada y sus maletas guardadas en el mismo, Sapphire por su parte no lo tenía pues su viaje era corto.

Llegaron hacia unas escaleras las cuales bajaron para llegar a la planta descendiente, y recorrieron más pasillos hasta llegar al inmenso comedor. Varias mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos ocupadas por los pasajeros por un lado, otros directamente pasaban con un platillo sirviéndose de la comida que el servicio del ferry ofrecía. Las dos chicas miraban con curiosidad a cada una de las personas dentro del barco sirviéndose y comiendo de sus platillos para que entonces la Líder del Gimnasio le sonriera a su acompañante y le ofreciera ir a servirse.

_ Tú primero Sapphire. _

_ ¡Entonces allá voy! _ dijo entusiasmada llevando un puño hacia arriba.

Y dio macha rápida hacia la mesa donde vio los platos apilados, tomó uno y comenzó a formar fila junto a otros pasajeros que se movían coordinadamente por cada una de las mesas donde tenían diversos aperitivos puestos en sus respectivas bandejas, utilizaban unas pinzas de metal construidas especialmente para servir la comida, cada uno agarraba su pequeño montón sirviéndoselo en su propio platillo, por supuesto cada uno de los chefs estaba al pendiente si la bandeja quedaba vacía, de ese modo servirían más.

Sapphire se movió tras la fila en lo que las personas iban pasando, mirando lo que había en las bandejas, se servía alguna que otra guarnición, Jasmine permanecía detrás de ella haciendo lo mismo.

La hija de Birch avistó lo que parecía una última patata condimentada de jugos de bayas picantes. Estaba por llevar las pinzas sobre la patata para agarrarla y servírsela, cuando entonces notó otras pinzas encontrándose con las de ella, esto hizo que llamara su atención y alzara la vista a la persona que tenía aquellas pinzas y se encontraba frente a ella. Sapphire vio a un chico aproximadamente su misma edad, tenía el cabello rubio, un tanto blanquecino como lo era el color de su piel que contrastaba con el delicado lunar que poseía en el costado inferior derecho de sus labios, sus ojos eran color verde agua y denotaban una mirada serena, algo tímida, traía consigo un gorro negro con una visera verde fluorescente que dejaba a notar poco las facciones de su rostro, haciendo juego con el resto de su vestimenta, trayendo una playera negra, una chaqueta verde, pantalones azules y unas zapatillas negras.

El chico observó a Sapphire, sorprendido, pues ambos iban a agarrar la misma patata dejándolos a ambos con la duda de quién se la llevaría en su plato y que el otro esperara a que los chefs sirvieran más. Grande fue la sorpresa del chico que terminó avergonzándose a tal modo de que sus mejillas blanquecinas se tiñeran a rosado por la situación y alejara sus pinzas de la patata, dejándosela a Sapphire.

_ L-lo siento _ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _ Puedes tomarla si gustas. _

_ ¿Seguro? _ preguntó Sapphire alzando una ceja y no muy segura de lo que ese chico le ofrecía _ Porque para mí no es ningún problema que tú la tomes… en serio. _

_ N-no, de verdad… tómala tú. _ respondió ya un poco más sonriente, aunque el sonrojo se le hizo más notorio.

Fue por esto que el muchacho bajó la cabeza y llevó su visera hacia abajo intentando ocultar su rostro. Jasmine que permanecía al lado de Sapphire miró esto con mucha atención, intentando ver tras el rostro del chico con cierta profundidad, detalle que fue notado por la hija de Birch cuando esta miró de reojo a su acompañante, esta nada más sonrió cuando volteó a ver hacia el chico y dijo alegremente.

_ De verdad… muchas gracias. _ sonrió amablemente Sapphire y tomó la patata colocándola en su platillo.

El chico nada más sonrió avergonzado y antes que siguiera sonrojándose más agachó aún más la cabeza y se dio la vuelta alejándose de la mesa y de la vista de ambas chicas, dejándolas un tanto extrañadas, aunque más a Jasmine. Sapphire miró hacia ella un tanto dudosa y preguntó:

_ ¿Qué traes Jas? _

_ No lo sé… creo que se me hace un tanto familiar. _ contestó la Líder del Gimnasio.

Sapphire no dijo nada más, pues vio como las personas que estaban delante de ella comenzaron a moverse, con lo cual fue en busca del resto de su comida para llenar su platillo y Jasmine igual.

Suficiente tiempo pasó para que las chicas ya tuviesen su platillo lleno y listo para tomar una mesa y finalmente comer. Fue así como Sapphire llevaba un plato con algunas legumbres y carnes entremezcladas a modo de entrada, mientras que Jasmine tenía un completísimo y colorido cóctel de frutas. Se sentaron juntas una al lado de la otra y comenzaron a degustar:

_ Bon appétit! _ dijo entusiasmada Sapphire en lo que comenzó a comer.

Ambas deleitaron de su platillo quedando un pequeño lapso en silencio puesto que necesitaban saciar su hambre, aunque para Jasmine esto terminó siendo más pronto de lo esperado. La Líder del Gimnasio disfrutaba de su cóctel de frutas cuando entonces llegó a ver la mesa que justo estaba frente a ella llegando a ver al mismo chico con el cual Sapphire había estado debatiendo si llevar aquella patata, la cual Sapphire ya obviamente se había terminado por comer. Jasmine volvió a mirar hacia el chico que permanecía en solitario y con la cabeza gacha comiendo de su plato, no se molestó en ver lo que comía sino más bien su rostro, que le seguía siendo familiar.

Por otro lado, a Sapphire le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que su amiga hacía y luego notó a la Líder del Gimnasio mirando fijamente hacia un lado con lo cual observó hacia donde esta miraba, notando la presencia de aquel extraño chico, con lo cual se sorprendió apenas un poco de notarlo en una mesa tan cercana.

_ Oh, pero si es ese chico… _ comentó en ese entonces.

El susodicho muchacho se sintió observado, suficiente razón para que volteara a ver hacia donde estaban las dos muchachas, o más bien a una de ellas, casualmente a la más joven. A los pocos segundos volvió su mirada hacia la comida notándosele un tono rosado en el rostro.

_ ¿Dónde fue que lo habré visto? _ se preguntaba la Líder del Gimnasio.

_ Oye Jas ¿No creés que lo estás mirando mucho? En serio… parece muy avergonzado. _ comentó Sapphire un poco incomodada.

Jasmine volteó hacia Sapphire al escuchar sobre esta crítica constructiva que planteaba, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia el chico y sonrió un tanto divertida. Sapphire tenía razón, no era agradable que te miraran cómo estás comiendo, aunque Jasmine pensaba que este chico se hacía demasiada presión innecesaria, no debía ponerse tímido, ni mucho menos porque le daba la sensación que él era todo lo contrario a eso. Además… había otra cosa, que terminó recalcando muy bien:

_ Creo que apenas nota que estoy aquí porque es a ti a quien te mira y con quien se siente intimidado. _ dijo sonriente.

Sapphire inevitablemente se sonrojó al escuchar esto. ¿¡La estaba mirando a ella!?

_ ¡Jasmine! _ exclamó ella y miró de reojo hacia el chico por unos segundos y luego a Jasmine con la misma expresión de incomodidad y las mejillas rojizas preguntó en voz más baja _ ¿Por qué lo hace? _

Duda existencial, y mucho más para la hija de Birch, ahora la que se sentía presionada era ella, o quizás sólo era una idea alocada de Jasmine, aunque en cierta manera sentía que tenía razón. Todo este tiempo la estuvo mirando a ella y solamente a ella… no era muy buena en esa clase de situaciones sentimentales y con la única persona que había tenido esa clase de etapas fue con… bueno ya sabemos bien con quién. Pero esto… era algo totalmente nuevo, y eso a Sapphire la asustaba un poco, posiblemente porque para ella se trataba de un total desconocido, pues viéndoselo así tenía mucho sentido asustarse.

Jasmine volvió a observar al chico más detenidamente, sus facciones, sus ojos, incluso ese particular lunar en ese lugar. Estaba segura de que lo había visto en algún lado. Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que entonces sonriera más suavemente y dijera confiada:

_ Ya sé quién es él. _

_ ¿Entonces lo conoces? _ preguntó la más joven de una forma curiosa, ya yéndosele el previo sonrojo.

_ Bueno… no personalmente… verás… _

Ambas voltearon a ver hacia el chico de una forma mucho más disimulada, pero observándolo detenidamente, más Sapphire en lo que escuchaba la próxima explicación de la Líder del Gimnasio:

_ Es el presentador de un programa llamado Celebridades que se transmite desde la región de Unova. Él es Christoph y tiene una compañera muy bonita llamada Nancy que cumple su mismo rol, ellos presentan el programa y muestran toda clase de entrevistas y notas a figuras famosas. _ volteó su cabeza mirando hacia Sapphire y completó _ Sé también que se mueven hacia toda región para estas entrevistas, así que no es raro que lo veamos justo aquí. _

_ ¡Eso no tiene sentido Jasmine! _ dijo Sapphire un tanto avergonzada ahora volteando a Jasmine _ Porque si fuera así como dices, serías tú la que se siente observada, no yo. _

Jasmine rió un poco divertida por el inocente comentario de su amiga, a lo cual ella contestó con una cosa muy sencilla:

_ Pues a mí me parece que su interés no tiene que ver con su trabajo. _

Por supuesto le fue totalmente imposible a la más joven el no sonrojarse por esto, así como también volver a ver hacia el chico, que se notaba que se sentía observado, y así como había pasado en la mesa de comidas se había retirado de la suya evitando la mirada sobre las dos chicas, dejando a Sapphire un tanto tensa y confundida, pero aliviada al fin y al cabo ya se había ido y Jasmine ya se había dejado de bromas. Aún así, a Sapphire causó un poco de gracia y ternura la manera tan ligera en la cual se había marchado de ahí, posiblemente no sea una mala persona, después de todo se supone que es una figura reconocida por la televisión, y quizás se debe esconder de muchas personas o fans que lo acosen, a fin de cuentas él se relacionaba con muchos famosos, y eso era casi como ser uno más.

_ Ya estoy satisfecha ¿Quieres comer algo más o salimos a caminar? O lo que tú prefieras. _ propuso Jasmine.

_ Mmmm _ murmuró llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y luego volteó hacia la mayor _ Caminemos un momento. _

Ambas se pusieron de pie para marchar por fuera de la salón de comidas, cuando entonces Sapphire llegó a ver algo por debajo de la mesa donde aquel chico Christoph se había sentado, era pequeño y parecía un dispositivo con una pantalla y una tira que se ajustaba a la muñeca como un reloj, parecía ser algo similar al PokéNav pero con una pantalla mayor, era de color amarillo y negro. La hija de Birch se aproximó hacia el mismo poniéndose de cuclillas y tomándolo con la mano e inspeccionándolo para ver de qué trataba, intuyó rápidamente que le pertenecía a ese chico Christoph.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Sapphire? _ preguntó Jasmine que no entendía por qué Sapphire fue a parar al piso y de notarla con aquel aparato preguntó _ ¿Y eso? _

_ Parece que se le cayó a ese chico cuando se fue apresuradamente de la mesa. _ contestó y sonrió un poco avergonzada _ Aunque pobre, no sé qué cara pondría si apareciera yo frente a él a devolverle esto. _

Parece que de alguna manera se había comenzado a tomar un poco más en serio lo que Jasmine le dijo respecto a él, aunque a la más joven ahora le resultaba graciosa esta situación.

_ Pues sea como sea deberíamos devolvérselo… _ comentó la Líder del Gimnasio un poco más seria.

_ Sí _ afirmó Sapphire poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia todos lados _ El único problema es que este barco es muy grande, será difícil encontrarlo y más si por casualidad llegó a meterse en su cabina. _

Jasmine miró hacia todos lados por si llegaba a notarlo, pero no veía a nadie como él, aún tratándose de los llamativos colores que vestía aquel chico. Además, Sapphire tenía razón, el ferry de agua era enorme, y no vaya a ser que justo en el momento que ellas se encontraban él terminase en otro lado totalmente opuesto y alejado. Aún así, no lo iban a dejar de lado el intentar buscarlo:

_ Pues dijimos que íbamos a caminar por aquí… ¿Quién dice si quizás lo encontremos? _ propuso Jasmine mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza, guardó aquel aparato en su riñonera y comenzó a caminar junto con la Líder del Gimnasio, pasando al lado de varios de los pasajeros que apenas ingresaban a la sala, ambas muchachas giraban sus cabezas de lado a lado por si llegaban a verlo, pero no fue así. Terminaron primero saliendo de la sala de comidas subiendo las escaleras para volver hacia los pasillos donde se encontraban algunas de las cabinas. Llegaban a ver algunos pasajeros, adultos como niños corriendo alegremente por los pasillos, incluso algunos pokémon pequeños, Sapphire llegó a ver algunos Pidgeys y Poochyenas pertenecientes a algunos entrenadores que recorrían dentro del ferry. A pesar de la situación, Jasmine no dejó que el ambiente se hiciera tan serio:

_ Oye Sapphire y para ir cambiando de tema ¿Ya pensaste qué usarás en la reunión de la Mansión Azulona? La entrada dice que hay que vestir bien. _ mencionó la Líder.

_ Ah cierto… eso… _ dijo Sapphire sacando su lengua haciendo un gesto de asco y molestia, pero luego sonrió más confiadamente con sus ojos cerrados _ Podría decir que igualmente tuve suerte, porque encontré algo ideal para entrar allí y que aparte va con mi estilo… puedo decir que hay personas que visten bien y no tienen tan malos gustos después de todo. _

Jasmine sonrió gustosa por eso. Al notar que no habían encontrado a Christoph en el pasillo terminaron volviendo al exterior del barco, donde ahora había muchas menos personas que antes, pues la mayoría se había ido a cenar. Ambas chicas comenzaron a rodear el exterior del barco realizando un recorrido giratorio al lado del barandal. Sopló un poco de viento haciendo mover la cabellera de ambas, a la vez se intentaba buscar a Christoph con la mirada en lo que la conversación procedía:

_ Eso da gusto Sapph, de seguro que te verás muy bien. _ dijo alegremente la Líder del Gimnasio.

_ ¡Lo único que realmente me molesta es tener que usar esos inmundos zapatos de tacón! _ dijo expresándose mientras sacaba nuevamente su lengua denotando el asco de esto.

_ Lo sé. _ dijo Jasmine suspirando un tanto compadecida pero aún así sonriendo _ Pero es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse. _

Sapphire hizo una mueca de disgusto de no estar muy de acuerdo, ella nunca se acostumbraría a usar esas cosas que según ella eran solamente por un sentido estético, puramente estético, porque funcionalmente como zapatos y protector de los pies para una mejor caminata, estos zapatos finos no tienen nada de eso, todo lo contrario, lastimaban los pies y hacía que perdiera el equilibrio y la estabilidad, rol vital de los pies de un ser humano. Aún así prefirió no decir nada e ir a lo importante…

_ ¿Lo ves por algún lado? _ preguntó inmediatamente mirando hacia todos lados.

_ No… _ contestó la Líder del Gimnasio.

Sapphire volvió a hacer otra mueca de disconformidad y rendición, y soltó un profundo suspiro también. No lo iban a encontrar en un barco tan grande con tanta gente, ni menos en la noche. Por sobre todo por una muy sencilla razón, la cual la hija de Birch expresó luego de ver a lo lejos un pueblo flotante y detenerse momentáneamente para señalarla, aparentemente se trataba de una ciudad:

_ Parece que no lograremos encontrarlo antes de llegar a Slateport… ya estamos casi por llegar. _ dijo y luego señaló hacia aquel pueblo mencionado previamente _ Ese es Pueblo Pacifidlog, estamos bastante cerca. _ comentó Sapphire y luego miró hacia el curioso aparato que Christoph había dejado en la mesa. _ ¡Qué lástima que no se me haya ocurrido hablarle! De ese modo esto no hubiese pasado. _

_ No te preocupes Sapph… sigamos buscando. _ propuso Jasmine.

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza y buscó seguir caminando, sin embargo la Líder del Gimnasio terminó detenida avistando el pueblo mencionado previamente a cada uno de sus detalles y como pasó previamente cuando llegaron a ver la región de Orre desde el otro lado. Vio ese pequeño y curioso pueblito que se sostenía por medio de pequeñas islas donde se situaban unas pequeñas chozas y unos curiosos senderos construidos con unos troncos.

_ Qué curioso y encantador lugar… parece muy rústico. _ comentó Jasmine gustosa.

Sapphire apenas escuchó el comentario de la Líder del Gimnasio se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el susodicho pueblo, se acercó al lado de Jasmine y permaneció a su lado, llegando las pequeñas rozas como los senderos de troncos.

_ Jeje sí lo es. _ sonrió Sapphire y volteó hacia Jasmine _ Parece un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir. _

_ ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo pensaba yo! _ contestó esta emocionada.

Sapphire sonrió de forma amplia, y segura, siempre tenía tan buena relación con las personas, no importaba ni siquiera la diferencia de edad que tuviese con ellas, ya se lo había dicho antes.

Ambas chicas miraron un poco más detenidamente, viendo que además lo tan pequeño del pueblo era fácil perderlo de vista, poco a poco se iban alejando más y más. El viento, por su lado, se hizo un poco más fuerte moviendo los cabellos de ambas, viento que logró cierto aire de nostalgia en Sapphire y terminara dejando ir uno de sus recuerdos frente a Jasmine:

_ Sé que por aquí cerca es en donde se encuentra la Isla Espejismo… el lugar donde Ruby y yo nos entrenamos para la batalla de Kyogre y Groudon… además que entrenamos con Tate y Liza, los Líderes del Gimnasio Mossdeep y se especializan en pokémon tipo Psíquico y Combates Dobles. _

Recordó ese combate, ese lugar, mucho de lo que había pasado ahí, volteó su riñonera llegando a ver su colección de medallas, entre ellas aquella que tenía forma de un corazón morado, la medalla Mente otorgada por los dos gemelos. Una sonrisa triste se mostró en Sapphire cuando pensaba aquellas cosas, pero en el momento que Ruby le aparecía en su cabeza sólo la sacudió intentando quitarse el pensamiento de la mente. Jasmine que notó esto sonrió de lado sin decir nada, sólo sintiéndose un tanto compadecida, no iba a decirle nada, pues de alguna forma sentía que Sapphire estaba sufriendo y no quería hacerla seguir sintiendo peor.

Ya se habían alejado totalmente del Pueblo Pacifidlog, quedando poco para llegar al puerto Slateport y que finalmente tuvieran que separarse. Es en eso cuando Sapphire le pregunta a Jasmine:

_ Oye Jas por cierto ¿Y a qué parte de Sinnoh te diriges justo a casi unos días de la reunión? ¿Planeas llegar a tiempo? _ preguntó curiosa.

_ Voy hacia Ciudad Corazonada. _ comentó con una sonrisa.

¿Ciudad Corazonada? ¿No le sonaba de algún lado? Claro que sí… porque en ese momento Sapphire quedó con una expresión agria, notoriamente agria… justo en el momento que se le vino a la mente cierto chico es cuando tenía que volver a cruzar un tema que tuviese que ver con él… porque en esa ciudad se encontraba Ruby. ¡Y lo sabía muy bien! ¡Ahí estaba pensando en él de nuevo! Y aún así, le fue inevitable dejar de lado la conversación.

_ ¿Ah sí? _ preguntó con una forzada sonrisa realmente notoria.

_ Parece que estás disgustada con Ruby ¿cierto? _ comentó un poco tensa la Líder del Gimnasio pero sin dejar de sonreír _ Lo había notado desde que hablaste de él sobre su Combate Doble. _

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ese gran detalle, y es que ya parecía inconsciente de su parte, que Ruby estuviese por todos lados de su vida. Por eso mismo, Sapphire demostró una expresión de total disgusto, de enorme exageración y en un tono bajo y desmotivado preguntó:

_ Soy muy obvia ¿verdad? _

_ Pues es lo que yo intuyo, después de todo conoces a Ruby desde hace muchos años y él se encuentra en la misma ciudad a la cual yo me dirijo… je _ expresó sin quitar su sonrisa compadecida por la muchacha _ Crystal me dio algunas entradas para invitarlo a la reunión de fin de año… sólo espero que no te moleste. _

Sapphire sólo se encogió de hombros y alzó sus palmas haciendo una expresión de despreocupación y poca importancia al asunto cerrando sus ojos para mantenerse pensativa y fría, ella no era una chiquilina como para quejarse de esas cosas.

_ No tengo por qué molestarme, él también es un Pokédex Holder después de todo, tiene que estar en la reunión. _ comentó despreocupadamente y luego abrió los ojos mostrando ahora ella una sonrisa compadecida _ Además muchos de mis amigos debieron haberlo extrañado mucho también, luego de Red él también ha estado mucho tiempo ausente y lejos de nosotros. No podría estar haciendo berrinches de su presencia por mis rencores. _

Jasmine sonrió para bien, realmente satisfecha por la respuesta de su acompañante, una actitud madura y apropiada, además no lo iba a decir en el momento, pero posiblemente sea una oportunidad para que Sapphire y Ruby se reconciliaran, y qué mejor en una fecha de Año Nuevo con la felicidad de todos por la gran fiesta, pues ese es el mayor anhelo de la hija de Birch, nunca lo decía frente a los demás, pero Ruby sigue siendo alguien muy importante para ella, como también lo es para Ruby.

_ Además… _

Jasmine alzó la mirada hacia la más joven cuando continuó hablando, la notó más sonriente y con las mejillas rojizas.

_ Yo también extraño a ese tonto… espero al menos que podamos aclarar nuestro asunto. _

_ Seguro Sapph _ sonrió Jasmine realmente satisfecha, su compañía le era realmente agradable. _ Te deseo muchos éxitos con eso. _

_ Gr-gracias. _ dijo ella ahora sí sonrojada.

¿Por qué lo iba a negar? Ella sigue enamorada de Ruby, aunque este no busca la intensión de corresponderle… o eso es lo que quiere hacerle creer a todos… pero aún así el suceso en la Isla Espejismo seguía siendo algo fuerte para Sapphire de concretarlo con el hijo de Norman, pero este… no parecía querer colaborar. Y lamentablemente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas desde ese entonces como para reclamar por aquel lejano suceso, posiblemente ya haya quedado mucho más que olvidado…

Aún así dicho recuerdo no iba a dejar que Sapphire pasara un mal momento al lado de su amiga, su compañía le era agradable. Y eso se dio a notar, porque en menos de lo que esperaron ya estaban en el puerto de Ciudad Slateport, habían llegado bastante pronto. Se recordaba bien esta ciudad, más porque Sapphire siempre pasaba por el Mercado donde compraba todos sus artículos y chucherías para sus Bases Secretas en sus regiones, comúnmente estaba llena de gente por este mismo Mercado, pero ahora debido al horario y el frío estaba casi vacío, solo permaneciendo el puerto totalmente lleno. Era así que cada uno de los pasajeros marcharon primero a sus cabinas a buscar sus maletas, entre ellos Sapphire que acompañó a Jasmine para cargar con las pesadas maletas, y de allí esperaron una gran cantidad de minutos hasta descender hacia el puerto Slateport, muchos pasajeros ya comenzaban a retirarse de allí como por otro lado se armaba otra fila para el trasbordo al S. S. Tidal que iba a hacer el alargado viaje hacia Ciudad Canalave en Sinnoh, trasbordo del cual Jasmine iba a abordar.

De este modo, Sapphire acompañó a la Líder del Gimnasio con sus maletas hacia aquella fila hacia el S. S. Tidal quedándose a su lado, y apenas ocuparon su lugar mucha gente se puso detrás de ellas para seguir formando la fila, sin embargo, no eran tantos los que iban a ir desde Hoenn hasta Sinnoh.

_ Bueno, es aquí donde nos separamos. _ dijo Jasmine sonriente.

Justo en ese momento Sapphire miró algo angustiada al aparato que se le había caído a aquel chico Christoph en la sala de comidas en el barco, al cual lamentablemente no habían podido encontrar en todo el transcurso de lo que les quedó del viaje por el S. S. Aqua.

_ Al final no pudimos encontrar a ese chico. _ dijo con un suspiro de rendición y luego preguntó a Jasmine más curiosa _ ¿Creés que viajará a Sinnoh o se quedará aquí en Hoenn? _

Jasmine se llevó un dedo sobre la barbilla un poco pensativa, aunque tampoco era que ella supiera la respuesta, si ella misma había dicho que era el mismo Christoph de la televisión podría ser que estuviese viajando por diversas regiones, aún así, si la televisora se encontraba en Unova sería muy raro que se dirigiera hacia Sinnoh desde partiendo en Johto, aunque podría ser el caso, uno muy raro. Ella sólo dijo sonriente:

_ Si llegara a verlo por Sinnoh o por el barco mismo le diré de su artefacto… pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas tú. Tú lo encontraste a fin de cuentas. _

_ Sí, además tú estarás con el tiempo justo en lo que estés allá y vuelvas. No te voy a hacer perder tiempo en buscar al dueño de esta cosa. _ dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa solidaria y luego miró hacia el curioso artefacto con una sonrisa más confiada _ Intentaré buscar a ese chico Christoph y se lo devolveré. _

Jasmine asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, era mejor que ella se hiciera cargo, a fin de cuentas, quizás le haría un favor sabiendo las posibilidades de si ese chico estaba interesado en Sapphire… ¿Quién dice si le llegaba a cambiar su vida? Para bien… o para mal, posiblemente algo pasaría respecto a eso.

Fue luego de eso cuando la hija de Birch miró a la Líder del Gimnasio de una forma un poco más curiosa y le preguntase:

_ ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe en lo que formas la fila? _ preguntó Sapphire.

_ No te preocupes. _ sonrió Jasmine _ Tú deberías ir marchando, es bastante tarde. Nos estaremos viendo en la reunión. _

Sapphire sonrió más extensamente conforme con lo hecho, además de haber pasado un buen rato al lado de su amiga Yasmine, si llegaba a viajar en la espalda del Wailord de su padre seguramente no se hubiese divertido como lo hizo recién. Además a pesar de su actividad, es cierto que era muy de noche y sería mejor ir marchando hacia un lugar seguro para dormir, aunque tratándose de ella podía quedarse dormida colgada de cabeza sobre cualquier rama de cualquier árbol lo suficientemente alto. Aún así, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba a muy pocos kilómetros de su pueblo natal, podría ir directamente hacia allá ¡Y eso iba a hacer!

_ ¡Nos vemos Jasmine! ¡Buen viaje! ¡Que sea leve! ¡Y espero verte en la reunión junto a todos! _ exclamó entusiasmada _ ¡Ya tengo ganas de que llegue el Año Nuevo y verlos a todos! ¡Incluso al tonto de Ruby! _

_ ¡Ese es el entusiasmo! _ sonrió la Líder del Gimnasio con un toque de alegría también.

En ese momento Sapphire revisó la hora por su PokéNav notando que se estaba haciendo tarde, posiblemente podría aprovechar a hacer algo antes de ir a su casa. Dejó de mirar a su reloj y llevó sus dos manos sobre las de Jasmine estrechándolas un poco y moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

_ ¡Un gusto haber viajado contigo! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Mucha suerte! _ dijo la hija de Birch.

_ ¡Lo mismo para ti! Suerte Sapph _

Sapphire rápidamente corrió alejándose de Jasmine que aún seguía formando fila mientras alzaba un brazo haciendo un gesto de saludo y despedida y se iba alejando más y más. Gesto que fue por supuesto correspondido, dejando a la Líder del Gimnasio en una inmensa y larga fila en el trasbordo al barco.

Jasmine ya estaba atenta a su fila, sin fijarse en Sapphire que ya se había alejado bastante del puerto llegando a saltar por encima de un faro, y colgándose sobre otro, mientras se trasladaba de ese modo llamando la atención de varios peatones que circulaban por las calles de noche. La Pokédex Holder, sin importar mucho a esto ya que era historia de todos los días, mientras se desplazaba a su modo sujetó el PokéNav buscando la opción del teléfono y marchando número justo en el momento que se quedó colgada sobre un farol de calle, sostenía con una mano el PokéNav y con la otra se sujetaba del mismo, así como mantenía sus piernas abrazadas al delgado farol. Escuchó la señal de la llamada dando hasta que contestaron su llamada:

_ ¡Hola! Disculpa si te he despertado _ exclamó Sapphire con una gran sonrisa.

Saltó hacia un poste de luz prosiguiendo su conversación.

_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Oye! ¡Ya tengo las entradas para ambos y llegué a Slateport recién por el S. S. Aqua! _

Escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado mientras la atendía hasta que repentinamente echó un brinco sobre un paredón proveniente de una casa, poniéndose por encima de este y comenzó a caminar sobre el límite del mismo como si fuera una acera normal de cualquier calle, aunque a simple vista parecía que estuviese en una cuerda floja. No era de sorprenderse las grandes habilidades físicas de Sapphire, ya por lo visto en sus piruetas en el ferry, parecía que la chica se cuidaba mucho físicamente, mantenía el peso ideal para poder controlar la estabilidad de su cuerpo en los lugares más peligrosos, ella podía violar toda ley de equilibrio.

_ Entonces ¿Dónde andan ustedes? Así podría dejarles la entrada mañana. _ hablaba mientras caminaba por ese angosto paredón _ Ajá… ajá… ajá… _ hizo otra pausa en lo que escuchaba su respuesta _ ¿Ciudad Rustboro? ¡De acuerdo! ¿En qué parte y a qué horas? _

Llegó al límite de dicho paredón, encontrando otro igual en la casa de al lado, al cual por supuesto terminó por saltar y proseguir tanto su caminata como su conversación.

_ ¿Frente al Edificio de la Compañía Devon? ¿Mediodía? ¡Perfecto! ¡Allí estaré mañana! _ exclamó con entusiasmo mientras alzaba un puño hacia el aire.

Ya se sabía previamente, que Sapphire le había pedido dos entradas más a Crystal, y aparentemente era para aquellos dos con los cuales se iba a encontrar al día siguiente frente a la Compañía Devon en Ciudad Rustboro. ¿Con quiénes exactamente? Bueno, no falta mucho para verlo, sin embargo, antes de ese encuentro, se desarrolló otro acontecimiento relevante…

El S. S. Tidal había zarpado luego de varios minutos que se buscó la recluta de los pasajeros, asignación de habitaciones. Todo eso había tenido que recurrir Jasmine cuando abordó el nuevo ferry. Ya habiendo circulado toda la costa Este de Hoenn, ahora comenzaba a rodear la costa Norte de la región de Orre y con ello un camino directo hacia Ciudad Canalave en Sinnoh, por ende haciendo un recorrido inverso al anterior por parte del S. S. Aqua.

Aún así habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que zarparon desde Ciudad Slateport llegando a ubicarse a mitad de la región de Orre. Jasmine permanecía nuevamente en la parte externa del barco, apreciando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, a pesar de que estaba bastante oscuro y sólo iluminaba la luz que empleaba el barco cierto radio de su alrededor. Llegó a identificar por un lado encontrando la región de Orre, de la cual Sapphire le había hablado mucho, pues ella había estado ahí, aunque del otro lado llegó a notar lo que parecían ser un conjunto de islas… posiblemente alguna otra región más. La Líder del Gimnasio se quedó pensando sobre cuál podría ser aquella región, cuando entonces notó a unos metros de ella a una pareja que permanecían abrazados y mirando hacia el mismo lado que Jasmine miraba, ellos casualmente terminaron por responder a su pregunta.

_ Mira amor… esa región se llama Oblivia, y dicen que allí suelen reunirse muchos de los pokémon legendarios. _ comentó el hombre que abrazaba a su mujer.

Jasmine que escuchó esto se quedó mirando con curiosidad a la pareja, la cual justo en ese momento parecía que iban a retirarse al interior del barco, nada más notó cómo el hombre le ofrecía su saco a la mujer para abrigarla y que no pasara frío.

_ Ven vamos a descansar… ya son casi las 2 de la madrugada. _ dijo en lo que se iba perdiendo y abrazando junto a su mujer.

Hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista, posiblemente Jasmine era la última que quedaba en la parte de la cubierta del barco, sin importarle el frío que hacía, le gustaba apreciar el paisaje del exterior.

_ Así que Oblivia ¿eh? _ se comentó para sí misma.

Respiró hondo y profundo, sintiendo un poco de cansancio, así como también abrió sus ojos notando su mirada cansada y borrosa, efecto que la llevó a emitir un bostezo suave llevando una de sus manos por sobre su boca para cubrirla delicadamente.

_ Guaaaah… será mejor que me vaya yendo a dormir. Ese hombre dijo que eran las 2 de la madrugada. _ dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo con un nudillo para mantenerse un poco más despierta.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que pensaba ir a su cabina y finalmente dormir, dejando pasar el resto del viaje en lo que dormía para a la mañana llegar a Sinnoh, de allí tendría un viaje que recorrer hasta Ciudad Corazonada donde se encontraban Fantina y Ruby. Jasmine estaba por moverse hacia el interior del barco pero no había dado ni un paso cuando sintió algo que provenía desde el punto donde se veía la región de Oblivia.

_ ¿Hmm? _

Se había preguntado para sí misma, y trató de enfocar la vista con la poca luz que otorgaba la noche y del barco. A pesar de la pobre iluminación le dio la sensación de que había algo que comenzaba a moverse, algo… que comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande, era como una sombra, que iba acercándose, y con ello un extraño sonido similar a una ráfaga de viento aproximándose.

_ ¿Qué es eso? Viene para acá… _ se dijo Jasmine para sí misma manteniéndose seria y en guardia. _ ¿Y ese sonido? _

El viento comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que el cabello de Jasmine se moviera con un poco más de violencia, incluso obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos por la fuerte ráfaga… pero seguía viendo a la sombra aproximarse hacia la dirección del barco. Era como una mancha negra que se acercaba, hasta que repentinamente ¡Se elevó a lo alto en el aire! Jasmine dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa de esto, llegando a divisar mejor la sombra, aunque seguía viendo una mancha negra, ahora se contrastaba con el cielo azulado de la noche.

_ Eso es un… _

Dicho antes, no podía ver más que una silueta negra a causa de la mala iluminación, sin embargo lograba divisar la silueta, aunque tenía una forma muy extraña, parecía ser un pokémon Volador, tenía unas alas enormes, similares a las alas de los pokémon Dragón ¿Acaso podría ser uno? Jasmine logró notar la forma particular de la cola de este pokémon, parecía tener una extraña forma de una flecha, y así fue cuando supo que un pokémon con esas alas y esa cola era…

_ Es un Aerodactyl. _ dijo algo sorprendida.

Vio como este mismo ahora iba poco a poco descendiendo hasta quedar a una altura si bien superior a la del barco, pero aproximadamente un poco mejor para que Jasmine se diera cuenta que ese Aerodactyl no era salvaje…

La Líder del Gimnasio entrecerró la mirada, notando aún la silueta negra, fundida por la oscuridad, intentando ver de quién se trataba, ya de saber quién volaba un Aerodactyl en ese lugar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el Aerodactyl era montado por dos personas y no solamente una, ambas permanecían de pie con las piernas separadas y en una posición de guardia sobre la espalda del pokémon prehistórico. Jasmine tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver bien que eran dos personas, una parecía ser notablemente más baja que la otra. Un vuelco en el corazón le dio cuando notó que la silueta más baja realizó un movimiento que se le hizo familiar, más por ver cómo esta silueta se acomodaba la gorra con visera hacia delante que traía puesta en su cabeza.

_ ¡N-no puede ser! ¿¡Acaso es…!? _

Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase escuchó un sonido más fuerte, como si cortaran de tajo el sonido con la velocidad. Fue cuando Jasmine logró ver cómo se iba aproximando una centelleante luz dorada a toda velocidad.

_ ¿Q-qué es eso…? _

Jasmine ya no le prestó atención al Aerodactyl y su muy sospechoso dueño y entrenador sino a la luz dorada que se aproximaba a una velocidad superior a la del Aerodactyl. Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa al ver que no se detenía y aquella luz dorada pasó como una ráfaga de viento dorado a tan sólo un milímetro de distancia de los ojos de Jasmine, en sólo una milésima de segundos, dejando a la Líder del Gimnasio pálida, a casi un milímetro de una posible muerte quizás. Pero afortunadamente para ella, logró salir del shock rápidamente, llegando a despertar de su impresión, notó como la luz dorada se alejaba a toda velocidad desapareciendo en el medio del cielo, siendo así, que la luz fue seguida por el Aerodactyl y las dos personas que lo montaban. Jasmine notó cómo este Aerodactyl volaba a una velocidad mucho más moderada a contrario de aquella luz dorada, pero claramente siguiendo su dirección, dándole la espalda a la Líder del Gimnasio, quien llegó a ver cómo la luz lunar llegaba a reflejar un poco sobre esta curiosa silueta, aunque muy poco realmente. Jasmine sólo había podido ver algo reflejarse de la silueta más alta, aquella que no llevaba la gorra encima, sólo llegó a ver un largo y lacio cabello color rojo… rojo como la sangre que posiblemente haya podido derramar en su casi encuentro con la muerte.

Jasmine se llevó una mano al pecho, a pesar de haber despertado de su shock su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por los nervios. Respiró agitada y desesperadamente, intentando recuperar el aire, la silueta del Aerodactyl y sus dueños se había ido ya, quedando solamente su mirada sobre la luna en el cielo. La joven llevó una mano dentro de su saco blanco, quitando de allí su PokéGear, sin mirar ni siquiera al número que estaba marcando, sabía cuál era, y su mirada no se apartaba de la luna aunque muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Ella marcó el número y…

_ Morty… _ dijo agitadamente _ L-lo he visto… _

Debido a la hora, la respuesta por parte del Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak llegó un tanto tarde, con lo cual este preguntó:

_ _¿Lo has visto? ¿A quién?_ _

Jasmine dejó ir una inquietante y desesperante pausa en lo que intentaba recuperar el aire y la cordura de ese fatídico momento que acabó de experimentar hacía nada más un minuto atrás. Ella contestó cortamente en medio de la dificultad de su respiración:

_ Al Pokémon Resurrector… _

Fue suficiente como para que la Líder del Gimnasio terminara pasando una noche de mal sueño, había visto demasiado, y hasta posiblemente aquella persona sobre el Aerodactyl era…

Bueno, ya era el día siguiente, y la mañana estaba soleada, las nubes del día anterior se habían marchado y ahora el día estaba un poco más caluroso, aunque el invierno seguía presente y la idea de usar ropajes abrigados también. Así era la situación actual en Hoenn, donde la hija de Birch, Sapphire iba colgándose de las lianas para trasladarse más rápido hacia su destino, Ciudad Rustboro a encontrarse con sus dos invitados para la reunión de fin de año, había acordado con ellos la noche anterior de encontrarlos en el edificio de la Compañía Devon. Afortunadamente la noche anterior logró llegar a su casa junto con su padre, aunque muy tarde en la noche, con lo cual había dormido poco para acordar aquel encuentro con sus dos acompañantes, pero no iba a fallarles. Además, sólo era darles las entradas y luego marcharse. El decorado rústico de la Ciudad Rustboro seguía vigente así como los distintos establecimientos arquitectónicos, parecía ser una ciudad histórica, pues a fin de cuentas seguía estando la Escuela para Entrenadores Pokémon, donde permanecía la Profesora Roxanne, también conocida como la Líder del Gimnasio, a la cual fue a la primera que Sapphire se enfrentó en su historia como Entrenadora Pokémon. Esta misma se iba desplazando por los árboles y rodeando la ciudad hasta que se dio cuenta en el momento de llegar frente al edificio para el encuentro que avistó una gran cantidad de personas rodeando el edificio, y ahí muchas, muchas cámaras de televisión, viendo tanto a profesionales manejando las mismas, algunas personas siendo atendidas por maquilladores, otros conversaban posiblemente sobre la producción que se iba a llevar a cabo, por un momento pensó haber visto al padre de Steven y presidente de la Compañía Devon, hasta le dio la sensación de ver mucho más lejos a Maryann y Tyler, la reportera y el camarógrafo de Hoenn TV. Tal parecía que iban a filmar el segmento de un programa de televisión ahí mismo, cosa que no le pareció extraña a Sapphire, fue suficiente para darse cuenta que sus dos citas se encontraban ahí.

Sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención, se camufló por las copas de los árboles para no ser vista y entrar en la zona de filmación, aunque parecía que estaban en un posible corte o aún no habían iniciado la grabación, sin embargo, prefirió mantenerse al margen de ese lugar y sólo se centró en buscar a aquellas dos personas.

Afortunadamente las terminó encontrando un tanto alejados de donde se ubicaban todas las cámaras, estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser algo como un banco de plaza mirando hacia los camarógrafos como a todos los productores de la televisora que intervenía allí, permanecían de espaldas a las copas de los árboles, de las cuales Sapphire se estaba desplazando. Y allí los vio, de espaldas a ella, pero los reconoció rápidamente, era una persona con cabello rubio y particular peinado levemente desordenado, y la otra de cabello negro que estaba un tanto despeinado, ambos vestidos con el mismo traje color celeste blancuzco con saco y pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, unos enormes moños celestes adornados en sus cuellos aunque extrañamente llevaban unas zapatillas que no hacían juego con sus trajes, sino todo lo contrario, parecían unas deportivas para trotar que ya eran bastante conocidas ahí en Hoenn.

_ ¡Hola chicos! ¡Por fin los encuentro! _ exclamó Sapphire con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta, notándose los rostros sonrientes de ambos al notar a la persona que tenían frente a ellos, la cual estaba colgada de cabeza sobre la copa de un árbol pero a la vista de ellos.

_ ¡Sapphire Sempai! ¡Llegó justo a tiempo! _ dijo el chico rubio. _ Entonces ¿Las tiene ahí? _

_ Pues para eso vine hasta aquí. _ dijo la hija de Birch con una gran sonrisa.

Hurgó en su riñonera sacando dos entradas para la reunión de la Mansión Azulona ocupando una en cada mano y se las extendió hacia los dos chicos.

_ Espero que pueda verlos allá. _ dijo Sapphire en lo que mantenía las entradas extendidas _ Diamond, Pearl. _

Los susodichos que se encontraban frente a Sapphire Birch tomaron las entradas para la reunión en la Mansión Azulona en Kanto. Así es, los dos Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh se encontraban en Hoenn y aparentemente a punto de salir en aquel programa de televisión, además de sus formales vestimentas que traían puestas.

Sapphire había tenido el honor de conocerlos una ocasión en Ciudad Slateport, hace casi 10 meses, cuando llegó a avistar a dos chicos con unas Pokédex que se veían más modernas que la de ella, y al ver que los dos portadores no eran ni sus dos rivales Ruby y Emerald ni tampoco sus Sempai Holders inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ellos eran dos de los Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh, de los cuales el Profesor Oak les había hablado, y dado que eran dos chicos Sapphire los reconoció como Diamond y Pearl, los dos chicos que tomaron el cargo de guardaespaldas de Platinum Berlitz. Fue así entonces como los dos Holders de Sinnoh conocieron a su Sempai de Hoenn Sapphire, de alguna forma fue también ella la que ayudó en la carrera de los dos chicos, porque ahora Diamond y Pearl eran más que entrenadores pokémon.

Luego de la intensa aventura que los tres Holders de Sinnoh tuvieron al salir del Mundo Distorsión y dieran a concluir su viaje, fue cuando Diamond y Pearl se separaron de su compañera Platinum, quien prosiguió con sus investigaciones sobre la Evolución Pokémon junto a su padre y el Profesor Rowan. Diamond y Pearl, por otro lado, buscaron proseguir su carrera como comediantes, además de haber sido reconocidos como grandes héroes y bien acreditados por los Berlitz, pasaron de Don Nadie, a ser grandes figuras famosas en la televisión de Sinnoh realizando sus dobles actos que han hecho reír y divertir a los ciudadanos germinando un gran éxito y reconocimiento a nivel regional, Diamond y Pearl eran la nueva sensación de la comedia.

Grande había sido su éxito, tan así que se corrió la voz hasta la región de Unova, de manera que una agencia de talentos llamada BW Agency, llegó hasta ellos para contratarlos y con ello ofrecerles extenderse por otras regiones y fomentar su reconocimiento y fama. Diamond y Pearl aceptaron luego de hacer trato con la Presidente de la Agencia, quien resultó ser una Pokédex Holder como ellos, con lo cual les generó confianza y aceptaron de inmediato el comenzar a difundirse. Se decía que posiblemente comenzarían por Unova, pero por el contrario, tomaron la decisión de realizar una gira por Hoenn, fue así cuando más tarde los dos Holders de Sinnoh conocen a la hija de Birch. Por otro lado, los dos Holders de Sinnoh también habían sufrido algunos cambios físicos en los casi 3 años que pasaron luego de su última aventura como entrenadores pokémon. Ambos estaban más altos y estilizados.

Por el lado de Pearl, su mirada estaba mucho más segura que la de años previos, el anaranjado de sus pupilas daba a denotar una gran fuerza y confianza en sí mismo, muy similar a la de su padre. Lo mismo igual que su cabello que seguía un tanto igual, salvo por algunas mechas desordenadas, pues Emerald no era el único que quería seguir el ejemplo de Palmer, aunque tratándose de Pearl era lógico si este era su hijo. Y a la vez, al igual que Silver, también le habían crecido algunas patillas al costado de su rostro que lo hacían ver un poco más maduro.

Diamond por otra parte, si se lo miraba al rostro no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo la misma expresión serena e inocente de años atrás, sobre todo en su mirada azulada. Su cabello estaba más largo y estaba mucho más desordenado y alborotado que el de su amigo, se veía como cada quien cuando se levanta por las mañanas. También tenía algunos pelillos creciéndole por su barbilla, simulando una especie de barba mal rasurada y un aspecto dejado. Le daba un aspecto realmente gracioso, a fin de cuentas él era el que tenía el papel de cómico en los dobles actos realizados con su compañero y mejor amigo.

_ ¡Muchas gracias Sapphire Sempai! _

Había exclamado Diamond realmente feliz con la entrada en su mano y sonriéndole a la mayor que aún permanecía colgada de cabeza frente a los dos chicos. Era curioso cómo podía relacionarse con ellos teniendo una vista totalmente invertida de ellos, pero así era Sapphire, siempre dada vuelta.

_ ¡No hay por qué! ¡De verdad me da gusto que podamos reunirnos entre todos! ¡Esperen a conocer a mis Sempais también! Ellos ya llevan casi 6 años añorando verlos. _ dijo Sapphire entusiasmada.

Diamond y Pearl guardaron en los bolsillos de sus sacos las entradas para la reunión en lo que escuchaban el comentario de la hija de Birch.

_ ¿Oíste eso Dia? Conoceremos a nuestros Sempais además de Sapphire. _ comentó Pearl. _ Posiblemente tengamos suerte también de encontrarnos a la señorita. _

Diamond sonrió por el comentario de su amigo, la idea también de ver a su muy querida amiga Platinum también era algo que lo alegraba, ya tenían mucho tiempo sin verla, y se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo y lo que estaba haciendo, ya que desde que realizaron su gira por Sinnoh como comediantes no supieron ni se han encontrado mucho con ella, apenas sabían que se encontraba tanto en su investigación sobre la Evolución Pokémon, algunos le habían dicho también que intentaba fortalecerse en los concursos y había conocido a un chico que parecía ser un experto en todos ellos, aunque eso fue luego que Diamond y Pearl marcharon a Hoenn.

_ Hace mucho que no la vemos. _ comentó Diamond.

_ Oh cierto… su compañera. _ dijo Sapphire un tanto curiosa.

_ Sí es verdad, ya se la ha extrañado mucho. _ comentó Pearl con una sonrisa y volteó hacia Sapphire _ ¿No es así Sempai? ¿Usted no extraña a sus compañeros Holders de su región Hoenn? _

Parecía que a Sapphire se le había derramado otra gran gota de sudor por la cabeza ante la pregunta del chico rubio, volviendo a dibujar otra forzada sonrisa, otro momento para volver a pensar en él… siempre le era inevitable.

_ Bueno a Emerald lo he visto muy poco jeje _ dijo con una sonrisa leve mirando hacia un lado _ Él siempre está muy ocupado en la Torre Batalla de Johto y… sobre Ruby… _

Diamond y Pearl escuchaban a Sapphire aunque no se percataron o bien no se preocuparon mucho por la sensación de presión que sentía al momento de pensar en sus dos rivales, o más bien uno de ellos, y pareciera que tampoco les importó que de la nada la castaña cambiara de tema, pues el recordar lo que había hablado con Jasmine la llevó a eso:

_ ¡No importa mucho! _ exclamó inmediatamente cambiando de asunto _ A contrario de eso… ¡Mejor cuéntenme de ustedes! ¿Cómo les está yendo en su carrera como comediantes? Siempre que me paso por Hoenn intento verlos en televisión… es una lástima que por Johto y Kanto no se hayan hecho difundir aún. _

_ Jeje ya habrá tiempo para eso Sempai. _ dijo Pearl muy confiado y sonriendo.

_ Nos ha estado yendo muy bien, gracias a que usted también nos contó sobre los establecimientos de la región Sapphire Sempai. _ comentó Diamond muy alegre.

_ ¡Es verdad! Usted nos contó bastante sobre esta región y sus costumbres, nos ha hecho bien para mejorar en nuestros dobles actos y hacer nuestros chistes más adaptados a la costumbre de Hoenn. _ comentó Pearl.

Sapphire se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco por tanta adulación, era mucho crédito para ella, aunque en parte había ayudado al éxito de los dos comediantes de Sinnoh.

_ Jeje… de verdad, no fue nada chicos. _ dijo un poco avergonzada hasta quitarse la mano detrás de su cabeza, abrir sus ojos y quitar su sonrojo, notándose ya mucho más suelta a lo cual les expresó _ Por cierto muchachos… parece que van a salir en televisión pronto frente a la Compañía Devon ¿cierto? ¿Harán un acto doble ahí? _

_ El Presidente de la Compañía Devon nos llamó para promocionar sus nuevas deportivas, probaremos el producto mientras realizamos nuestro doble acto en la cámara. _ comentó Pearl mientras mostraba las deportivas que llevaba puestas, resaltando totalmente con la formalidad del traje que él y Diamond traían puestos.

_ ¡Guau! ¡Eso suena realmente interesante y creativo! _ exclamó Sapphire con mucho entusiasmo. _ Tratándose de ustedes, seguro que la promoción tendrá mucho éxito. _

Hasta seguramente debía ser gracioso ver a Diamond y Pearl realizando su acto cómico mientras corrían y probaban la funcionalidad de aquellas deportivas ideales para trotar y agilizarse, las mismas que usaban tanto Sapphire como el resto de sus compañeros Holders.

_ ¡Entonces les deseo mucha suerte en su comercial chicos! _ expresó la hija de Birch con entusiasmo.

_ ¿Comercial? _ preguntó Diamond y luego sonrió _ ¡Oh no! No es para un comercial. _

_ Dia tiene razón, en realidad será un número que realizaremos exclusivamente antes de la entrevista que le harán al señor Stone y nosotros apareceremos para promocionar su nuevo producto, y hacer una presentación previa de él, nada más que eso. _ aclaró Pearl con una sonrisa.

Sapphire se sorprendió un poco por eso, entonces no era un comercial exclusivo, sino que solamente aparecerían como presentadores del entrevistado, pero no solamente eso, iban a presentar al señor Stone, al padre de Steven, uno de los campeones de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, a quien tuvo el honor de conocer, al menos por su nombre, aquella vez que intervinieron los malévolos planes del Equipo Aqua.

_ Ya veo… ¿Entonces dicen que lo entrevistarán? _ preguntó Sapphire y sonrió un poco _ ¿Y en qué programa lo anunciarán? De paso podría ver su presentación… _

_ ¡Qué bueno que lo pregunta Sempai! Porque el programa es transmitido desde la región de Unova y apenas se está dando a conocer aquí en Hoenn. _ comentó Pearl.

_ El programa se llama Celebridades, y si bien el estudio se encuentra en Unova, pero los presentadores siempre viajan por todas las regiones para hacer notas y entrevistas a figuras famosas. _ comentó Diamond con una sonrisa.

_ Síp, síp, síp. _ afirmó constantemente Pearl _ Exactamente como dice Dia, y esta vez la entrevista es para el señor Stone. _

_ Ojalá nos entrevistaran a nosotros alguna vez. _ comentó Diamond sonriente.

_ ¡Nosotros no somos tan importantes Dia! _ dijo Pearl sonriendo aunque siendo muy realista.

Sapphire, por otro lado, se quedó ensimismada, más porque si bien no era un comercial, se trataba de un programa de televisión, proveniente de la región de Unova, pero además… se llamaba Celebridades y entrevistaban a famosos. ¿Qué no había escuchado la misma explicación antes? ¡Y fue cuando lo recordó!

_ ¡¿Es acaso un programa que lo presenta un chico llamado Christoph acaso?! _ preguntó asombrada.

_ Así es Sempai, los presentadores son Christoph y Nancy, ellos son quienes entrevistarán al señor Stone. _ comentó Pearl.

_ ¿Usted ve el programa Sempai? _ preguntó Diamond sonriente.

¡Justo! Y eso que Jasmine le había dicho que seguro que ese chico se iba a quedar por Hoenn, ¡Cuánta razón tuvo! Sapphire aprovechó en ese momento para sacar aquel extraño aparato parecido a un reloj con una gran pantalla de color amarillo y negro y se los extendió a uno de los chicos, a Pearl para ser más exactos.

_ ¡Necesito que me hagan un favor! _ dijo la chica ignorando la pregunta de Diamond _ Aquel chico Christoph viajó conmigo en el S. S. Aqua desde Johto y dejó esto en la sala de comidas del barco, no he tenido oportunidad de devolvérselo. ¿Puedo pedirles a ustedes que lo hagan por mí? _

_ Claro Sempai, no hay problema. _ dijo Pearl con una sonrisa tomando el artefacto con su mano y colocándolo momentáneamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir, acto que fue observado curiosamente por Diamond. _ Nosotros se lo devolveremos. _

_ ¡De verdad muchas gracias! _ exclamó Sapphire bastante satisfecha.

¡Perfecto! ¡Un problema menos! Eso era lo que Sapphire pensaba en sus interiores, además de darle gusto que aquel chico pudiese tener su dispositivo consigo y de vuelta. Diamond por su parte sonreía junto a su compañero, aunque se distrajo al ser el único que escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de una silueta que se encontraba varios metros lejos de ellos, y aparentemente los estaban llamando:

_ ¡Diamond! ¡Pearl! ¡Por favor vengan que comenzaremos a filmar! _ gritó para que luego fuera caminando hacia un lado, alejándose más y más de la vista de los Holders.

_ ¡No hay por qué Sempai! ¡Es un placer ayudar! _ exclamó Pearl con entusiasmo mirando hacia Sapphire.

Fue suficiente motivo para Diamond darse la vuelta y llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

_ Oye Pearl… _ comentó este.

_ ¿Huh? _

_ Nos están llamando, será mejor que vayamos. _ dijo el chico de cabellera negra.

_ ¡Diamond tiene razón! ¡Será mejor que vayan a hacer su trabajo! Yo ya hice el mío aquí y solo les estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. _ dijo sonriente Sapphire.

Fue suficiente para que los dos Holders de Sinnoh voltearan a ver a su Sempai, quien se había mantenido en esa posición colgada de cabeza todo el tiempo, y sin molestarle en absoluto, cosa que aparte a los otros dos chicos también le era normal, pues sabían que Sapphire era así.

_ ¡Entonces nos vemos a fin de año Sempai! _ se despidió Pearl alzando un brazo y agitándolo un poco.

_ ¡Un gusto volver a verla! _ dijo Diamond haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

_ ¡Me voy rapidito para que no los regañen! _ dijo la hija de Birch alzando sus dos brazos y haciendo el mismo gesto de despedida con ambos. _ ¡Nos vemos a fin de año! ¡Hasta la vista! _

_ ¡Adiós Sempai! _ dijeron los dos Holders de Sinnoh al unísono.

Y rápidamente Sapphire volvió a introducirse por la copa del árbol de donde estaba colgada, desapareciendo de la vista de Diamond y Pearl por unos segundos, hasta luego ver la silueta de la hija de Birch colgándose de las lianas y columpiándose con ellas una hacia la otra con total gracia y velocidad, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de ambos.

_ Woooooah… _ expresó Diamond con total asombro al notar las habilidades de Sapphire. _ ¡Nuestra Sempai es genial! _

_ ¡Sí que sí Dia! _ contestó su compañero.

_ ¡Diamond! ¡Pearl! _ volvió a escucharse la misma voz femenina de antes.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y trotaron hacia donde se encontraban las cámaras y todos los productores para la filmación mientras sonreían y decían al unísono:

_ ¡Ahí vamos Presidente White! _

Bueno, ya era bastante obvio desde un comienzo… aunque a veces daba por decir lo pequeño que era el mundo, a veces todo parece estar tan minuciosamente conectado que siempre se daban esa clase de curiosos y casuales encuentros.

Diamond y Pearl se aproximaron hacia donde estaban los camarógrafos, y algunos maquilladores, mirando hacia todos lados para orientarse a dónde debían permanecer para comenzar a rodar la escena de su actuación. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo de esto cuando notaron cómo una chica de cabellera rosada se alejó rápidamente de la maquilladora, quedando esta shoqueada por la expresión colérica de la chica en cuanto vio a los dos comediantes de Sinnoh, esta los vio a ambos de la forma más hostil imposible y les gritó:

_ ¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Creen que solamente han venido a pasear aquí!? ¡Muévanse de una vez a sus puestos y dejen de holgazanear! _

Los dos comediantes se quedaron tiesos ante esto, más Diamond que Pearl, este estaba más que nada un tanto serio y molesto, y parecía que iba a contestarle a la chica, pero esta no le dio el tiempo ya que se alejó de ellos con una expresión verdaderamente molesta.

Aquella chica se veía bastante bien, físicamente hablando claro. Tenía el cabello rosado y peinado con una cola de caballo que caía del costado izquierdo de su rostro, esta caía de forma bucleada y sensualmente, tenía la punta del mismo con un curioso tinte color lila. Traía también una diadema rosada puesta adornado con un grande y hermoso listón amarillo con una minuciosa franja rosada. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un comunicador en sus orejas seguramente para escuchar las órdenes del director dentro de la filmación. Además también vestía de una forma bastante llamativa con un vestido amarillo y blanco con un broche rosado en el medio y unos tacones blancos, y unas muñequeras con volados que hacían perfecto juego con su indumentaria. Sus ojos eran celestes y su rostro se notaba tan delicado como el pequeño lunar ubicado por el costado inferior de su ojo izquierdo. A pesar de parecer tener una mirada dulce, no lo demostraba ahora. Aquella chica, era nada más y nada menos que Nancy, la presentadora del programa de Celebridades que iban a dirigir en ese momento.

_ ¡¿Pero qué le pasa…?! _ preguntó Pearl realmente tenso aunque en un tono sutilmente bajo sólo para que Diamond le oyera.

Diamond no contestó, pero sintió como una gota de sudor descendía por el costado de su rostro a causa de la tensión. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos comediantes llegaron a ver a un chico vestido de la misma forma extravagante que la presentadora del programa, este traía un traje color negro con algunos detalles verdes y amarillos, como también sus pantalones largos y zapatos negros, traía también un comunicador en sus orejas, sólo que este era de color celeste. Su cabellera rubia estaba peinada hacia un lado, y su delicado rostro adornado con un lunar similar al de su compañera, solo que este se encontraba en el costado inferior derecho de sus labios, así como también denotaba una mirada dulce en sus ojos verde agua. Ahí mismo, frente a Diamond y Pearl estaba Christoph, el compañero de Nancy, a quien miró un poco preocupado por la situación reciente con los dos Holders de Sinnoh, a los cuales se acercó con una sonrisa noble pero muy lamentada.

_ Por favor discúlpenla… está de muy mal humor porque su novio acaba de cortar con ella. _ dijo este realmente lamentado.

_ Oh, comprendo… lo siento mucho por ella… _

Había dicho Pearl un tanto tenso, aunque en parte entendiendo un poco, simplemente retuvo la molestia que sentía hace un momento. Aunque la reacción de Diamond era distinta, él era naturalmente mucho más tranquilo y a veces hasta parecía restar tanta importancia a cuando lo maltrataran o se aprovecharan de él.

_ ¡Pobrecita! Debe estar muy triste. _ dijo este en un estado compasivo.

_ De verdad… _ dijo Pearl en lo que observaba a la presentadora mientras se quejaba a los gritos con cada uno de los productores y echando culpa a la maquilladora de todo _ Debe tener una voluntad de hierro para ocultar ese malestar emocional y presentar un programa de televisión que cientos de personas miran en sus casas… _

_ Gracias chicos… son muy comprensivos. _ dijo Christoph realmente agradecido, aunque también lamentado por lo ocurrido.

Ambos jóvenes le sonrieron al presentador, fue cuando Pearl recordó quién era él y lo que le había dicho su Sempai Sapphire de que se lo había topado en el viaje por el S. S. Aqua, con lo cual quitó el curioso artefacto que le dio la mayor del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo mostró al chico.

_ Oye por cierto ¿Christoph? ¿De casualidad esto es tuyo? _ preguntó el rubio, mientras Diamond miraba a la escena con curiosidad.

La expresión en el rostro del presentador del programa se notó realmente asombrado cuando vio aquel curioso aparato sobre la mano del Holder de Sinnoh, pues evidentemente era de él.

_ ¡Mi Videomisor! _ exclamó sorprendido y luego lo fue tomando con sus manos una vez que Pearl se lo extendió y luego le preguntó _ ¿Dónde fue que lo encontraste? _

_ En realidad lo encontró una amiga nuestra y al saber que íbamos a estar con usted nos encargó devolvérselo. _ explicó Diamond.

_ Ella dijo que lo vio en la sala de comidas del barco donde usted viajó para venir hasta aquí. _ completó Pearl elevando un dedo índice explicativo.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Christoph, entonces sí había sido en el barco y no luego. ¿En el barco? Y no solamente, eso en la sala de comidas, fue cuando recordó a aquella chica que le regaló aquella patata de jugo de bayas picantes y la persona que le acompañaba en su mesa, aún así quiso averiguar sobre esto.

_ Oigan ¿Puedo preguntarles… cómo era la persona que encontró mi videomisor? _ preguntó bastante curioso.

Diamond y Pearl se miraron curiosos, pensando en cómo describirles a Sapphire, pues era alguien totalmente desconocida para Christoph, o eso pensaban ellos, claro. Fue Pearl el que comenzó a describirla.

_ Pues ella es una chica, un poco más grande que nosotros. _ comentó el rubio y se llevó los dedos cerca de sus patillas haciendo un curioso movimiento descendiente _ tiene como dos mechas de cabello de color castaño que caen al costado de su rostro. _ y luego se llevó las manos cerca de su cabeza y las posicionó como si estuviese atándose una pañoleta invisible a la misma _ Porque siempre lleva una pañoleta en la cabeza. _

_ Y sus ojos son del mismo color que hace representación a su nombre, Sapphire. _ comentó Diamond sonriendo en lo que aportaba a la descripción de su Sempai.

Christoph reconoció esa descripción, no podía ser otra más que aquella chica con la que se cruzó en el barco y que parecía que había sentido algo por ella. A veces eso puede llamarse destino, según dicen algunos, nunca pensó que volvería a saber de ella, ni mucho menos que Diamond y Pearl la conocieran, y no solamente eso, ellos dijeron que era su Sempai y que se llamaba Sapphire. El presentador se sonrojó levemente, detalle que no fue percibido por los otros dos chicos y sonrió tenuemente.

_ Con que Sapphire… es un bonito nombre. _ dijo el muchacho realmente encantado por aquella información _ Espero poder verla y darle las gracias personalmente, si la llegan a ver, díganle que muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia. _

_ ¡No hay problema! _ dijo Pearl sonriendo.

_ ¡Es hora de rodar! ¿Dónde están los comediantes? ¡Por favor acérquense a la tarima! _ preguntó una voz masculina, aparentemente siendo escuchada a través de un cono.

Justo en ese momento Pearl estaba a punto de contestar que estaba junto a su compañero y mejor amigo, hubo un drástico cambio de planes al momento de ver a Diamond comiendo un inmenso sándwich de fiambres y verduras. El chico tenía las mejillas infladas llenas de comida además de unas cuantas migajas. No solamente Pearl, sino unos cuantos cayeron al suelo de manera coordinada al notar esto.

_ ¡Maquillaje por favooooor! _ gritó uno por allí.

Ese iba a ser un día largo para el rodaje del anuncio de los dos entrenadores de Sinnoh y la entrevista al Señor Stone.

Quizás para Sapphire le había sido grato poder repartir las entradas a sus amigos, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de la Líder del Gimnasio Jasmine. Ella había llegado a Ciudad Canalave bastante temprano en la mañana luego de las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo, además del acontecimiento que había tenido en la cubierta del barco, aún la sorpresa no se le iba. Se la notaba caída y débil, pálida con las ojeras marcadas por debajo de sus ojos. Si bien pudo haberse alojado en un hotel en Ciudad Canalave, pero pensó en llegar a Ciudad Corazonada rápidamente a encontrarse con su amiga Fantina, ciudad a la cual terminó accediendo horas después de llegar al puerto en Sinnoh.

Jasmine se encontraba a la entrada de la Ciudad Corazonada, aún agotada, lo primero que hizo fue alzar su muñeca buscando la opción de teléfono y marcar el número, así esperando la señal atendió…

_ ¿Fantina? Ya estoy aquí… _

La Líder del Gimnasio miraba en lo alto en el cielo mientras proseguía con su conversación, a pesar de hablar con una de sus amigas más cercanas, se notaba su voz que parecía muy caída a causa del cansancio.

_ ¿Frente al Auditorio para los Concursos? Claro, allá estaré. Nos vemos _

Colgó su llamada y comenzó a caminar, recorriendo la ciudad de Sinnoh, esa curiosa ciudad tan alegre en donde parecían haber muchos más niños que adultos, muchas madres empujaban de la carriola de sus bebés llevándolos a pasear. Se notaba además también que era un perfecto día para pasear pues parece que en Sinnoh también el día estaba soleado, pero frío por el invierno. Llegó a pasar al lado de la conocida Catedral de Sinnoh, ya había pasado una vez por ahí, aunque nunca se interesó en entrar, sin embargo, al momento de pasar notó algo nuevo. Allí mismo llegó a ver lo que parecía la incorporación de un nuevo símbolo que fue construido con un curioso metal dorado, le era un tanto familiar. Parecía ser un símbolo que consistía en lo que parecía una extraña X que no permitía la unión de los dos ejes diagonales, este mismo estaba limitado por un círculo ubicado en el medio, a su vez, los ejes diagonales se conectaban entre ellos con una forma semicircular, pero únicamente en los costados, finalmente, en la intersección de estos ejes habían unas pequeñas piedras color verdes. Jasmine intentó ver este curioso símbolo, le era conocido por el mítico pokémon Arceus, ese símbolo era la misma forma de la aureola que este pokémon lleva en su torso y conforme se le equipaba cada una de las tablas elementales cambiaba de color. Ya había sabido de este pokémon y el suceso que los Pokédex Holders de su región habían pasado cuando fueron llevados hacia Sinnoh para detener al Neo Equipo Rocket. Finalmente, dejó de dar importancia a este detalle para dirigirse hacia el Auditorio donde se iba a encontrar con Fantina.

Afortunadamente para la Líder terminó llegando pronto, hasta reconocer el gran edificio del auditorio decorado con su particular logo reconocible por parecer a una de las cintas que se obsequiaban a los vencedores de los mismos. Sin más fue cuando llegó a ver a dos personas, una de ellas la reconoció de inmediato, cabello violáceo, y extravagante peinado que consistía de cuatro bollos cruzados, así como también su brillante y glamoroso vestido del mismo color, con un particular accesorio en la zona de su cintura, una cruz amarilla que era característica física de su Drifblim. Allí mismo estaba la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazonada, especializada en pokémon de tipo Fantasma, sin embargo dicho antes, a su lado se encontraba alguien más, y por la simple vista se notaba que era una chica más joven. Jasmine la vio, aunque no la reconoció, aunque pareció haberla visto en algún lado. Aún así admitió que vestía muy bien, traía un saco blazer color negro de mangas largas que marcaba la silueta de su cuerpo de una forma atractiva, además de notarse que en sus manos traía unos anillos con unas piedras muy valiosas y brillantes. Traía puesta una corta falda tableada color rosa chicle, llevaba puestas unas medias de laicra blancas que le daban la sensación que estas fueran así de blancas naturalmente, su calzado consistía en unas botas negras que llegaban hasta casi la altura de sus rodillas, tenían un poco de tacón y se veían bastante finas. Su cabeza, adornada de una adorable boina del mismo rosa de la falda, al igual que la larga bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. Jasmine observó bien las refinadas facciones de la muchacha como la forma de sus alargadas pestañas, sus ojos color caqui y su cabello azul peinado con una media coleta y unos prendedores rosados que llevaba por delante, tenía una expresión de sofisticación, pero seriedad a la vez. Esta se la quedó mirando bastante fijo a Jasmine en cuanto se puso frente a ambas chicas y la Líder del Gimnasio de Sinnoh viera el aspecto de la de Johto.

_ ¡Jasmine! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Luces fatal! _ exclamó Fantina muy preocupada _ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? _

_ U-una mala noche… eso es todo… _ dijo Jasmine un poco rendida, dibujando una sonrisa forzada.

_ ¡No puedes entrar con ese aspecto al Auditorio cariño! _ dijo preocupada pero luego sonrió _ ¡Pero tengo lo necesario para ayudarte! _

Fantina hurgó entre sus pertenencias y sacó unos lentes de sol que se los colocó a la Líder de Pokémon de Acero, cubriendo las profundas ojeras que se le habían marcado, al menos ahora mostrando una apariencia mucho más presentable.

_ ¡Listo! ¡Mucho mejor! _

_ Gracias Fantina… siempre tan atenta. _ dijo Jasmine sonriendo y suspirando un poco.

Fantina sonrió, bastante satisfecha por su buena acción como coordinadora y fiel a la belleza y encanto, como también por una buena amiga y haberla ayudado en esa situación. Luego de eso, se volteó hacia su acompañante, y la presentó ante Jasmine, quien se quedó mirando a la acompañante de Fantina:

_ Por cierto Jas… déjame presentarte a Platinum Berlitz, la heredera del miembro más adinerado de Sinnoh y nueva asistente del laboratorio del Profesor Rowan. _ dijo sonriente y volteó a ver a su compañera Líder de Gimnasio _ Ha venido a desafiarme hace casi 3 años también por la medalla Reliquia. _ y nuevamente volteó su cabeza hacia Platinum _ ¿Platinum? Ella es Jasmine, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine en Johto, además de una excelente Coordinadora Pokémon y amiga. _

_ Mucho gusto Platinum _ dijo Jasmine haciendo una pequeña reverencia _ Creo que te tengo vista, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura. _

_ Es posible _ comentó Platinum sonriendo sutilmente _ Después de todo, yo también estuve participando en concursos aquí dentro. _

_ ¿Ah sí? _

Posiblemente era eso del por qué la tenía vista, todo era posible. Y era cierto que Platinum una vez había participado en el Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Corazonada, bajo la ayuda de Diamond y Pearl, y todo para callar a las bocas que la juzgaban por ser de una familia de ricachones. Afortunadamente había sido un éxito, aunque esa fue la única vez que se supo si Platinum estaba participando en concursos… la verdad era que, no iba a ser la única vez.

_ Pero esa ocasión concursé sólo en el Rango Normal. Y al finalizar mi viaje con mis guardaespaldas decidí comenzar a ser asistente del Profesor Rowan como también entrenarme en los Concursos Pokémon de rangos mayores… aunque eso fue luego de conocer a mi maestro. _

_ ¿Tu maestro? _ preguntó Jasmine un poco curiosa.

_ Oh sí… él se encuentra adentro. _ comentó Platinum mirando hacia la puerta de entrada al Auditorio.

_ Que hablando de eso, seguro que el concurso ya debió haber terminado. _ comentó Fantina sonriendo mirando hacia Platinum _ Será mejor que entremos. _

Platinum sonrió levemente a Fantina y asintió con la cabeza, por su lado Jasmine estaba un poco dudosa, pues aún seguía algo desvelada y cansada, y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante la idea de Fantina. La Líder de Sinnoh abrió la puerta de entrada al Auditorio hasta que ella y sus dos acompañantes ingresaron hasta cerrar la puerta de la entrada y adentrarse en el interior.

Apenas habían entrado, se escuchó unos gritos de aclamación y emoción sumados a fuertes aplausos, seguramente ya estaban anunciando a algún ganador ¿Posiblemente el maestro de Platinum? Eso lo averiguaría en unos segundos mientras caminaba junto a sus acompañantes hacia la sala central donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso.

_ Parece que volvió a conquistar a su público. _ dijo Fantina muy emocionada y luego le guiñó un ojo a Platinum _ Nada realmente sorprendente viniendo de tu maestro. _

_ Así parece. _ contestó la hija de Berlitz.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Jasmine dándole aún más curiosidad por quién podría ser tan experimentado, posiblemente podría tratarse de un nuevo rival suyo, en parte le era interesante, pero a la vez muy curioso, más por sobre todo porque Fantina parecía estar encantada con dicho maestro.

No obstante fue cuando finalmente la Líder de Sinnoh abrió la puerta hacia la sala central donde se llevó a cabo el evento, este ya había llegado a su final. El público explotaba en gritos y aclamaciones, aplausos tras otros, más de miembros femeninos que masculinos por sobre todo.

_ ¡Aplausos por favor! ¡Aplausos! _

Se había escuchado la voz del conductor del concurso a través de un micrófono y ante su petición, los aplausos y los gritos aumentaron en potencia. El ambiente estaba eufórico y lleno de energía, luces, y papeles de colores graficando perfectamente la celebración y final del evento.

_ ¡Era de esperarse! _ dijo Fantina al ver de quién se trataba _ Ese chico es un verdadero talento para los concursos. _

_ Me siendo verdaderamente honrada de ser su alumna. _ comentó Platinum también con una sonrisa satisfecha mirando hacia el susodicho ganador y además su mencionado maestro.

Pero Jasmine estaba asombrada, más por ver de quién se trataba. Sabía que él se encontraba casualmente en esa ciudad, pero tampoco pensó que él fuera a ser el maestro de Platinum. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, casi se había olvidado de su aspecto. Allí estaba él de pie frente al público, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y una expresión grácil y bella en su rostro sin dejar de sonreír al público, además que traía sus lentes puestos. Llevaba también una polera color roja oscura de cuello alto que lo llegaba a cubrir y ajustar un poco su cuerpo, al igual que sus pantalones de tela fina color negros y sus deportivas Devon puestas, y por supuesto no había abandonado su particular gorro blanco, con algunos detalles del mismo rojo de su polera, siempre cubriendo en lo posible su cabello, aunque se le notaba que a él también le habían crecido unas notables patillas, absolutamente idénticas a las de su padre… la genética a veces podía ser muy fuerte. Aunque su padre nunca podría expresar la felicidad y belleza que él en esos momentos estaba plasmando, siendo inundado por el público, los aplausos, y rodeado por su hermoso equipo pokémon recibiendo el mismo crédito de su entrenador. Allí mismo, sobre una tarima, con papel picado de color inundándolo en su grácil pose, permanecía Ruby recibiendo todo el crédito de una nueva victoria en el Concurso Pokémon de Rango Master de Sinnoh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 3<strong>_

Finalmente, acabamos con la presencia de Ruby y Platinum, ellos eran los últimos que faltaban, quitando a los Holders de Unova. Que hablando de eso me gustaría aclarar que no haré apariciones directas de Black, White y sus sucesores hasta más tarde. He analizado a partir del Fan Sub Lavender Scanlations, el fansub que está más actualizado de Pokémon Special, tendrán el último capítulo de la saga BW traducido y listo el 5 de Noviembre, dado que no falta mucho, será luego de por estas fechas cuando decida intervenir a estos personajes, teniendo conocida y más segura el final de la saga, tendré una mejor resolución de cómo aparecerán de forma directa, aún cuando ya vimos acá que White está junto a Diamond y Pearl, pero luego sabremos qué pasó antes de eso y qué pasará después con ella, y lo mismo con Black, por el momento sus intervenciones serán menores y poco detalladas. Aún así, referido a este asunto me gustaría decirles algo muy importante.

Hace unas horas, recibí la mala noticia por parte de mi docente de la Universidad de estar en una difícil situación para intentar aprobar la materia que estoy cursando, obligadamente tengo que sacar notas excelentes si quiero seguir, con lo cual esto determina que es posible que se interrumpa la actualización semanal de cada miércoles como habíamos acordado. Estaré recibiendo apoyo particular por parte de dos personas para tener éxito en esto, y la última clase será aproximadamente por el martes 25 de Noviembre. Hasta esta fecha estaré en posible riesgo de no asegurar la actualización de este fic. De verdad lo lamento mucho, pues esto no estaba en mis planes y realmente la estuve pasando muy bien escribiendo este fic, pero ahora sé que me será mucho más difícil debido a que tendré menos tiempo y estaré con el peso de la preocupación, cosa que posiblemente atrofiaría mi inspiración para continuar, por lo menos hasta el 25 de Noviembre.

La buena noticia respecto a esto, es que les cuento que el Capítulo 4 ya lo tengo completamente escrito y terminado, posiblemente le falte una revisión que me tome a lo sumo una hora, pero actualizar la semana que viene no será problema, aparte que será un capítulo dedicado a Ruby y Platinum. Actualmente llevo las primeras líneas del Capítulo 5 que ya les adelantaría que sería la mencionada reunión que cuenta desde inicio. Posiblemente si tenga que ausentarme de las actualizaciones en un comienzo, sería ideal luego de la publicación del Capítulo 4, de ese modo los dejaré con menos curiosidad y sólo nos quedaremos con la idea de cómo les ha estado yendo a nuestros personajes queridos antes de dicha reunión.

Respecto al capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, habrán notado que incorporé a los personajes Curtis (Christoph) y Yancy (Nancy) de BW2, los dos personajes secundarios que pierden su Videomisor y se relacionan con el personaje que nosotros manejamos dentro del juego, además ya pudimos corroborar que Yancy ya terminó su relación con Lacktwo.

También intervine algunas referencias de otros juegos donde se mencionan a otras regiones como Orre por parte de Pokémon Colosseum y XD: Tempestad Oscura y la región de Oblivia por parte de Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de luz.

Por otro lado, y más intensamente, ya pudimos ver una pequeña aparición al menos poco directa del susodicho pokémon OC que aclaré que iba a estar, mismo Jasmine lo ha aclarado, es el Pokémon Resurrector, su habilidad principal es esa. Veremos qué tanto interviene dentro de la historia.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ 26 páginas dedicadas a Ruby y Platinum, pero especialmente a Ruby, además del primer flashback relator de sucesos pasados, una escena que espero que los haga reír mucho.

Con esto finalizo, muchas gracias a los poquitos que comentan, me animan a continuar, de verdad de los agradezco. Les dejo un saludo a todos ellos.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	4. Sentimientos vacilantes

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Otro miércoles, es otro capítulo de este fic, dicho antes en la nota previa, dedicado a Ruby y Platinum, además de incorporar el primer flashback desarrollado de un suceso pasado, que tiene toda la intensión de hacer reír a los lectores. Si no lo logro, consideraré retirarme de la literatura… je, es broma. ¡Disfruten nomás!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sentimientos vacilantes<strong>

¿Podría ser él? ¡Claro que sí! Porque él ya no era un niño, estaba casi llegando a la proximidad de la edad adulta y no era raro que si antes él tenía a quien seguir y admirar a un maestro, ahora fuera él el que es admirado y concebido como uno. Pero sí, ahí mismo estaba Ruby dramatizando un bello final para el Concurso Pokémon de Rango Master que se llevó a cabo en Ciudad Corazonada, y él había sido el ganador. Era notable pues él se estaba llevando todos los aplausos por parte del público, los jueces y hasta los demás coordinadores que tuvieron que competir contra él. Siendo así fue cuando Fantina, Platinum y también Jasmine compartieron los aplausos para darle el crédito y honor al hijo del Líder del Gimnasio Petarlburgo Norman, quien no era el único que recibía aplausos, pues su equipo pokémon también estaban en una pose grácil alzando sus mentones y cerrando sus ojos, más aún luego de recibir cada uno sus listones en cada una de sus categorías, allí estaba el equipo de Ruby; su Mighthyena Nana, su Delicatty Coco, su Swampert Zuzu, su Milotic Mimi y finalmente su pokémon Ruru, que había sido previamente dejado un tiempo largo con su compañero Wally y se la había conocido por ser una Kirlia, sin embargo, luego de tantos años, ahora Ruru se había convertido finalmente en una Gardevoir, aparentemente su Castform Popo no había participado en este concurso en exclusivo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta el momento que el concurso dio a acabarse. El ganador del concurso de Rango Master se encontraba en los pasillos fuera de la sala central del concurso regresando sus pokémon a sus pokébolas, ya sin sus lentes puestos. El chico no se había percatado que las dos Líderes de Gimnasio como la más joven Pokédex Holder de la escena estaban a unos metros a las espaldas de él.

_ C'était magnifique Ruby! _ exclamó Fantina mientras aplaudía de forma constante y felicitaba al coordinador.

Aplauso que también fue correspondido por las dos chicas que acompañaban a Fantina, esto también provocó que Ruby se diera la vuelta mirando un tanto curioso, parecía que no se sorprendió de la presencia de Fantina y de Platinum, pues sabía que ellas fueron a verlo, sin embargo no se esperó a ver a la otra persona, aquella que acababa de llegar de un largo viaje desde su ciudad y ahora llevaba unos lentes negros a causa de la terrible falta de descanso que tuvo.

_ ¿Jasmine? _ preguntó Ruby un poco curioso.

_ Hola Ruby. Tanto tiempo sin verte. _ sonrió la Líder del Gimnasio Olivine _ Te felicito también por ganar el concurso de Rango Master. _

_ Oh muchas gracias de verdad. _ contestó enternecido el chico de Hoenn. _ ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están los chicos? _

Era natural que preguntara por sus amigos Holders, después de todo ya llevaba año y medio permaneciendo dentro de Sinnoh y solo teniendo relación con las personas de allí, no había ni siquiera tenido contacto con sus padres que no fuera vía PokéNav.

_ Muy bien, aunque no he tenido contacto con todos… _ dijo la Líder del Gimnasio sonriente.

_ ¿Cómo va tu relación con Green? _ preguntó Ruby sonriendo también.

_ Bien, muy bien. _ contestó Jasmine bastante satisfecha.

Al escuchar esto, la Líder del Gimnasio, Fantina se sorprendió de tal forma que miró hacia Jasmine realmente exaltada, como si algo le había disgustado o sorprendido, con lo cual se dio la vuelta llamando la atención de la Líder de Johto.

_ ¡Es verdad Jas! ¿Por qué no has traído a tu novio Green aquí? ¡Y yo que tengo tantos deseos de conocerlo apenas me lo mencionaste! _

Jasmine alzó sus manos sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor descendiendo por debajo de su cuello para calmar la impaciencia de Fantina que parecía muy exaltada. Es cierto, ella siempre quiso conocer a Green, pero era lógico que al Líder del Gimnasio de Kanto no le importaba en absoluto esa clase de encuentros, ni tampoco conocer a la amiga de su novia, ni mucho menos tratándose de un lugar tan lejano. Para Green lo más importante era su entrenamiento o saber cosas sobre Red, y por supuesto sus amigos y familia, y claro que Jasmine era importante, sin embargo, no quería decir que los amigos de Jasmine lo fueran, siempre y cuando no estuviesen teniendo algún riesgo de vida.

_ Calma Fantina… _ era lo único que podía decir Jasmine en ese momento con una inocente sonrisa.

_ ¡Pero si siempre pasa lo mismo! ¡Primero tú dices que…! _

Ya no se escuchaba más sobre la discusión, o más bien era que Ruby le había dejado de prestar atención, sólo veía que Fantina parecía desilusionada por no poder conocer al novio de Jasmine y quien además era su colega Holder., esto siempre pasaba, cosa que por ello siempre perdía interés cuando esta situación se desarrollaba. Y otro de los motivos por los cuales dejó su interés de lado fue ver que Platinum se le había acercado con una curiosa pregunta:

_ ¿Green es acaso un amigo suyo Ruby Sensei? _

Ruby la observó fijo y sonrió rápidamente mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco, aún no se acostumbraba al término de Sensei, o quizás se sonrojaba por otra cosa, o quizás por ambas cosas…

_ Bueno sí… él es uno de mis Sempais Pokédex Holders que vive en la región de Kanto y además es un Líder de Gimnasio. _ comentó este sonriendo mientras el sonrojo no se le iba _ También sé que él fue el primer Pokédex Holder asignado antes que sus dos compañeros de la misma región, lo cual es claro porque es el nieto del mismo que ha creado la Pokédex. _

Platinum se sorprendió por esto y alzó grandemente las cejas como también sonrió con interés por lo dicho por su Sensei.

_ ¿Hablas del Profesor Oak? He oído hablar mucho de él aunque nunca lo he conocido, el Profesor Rowan siempre mantiene contacto con él cuando estoy en el laboratorio. _

_ Bueno yo lo conozco, aunque mis Sempais han mantenido mucho más contacto con él que yo. _ respondió aún con su misma sonrisa.

Aunque se fue tornando algo triste, Ruby sentía algo de nostalgia por su ciudad, tanto la natal como la que estaba viviendo ¿Cómo le estarían yendo a todos? A Emerald en la Torre Batalla, a Gold y Yellow en la Guardería, a Silver y Blue en la Casa del Entrenador, A Green en su Gimnasio, a Crystal ayudando al Profesor Oak en sus investigaciones y… Sapphire… sobre todo a ella tenía deseos de ver, pero de recordar lo último con ella…

_ Parece que extraña mucho a sus amigos ¿No es así Sensei? _ preguntó Platinum con una sonrisa solidaria interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor.

Ruby se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, parece que había sido un poco obvio en el momento que se puso a pensar en ellos como para que Platinum le preguntara eso, nuevamente se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de Sapphire, pero no le gustaba hablar de eso frente a Platinum así que sólo ladeó un poco su cabeza diciendo un débil.

_ Sí… la verdad es que hace ya más de un año que no los veo. _ dijo con una débil sonrisa.

_ Entiendo… yo también extraño a mis amigos. _

Era natural, también había pasado más de un año desde que Diamond y Pearl marcharon a Hoenn, aunque a Platinum también le había sido difícil volver a contactarlos luego de su aventura, llegaron a verse de forma muy ocasional y rara, pues ella estaba en sus investigaciones y los otros dos Holders en su carrera como comediantes. Aún así, no tenían que seguir angustiados, pues no faltaba mucho para que ellos se reunieran todos otra vez, por lo que para quitar el angustioso ambiente fue cuando el coordinador miró hacia Platinum volviendo a sonreír más natural y le dijera con un tono suave:

_ Te queda muy bien esa ropa. _ mencionó y en cuanto acabó se sonrojó nuevamente.

Platinum sonrió encantada y llevó una de sus manos por sobre su falda estirándola apenas un poco mientras que su otro brazo y mano permanecían extendidos en dirección hacia el suelo, generando una pose grácil y bella junto a la posición de sus piernas cruzadas.

_ Eso es lógico, usted fue quien me hizo esta ropa. _ contestó honrada y soltó su falda llevando sus manos entrelazadas por detrás.

_ Igual te queda muy bien. _ respondió el coordinador, ya mucho más seguro.

_ ¡Gracias! _

Posiblemente podría ser que Platinum era la única privilegiada que usaba la ropa que Ruby diseñaba. De cualquier modo, antes de ser un gran coordinador conocido en Hoenn se sabía que Ruby tiene grandes habilidades para el corte y confección. Ya se recordaba también la vez que conoció, o mejor dicho, re-encontró luego de muchos años a Sapphire Birch cerca de su guarida en Hoenn con aquel exuberante atuendo natural de hojas, situación que lo llevó a diseñarle su ropa para el inicio de su reto de conseguir los listones de todos los concursos de Hoenn en un plazo de 80 días antes que Sapphire obtuviera las 8 medallas de Gimnasio. Aún así, no fue algo que abandonó entre sus pasatiempos, Ruby no sólo era un Coordinador Pokémon sino también un talentoso Diseñador de Indumentaria, y por lo que parecía, Platinum era quien disfrutaba de este don de su Sensei como para verse que la ropa que llevaba puesta había sido diseñada por él, ropa que había sido vista por Jasmine y manifestó en sus pensamientos de que vestía muy bien.

Ruby había viajado hacía año y medio a Sinnoh para alojarse en Ciudad Corazonada con el objetivo de ganar todos los Concursos Pokémon de la región, así como lo había hecho previamente en Johto, en Hoenn, lo iba a hacer en Sinnoh también. Apenas había llegado obtuvo su pase de inscripción para los concursos de Sinnoh y de allí participó en el concurso de Rango Normal, teniendo una victoria totalmente asegurada, fue ahí cuando conoció a Fantina que había formado parte del jurado en ese concurso en específico y mantuvo contacto con Ruby luego de haber ganado las cintas, en cierto modo Ruby decía que Fantina le recordaba mucho a su maestro Wallace, Coordinador y Líder de Gimnasio a la vez, por lo que se empeñó a conocer y aprender más de ella. No mucho después, fue cuando participó en el concurso de Rango Súper, el nivel siguiente, donde tuvo que competir contra Platinum, pues ella también ya había ganado un concurso de Rango Normal cuando salió de viaje junto a Diamond y Pearl. Había sido una competencia dura, pues si bien Ruby era experimentado pero bien sabía que entrar a una nueva región, era otra técnica y otras reglas, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Y aún así logró vencer a Platinum, aunque había sido por muy poco, cosa que llamó la atención del Holder mayor, llevando a conocerse con la menor que había quedado en un segundo puesto, grande fue su sorpresa de notar que llevaba una Pokédex consigo. Fue el comienzo de una amistad, claramente los dos tenían mucho más en común que solamente la Pokédex, aparte que ambos parecían seguir con entusiasmo los concursos, sus padres eran personas bastante importantes, y por supuesto el gusto del buen vestir. Por ende, fue así como Platinum mantuvo contacto con Ruby preguntándole sobre él y sus pasatiempos y dónde venía, la heredera Berlitz prestó mucho interés para que Ruby le enseñara más cosas sobre los pokémon y los concursos, dado al ser su Sempai, luego pasó a convertirse en su Sensei como Coordinador. En un comienzo para Ruby fue demasiado, admitía no estar preparado, ni mucho menos con alguien de mayor rango y status a él, además que ya desde comienzo parecía considerarla muy bonita y alguien digna de respetarse, motivo por el cual se veían sus constantes sonrojos frente a ella. Aún así, luego de un tiempo terminó convencido y mantuvo contacto con ella más seguido paralelamente en el momento que Diamond y Pearl habían marchado a Hoenn por su gira como comediantes, de este modo Ruby jamás pudo conocer a los otros Holders de Sinnoh a nivel personal, sólo ha habido ocasiones que Platinum se los presentó cuando estos salían por televisión. Fue entonces así como mantuvieron contacto, Ruby además de convertirse en el Sensei de Platinum, tuvo unos meses después el honor de convertirse en su estilista personal, puesto que una ocasión la Holder más joven se sorprendió encontrando a Ruby en la habitación de su hotel trabajando con una máquina y llegó a ver tendidas algunas prendas que había diseñado. Este suceso avergonzó muchísimo a Ruby, pues no se había esperado su visita ni tampoco encontrarse con ella en tan comprometedora situación (según él), pero Platinum estaba más que gustosa de ver la ropa de Ruby, con lo cual primero le terminó ofreciendo dinero para que le diseñara algunas piezas en especial para ella. La decisión de convertirse en estilista personal de la Holder más rica, también fue compartida por el padre de Platinum, luego que esta fue directamente a su mansión cuando su padre estaba permaneciendo allí luego de su trabajo, le presentó a Ruby y este pasó a ser otro contacto de confianza para los Berlitz, tan así que luego que el Señor Berlitz supo que Ruby era hijo de un Líder de Gimnasio, le ofreció una habitación en su mansión, terminando por dejar el hotel donde estaba alojado y ahora vivía con Platinum en su hogar, aún así, no significaba que siempre estaban juntos los dos Holders, pues Platinum muchas veces trabajaba con Rowan, y Ruby practicó para el siguiente concurso de Rango Híper tratando de conseguir los reconocidos Pokochos para su equipo pokémon y beneficiar sus características y ataques para presentar en el concurso. Llegó a concursar en el mismo obteniendo la merecida victoria y en su tiempo paralelo en lo que iba a mejorar para Rango Master, fue cuando comenzó a enseñarle todo lo necesario a Platinum para ganar el concurso de Rango Súper que no pudo ganar al ser derrotada por él, de este modo, cuando Platinum concursó en el Rango Súper, logró tener la victoria merecida. Finalmente, como se lo veía en el mismo día que Jasmine llegó a Ciudad Corazonada, obtuvo las cintas para Rango Master, completando justo ese día su objetivo en Sinnoh.

_ ¿Ruby Sensei? _ preguntó Platinum repentinamente.

Ruby observó hacia ella con curiosidad, esta le miraba con una sonrisa y se iba aproximando hacia él con cautela pero manteniendo cierta distancia con él.

_ Cuando lo conocí, usted me dijo que vino a Sinnoh para ganar todos los concursos desde el rango más bajo hasta el más alto… ya lo ha logrado ¿no es así? Supongo que eso significa que pronto tendremos que despedirnos. _

La respuesta sorprendió bastante a Ruby, sintiéndose un poco mal por dentro. ¿Despedirse? ¿Por qué? Es cierto… él extrañaba un horror a sus amigos de las regiones del Sur, pero eso no quería decir que no la extrañaría a ella, quien le estuvo acompañando casi todo el año y medio que permaneció en Sinnoh, con la única que pudo compartir tantos gustos en común. Platinum había sido posiblemente la única persona que no lo ha juzgado por sus gustos por la Coordinación Pokémon como también apreciado cada uno de sus diseños textiles, y eso era único para él. Podría ser que a Ruby le gustara Platinum, o eso llegó a pensar una vez, pero cuando se lo ponía a meditar, siempre aparecía en su mente la imagen de Sapphire, y luego todo se había una nebulosa. ¿Sapphire o Platinum? Ambas eran tan diferentes, y aún así le causaban tanta confusión a Ruby que jamás se aclaró del todo a quien quería más, era un debate que siempre lo daba por un forzado empate.

Ruby no quería irse de Sinnoh, pero quería volver a ver a sus amigos, y eso lo dejaba con un profundo dilema, aún así fue cuando le dijo con seguridad aunque con una sonrisa algo triste.

_ No podría… además, rompería mi promesa de ayudarte a ganar los concursos para Rango Híper y Master. _

_ Bueno sí… _ dijo Platinum mirando hacia un lado un poco pensativa pero luego sonrió _ Pero aún así podría intentar ganarlos por mí misma… usted ya me enseñó mucho y debería volver con sus amigos, con su familia. _

Ruby hizo una pequeña mueca queriendo insinuar una sonrisa, aunque esta se vio realmente forzada cuando dijo lo de familia. ¿Cómo sería volver a ver a su estricto padre luego de su largo viaje fuera de su región? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y en cierto modo, por más que las cosas con él andaban "medianamente bien" no tenía el entusiasmo de volver a verlo.

_ Bueno… me gustaría volver con mis amigos. _ dijo un poco dudoso pero luego miró hacia Platinum _ Pero en serio, estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí contigo. Mi rato aquí ha sido grato, con tu padre, con tu mayordomo Sebastián… no me sería fácil irme de aquí. _

Platinum sonrió tenuemente, sintiéndose compadecida pero también querida por el Holder de la región de Hoenn. Era notable que Platinum también le tenía mucho afecto y respeto a Ruby, no por nada lo había nombrado como su maestro, aparte de ser su Sempai como un Pokédex Holder, su partida le sería dolorosa, porque también era cierto que…

_ Tampoco sería fácil para mí… luego que mis amigos Diamond y Pearl se marcharon en su gira, apareció usted… si se fuera ya no los tendría a ninguno de los tres. _

Ahora fue Ruby el que sonrió de una manera más sutil, aunque un tanto triste y compadecido por Platinum, aún así estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a seguir con los demás concursos, era la única excusa que tenía para seguir permaneciendo allí junto a ella.

_ Plati… no necesariamente tengo que irme… en serio, me gustaría poder ayudarte a ganar los siguientes concursos. _ dijo con un tono de voz suave _ Además… fue gracias a ti y a tu padre que tuve éxito al vender la ropa que yo mismo diseño. _

Tal parecía incluso que había mucha confianza en ellos, más por la forma en la cual Ruby llamaba a Platinum, no era algo común tratándose de ella, definitivamente se notaba que ella confiaba en él, y el afecto que le tenía no era solamente demostrado en sus palabras.

_ Supongo que de ahí ya en más no puedo contradecirte. _ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ruby sonrió ya más satisfecho, un tanto sonrojado nuevamente, aunque Platinum siempre se mantenía tan estable, era difícil analizar sus sentimientos. Aún así, Ruby pensaba que tenía su encanto, y por eso quería permanecer a su lado, pero para quitar aquel extraño ambiente y cambiar el tema de conversación fue cuando dijo:

_ Por cierto… te invito un té, si quieres podemos comer pastel también. ¿Qué te parece? _ comentó en ese momento.

Platinum se llevó una mano sobre su estómago analizando su apetito pero como era normal en ella respondió con su habitual tono.

_ No tengo hambre por el momento… tal vez más tarde. _

Ruby se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, posiblemente no aceptaría su invitación, a veces aceptaba que le era difícil tratar con ella y resultaba ser más fría e indiferente que su propio amigo Green. Aún así, fue imaginación suya, ya que Platinum volvió a sonreír y llevar sus palmas juntas en un gesto ya más animado:

_ A contrario de eso, me gustaría primero caminar un poco por la Plaza Amistad. Claro que puedo ir sola… pero si gusta acompañarme, me dará gusto también. _

Ruby sonrió ya más ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole una de las sonrisas más complacidas y nobles a la heredera Berlitz.

_ ¡Claro! Seguro… _ dijo ya más satisfecho y caminó alejándose un poco de Platinum para decirle _ Les daré el aviso a Fantina y Jasmine… ¿Quieres que les diga que nos acompañen? _

_ ¡Por supuesto! _ dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

_ Entonces espérame aquí un momento, iré a decirles. _

Platinum asintió con la cabeza y se entretuvo mirando algunos retratos colgados en la pared, tanto de campeones como de varios coordinadores, habían imágenes de Jasmine y Fantina, incluso le pareció ver a otro Coordinador Pokémon de cabello celeste y boina blanca en la cabeza y una manera extravagante de vestir, aún para un hombre, estaba rodeado de pokémon de agua y parecía ser un grandioso Coordinador. No era otro que Wallace, aún así era evidente que Platinum no logró reconocerlo, dado que jamás supo de él, ni mucho menos que él era el maestro de su propio maestro.

Por su parte, Ruby se aproximó hacia las dos Coordinadoras como también Líderes de Gimnasio que aún conversaban, aparentemente ya de otro tema y no precisamente de Green, dado que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se separaron de aquella conversación.

_ ¡Oh por supuesto que les avisaré a todos Jas! ¡Cuenta conmigo para eso! _ dijo Fantina en un tono bastante animado mientras entrelazaba sus manos con emoción.

_ Disculpen… Fantina… Jasmine. _ dijo Ruby en ese entonces interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas.

Las dos mujeres miraron hacia el Pokédex Holder de Hoenn, quien estaba con una sonrisa amable, aunque algo lamentada por interrumpir la conversación.

_ Lamento interrumpir, es sólo que Platinum y yo nos iremos a la Plaza Amistad a dar un paseo… quería preguntarles si… _

_ ¡Espera Ruby! ¡Antes que te vayas! _ exclamó Jasmine y se puso a hurgar algo en su bolso.

Ruby no comprendía de qué hablaba Jasmine, pero parecía que era algo importante, pues la notaba un poco agitada buscando las cosas en su bolso, Fantina por otro lado sonreía y notó que Platinum estaba algo lejos con lo cual aprovechó para llamarla.

_ ¡Hey Platinum! ¡Tú también! ¡Ven aquí linda un momento por favor! _ llamó la Líder del Gimnasio de la región local.

Platinum escuchó la voz de Fantina e hizo caso a su petición con lo cual se aproximó hacia el pequeño grupo colocándose al lado de Ruby y mirando con curiosidad a ambas chicas, pero más a Fantina.

_ ¿Qué necesita? _

Fantina no contestó, puesto que la respuesta la tenía Jasmine, ella había sacado unos pequeños papeles que eran más bien las entradas para la dichosa reunión de fin de año, faltaban ellos entre todos los demás invitados. Jasmine extendió las dos entradas hacia Ruby y Platinum.

_ Tomen… se me olvidaba darles esto. _ contestó la Líder del Gimnasio mientras sonreía _ Es una entrada para una fiesta en la Mansión Azulona en Kanto este 31 de Diciembre. El buen vestuario es indispensable, aunque de eso sé que ustedes no tienen problema… aún así sería bueno que vayan, pues han invitado a todos los Pokédex Holders, Líderes de Gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando de Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn y Kanto. Será una gran fiesta… y sería genial que ustedes también asistan. _

Ruby y Platinum se quedaron mirando un tanto curiosos al diseño de la entrada, aunque al chico de Hoenn no se lo notaba muy convencido, quería ver a sus amigos, es verdad… pero…

_ ¿Dijiste que los Líderes de Gimnasio están todos invitados? _ preguntó un poco dudoso.

Platinum volteó un poco curiosa ante este comentario por parte de su amigo, así como también Fantina y Jasmine notaron un poco preocupadas el cambio de actitud de Ruby, esperaban a que estuviese un poco más eufórico.

_ Ruby Sensei… no debería preocuparse por su padre, piense en mantener un buen contacto con él. _ dijo Platinum con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ruby volteó a ver hacia a Platinum, el rostro de ella se mostraba tan calmo y noble, ante toda situación, nunca vacilaba por nada ni se rendía, eso siempre sentía cuando permanecía a su lado, pues muchas veces Ruby había sido víctima de sus dudas y preocupaciones mayores, estando la heredera Berlitz para hacerlo pensar con razonamiento, lógica y un poco de frialdad quizás, pero de alguna manera efectiva que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

_ Yo tengo muchos deseos de ir… y conocer a mis Sempais y ver a sus amigos… me gustaría que pudiera acompañarme. _ dijo Platinum con una sonrisa amplia _ ¿No quiere ver a sus Sempais y amigos de nuevo? Además… esta sería una oportunidad para que todos los Pokédex Holders estén juntos. _

Esto había sorprendido un tanto a Ruby, es cierto, sería una buena oportunidad para que por fin todos sus amigos estén juntos… todos los Pokédex Holders… juntos, bueno quitando obviamente a Red, del cual su paradero era desconocido, y por supuesto para Platinum esto pasaba por desapercibido. De cualquier modo, iban a estar todos los demás, a quienes había extrañado el último año y medio, fue cuando finalmente quedó convencido.

_ Tienes razón Plati… te acompañaré con todo gusto y te presentaré a mis amigos y Sempais. _ dijo sonriendo de una forma ya mucho más natural.

Las chicas presentes sonrieron, ya bastante más conformes de haber logrado que el Pokédex Holder de Hoenn decidiera asistir a la reunión.

_ Entonces bien. _ dijo Platinum sonriendo y volteó hacia Jasmine _ Jasmine ¿Puedo pedirte dos entradas más? Son para mis padres por favor. _

_ ¡Claro! Aquí tienes. _ dijo Jasmine extendiéndole las entradas.

_ Muchas gracias. _ respondió Platinum mientras guardaba los pases en su abrigo.

Fue justo en ese momento ya tras luego de la escena y el tema de la reunión fue cuando la Líder Jasmine dijo un poco lamentada hacia Ruby.

_ Lamento haberte interrumpido antes Ruby… vine aquí especialmente para repartir las invitaciones. _ dijo sintiendo una pequeña gota descender por su cuello y luego le vio más calmada _ ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir? _

_ Pues que Platinum y yo nos iremos a pasear a la Plaza Amistad… sólo quería preguntarles si quieren acompañarnos un rato. _

Jasmine escuchó la propuesta de Ruby que permanecía con una sonrisa amable, la Líder del Gimnasio de Johto se llevó sus dedos sobre su barbilla y pensó en que debía primero descansar, pero no quería ser descortés, aparte pensaba que su Ampharos, Amphy le haría muy bien darse unos pasitos por allí.

_ Bueno viéndolo así creo que… _

Fantina al escuchar a su colega se exaltó un poco y la interrumpió llevando sus manos sobre sus hombros y negándole rotundamente aquella idea.

_ ¡Oh no Jasmine! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! _ dijo esta realmente preocupada.

_ P-pero Fantina… _ decía la otra Líder sin entender por qué estaba así.

Ruby y Platinum miraron hacia esta escena un poco curiosos, más bien extrañados, aunque la expresión de Platinum se mostraba mucho más fría y neutra, pensando un poco que ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

_ ¡Llegaste muy cansada! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tienes que dormir! _ replicó la Líder del Gimnasio local.

_ ¡Oh ya veo! _ dijo Ruby con una sonrisa amable aunque algo nerviosa _ En ese caso podemos acompañar Jasmine a un hotel para que descanse y si así lo desea Fantina nos puede acompañar a la Plaza Amistad. _

_ ¡Jojojo! ¡Pero qué encanto! _ dijo Fantina haciendo un ademán exageradamente refinado con las manos _ Me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero es que… no quiero hacer mal tercio, ustedes entienden. _

_ Fantina… _ había dicho Jasmine un tanto extrañada y preocupada.

Fue suficiente para que los rostros de Ruby y Platinum denotasen algo de decepción, más en Platinum, mientras que Ruby se notaba realmente avergonzado y nervioso, y no era la primera vez que pasaba esto con ella… ya había ocurrido mucho desde mucho antes, pero aún así nunca estaba preparado para esas situaciones. El Pokédex Holder de Hoenn se mostró con las mejillas suavemente rojas para querer dar a aclarar la verdadera situación.

_ Creo que no se entendió… yo no… _

_ Está bien. _ dijo Platinum repentinamente sin ningún inconveniente.

Ella se mostraba firme y segura, sin sonrojarse ni un poco, siempre estaba así, y a Ruby le había tocado verla así muchas veces, y era por eso que tenía sus dudas respecto a ella, siempre se mostraba, firme, segura, pero muchas ocasiones, nunca sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Más en ese entonces que sonrió naturalmente como si nada hubiese pasado y dijo:

_ Entonces nos veremos luego. Que tengas un buen descanso Jasmine… _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Gracias Platinum. _ respondió Jasmine un poco lamentada por dentro por el lío que había ocasionado Fantina, para ella no era necesario todo eso.

La Holder más joven miró hacia su Sempai y Sensei con una sonrisa noble y flexionó su brazo izquierdo creando un pequeño arco con el mismo, esto llamó la atención de Ruby cuando entonces se dio cuenta lo que eso significaba, con lo cual asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió. El Coordinador Pokémon llevó su brazo derecho por dentro del arco que Platinum había creado con el suyo izquierdo de manera de crear un entrelace en ambos brazos, quedando ambos enganchados. Luego de esto ambos miraron a las dos Líderes de Gimnasio, Platinum con una sonrisa natural, y Ruby un poco más presionado.

_ Entonces nos despedimos aquí. _ dijo Platinum.

_ ¡Adiós que les vaya muy bien! _ dijo Fantina sonriendo extendidamente y alzando una mano para despedirse.

Jasmine hizo lo mismo mientras que Platinum también correspondió de la misma forma, esta comenzó a caminar en busca de alejarse de ambas Líderes de Gimnasio, de forma que Ruby miró hacia ambas y alzó la mano para despedirse con un débil:

_ Adiós… _

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos Holders se fueran alejando de ambas Líderes de Gimnasio, permaneciendo ellas a espaldas de ambos. Ahí estaban las dos observándolos cómo iban dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la salida, ya andaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Jasmine volteara un poco incomodada hacia Fantina y le dijera:

_ ¿Y eso por qué fue Fantina? _

_ ¡Oh! ¡No me vas a decir que ellos dos no se ven bien juntos! _

Había expresado la Líder del Gimnasio de la región local llevando el reverso de su mano cerca de su rostro mientras ilustraba una expresión pícara y traviesa.

_ Bueno pero eso no es asunto tuyo ¿sabes? _ comentó Jasmine un poco incomodada.

Más por sobre todo porque recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sapphire respecto a Ruby, había notado su sonrojo cuando dijo que lo extrañaba, era notable, aún así… no había que culpárselo a Ruby si había obtenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, podría ser… después de todo pareciera que a Sapphire le floreció cierta oportunidad cuando estuvo en el S. S. Aqua junto a ella, incluso la propia Jasmine le había insistido mucho sobre el interés de Christoph sobre la hija de Birch.

_ ¡Oh vamos Jas! ¡Sólo quería darles un empujoncito! Nada más. _ dijo la Líder del Gimnasio Corazonada con una inocente sonrisa.

Jasmine no tuvo más remedio que suspirar, intentaba no darle importancia al asunto, aunque la imagen de Sapphire se le venía a su mente, y si bien no era tan cercana con ella, pero reconocía que luego de Green era la Pokédex Holder con la que más hablaba, sin mencionar aparte que era una amiga de su novio, quien también respetaba mucho a Sapphire y más aún luego de haberle derrotado cuando esta fue a desafiarlo por su medalla; a Jasmine le era inevitable el no preocuparse por ella. Aún así, respetaba los sentimientos de Ruby si realmente tenía interés en Platinum.

_ ¡Vamos Jas! Estás muy cansada… ven, te dejo dormir en la habitación de mi Gimnasio. _

Le había dicho Fantina mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la iba guiando poco a poco hacia la salida, puesto que Ruby y Platinum ya habían salido del Auditorio hacía un momento.

Casualmente estos iban caminando aún con los brazos entrelazados por las calles de la Ciudad Corazonada, en dirección hacia la Plaza Amistad, aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra apenas salieron. Ambos recorrían las pacíficas calles de la ciudad de la región de Sinnoh, denotando su ambiente pacífico y juvenil, como también se veían a muchas madres empujando los cochecitos de sus bebés. Otras permanecían sentadas en banquetas de madera, típicas de las plazas mientras el bebé permanecía descansando en su cochecito, las mujeres permanecían leyendo atentamente algún libro mientras esto ocurría. Ruby estaba algo nervioso, ya que algunas otras personas los miraban con curiosidad, seguramente pensando que los veían como pareja, es lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza luego del vergonzoso momento que Fantina les había hecho pasar, por lo menos a él… porque de ver hacia el rostro de Platinum, este parecía inexpresivo, como siempre pasaba con ella.

El hijo de Norman estaba nervioso y mirando hacia el lado contrario al cual Platinum se encontraba, con lo cual terminó diciendo un poco dudoso…

_ L-lamento lo que pasó Platinum… _ dijo este un poco tímido.

_ ¿Por qué? _ preguntó Platinum sin entender y con su expresión recurrente.

A Ruby le costó enunciar las siguientes palabras, con lo cual demoró unos segundos en hacerlo, logrando también que sus mejillas se le enrojecieran un poco:

_ Pues por lo que dijo Fantina… verás yo… _

_ Ah sobre eso… _ dijo ella fríamente _ …no le tomo importancia. _

El sonrojo de Ruby desapareció y cambió su expresión a duda y curiosidad. Parecía verla tan tranquila, pero también tan indiferente… tan normal de ella además. Esto llevó al Holder mayor a rascarse la mejilla un tanto nervioso con la mano que traía libre del entrelazamiento que tenía con Platinum mientras caminaban, aparte que aún seguía sintiendo las miradas de las personas sobre ellos.

_ Pues… me parece bien. _ dijo con una sonrisa _ Por un momento creí que te molestarías y… _

_ La verdad sí me molesta. _ interrumpió ella con el tono directo y frío de siempre.

La expresión de sorpresa como de tensión de Ruby no tuvo precio, una inmensa gota se le descendió de su cabeza dejándolo aún mucho más confundido que antes… era por eso que no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos por Platinum, siempre era tan… misteriosa y extraña, tan ambivalente cuando se requería hablar de sus sentimientos, muchas veces le era imposible entenderla.

_ E-entonces… _ decía Ruby algo indeciso.

_ Es decir… _ dijo Platinum en tono firme _ una vez es entendible… puede haber algún tipo de confusión, pero ya por parte de Sebastián, mi padre… incluso el Profesor Rowan me dijo algo parecido en cuanto le hablé de ti… y ahora no solamente ellos, Fantina también lo hace… ¿Cómo no va a molestarme? _

Ruby la miró un poco lamentado, y sintiéndose culpable, aunque innecesariamente… pues en el fondo sentía que posiblemente estaba molestando a Platinum y complicando aún más su vida, en lugar de ayudarle como le prometió, ahora más que nunca tenía deseos de no regresar hasta ayudarla con los concursos, pero también estaba la reunión de fin de año, a la cual no iba a faltar, y porque le había dicho a ella que la acompañaría.

_ La verdad… es que Fantina siempre ha dicho esas cosas sobre nosotros Plati… _ dijo Ruby realmente avergonzado y sonrojado _ Sólo que esta es la primera vez que lo dice en tu presencia… _

Platinum ensanchó sus labios dibujando una expresión de notable molestia y decepción, cosa que Ruby notó y suspiró dolido por esto, la veía molesta, por un momento pensó en soltarse de su brazo, pero Platinum no parecía querer hacerlo pues estaban bastante entrelazados, y sólo atinó a decir un débil…

_ Lo siento… no es mi intensión incomodarte… _

_ Usted no es el que me incomoda Ruby Sempai. _ dijo Platinum con un tono seguro aunque algo reclamador e intimidante.

Ruby la miró con atención y un poco curioso, además que ella también lo estaba mirando a él, con la expresión firme de siempre, sin embargo la veía de la manera más neutra posible, más confiable y más de fiar sobre sus palabras.

_ No es usted el que me incomoda Ruby… yo le pedí que me acompañase y me enseñara todo sobre la Coordinación Pokémon y diseñe sus prendas para mí porque me gusta lo que hace. No se eche la culpa por eso. _

El hijo de Norman se sorprendió un poco de escucharla, incluso era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin nombrarlo como Sensei o Sempai, pero al rato sonrió un poco enternecido, posiblemente Platinum no solía expresar sus sentimientos, pero aún así aquello que había dicho lo conmovió de alguna forma, con lo que sólo le sonrió agradecido.

_ Lo que en realidad me molesta es que por eso tengan que estarnos juntando… _ dijo seriamente volteando su cabeza hacia el camino que tenía por delante.

_ Mmmm… _ murmuró Ruby un tanto pensativo mirando hacia el cielo celeste despejado de la mañana _ Sí, tienes razón… _

_ ¿Usted por qué piensa que lo hacen? _ preguntó Platinum repentinamente.

La pregunta sorprendió muchísimo a Ruby dejándolo un poco tenso, y luego alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras se rascaba cuidadosamente la mejilla y pensaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado. Platinum miraba hacia esto con una expresión sutilmente curiosa esperando un poco ansiosa a la respuesta.

_ Pues… posiblemente porque siempre estamos juntos, vivimos en la misma casa… porque me has invitado a ella claro je… _ dijo luego volteando a verla _ Muchos tienden a malinterpretar por esas cosas. _

_ Es totalmente ilógico. _ resumió Platinum con seriedad _ Sólo porque vives conmigo, compartimos muchas cosas en común, nos llevamos bien y estamos juntos porque usted es mi maestro y yo su alumna, me diseña ropa especialmente para mí como un buen gesto, además que acepta caminar con mi brazo entrelazado como el caballero y buen acompañante que usted es. _ volteó a verlo elevando un poco la voz y dijo _ ¿Se da cuenta las cerradas conclusiones que todos toman para decir que nosotros somos una pareja de novios o algo parecido? _ volvió a voltear su cabeza en torno hacia el frente y dijo _ Como si todo eso es lo que conformara a una ¿no es así? _

A pesar de la pregunta Ruby no había contestado, más bien se quedó sorprendido por la contestación de Platinum, tenía mucha razón. Todos sacaban conclusiones cerradas e ilógicas de lo que ellos eran, y si bien se entendía la confusión al comienzo, pero esto ya era intencional, y esto había parado a sufrir Ruby estando en relación con los Berlitz, siempre había sido así. Durante su estadía en Sinnoh y estancia junto a Platinum, siempre terminó padeciendo de estos malentendidos, haciendo que las ideas sentimentales de Ruby respecto a Platinum fueran más retorcidas. Ya había pasado varias veces que el mayordomo de los Berlitz confundiera a Ruby con el posible prometido de Platinum, aunque esta siempre de modo serio lo corregía diciendo que no era así. Otras ocasiones parecía que el Señor Berlitz trataba a Ruby como su futuro yerno, pues parecía que siempre confiaba él en la seguridad de su hija, aunque Platinum explicaba siempre que eso era por la ausencia de quienes fueron sus mejores guardaespaldas, es decir Diamond y Pearl. Parecía que Platinum siempre tenía la habilidad de poner el freno a cada una de las insinuaciones que todos sus conocidos daban a opinar respecto a su cercanía con su maestro, pues Platinum misma decía que nunca podría haber una relación entre maestro y alumno, es totalmente inaudito y anti-ético, aunque en otras ocasiones Ruby no entendía por qué lo concebían de maestro, él no se consideraba con ese tipo de rango tan superior. Finalmente, otro quien había llegado a decir algo similar, aunque más a modo de crítica fría, había sido Emerald, en esa corta ocasión que se toparon cuando su rival había ganado el Frente de Batalla. A veces Ruby no podía entender cómo es que la gente llegaba a decir esas cosas sobre ellos, muchas ocasiones llegó a perder los estribos por esto.

Sin embargo, terminó por escuchar las últimas palabras de Platinum, las cuales resonaron por su cabeza, y luego se dio cuenta… que él también lo había hecho… una vez…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio Flashback<strong>_

¡Claro que lo había hecho! Mucho antes de su viaje, podría decirse que medio año antes de que él se fuera para Sinnoh… recordando bien los detalles en esos tiempos. Con Red totalmente desaparecido, Green con más de un año en relación con Jasmine, Emerald y Crystal trabajando para Oak, Silver y Blue en la Casa del Entrenador desde no hacía mucho y Yellow y Gold en la Guardería, y por supuesto Sapphire en cualquier parte de las regiones haciendo sus estudios de Biología Pokémon, pero justamente en esa ocasión estaba con todos ellos.

Fue aquella vez en la cual caminaba por la Ruta 34 en Johto junto a Blue y Silver que hablaban muy estrechamente ambos, aunque la chica mucho más que el chico. Se notaba a Blue un poco más joven que en la actualidad, pero no estaba muy cambiada, llevaba encima un vestido negro de mangas cortas y lo suficientemente ajustado, un poco similar al que usó en el inicio de sus aventuras como entrenadora, por otro lado Silver apenas creciéndoseles sus patillas que tendría más tarde, con un saco negro y unos pantalones blancos. Por otro lado, Emerald permanecía conversando de tanto en tanto con Crystal, esta última no se la veía con ningún cambio apreciable, solo traía su ropa del trabajo en el laboratorio de Oak, su polera roja y su falda amarilla, sin la bata, Emerald por otra parte, estaba igual que se lo reconoció en el Torneo en la Cúpula Batalla, peinado extravagante, el fragmento de la joya de Rayquaza en su frente, sus cejas alargadas, traía un conjunto de ropa verde y se lo veía un poco más alto, aproximadamente unos centímetros menos que Crystal. Green no conversaba con nadie, más bien en su semblante serio de siempre, ningún cambio apreciable en él y se lo sabe hasta en la actualidad, sólo traía una sudadera verde y unos pantalones negros. Finalmente, él mismo, vestido con una playera ropa y unos pantalones de casi el mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro y su inseparable gorro, al lado de Sapphire, tampoco con ningún cambio apreciable, apenas comenzándosele a notar el privilegio de su duro trabajo físico con la musculosa azul que traía encima y unas calzas negras que se le ajustaban al cuerpo y su pañoleta sobre la cabeza, por supuesto. Todos ellos iban a dirigirse hacia la Guardería donde Yellow y Gold los esperaban para almorzar y tener una gran reunión de Pokédex Holders, aunque sin Red, cosa que mantenía al Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde en solitario.

_ ¡Por fin podremos reunirnos entre todos! _ dijo Ruby entusiasmado y luego vio a Green y le susurró a Sapphire _ Bueno… casi todos. _

Sapphire ladeó un poco la cabeza sonriendo un poco triste al ver al Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, al cual no había mucho en aquel entonces había ido a retar y tener la Medalla Tierra con ella.

_ Supongo que no podemos estar siempre todos… _ dijo Sapphire sonriendo pero luego le susurró a Ruby _ Aunque ya hace más de un año desde que se fue… _

Ruby volteó a ver a su compañera y asintió con la cabeza, se quedó observando fijamente a Green caminando frente a él, y aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabía que estaba con un semblante serio, posiblemente mucho más del que tiene normalmente, eso siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en Red.

No se dijo nada más, ya que fue el fin de las conversaciones en subgrupos entre todos ellos, ya que habían llegado a la puerta de la Guardería, siendo así fue Blue quien tocó el timbre quedando así todos frente a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió terminaron encontrando a uno de los criadores actuales, más bien al miembro masculino del mismo, Gold permanecía frente a ellos, ningún cambio físico apreciable, los pelillos de su barbilla no habían crecido como lo harían años más tarde, permanecía frente a ellos con una sudadera roja y blanca, pantalones negros y su gorra puesta hacia atrás pero sin sus gafas de protección.

_ ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡Estoy que muero de hambre! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? _ preguntó un poco inquieto.

En ese momento parecía que todos hicieron un movimiento coordinado para señalar con sus dedos pulgares por detrás de ellos, en específico a Ruby y Sapphire, pero sólo Green fue el único que lo completó con una frase:

_ Habla por ellos. _

Los dos Holders de Hoenn se sintieron un poco sorprendidos de cómo sus Sempais y Emerald los señalaban así acusándolos de su notable retraso, y por supuesto fue ahí cuando comenzó con la infantilada de ellos:

_ ¡Es que le dije al tonto de Ruby que lo esperaba en frente a la Torre Batalla en Ciudad Olivine! ¡Y él fue a esperarme en el faro! _ replicó Sapphire mirando muy molesta a Ruby.

_ ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú dijiste la Torre de Olivine! ¡Y no hay ninguna Torre llamada Olivine! ¡Por lo que asumí que era el faro! ¡Porque si supieras bien la Torre Batalla no se encuentra en Ciudad Olivine sino en la Ruta 40! _

Sí, esas eran las discusiones estúpidas que tenían, y eso cansaba a unos cuantos de los Holders, casualmente eso se notaba en los rostros de los demás, aunque sólo Emerald intentó animar un poco el ambiente.

_ Ahí empezaron de nuevo con su flirteo. _ dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún así no fue suficiente, porque el hambre de Gold, y del resto de los Holders era grande.

_ ¡Oigan dejen ya eso y pasen! ¡Tuve que decirle a Yellow Sempai que pusiera todo a calentar! _ dijo algo molesto, sí, tenía demasiada hambre, era buen motivo para estar molesto. _ Vamos entren… _

Esto llevó a ambos chicos de Hoenn a callarse pero mirarse con desconfianza. Todos los Holders entraron a la casa siendo Sapphire y él los últimos. Notaron la mesa oriental ya preparada con el mantel, los platos, cubiertos y vasos vacíos, además de un delicioso aroma provenir de la cocina. El Criador Pokémon se adelantó unos pasos y abrió la puerta que dirigía hacia el patio trasero donde estaba el jardín con el resto de los pokémon de la Guardería.

_ Pueden dejar a sus pokémon afuera. _ dijo ya un poco más benévolo y sonriente _ Así se entretendrán mientras almorzamos. Sáquenlos de sus pokébolas y vuelvan a la sala. _

Se escucharon algunos comentarios como _"Genial"_, _"Está bien"_, entre otros similares que se entremezclaron con los Holders presentes, fue así como fueron directamente todos hacia el jardín y lanzaron todos sus pokébolas liberando a su equipo pokémon y una vez esto se fueron acomodando en la mesa de la sala, notando cómo Gold estaba sirviendo bebida en cada uno de los vasos de los invitados. Ruby se ubicó entre Sapphire y Crystal, esta última permanecía al lado de Emerald, y al lado de este se encontraba Silver, seguido de Blue. Por otra parte, al lado de Sapphire se ubicaba Green. En el enorme hueco que quedó entre Green y Blue se ubicó Gold poniéndose al lado del Líder de Gimnasio a quien le sirvió con un poco de agua fresca.

_ Gracias _ respondió este con un tono tranquilo.

_ ¿Alguien más que no le haya servido? _ preguntó el chico de ojos dorados.

Todos alzaron su vaso lleno, así como fue que Gold llenó un vaso más que estaba justo al lado del suyo y que iba a ser para Yellow, quien iba a permanecer al lado de Blue y a su lado. Fue en ese momento cuando Yellow apareció en la sala sosteniendo una bandeja de madera con algunos bocadillos, aparentemente una picada de bayas.

_ ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? _ saludó ella.

En aquellos momentos llevaba puesto un vestido chino color negro con algunos detalles verdes y unos jeans color azul, llevaba su largo cabello atado a un bollo que era lo ideal para cuando cocinaba, a su vez comenzaba a verse aquel curioso fleco que le iba a crecer años más tarde.

_ ¡Hola Yellow Sempai! _

Habían saludado unos cuantos, exceptuando por Gold que ya vivía junto a ella y por Green y Blue, Green lo hizo por medio de un gesto. Por otro lado, Blue se puso de pie acercándose a Yellow.

_ ¡Déjame ayudarte con la comida Yellow! ¿Hay algo más para servir? _

_ Gracias Blue-san, por supuesto puedes ayudarme. Ve a la cocina, hay que sacar algunas hamburguesas. Si puedes mezcla las ensaladas. _ dijo con una sonrisa.

Ruby miró la escena, observándolos a todos, se sentía hambriento, y tener la comida más y más cerca le tentaba a probarla, pero no podían comenzar hasta que todo estuviese servido y Blue y Yellow se acomodaran con ellos. Afortunadamente, él no fue el primero en querer intentar comer.

_ No Emerald, espera a que Blue y Yellow Sempai vengan a la mesa. _ contestó Crystal luego de ver que Emerald había querido extender su mano hacia la picada.

_ ¡Pero estoy que muero! _ se quejó Emerald.

Yellow fue sirviendo los bocadillos que tenía consigo en el medio de la mesa y fue sirviendo una pequeña porción para cada uno, con lo cual expresó.

_ Ya comeremos Rald-san. _ dijo sonriendo y luego fue hacia la cocina _ Ayudaré a Blue-san con lo que falta. _

Unos cuantos parecían estar muertos de hambre, así como también se escuchaban algunos estómagos rugiendo, pero sobre todo el del más pequeño. Emerald se llevaba las manos al estómago dejando caer su barbilla sobre la mesa.

_ Mueroooooooooo… _

_ ¡Yo también tengo hambre Emerald! La tengo desde antes que llegaran. _ replicó Gold.

_ ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ruby! _ señaló Sapphire con un dedo índice acusador sobre su rival.

_ ¡¿MI culpa?! ¿¡Quién fue la que dijo encontrarnos en un lugar que no existe!? ¡No es mi culpa que no conozcas bien mi región natal! _ replicó Ruby.

Bien, ahí iban de nuevo… cosa que llevó a Emerald a estresarse más y desfallecer por la estúpida discusión de los otros dos entrenadores de Hoenn, consecuencia que llevó a Crystal a preocuparse.

_ ¡Rald! _ exclamó esta preocupada.

_ ¡Por favor debo comer algo! _ decía el rubio.

_ ¡No Emerald no puedes! _ dijo Crystal en un tono más exigente.

El rubio desfallecía, Crystal lo regañaba, Ruby y Sapphire discutían, y no terminaron siendo los únicos. Silver comenzaba a sentir también su estómago vacío con lo cual sólo terminó expresando un:

_ Debimos haberlos dejado atrás y haber venido aquí entre nosotros. _ dijo molesto y hambriento.

_ ¡¿Ah sí?! _ exclamó Gold de inicio y lo apuntó al rostro con el mismo índice acusador que Sapphire apuntó a Ruby _ ¡¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú quien los retrasó a ellos?! _

_ ¿¡Oye qué te pasa!? _ preguntó Silver molesto.

_ ¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Eso pasa! _ respondió Gold.

_ ¡Pues yo también idiota! _

Perfecto, otra discusión más, y una totalmente innecesaria, sólo porque Crystal y Emerald, Sapphire y Ruby discutían, tenían que hacerlo los otros dos rivales de Johto. Y mientras Yellow y Blue estaban en la cocina, había alguien que no se sumaba a la discusión y por el contrario miraba hacia todos sus amigos con una expresión de notable molestia. ¡El hambre y el barullo era abrasador y realmente molesto! Los nervios comenzaron a invadirle y con ello un gran y notable tic nervioso, llegando a dejar escapar varios gruñidos… Green Oak llegó al colapso nervioso hasta que llevó sus palmas sobre la mesa golpeándola fuertemente y gritó:

_ ¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ IMBÉCILES?! _

Fue suficiente como para que todos se espantaran quedando con los ojos inmensos como platos por la sorpresa y luego… silencio absoluto… todos mirando intimidados a Green, que permanecía encorvado, su mirada estaba oculta en la sombra de su cabello, dándole un aspecto intimidante y fulminándolos a todos con la mirada. Una gota de sudor bajó por las cabezas de los otros seis Holders mirando al Líder de Gimnasio que frunció el ceño y dijo seriamente reincorporando su posición ya más calmada pero sin quitar el tono serio.

_ Yo también tengo hambre… ¡Dejen de quejarse! _ dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos pero aún así notándose muy molesto.

Algunos llegaron a tragar saliva y otros sonreír de forma forzada y miraban fijamente hacia Green, realmente con miedo por volver a presenciarlo así. Ahora sí se iban a callar bien la boca, porque no iban a dejar que volvieran a ver a Green así… daba miedo, y en serio lo daba.

Aunque eso duró poco, segundos pasaron para que Emerald estuviese por decir algo hasta que Crystal le interrumpió:

_ ¡Emerald no! _

Parecía que el rubio iba a llorar de angustia, sin importarle que Green volviera a estallar en una ira, aunque los demás estaban tiesos como piedra. Ruby permanecía hambriento y su estómago rugiendo, el rostro se le iba poniendo más y más azul por el hambre… era una tortura.

Afortunadamente, fue cuando la voz de Blue se escuchó llegar hacia la sala:

_ ¡Me parece gracioso cómo Green los terminó callando a todos! ¡Jajajaja! _ dijo muy divertida trayendo una bandeja con varias hamburguesas _ ¡Tadaaaaá! ¡Llegó por lo que lloraban! _

Hubo muchos alaridos y comentarios entremezclados, sonoridades positivas en cuanto Blue había llegado junto a Yellow que traía una bandeja con ensaladas.

_ Ya era hora… _ había dicho un serio Green.

Blue y Yellow fueron sirviendo en los platillos de cada uno en equilibradas porciones, aún así dejando algunos sobrantes en el medio de la mesa, la bandeja de hamburguesas quedó al lado de la picada, mientras que la ensalada permaneció en el otro lado.

_ ¡Ay todo se ve y huele delicioso! _ dijo Emerald con un brillo notable en los ojos, se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca.

Blue y Yellow volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, ambas juntas, así como Blue permanecía al lado de Silver y Yellow al lado de Gold. Ya una vez que todas se acomodaron fue cuando Emerald decidió atacar a la comida:

_ ¡Ahora sí a comer! _ dijo este desesperado y hambriento pero con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad y un notable hilo de saliva saliéndole de la boca.

Este alzó los brazos con la intensión de atacar directo a la mesa cuando entonces…

_ ¡Esperen! _ gritó Crystal.

Esto hizo que Emerald se estrellara la cara contra la mesa por hacerle seguir esperando para comer cuando estaba dispuesto a querer comerse la maldita mesa. Miró hacia Crystal un poco molesto, al igual que los demás, por sobre todo Gold.

_ ¡Deberíamos hacer un pequeño brindis! No es común que tengamos estas reuniones. _ dijo la chica de coletas con mucha alegría.

Era inevitable que algunos se molestaran con esto, sobre todo Emerald que parecía ser el más hambriento de todos. ¡Sólo querían comer y ya! ¿Por qué la seguían alargando? Parecía una broma, eso era lo que Gold se decía internamente en esos momentos pero sólo soltó un:

_ Bien de acuerdo… _

Todos alzaron sus vasos de agua juntándolos entre todos en una ronda, notándose una sonrisa entre unos cuantos, Green por su parte mostrándola de una forma más sutil y Emerald directamente permanecía serio.

_ ¡Por otra reunión de los Pokédex Holders! _ exclamó Crystal.

_ ¡Salud! _

Habían dicho todos a coro haciendo un pequeño choque con los vasos y llevándoselos a la boca de forma coordinada, en cuanto bebieron del sorbo de agua apoyaron el vaso y miraron hacia sus respectivos platos de comida, como era de esperarse, el primero en hablar fue Emerald.

_ ¿Ya podemos comer? _ preguntó con el disgusto bien notorio.

_ ¡Claro que sí Rald! ¡Ya podemos! ¡A comer! ¡Y no dejen ni uno solo vivo! _ dijo Gold con entusiasmo.

El ambiente sólo estuvo rodeado de algunos sonidos de tragos y de vasos y cubiertos chocándose, puesto que todos estaban tan hambrientos que nadie dijo una palabra por los primeros cinco minutos. Fue suficiente tiempo para que el hambre se calmara un poco y todos comenzaran a murmurar positivamente sobre la comida que se había preparado:

_ Mmmhh ¡Esto está delicioso! Mucho tiempo alimentándome sólo de bayas. _ dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Coincido! _ exclamó Ruby.

_ Muchas gracias. _ dijo Yellow con una sonrisa mientras ella también comía y se sonrojaba apenas un poco.

Todos se los notaban muy sonrientes, muy al contrario que minutos antes que parecía que sólo habían caras de quién matará a quién primero por la comida, el cambio fue de verdad rotundo.

_ Felicidades Yellow, te ha quedado todo muy bien. _ dijo Green mostrando una sonrisa noble, sutil, de las pocas veces que muestra.

_ La verdad que está todo muy rico. _ dijo Crystal mientras probaba un poco de la picada de bayas.

_ Gracias Green-san, Crystal-san, gracias a todos. _ respondió Yellow con una amplia sonrisa y sonrojo notable en sus mejillas mientras comía un poco de la picada.

Blue comía un poco de ensalada y picada, a la vez que Silver llevaba una de las hamburguesas en su boca y la masticaba cuidadosamente. Emerald por su parte comía a gran velocidad teniendo restos de comida alrededor de su boca, pero su rostro se mostraba realmente feliz, él también sostenía una de las hamburguesas con sus manos.

_ ¡Estas hamburguesas están geniales! _ dijo el rubio con mucho entusiasmo.

_ ¡Disfrútalas Rald! ¡Son hamburguesas lava! ¡Especialidad de la casa con las salsas y bayas exóticas y picantes! _ exclamó Gold con una gran sonrisa.

Suficiente fue para Emerald comiera de ellas bastante entusiasmado, aún así esto llamó la atención de Silver, que casualmente estaba comiendo una de las mencionadas hamburguesas. Fue en eso cuando intentó llamar la atención de Gold y mencionar algo, aunque todos terminaron oyendo…

_ Oye Gold ¿Qué estas no son las hamburguesas lava que tanto te gustan y que probé en tu casa? _

¿Silver en casa de Gold? Sí, ya había pasado ya más de una ocasión… las veces que Silver se iba a ser esa bizarra animación llamada Proteam Omega, la serie animada que se inspiraba en el equipo pokémon de Red y que Silver había seguido con tanto empeño desde sus comienzos, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Su hogar no tenía televisión, tampoco la cabaña de Yellow en donde vivía, así que por supuesto era suficiente razón para terminar en la casa de Gold a ver la serie y acaparar su televisor… esas situaciones eran aún más bizarras que la misma serie de Proteam Omega.

_ Sí… ¿Qué con eso? _ preguntó Gold extrañado.

Todos los demás, o por lo menos casi todos miraban con curiosidad a los dos entrenadores de Johto hablar de esto, Green sólo comía sin importarle nada, aunque escuchaba la conversación de algún modo, Emerald por su parte solo estaba comiendo. Aunque parecía que Silver estaba un poco curioso por algo, y eso lo notaban los demás, Gold por su parte no le importaba, pero no entendía qué tanto tramaba Silver.

_ Es que creía que estas hamburguesas las preparaba sólo tu madre. _ comentó algo dudoso el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja y mostrándose notablemente extrañado.

_ Lo que pasa es que en realidad… _

Había comentado Gold pero fue interrumpido por quien convivía con él en la casa.

_ Yo las preparé Silver-san. _ dijo Yellow con una sonrisa confiada _ La mamá de Gold-san me enseñó a prepararlas una vez que ella y mi tío vinieron de visita. _

_ Dominó la receta. ¡Y la dominó muy bien! _ dijo Gold cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa confiada y se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

Yellow sonrió sutilmente sonrojándose un poco, era mucho crédito para algo que ella consideraba poca cosa, o bien es que ella siempre fue muy modesta y no le gustaba dar alardes, a contrario de Gold. Aún así fue en esos momentos cuando algunos miraron con curiosidad a los dos criadores, por sobre todo Silver, Crystal y un tanto Sapphire, Green y Emerald sólo comían, y aparentemente a Blue se le estaba por escapar una risita, pero el primero en decir algo fue Ruby.

_ Aaawwwwwww eso es muy tierno Yellow Sempai… _ dijo este con una inmensa sonrisa.

Esto llamó la atención de unos cuantos, porque si bien parecía que Ruby estaba elogiando a Yellow, pero más de uno juró que ese comentario sonó un tanto exagerado, quizás hasta burlón. Silver y Crystal miraban con curiosidad al chico de ojos rojizos, mientras que Sapphire la miraba un tanto incrédula y Gold aún más notando una exageración en su desconfianza. Yellow por otro lado, estaba intimidada sintiendo una gota de sudor rebajar por su mejilla, experimentando una gran tensión. Finalmente, Blue fue la que continuó con el alboroto:

_ ¡Jojojo pero qué atrevido eres Ruby! ¡Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo! _ dijo la mayor de los Pokédex Holders llevándose el reverso de una mano cerca de su mejilla e ilustrando su pícara expresión que es tan conocida de ella.

Esto dejó perplejo a todos los demás, menos a Emerald sólo seguía comiendo entusiasmadamente sus platillos y Green que hacía lo mismo pero con más calma e ignoraba a todo y todos. Ruby dejaba escapar una risita tierna y los demás se quedaron mirando a Blue con algo de duda, Yellow más bien con temor, ella parecía algo nerviosa y sonrojada con lo cual le dijo:

_ Blue-san por favor… ahora no estamos solas como para hablar de esto… _ dijo intimidada la rubia.

Tal parecía que este tipo de situaciones Yellow las vivía junto a Blue cuando ellas estaban solas… pobre Yellow…

_ ¡Yellow cariño! No tienes que apenarte si es la verdad. Quieres complacer a Gold con su platillo favorito y por lo que veo lo has logrado. _ dijo divertida y se llevó una mano a los labios dejando escapar una risita _ ¡Jijiji! Ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja. _ comentó y luego no lo toleró más y se echó a reír más fuerte _ ¡Jajajajajaja! _

No obstante fue suficiente para que Gold y Yellow miraran a Blue con los rostros totalmente rojos, más por sobre todo Yellow, ambos estaban tiesos. Los demás por su lado estaban sorprendidos por el comentario de Blue, sólo Ruby sonreía de manera cómplice con la Holder más grande. Emerald sólo comía de lo que había y Green maldecía por dentro porque Blue ya había comenzado con sus escándalos, por un momento dedicó una mirada de reojo hacia ella mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro y negaba constantemente con la cabeza. Luego de un rato, continuaba comiendo en silencio.

_ ¡Blue! ¡¿De dónde sacaste una idea tan disparatada?! _ preguntó Crystal un tanto seria.

Pero antes de que Yellow o Gold pudieran defenderse junto a ella, fue cuando el cómplice Ruby apoyó la moción de Blue con un comentario bastante verídico:

_ Disculpa Crystal Sempai pero Blue Sempai tiene mucha razón. _ dijo Ruby alzando un dedo índice explicativo junto con su voz y enfatizó con una sonrisa _ Después de todo se dice que para conquistar el corazón de un hombre, primero hay que conquistar su estómago. _

Una expresión exagerada de shock por parte de Crystal, mientras que otra de asco por parte de Sapphire, clásico de ella sacando su lengua y notándosele casi un tic nervioso mientras exageraba este gesto. Blue por otro lado parecía encantada, y al lado Silver con una expresión inmutable, aunque algo curiosa.

_ ¡Yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor! ¡Jajajajaja! _ exclamó Blue aún divertida casi estallando de risa.

_ ¡Ay Ruby! ¡Sólo alguien tan raro como tú puede decir eso viniendo de un hombre! _ dijo Sapphire con cara de asco y sacando la lengua.

_ ¡Coincido con ella! _ reclamó Gold señalando a la Holder de Hoenn.

Aún así Ruby sólo miró indiferente a Sapphire y con una sonrisa pícara a Gold, le daba algo de gusto molestarlo, después de todo siempre lo molestaba por sus gustos por la belleza y el estilo. Blue no dejaba de reírse, Yellow miraba hacia la escena sonrojada y realmente muy tensa, Silver sólo se mantenía curioso pero callado, y Crystal permanecía un poco seria preocupada a la vez.

_ Diga lo que quiera Gold Sempai, eso no quita que a usted le guste que Yellow Sempai le prepare su comida. _ dijo enternecido.

_ ¡Siempre le dije a Yellow que parecía que viviendo juntos parecen casados! ¡Jajajajajaja! _ exclamó Blue estallando de risa.

_ ¡Qué bueno que no soy el único que lo ve! _ exclamó Ruby con confianza.

Gold y Yellow no podían estar más rojos, y eso dejaba la situación algo acalorada, Silver al margen, Crystal sin saber qué hacer, y Sapphire realmente molesta de la actitud infantil de Ruby.

_ ¡Aaaaayyaayayaaaya! _

Había exclamado Yellow así misma llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza para quitarse la terrible presión que tenía. Fue en ese momento cuando el muy silencioso y meticuloso Silver terminó diciendo algo más:

_ Yellow Sempai. Yo no le recomendaría a Gold, no me parece que sea capaz de respetar sus sentimientos… podría lastimarla y… _

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _ gritaba Yellow roja a más no poder.

_ ¡Silver! ¡¿Tú también?! _ regañó Crystal.

Era lo último que faltaba…

_ Y-yo sólo decía… _ comentó el pelirrojo un poco presionado y sintiéndose culpable de hacer aquel comentario, tenía una clara expresión en el rostro que decía _"Por favor, no me mates"_.

_ ¡Jajajajaja! _ reía Blue sin parar después de ver cómo su hermanito terminó involucrándose en la broma él sólo, algo de no creer.

Pero por supuesto, no iba a ser suficiente, fue cuando entonces Gold interrumpió golpeando con un puño directo hacia la mesa, creando impacto con sus nudillos haciéndole frente a Silver.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no respeto los sentimientos de Yellow Sempai?! _ espetó este furioso _ ¡Yo le daría a mi chica todo lo que necesita y quiera para ser feliz! ¡Aún tratándose de Yellow Sempai! _

_ ¡Woooooh! ¡Eso significa que lo admites! _ exclamó Ruby con una sonrisa pícara guiñándole un ojo a Gold.

Este mismo volteó hacia Ruby realmente molesto y sonrojado, creando lo mismo con Yellow que sólo se tapaba el rostro rojo que ardía en vergüenza, al igual que Blue sólo reía y reía sin parar. Sapphire por otro lado miraba desconfiada a Ruby, ya se estaba pasando totalmente de rosca, y lo peor es que aún así iba a seguir.

_ ¡No lo dije por eso idiota! _ espetó el Criador.

_ ¡Oh sí claro! _ dijo fingida pero divertidamente y entonces miró hacia Yellow _ ¡Oiga Yellow Sempai! ¡Yo sí pienso que usted hace muy hermosa pareja con Gold Sempai! _

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Había vuelto a gritar Yellow sin más qué hacer, y dejando a Gold, Silver y Crystal un poco preocupados por la Holder de cabellos rubios que se sentía más y más presionada.

_ ¡Ruby ya basta de molestar a Yellow Sempai! _ gritó Sapphire bastante molesta.

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _

Aquella risotada no podía ser de otra más que de Blue que había terminado por golpear la mesa para retener su risa. Green ya se había hartado de tanto griterío, pero no era su casa, así que luego de terminar su plato y quedar satisfecho se puso de pie y dijo en un tono totalmente imposible de escuchar.

_ Demasiado escándalo. _ dijo molesto.

Se puso de pie y retiró hacia el jardín trasero, donde hubiese mucho menos ruido que lo molestara. Esto llamó la atención de Crystal entre todo el alboroto, notando cómo el Líder del Gimnasio se iba de la sala, y Emerald aún comía sin importarle la revuelta que estaba armándose, que para variar aún no había acabado.

_ ¡Yellow Sempai! Si cabe la posibilidad de que usted se case con Gold Sempai ¿puedo darme el honor de diseñar su vestido de novia? _ preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos que parecían dos piedras preciosas que representaban visualmente su nombre, de sólo imaginarse tal ilusión mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba su barbilla sobre ellas. Seguido de eso luego le guiñó un ojo y haciendo un gesto de complicidad con un dedo índice alzado _ Se lo podré hacer en rebaja si acordamos que usted lance el ramo solamente para mí. _

_ ¡RUBY AHORA SÍ TE PASASTE DE RARITO Y DE ESTÚPIDO! _ explotó Sapphire.

Ante esto Blue no pudo más y estalló de risa escuchándose por toda la casa, incluso debía estarle oyendo un molesto Green que permanecía afuera tapándose los oídos. La chica se echó sobre el suelo pataleando y llorando de la risa:

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Dios! ¡N-no puedo! ¡No puedo más! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _

Crystal miraba hacia todos lados notando diversas escenas, Yellow totalmente avergonzada con la cara tapada, seguro que estaba más roja que un Darmitan. Gold, Sapphire a punto de pensar alguna maniobra para parar a Ruby, y Silver intentando recomponer a Blue que no dejaba de reír como hiena. Pero de sólo mirar a Emerald se quedó helada e intentó llamar la atención de todos:

_ ¡Oigan chicos! _

Pero por supuesto… nadie la escuchaba…

_ ¿Blue te encuentras bien? _

Había pregunto Silver preocupado llevando una mano sobre la de su amiga, pero esta no dejaba de reír y patalear sin cesar, sólo intentaba calmarla. Situación que Crystal quería detener…

_ Oigan… _

Nuevamente sin escucharla…

_ Ayayayayayayayayayayayayay _ se decía constantemente Yellow mientras se cubría el rostro totalmente rojo y se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás una y otra vez, no le faltaba mucho para quedar en posición fetal.

Crystal vio esto llevándose las manos hacia el rostro de ver con horror la situación de su Sempai Yellow e intentó gritar:

_ ¡Oigan chicos! _

Pero nuevamente… no la escucharon…

_ ¿Qué dices Sapphire? ¿Comienzas tú o comienzo yo a golpearlo? _ preguntó Gold con bastante molestia poniéndose de pie.

_ ¡¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?! _ preguntó la hija de Birch a los gritos poniéndose de pie también.

_ ¡Me parece bien! _ gritó Gold poniéndose en guardia para pronto poder abalanzarse sobre Ruby.

Tal parecía que ambos Holders iban a tirarse sobre el pobre Coordinador Pokémon el cual les dibujó una sonrisa temerosa también poniéndose de pie y preparándose para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Puso sus manos por inercia para querer detenerlos y protegerse… Sapphire y Gold eran los más conocidos por su constante actividad física, enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a ellos juntos era más que una pésima idea. Y esto Ruby lo sabía muy bien, con lo cual comenzó a sentir bastante temor… sobre todo por Sapphire.

_ C-chicos podríamos arreglar- _ y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta al mirar por la mesa de comida terminando por exclamar _ ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la comida?! _

_ ¿Eh? _ interrogaron unos cuantos mirando hacia la mesa, eso incluyó a Yellow que se destapó el rostro rojo que tenía para mirar sobre este cambio.

Todos los platos de comida, bandejas, incluso los propios platillos de los Holders. ¡Estaban vacíos! La comida había desaparecido, y no habían sido ellos quienes lo habían acabado. ¡Pero qué…!

_ ¡Eso es lo que estuve tratando de decirles pero nadie me escuchó! _ gritó Crystal poniéndose muy seria pero preocupada _ ¡Mientras ustedes discutían sin parar Emerald se comió todo el almuerzo! _

El resto de los Pokédex Holders se quedaron en shock de ver su comida totalmente ida, y ver a un Emerald con una panza llena y su cara embarrada de salsa y migajas mientras se sostenía la enorme panza llena de comida, parecía preñado, terminó por dejar escapar un fuerte eructo.

_ ¡BURP! _ expresó este con una sonrisa y suspiró _ ¡Aaaah! Estuvo muy rico todo. _

_ ¡Emerald! ¿¡Cómo es que te comiste todo!? _ espetó Crystal casi a modo de regaño.

El más pequeño volteó hacia Crystal y luego hacia los demás frunciendo el ceño y dando a conocer su defensa:

_ ¡Tenía hambre! Y ustedes no dejaban de discutir… la comida se estaba enfriando. _ dijo un poco serio y luego sonrió enormemente _ Aparte Gold Sempai dijo que no dejáramos a uno sólo vivo ¿no es así? _

Algunos murmullos y miradas desconfiadas por parte de Ruby, Sapphire y Silver se enfocaron directamente hacia Gold que sólo miró con una sonrisa inocente, tan típica de él. Aunque no era del todo suya la culpa tampoco, por eso habían dejado de mirar hacia él cuando notaron que Emerald no había acabado y ahora agarraba un plato vacío y se lo extendía a Yellow.

_ Todo estuvo delicioso, pero sigo teniendo hambre… ¿No tienes más por ahí de casualidad Yellow Sempai? _

Al presenciar esto, Yellow quedó igual en shock que el resto de sus amigos. Aún así el shock de la Sanadora Pokémon fue tanto que la llevó a desmayarse, entre la revuelta por el malentendido sentimental con Gold y finalmente ver a Emerald comiéndose todo y pedirle más comida la dejó fusilada. Fue suficiente para que sus amigos fueran a intentar ayudarla… ¡Vaya manera de tener un encuentro para un almuerzo! Por un comienzo hubo tensión por el hambre, pero por aquella burla y discusión constante que se había armado, terminaron perdiendo la oportunidad de disfrutar de toda la comida que con tanto esfuerzo se había hecho para esa reunión.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Sí, sí lo había hecho… ¡Y recién ahora es cuando se arrepiente! Porque no solamente que había perdido el almuerzo, sino que ahora terminaba sufriendo lo mismo que Gold y Yellow en aquella ocasión, la cual sólo fue una burla pasajera de ese día, y pensar que Ruby jamás presenció el noviazgo de ellos. Aún así, no iba a burlarse de ellos como lo hacían todos los demás, porque a él le había tocado lo mismo con Platinum. ¡Karma le dicen! ¿Te suena Ruby?<p>

Creo que ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, y había aprendido una lección, y aquel recuerdo pasó por su cabeza un tendido rato, llegando a notar que había permanecido pensativo un derivado tiempo… suficiente para que Platinum lo observara un poco extrañada de notarlo tan ido.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensa? _ preguntó en ese momento.

Ruby se sorprendió mucho por esa pregunta, pues había despertado de sus largos pensamientos. Justo se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella anécdota, que tanto tenía que ver con lo que se estaban opinando ambos hacía un momento. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Platinum que él es de esas personas que se deja llevar por la mera impresión visual? Lo había hecho con Gold y Yellow, y vaya problema que ocasionó esa vez, que perdieran la oportunidad de almorzar juntos y que la reunión haya sido un completo alboroto, sin mencionar que Green se había quedado afuera con los pokémon porque no podía tolerar todo ese escándalo que habían armado… por… nada, realmente por nada. Eran sólo puras bobadas…

_ Eehhh… bueno… _ dijo algo avergonzado mirando hacia el suelo y un poco sonrojado.

Platinum ladeó un poco la cabeza quedando un poco curiosa de esto mientras Ruby estaba algo cohibido pensando cómo iba a contarle lo que había recordado con tanta claridad y ahora lo avergonzaba de sobremanera. Nada más respiró una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar en un ritmo lento y tranquilo, pero algo desconfiado y temeroso.

_ Es que me parece que entiendo un poco a los que nos ven como pareja… _ dijo algo apenado mirando hacia el piso _ No hace uno tiempo hice lo mismo con unos amigos que trabajan juntos en la Guardería de Johto desde hace ya casi 3 años… y entre una amiga y yo nos burlamos de ellos por su confianza y porque les dijimos que parecían casados. _

Platinum lo miró con decir nada, más bien se mantuvo en un semblante serio, muy normal tratándose de ella y luego miró hacia el frente en su camino, aunque algo la mantuvo pensativa, sobre como en el momento que Ruby le había dicho sobre aquella Guardería, algo se le vino a la mente.

_ Tu amigo de la Guardería… se llama Gold ¿cierto? _ preguntó repentinamente.

Ruby se quedó asombrado… ¿Cómo lo supo? Después de todo Ruby no solía hablarle de sus amigos a Platinum, sólo se los había mencionado alguna que otra vez sin decir sus nombres. Sin embargo, con el tiempo supo de algunos de sus amigos, así como recientemente le había preguntado por Green al ser novio de Jasmine y amigo de él. Por otro lado, también Platinum ya conocía a Emerald, por ese curioso y corto encuentro que tuvieron ella, Ruby y él hacía tiempo atrás, pero ¿De algún otro más que le haya hablado? Él no recordó haberle hablado nunca del Criador Pokémon y Pokédex Holder de Johto.

_ ¿C-cómo lo sabes? _ preguntó asombrado.

Platinum volteó nuevamente hacia Ruby y le dijo aún sin quitar su semblante formal de siempre:

_ Es verdad… nunca te he llevado a que conocieras la Guardería del Pueblo Solaceon. Los ancianos criadores de allí me dijeron que trabajaron un tiempo en la Guardería de Johto en la Ruta 34… es esa misma donde Gold está. ¿cierto? _

Antes que Ruby pudiera contestar quedó de boca abierta por la explicación de la Holder más joven… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si él mismo sabía que Gold se había querido trasladar a esa Guardería porque los ancianos criadores se iban a mudar a Sinnoh, la misma región que él mismo está parando ahora, aún así no se imaginó que Platinum los llegara a conocer, y por lo que parecía aquellos ancianos le habían hablado de él.

_ P-pues sí Plati… es Gold… de hecho él es uno de mis Sempais… _ contestó aún sin salir de su asombro hasta luego sonreír.

_ Entonces él también es un Pokédex Holder como nosotros. _

Había dicho Platinum alzando las cejas y mostrando un poco su asombro. A la par sonrió un poco junto a Ruby y siguió caminando junto a él aún con su brazo entrelazado al del otro.

_ Así es… es uno más como nosotros. _ dijo Ruby.

_ Me da mucha curiosidad… _ dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el frente en su camino.

Ruby volteó con más curiosidad hacia ella, además de notar que su semblante serio de siempre cambió a una sonrisa que si bien ya se le había visto varias veces, pero no era tan común verla así, al menos a criterio suyo.

_ …conocer a mis Sempais… _ completó sin dejar de sonreír. _ Cuando Diamond, Pearl y yo terminamos nuestro objetivo en el Mundo Distorsión para salvar a quienes iban a ser mis guardaespaldas y se disolviera el Equipo Galáctico visitamos la Guardería y descubrimos a la cría de un Pokémon legendario llamado Manaphy… se llamaba Phione, lo misterioso era que Phione no era una pre-evolución de Manaphy… y fue ahí cuando nos comentaron sobre Gold, nos dijeron que él era un chico que trabajaba con ellos y que podía determinar la personalidad de los pokémon antes que nacieran de sus huevos. _

Ante la explicación Ruby cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza pensando en su amigo y Sempai, quien se fortalecía dentro del campo de la crianza, aquel que decía que los pokémon son familia. Ya recordaba algunas veces que lo había ido a visitar a la Guardería, la mayoría de las veces los entrenadores dejaban a sus pokémon en parejas, siempre con la idea de que tuvieran la llegada de algún huevo. Hubo otras ocasiones que aquellos huevos con llegaban a ser dejados con sus dueños, con lo que Gold junto a Yellow, aunque prioritariamente este primero se encargaban de cuidarlos, Gold siempre sabía determinar mucho más la personalidad de estos que su Sempai… pues si bien Yellow era la que atendía mayormente las necesidades de los pokémon, pero esto se exceptuaba con los pokémon de edad prematura, parecían preferir la compañía del Criador.

_ Así es… ese es Gold. _ dijo con un aire de nostalgia, ya que comenzaba a extrañar a sus amigos también.

_ Según me dijo el Profesor Rowan por medio del Profesor Oak… cada Pokédex Holder tiene una habilidad especial que va más allá de lo común. Todos nacemos con esa habilidad, pero al tener la Pokédex aprendemos mucho más de ella, no es sólo una innovación tecnológica, ha hecho que Diamond, Pearl y yo nos sintiéramos más unidos. _ comentó con una gran sonrisa y aires de esperanza y luego miró hacia Ruby _ Supongo que sabes de lo que hablo… así debió haber sido con sus compañeros de región ¿no es así? _

Ruby nuevamente volvió a sorprenderse por lo explicado por la heredera Berlitz, pero sonrió inmediatamente y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. Bien lo recordaba, aunque más junto a Sapphire, pues el tiempo que permaneció al lado de Emerald también fue concebido a la intervención de sus Sempais, pero sabía lo que significaba la unión de los Pokédex Holders por cada región.

_ Usted tiene la habilidad de la Coordinación y el privilegio de haber ganado más listones de Concursos desde Rango Normal hasta Master en toda región. Nuestro Sempai Gold tiene la habilidad de la crianza. Diamond es un especialista en la alimentación de los pokémon, sabe a la perfección los gustos de cada uno. Pearl es bastante experimentado en los movimientos pokémon gracias a que puede predeterminarlos a partir de su pose, eso lo aprendió a partir de su padre. _ hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió un poco más ampliamente _ Y bueno yo… gané los ocho Gimnasios de Sinnoh y el Frente de Batalla para mejorar mis habilidades, además de querer también mejorar como Coordinadora, todo para aprender más de los pokémon, evoluciones y características. _ y dicho esto volteó hacia Ruby sonriendo confiablemente _ Ya que eso es mi interés… _

Al escuchar eso último Ruby alzó un poco las cejas y se llevó sus dedos de su mano libre a la barbilla quedando un poco pensativo y entonces volteó a verla y le dijo sonriente:

_ Entonces seguro que te dará mucho gusto conocer a Blue Sempai _ dijo bastante animado.

Platinum volteó hacia él mirándolo ya más con curiosidad, ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado notablemente preguntando por quién sería ella…

_ También es una Pokédex Holder, y el Profesor Oak la catalogó como la Evolucionadora Pokémon _ contestó alegremente _ Podrás aprender mucho de ella seguro. _

_ Definitivamente ella es alguien que me dará gusto conocer. _ dijo con una sonrisa amplia, incluso hasta Ruby juró ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos color caqui.

Ya se la notaba mucho más animada, Ruby quiso seguir apreciando aquel brillo de ojos de la chica, aunque este desapareció rápidamente, además que ya había volteado hacia el frente, ya incluso llegando a ver que estaban por llegar a la mencionada Plaza Amistad.

_ Me dará mucho gusto poder conocer a todos nuestros Sempais. _ dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Ruby sonrió de lado, pero luego recordó un detalle, sobre uno de ellos, cosa que hizo que la borrara rápidamente y terminara explicándole a Platinum la dolorosa verdad.

_ Bueno la verdad es que casi todos… _ dijo un poco dolido. _ Lamentablemente no podrás conocer a Red Sempai… _

Platinum volteó a ver a Ruby un poco preocupada pues parecía que uno de sus Sempais no iba a estar en la reunión, y lo dijo inmediatamente antes de poder contactar con él. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era que posiblemente haya sufrido algún accidente fatal… quizás hasta la muerte… ¿Quién dice? Fue por eso que Platinum decidió averiguar por eso:

_ ¿Qué pasó con él? _ preguntó bastante preocupada.

_ Bueno… _ dijo el hijo de Norman con una expresión algo triste _ …fue justo después de la aventura que tú, Diamond y Pearl tuvieron… las noticias llegaron a su región natal, Kanto. Y eso lo tuvo muy preocupado, además que también sufrimos esos quiebres del tiempo por la colisión de Palkia y Dialga. _ ladeó un poco la cabeza y prosiguió _ Luego que todo se consolidó decidió ir en un viaje que no nos determinó su regreso… y nadie supo nada de él desde ese entonces. _

Platinum se quedó en silencio luego de la respuesta de Ruby pero decidió no ahondar sobre el asunto, no quería preocuparlo, aparte se notaba que Ruby lo conocía y lo apreciaba, era uno de sus amigos y colegas a fin y al cabo. A cambio de eso, sólo le preguntó una última cosa respecto a Red:

_ ¿Cuál es su habilidad? _ preguntó volteando hacia él

_ Las… Batallas Pokémon. _ contestó el hijo de Norman _ Él fue quien tuvo el privilegio de ganar la 9° Liga Pokémon que se dio hace 11 años. Obtuvo el primer lugar y estuvo como miembro temporario del Alto Mando de su región hasta antes de su desaparición. _

Al escucharlo Platinum se quedó pensativa y miró hacia el cielo por un momento, haciendo más lenta la caminata, sin querer arribar aún a la Plaza Amistad, fue por eso que al final detuvo su caminata, logrando llamar la atención de Ruby que observaba cómo la Holder más joven miraba hacia el cielo y quedaba pensativa.

_ Por un momento creía… que hablabas de ese chico que conocimos hace poco tiempo. _ comentó Platinum aún pensativa y volteó hacia Ruby.

Este la miró un poco confundido, sin entender en un comienzo lo que quiso decir.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quién? _ preguntó un poco desorientado pero luego recordó y se llevó un dedo por sobre la mejilla _ Ah… tú hablas de ese chico Black. _

_ Me dio la sensación… recuerdo que usted lo había confundido con alguien más. _ dijo la chica ladeando un poco la cabeza para intentar ver hacia el confundido y pensativo rostro de Ruby _ ¿Podría tratarse de Red Sempai? _

_ Sí, debió ser. _ respondió mirándola de reojo y bajando la mano con la cual se rascaba la mejilla. _ Ellos se parecen mucho… _

Platinum no dijo nada más, mantuvo nuevamente su semblante serio, pero pensativo respecto a la situación, aunque nada evidente salió de ella. Por otro lado, ahora era Ruby el que miraba hacia el cielo y las nubes, dejando ir sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron expresados por unas pocas palabras.

_ Incluso pienso… _ dijo haciendo una pausa y llamando la atención de Platinum _ …que ese chico Black sería un digno rival para Red Sempai. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 4<strong>_

Dicho y hecho, acá les tengo el Capítulo 4 como cada miércoles que les traigo la actualización. Respecto a lo que les comenté sobre la nota de autor anterior, estuve aprovechando el poco tiempo libre al máximo para adelantar capítulos, el Capítulo 5 lo tengo terminado y ya llevo más de la mitad del 6. Considerando que el fin de mis clases en la facultad se dará el 25 de Noviembre, supongamos que respecto la actualización regular de cada miércoles, esa misma semana de Noviembre tendría que estar publicando el Capítulo 10, intentaré adelantar lo que pueda para esa fecha en especial, dado caso contrario, tengan por seguro que avisaré cualquier problema.

Espero que haya logrado divertirlos con el flashback, ya que notablemente esa era la intensión, me propuse a generar diferentes impresiones a lo largo del relato, y ese es mi mayor reto.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ La esperada reunión de fin de año en la Mansión Azulona, con la aparición de casi todos los invitados. Por otro lado, harán aparición 3 de los 4 OCs más importantes de este relato, esto resta al pokémon OC.

Gracias a los que se pasan a leer, y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, en el capítulo anterior sólo recibí un review, espero poder recibir más y tener una mejor claridad de la impresión que logro en este relato.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	5. Reencuentro

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

Hola a todos, hoy traigo otro capítulo, aunque si soy sincera, admito personalmente que me encuentro algo decepcionada de no haber recibido ni un review del capítulo anterior, realmente son muy pocos los que recibo para el esfuerzo que doy, así de acá en más medito si proseguir esta historia o no. Espero que se entienda, no es de mala, es sólo que no me gusta sobre esforzarme más de lo que hago habitualmente en mi vida diaria. Si el problema es que esta historia no es buena me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Nada más.

Por otra parte, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, como les informé en la nota de autor anterior, mencioné que iban a aparecer 3 de los 4 OCs más importantes. Como es notable a lo largo del capítulo que no quiero dar a rebelar sus nombres y sólo los estoy describiendo, les dejo esta imagen para que puedan diferenciarlos, ya que en apariencia son bastante similares. Es un dibujo que hice yo misma con mi tableta Wacom, la cual no he perfeccionado su uso, por lo tanto disculpen las desproporciones. La imagen posiblemente funcione como spoiler ya que es perteneciente a la escena final del capítulo, pero veo necesario que la revisen, de este modo les será más fácil comprender el capítulo.

Acá les dejo un link, aunque como bien se sabe, fan fiction no permite la publicación de enlaces sólo tienen que copiarlo, y borrar los espacios, escribir el http con los dos puntos y la doble barra al inicio, además de agregar un punto y la palabra "net" y una barra entre donde dice deviantart y fs71 (fan fiction no me lo dejó poner). Una vez esto pueden darle enter, sino pueden entrar directo a mi deviantart, mi nombre de usuario es groundspiritminerva (todo junto) el dibujo está publicado recientemente, lo encontrarán apenas ingresen a la página:

fc07 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2014 / 294 / a / 4 / 3 _ ocs _ by _ groundspiritminerva - d83pze0 . jpg

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

¡Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado día en el que todos los Pokédex Holders se reunirían! Y no solamente ellos, Profesores Pokémon, Líderes de Gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando también estaban invitados, y algunos otros individuos invitados a partir de estos también lo estaban, tales como parientes de los mismos. Sin embargo, entre tantos invitados era lógico que no iban a acceder el total de los invitados, por otra parte, habrían algunos que rechazarían la oferta por otros compromisos o simplemente porque preferían pasar Año Nuevo en otro lado y más cómodo con otras personas… lo normal de una fiesta, no siempre iba a asistir el 100% de esta, pero para fortuna de unos cuantos, la mayoría asistiría. Así es, aquella fiesta iba a consistir de exactamente 77 invitados que iban a estar todos reunidos en la Mansión Azulona, más los organizadores de la misma, sin duda alguna una fiesta enorme, que sólo pudo haber sido creada por un grupo muy adinerado, aparentemente los Berlitz no eran los únicos que gozaban de estas riquezas.

Ya era de noche, y afortunadamente el cielo estaba despejado, brillante e ideal para una fabulosa noche de invierno del 31 de Diciembre, tampoco no llovería y posiblemente desde las casas de los residentes lloverían fuegos artificiales, sería un majestuoso y bello espectáculo colorido plasmado en el cielo recibiendo al nuevo año. El ambiente era enérgico y eufórico por las calles de Ciudad Azulona, las familias reunidas en sus hogares, así como muchos ciudadanos viajando por transporte, ansiosos por llegar con sus familiares, amigos, o compañeros de hogar donde iban a disfrutar de este ansiado evento, hoy la Ciudad Azulona no dormiría en definitiva.

Ni mucho menos en la mansión de la misma, donde a la salida se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello oscuro y corto traía una pieza de vestido enteriza color lima, tenía las mangas alargadas al igual que su falda, ajustando su cuerpo, simulando un kimono y llevando un pequeño bolso colgado desde su hombro además de usar unas doradas sandalias con pequeña plataforma y unos aretes dorados con unos kanjis japoneses diseñados… sólo había alguien que podía vestir así, y casualmente se trataba de la única invitada que residía en la zona de la reunión. La Capitana de los Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto, Erika, permanecía frente a la puerta de la Mansión Azulona con las manos juntas en una posición grácil típica de una dama oriental. Lógicamente había llegado bastante más temprano que todos, y aparentemente era la primera, con lo cual decidió esperar al menos a alguien antes de dirigirse ella sola hacia la mansión. Claramente podía ver a la entrada de la puerta a una persona con una gran libreta, pues era quien revisaba la lista de invitados, o por lo menos los que esperanzaban ver, sumado a eso, como muchos invitados iban a ser familiares de estos, también serían anotados en la misma, de alguna manera se buscaba controlar la cantidad de personas y los nombres de quiénes asistieron. Eso fue lo que Erika supo en cuanto cruzó palabras con esta persona, la cual era un hombre alto, delgado, vestido formalmente con un traje, camisa blanca, un moño negro adornando en su cuello además de tener una flor de lirio en el bolsillo de su saco que salía grácilmente del mismo, Erika había visto este detalle realmente encantador de su parte siendo una Líder de pokémon Planta. Tenía colgado de su cuello un colgante con un símbolo de oro, aunque se veía muy pequeño como para ser observado con detenimiento, a su vez sus dedos estaban adornados con numerosos anillos. También traía puestos unos lentes negros como los que se utilizaban en los días soleados, eran circulares y a pesar de ser pequeños cubrían a la perfección sus ojos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su llamativo, largo y rojizo cabello, mucho más saturado de lo que podría ser el rojo de Silver, este mismo caía hasta la finalización de sus costillas.

_ Señorita Erika ¿Está segura que no desea esperar a sus colegas en el vestíbulo? _ preguntó aquel hombre con un tono de voz suave, muy sereno y tranquilo, se notaba que se tomaba mucho su tiempo para hablar.

Erika volteó hacia él, mirándole con una expresión amable e igual de serena que aquel hombre expresaba con ella.

_ No se preocupe… no estoy pasando frío. Prefiero esperar a mis amigos aquí para que se aseguren de mi llegada. De todos modos muchas gracias por su amabilidad. _ respondió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

El hombre también lo hizo, con lo cual se separó un poco de la pared donde estaba apoyado y se aproximó hacia Erika, quien lo miró un poco sorprendida por su acercamiento. El hombre bien vestido solamente se encorvó frente a ella de una forma sutil e hizo un delicado movimiento ondeante con su mano, cerrándola y abriéndola inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a la Líder del Gimnasio, pues repentinamente su mano estaba ocupada por una flor, específicamente una flor de cerezo, parecía ser una clase de mago o algo así como para hacer aparecer flores de ese modo tan inusual, aunque eso no fue algo que le tomó importancia Erika, sino el bello gesto además de la preciosa flor que a pesar de estar en su mano y fuera de su ambiente natural, se veía tan hermosa y llena de vida, tan así que Erika sonrió plácidamente notándosele un brillo de encanto en sus ojos al ver los rosados pétalos de la flor.

_ Entonces permita que una flor le acompañe… una flor de cerezo adorna magníficamente cualquier segundo a nuestros orbes haciendo de nuestra espera algo bello. _

Erika escuchó las dulces palabras del joven, quizás no tanto, no estaba como para preguntarle su edad, aún así tomó delicadamente la pequeña flor de cerezo y le agradeció.

_ Muchas gracias… _ respondió y se la colocó al borde de su vestido, adornándolo un poco.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y retrocedió dando pasos hacia atrás y volviendo a su lugar, acomodando su libreta de asistencias, no pretendía hablar con Erika ni seguirla molestando. Esta por su parte se acomodó el pequeño obsequio del hombre de cabellos rojizos y una vez esto alzó su mirada hacia el camino donde suponía que vendrían sus amigos. Fue justo de pura suerte ya que reconoció sus siluetas a lo lejos, cosa que la sorprendió, hasta pensaba que la espera que había vuelto "dulce" tal cual como aquel hombre expresó al darle aquella flor. Ahí mismo los vio, a sus colegas, con quienes ha mantenido mayor unión los últimos años, ahí iban Misty, Brock y Blaine caminando a la par. Erika sonrió con amplitud y alzó su brazo para intentar llamar su atención, esto generó que uno de ellos saliera corriendo hacia ella con entusiasmo, o mejor dicho, una de ellos. Misty, la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste iba trotando cuidadosamente debido a sus tacones blancos que llevaba calzados y un llamativo y bello vestido del mismo color con detalles rojizos y rosados, tenía aparentemente el diseño del organismo de un Goldeen, llevaba también puestas unos delicados guantes, y al igual que Erika, llevaba su anaranjado cabello corto y suelto.

_ ¡Erika! _ exclamó esta con entusiasmo cuando corrió hacia ella.

La Líder acuática abrazó a su amiga y colega, el cual fue correspondido con gusto por parte de la Capitana.

_ ¡Misty qué gusto verte! _ dijo Erika con la misma alegría y al disolver el abrazo le echó una mirada a su amiga _ ¡Te ves muy bien! _

_ ¡Gracias igual tú! _ respondió Misty

Esta misma se dio la vuelta para agitar su brazo y llamar la atención de Brock y Blaine, los cuales iban caminando a la par a un ritmo más tranquilo, pero acercándose poco a poco hacia Erika. Blaine traía un sombrero blanco con una franja roja, y vestía de una camisa del mismo color, pantalones de vestir zapatos y unos curiosos tirantes ajustados a la cintura, además de traer su bastón y unos lentes oscuros redondeados, su abundante bigote, había crecido ya naturalmente esta vez evitando que se queme otra vez. Brock por su parte, traía un clásico traje puesto, además de una corbata oscura, camisa blanca y zapatos, saco y pantalones adecuados de color negro. Ambos lograron acercarse a ambas Líderes, Blaine hizo una dramatización inclinándose educadamente y quitando su sombrero frente a Erika.

_ ¡Buenas noches Erika! ¡Luce espectacular hoy! _ saludó el Líder de pokémon de Fuego.

_ Muchas gracias Blaine… Brock _ saludó Erika con una reverencia _ También se ven muy bien ambos. _

El Líder de pokémon Roca miró hacia el interior de la mansión notando la puerta abierta, esto llamó un poco su atención y volteó hacia sus compañeros.

_ ¿Somos los primeros en llegar? _ preguntó este con curiosidad.

_ Así parece. _ respondió Erika con una sonrisa _ Llegué hace un momento, los esperaba para evitar entrar sola. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañan o prefieren quedarse a esperar afuera? _

Todos voltearon a verla, pero Misty fue la primera en contestar con seguridad.

_ ¡Te acompaño! ¡Seguro! _

_ Entonces vayamos todos. _ dijo Blaine también sonriendo.

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y se aproximaron hacia el hombre de cabellos rojizos y lentes redondeados, el cual alzó la mirada y los observó detenidamente, extendió su sonrisa y preguntó:

_ Buenas noches ¿Me permiten ver su invitación? _

Los cuatro Líderes de Gimnasio sacaron sus respectivas entradas mostrándoselas de manera que el hombre las corroboró y las guardó dentro de su saco. Quitó un bolígrafo y presionó el extremo del mismo quitando la punta para escribir en su libreta.

_ Gracias por mostrarme su invitación… ahora con permiso… _ comentó alzando la mirada hacia ellos pero sin quitar su expresión de serenidad _ Quisiera preguntarles sus nombres y sus cargos, para registrar la asistencia de los invitados a nuestra reunión. _

_ Erika, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona y Capitana de los Líderes de Gimnasio de la región de Kanto. _ respondió la Líder local de inmediato

Aún cuando ya el hombre sabía los datos de ella los anotó dentro de la libreta, pues iba a ingresar dentro de la mansión. Una vez esto volteó hacia el primero entre los presentes que quedaban:

_ Blaine, Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Canela. _

Luego de la terrible erupción provocada en la Isla Canela, el Líder del Gimnasio había tenido que trasladar el mismo a la cueva de las Islas Espuma, sin embargo, él mismo había reconocido que su Gimnasio sería reconstruido, no hacía mucho que eso había ocurrido, sin embargo la Isla Canela es totalmente desierta y sus habitantes eran minuciosos, pero de algún modo a Blaine no le incomodaba, por el contrario creía que estaba mejor así.

_ Misty, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. _

_ Brock, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. _

El hombre de rojizos cabellos anotó en su lista, creando una marca para indicar la asistencia, tomándose unos segundos y una vez esto extendió su brazo derecho volviendo a realizar un movimiento grácil y circular haciendo aparecer una flor que primero le fue entregada a Misty, entregándole una anémona, realizando lo mismo con Brock, entregándole una flor iris, y luego con Blaine entregándole una gerbera.

_ Disfruten de nuestra reunión y permitan que les acompañe una bella flor para hacer este encuentro más hermoso. _ dijo luego volviéndose a incorporar en la misma erguida posición sosteniendo la libreta.

Los tres Líderes de Gimnasio miraron la flor que se le repartió respectivamente a cada uno con demasiada curiosidad y algo de tensión. Una gota de sudor descendió de la cabeza de los tres en un tiempo record de coordinación, además que pensaban exactamente lo mismo… ese tipo era un poco raro, aunque Erika parecía pensar distinto.

_ ¿No es un encanto? _ preguntó con una sonrisa serena y las mejillas suavemente rosadas.

Fue imposible para los otros tres responder de inmediato, sólo miraban al hombre extraño de los lentes negros sin saber qué decirle respecto a este gesto amable y educado, pero inevitablemente raro. Unos segundos bastaron para que el valiente en contestar haya sido Brock quien sonrió un poco más confiado y expresó:

_ ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! _ dijo y se colocó la iris sobre el bolsillo de su traje, tal así como lo había hecho el hombre de cabellera roja, que traía su lirio en su saco.

Esto llevó a que Blaine y Misty hicieron lo mismo con las suyas, la Líder de pokémon de Agua se lo colocó sobre su oreja izquierda, dándole un toque femenino y Blaine lo acomodó sobre la cinta roja de su sombrero, primero quitándoselo para colocar la flor y seguido de eso se colocó el mismo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su notable calvicie. Una vez esto, el hombre de la puerta extendió su brazo hacia la puerta dándole paso e invitación al interior de la mansión.

_ Pasen por favor. _ dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Los cuatro Líderes de Gimnasio ingresaron a la mansión la cual dirigía primero a un pequeño vestíbulo, el cual era una habitación de tamaño moderado, con algunas sillas refinadas, de materiales de alto costo, se veían también algunas pinturas de paisajes y algunos pokémon, incluso una de gran tamaño donde se veía un retrato de los 3 pokémon iniciales de Kanto, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle.

_ ¡Qué hermoso lugar! _ exclamó Misty con una sonrisa.

_ Oigan chicos… _ llamó la atención Erika y mostró una puerta enorme que parecía dirigir a una gran sala bastante más grande de donde estaba _ Esa seguro es la sala principal ¿Quieren que entremos en los que esperamos a los demás invitados? _

No hubo respuesta, sólo asintieron con la cabeza e ingresaron a la misma sala mencionada previamente, la cual era enorme, posiblemente la capacidad de personas era bastante numerosa, habían varios sillones donde seguramente los invitados podrían sentarse, como también varias mesas con comida y bocadillos de alta calidad para servirse, aún así debido al temprano horario nadie se atrevió a degustar nada. Por otro lado, se veían también otras puertas a otras salas casi tan grandes como esa misma, algunas otras puertas a lugares más pequeños y menos iluminados, posiblemente pasillos que dirigían a otras habitaciones, también se llegaba a ver una puerta que dirigía hacia un inmenso balcón con la hermosa vista de la noche, posiblemente el lugar ideal para ver los fuegos artificiales cuando dieran las 00.

Los Líderes observaban cada uno de los detalles de este salón en cuanto entonces notaron que habían entrado dos mujeres más, ambas parecían incluso traer el mismo vestido… el mismo, un enterizo fino color naranja acompañado de unos tacones. Una de ellas tenía unas alargadas trenzas y unos lentes, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello corto, ambas del mismo color castaño claro… eran nada más y nada menos que Lanette y Brigette, las dos hermanas e Investigadoras encargadas del Almacenamiento Pokémon en la región de Hoenn, quienes también se las conocieron por investigar sobre los cambios de estado de Deoxys cuando los Pokédex Holders se encontraban en las Islas Sete.

_ ¡Esta será una gran fiesta! _ exclamó Lanette entusiasmada llevando sus manos entrelazadas juntas.

_ Por lo veo llegamos demasiado temprano. _ dijo Brigette en un tono más calmado mirando hacia otros lados.

Siempre se llegaba a contrastar esto entre las dos hermanas, una era enérgica y la otra muy calmada y fría. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Lanette decidió ir a saludar a los demás presentes, siendo acompañada por Brigette, era momento de hacer sociales, se suponía.

Aún así quedaban muchos invitados por dejar pasar, contar a todos ellos llevaría una eternidad. Por lo que de este modo fueron entrando en grupos de manera más seguida, luego de las dos hermanas investigadoras, hicieron aparición los dos hermanos, o mejor dicho "primos Dragón", el Campeón de la Liga de Johto, Lance y su prima Clair, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Espina Negra fueron los siguientes en ingresar, curiosamente no venían solos, Lorelei les acompañaba para ingresar también como Miembro del Alto Mando en Kanto, aparentemente según aclararon ellos, Agatha no iba a asistir… cosa que realmente no se extrañaba tratándose de ella. A los pocos segundos, ingresaron varios subgrupos juntos, entre ellos se encontró primero un grupo de tres jóvenes Líderes de Gimnasio de la región de Sinnoh, Gardenia de Ciudad Eterna, Maylene de Ciudad Veilstone y Candice de Ciudad Snowpoint, el ingreso se hizo de forma rápida cuando siguió el siguiente subgrupo. Los siguientes fueron los cuatro miembros del Alto Mando de la región de Hoenn; Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia y Drake así como los demás se registraron en la lista de asistencias. Una vez que estos ingresaron, fue el turno de los dos Campeones de la Liga de Hoenn y el actual Líder de Ciudad Sootopolis y también maestro de uno de ellos, el Líder Juan ingresaba junto a Steven Stone y Wallace.

Todos ellos habían ingresado al interior de la mansión… con la infaltable flor de regalo que el hombre de la puerta que registraba las visitas les daba a todos… muchos se preguntaban cómo hacía para sacar aquellas flores en perfecto estado y de dónde las sacaba, Juan había llegado a expresar…

_ Tiene el poder de la magia. _

Bueno eso parecía tener sentido, seguramente tenía control de crear ilusiones y hacer aparecer las cosas de algún modo inexplicable… cada mago tiene sus secretos. Y casualmente hablando de él, este mismo se encontraba a la entrada de la mansión, había recibido a varios invitados pero aún habían ingresado solamente 19 personas de las 77 que entrarían, se esperaba a que todas ellas pudieran ingresar antes de las 00 horas. Aún así, no le vino mal el descanso luego de registrar a aquellas 19 personas, con lo cual suspiró profundamente hasta que…

_ ¡Yujuuuuuu! ¡Florecita! _

El rostro del hombre de la puerta se expresó agriamente al haber escuchado otra voz masculina, aparentemente para él una muy conocida, y poco agradable, más por cómo le estaba llamando, no estaba de más decir que el sobrenombre se decía a su extraña costumbre de regalarles flores a todos con los que cruzaba palabras.

_ Oh mi Dios… _ dijo este en un tono agrio pero casi imposible de escuchar.

Justo al lado de él apareció un hombre, que era aún más alto que él, parecía tener una complexión bastante más trabajada y fornida que él, además de vestir también con un traje, sin flor que decorase su saco, y una gran corbata negra. A contrario de su compañero, su cabello era corto, y peinado de forma rebelde, liberal y desordenada, también tenía unos lentes negros puestos solo que estos eran bastante más grandes y se parecían mucho a los que usaban los motociclistas, los dos cristales se unían como uno solo casi llegando a cubrir la mitad de su amplia frente. Curiosamente tenía en su cuello el mismo colgante dorado que poseía el otro, y a su vez… el mismo tono rojizo fuerte y saturado de su cabello, finalmente se notaba en él una sonrisa mucho más jovial y suelta, como también una curiosa marca o bien dicho, una cicatriz que desembocaba en el medio de la mejilla derecha, posiblemente alguna cicatriz que recorría cerca de su ojo, aunque con solamente ver su imagen, se daba a intuir que era un hombre muy atractivo y con una gran facilidad para conquistar al sexo femenino.

_ ¿No te cansas de darle flores a todos nuestros invitados? _ preguntó de forma arrogante el de la cabellera corta pasando un brazo por los hombros del más bajo _ Van a creer que eres rarito. _

El hombre de cabellera larga alzó el mentón simulando no importarle lo que su compañero le dijera y sin dejarse llevar por sus comentarios arrogantes.

_ Nunca comprenderás la belleza que puede dar la magia de nuestro corazón… una que no podemos ver que no sea más allá de una bella flor que crece en nuestra amada Tierra. _ respondió el de cabellos largos aún con su tono sereno pero se expresaba un poco más serio.

Fue suficiente que luego de aquellas palabras, el muchacho de cabellos alborotados hiciera un gesto de terrible asco sacando su lengua de forma explícita y exagerara esto por medio de su voz.

_ ¡Waaaaah! ¡Viejo! ¡Eso fue lo más asqueroso que tuve que escuchar de ti en los últimos 30 minutos! _ dijo luego de exagerar su infantil gesto hasta decirle muy preocupado _ No entiendo cómo tú eres el que escribe las líneas de nuestros juegos. _

_ Soy un gran literato, lo sabes… y el Jefe también. _ dijo en su defensa poniéndose serio.

El de cabellos alborotados hizo una mueca con los labios, quedando disconforme, pero pareció no querer continuar con la discusión, pero para seguir molestando le quitó la libreta a su compañero.

_ ¡A ver déjame ver quiénes entraron! _ dijo rápidamente acomodándose sus lentes mientras miraba hacia la lista.

_ ¡Oye dame eso! _ replicó el otro molesto.

Pero fueron unos segundos que bastaron para que el otro que había robado la libreta mirara con el ceño fruncido hacia esto y volteara a ver a su compañero de cabellos largos y replicara:

_ ¡Aún no han ingresado ninguno de nuestros invitados más importantes! _

El más bajo y de cabellos largos frunció el ceño un poco extrañado, cuando preguntó:

_ ¿Los Pokédex Holders? No, aún no han llegado. _ dijo un poco incomodado.

_ ¡Eres un inútil! _ espetó el otro de apariencia más jovial y volteó a ver hacia la mencionada lista _ ¿¡Estás seguro de que no ha venido nadie!? ¡Incluso aún! ¡¿Te aseguraste si fueron invitados?! _

_ Sabes que yo no fui el encargado de repartir las invitaciones a los Profesores. _

Había dicho el de cabellos largos en un tono mucho más calmado, pero serio y reincorporándose de su posición, quedando más firme.

_ ¡Cierto! _ exclamó el de cabellos alborotados _ Debería hablar con ella y regañarla. _

Fue justo en ese momento cuando el hombre de cabellos largos sonrió un poco malicioso y divertido y le dijo al otro:

_ Te deseo suerte. _

Su compañero por su parte alzó notablemente una ceja, dando a denotar que estaba en un aprieto, pero luego sonrió más traviesamente y sujetó a su compañero de los brazos y le dijo en un tono persuasivo:

_ Pero tú sí tienes control sobre ella ¿no es así? _ expresó de manera algo traviesa _ ¿Por qué no vas tú a hablarle? _

_ ¡No juegues! _ respondió el otro muy confiado.

Esto había hecho que el chico de cabellos alborotados frunciera el ceño de forma molesta y luego miró hacia la lista llevando el reverso de su mano apoyado sobre su cintura, esto generó que el de cabellos largos volteara hacia él casi a punto de reclamar por la lista de invitados, cuando entonces el de cabellera rebelde dijera:

_ Entonces si no quieres irla a buscar, ve a buscar a un mayordomo que haga mejor este trabajo de anotar a los invitados ¿Quieres? _

_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir a buscar a un mayordomo a que lo haga si yo puedo hacerlo también? _ dijo frunciendo el ceño el de cabellos largos.

_ Porque… Señor Vegetariano… _ dijo en un tono reclamador, y aparentemente abusivo _ …estuviste ausente casi tres años mandándonos tu poesía barata para nuestro trabajo. ¡El Jefe está realmente molesto contigo de no haberte visto la cara todo este tiempo! ¡Y sabes cómo es cuando se pone así! ¡Deberías ir a verle antes de que todos los invitados lleguen! _

Lamentablemente, para el muchacho de cabellos largos y refinados gustos por las flores fue una punzada al pecho aquella respuesta, pues evidentemente el Jefe era mucho más importante y tenía que obedecer a su abusivo y egocéntrico compañero por eso.

_ Bien… llamaré al mayordomo. Pero alguien tiene que cubrir la entrada. _ dijo este un poco tenso.

_ ¡Yo lo haré no te preocupes! _ dijo el de cabellos desordenados con una sonrisa confiada. Y luego dijo en un canturreo algo burlón _ ¡Suerte con el Jefeee! _

Parecía que iba a decirle algo más, pero finalmente se marchó, quedando el chico de cabellos alborotados en la puerta con la lista y mirando los invitados como también hacia las calles a ver si no se aproximaba gente bien vestida para ingresar a la reunión, miró su reloj, pensando en la hora y en cuánto llegaría el maldito mayordomo para hacer el trabajo que él no quiere hacer.

_ ¡Esto apesta! Más si ellos no llegan a venir… _ dijo mirando hacia la lista y refunfuñó _ Haré que esa estúpida se trague 3 litros de jugo de baya de Zreza si los Pokédex Holders no llegan a estar aquí. _

Parecía molesto, y aparentemente ansiaban más la llegada de los Pokédex Holders que del resto… extrañamente, no sabía duda que ellos eran los organizadores de la reunión, de la cual se sabía que trabajaban para una empresa de videojuegos, y el muchacho de cabellos largos que reparte flores a extraños parecía ser el que realizaba los textos y posiblemente el argumento de la historia del mismo.

Sin embargo, y muy afortunadamente, parecía ser que el cambio de puesto como la persona que recibía a los invitados había dado suerte, porque fue cuando encontró lo que esperaba.

_ Jo… genial… ahí viene uno de ellos. _ dijo con una sonrisa bastante confiada.

Se llegó a avistar cuatro siluetas aproximándose, una de ellas parecía consistir en una pareja de adultos, se veían tomados de la mano, al lado derecho de ellos se encontraba una persona de aparente edad avanzada, posiblemente anciana, mientras que del otro lado de la pareja, se veía a una persona bastante más joven en comparación al resto.

_ Y es uno de mis favoritos… además de ser el honorífico y primer Pokédex Holder de la historia. _ se dijo para sí mismo y completando con su nombre _ Green Oak… _

Efectivamente, ahí iba Green, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde oscura, llevaba sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y como era normal de él su semblante serio, se esperaba a que su novia le acompañe, pero ella iba a llegar desde Sinnoh con su compañera Fantina. Green iba acompañado de su hermana Daisy, vestida con un hermoso vestido color mármol sujeta de la mano de su prometido Bill, con quien ya había formalizado relación, y aparentemente se presenciaría pronto una boda de ellos dos, el Investigador Pokémon también iba vestido formalmente con un moño blanco adornando en su cuello. Finalmente, Samuel Oak los acompañaba, vestido con un traje blanco y una gran sonrisa entusiasta. Fue para cuando se aproximaron más hacia la entrada logrando que el anfitrión los saludase de manera enérgica y bastante animada.

_ ¡Buenas noches! _ exclamó este mismo con una inmensa sonrisa carismática y echándole una mirada a sus invitados _ Me da mucho gusto tener el honor de recibir a los Oak aquí… bueno incluso a los futuros Oak también… ¿cómo no? _

Se notaba su tono de voz, sonaba persuasivo y parecía atraer mucho la atención de las personas, fue por este comentario que había hecho que Bill se sonrojara un poco, debido a que posiblemente formaría parte de la familia Oak, así como Daisy formaría parte de la familia de Bill. El Profesor Oak sonrió por eso dedicándole un gesto amable a Bill así como también Daisy le sonrió de forma más dulce, el único que se mantuvo serio, quizás un poco disgustado, era Green, siempre pensó que su futuro cuñado no le era del todo su agrado, pero lo aceptaba por hacer feliz a su hermana.

_ Buenas noches Profesor Oak _ dijo el anfitrión con una sonrisa confiable, también igual de persuasiva y miró hacia la feliz pareja _ Buenas noches… Bill… y usted debe ser Daisy Oak. _

La hija mayor de los Oak sonrió enternecida y asintió con la cabeza contestando:

_ ¡Usted está muy bien informado! _

El Profesor Oak observó al joven de los lentes oscuros con atención, manifestando algo en sus propios pensamientos:

_ _Esta persona… se me hace muy conocida… pero no recuerdo en dónde y cuándo lo habré visto. __

El anfitrión de la fiesta, echó ahora una mirada sobre Green, aunque no se notaba debido a los lentes negros que traía consigo, una media sonrisa de marcó en él, una bastante confiada. Por un momento este lo observó fijo, con su semblante serio y frío, hasta que el hombre de cabello rojizo alborotado le honró con algunas palabras.

_ Es un honor conocer al mejor Líder de Gimnasio a nivel Nacional. _ dijo este con mucha seguridad _ Además de ser el Pokédex Holder de las más privilegiadas habilidades de entrenamiento. _

Esto pareció sorprender al Profesor Oak, incluso Bill y Daisy echaron una mirada de reojo hacia Green por tener tal honor, sobre todo tratándose de la persona que decía aquellas palabras, aunque Green seguía manteniéndose serio y firme ante todo, no iba a dejarse llevar por las meras palabras de un extraño. Por un momento parecía que Bill quería interrogar sobre esto pero vio como Daisy sonrió con orgullo por sobre su hermano menor no quiso arruinar el momento.

_ Gracias. _ expresó Green serio pero firme.

Podía ser que a veces era huraño, pero eso no quería decir que fuera grosero siempre, menos frente a su familia, siempre y cuando no lo presionaran ni lo molestasen. Pero justo en ese momento no tenía por qué molestarse con el hombre que lo estaba elogiando, a pesar de que le parecía un poco raro.

_ ¿Me permiten ver su invitación? _ preguntó alzando la voz y dirigiendo su atención a todos los presentes.

Dicho esto, sacaron la pequeña entrada y se las entregó al anfitrión, el cual extendió su brazo para dejarlos entrar al interior de la sala, donde veían a varias personas ya invitadas. Green decidió alejarse un poco de su familia, y echó una mirada hacia los invitados, al menos a todos los que habían llegado. Por un momento creyó que no había nadie de con los que había tenido una relación medianamente cercana, si bien vio a sus colegas Líderes de Gimnasio de su región, pero no tenía interés en hablar con ellos, dentro de todo Green reconocía que le agradaba de vez en cuando cruzar un par de palabras con Blaine, pero él se encontraba junto a Erika, Misty y Brock por lo que simplemente declinó a esta idea. Por supuesto no vio a ninguno de los colegas Pokédex Holders se encontraba aún, pero tenía el presentimiento de que llegarían pronto, al menos uno o dos de ellos. Para su fortuna, fue cuando alguien lo llamó, y resultó ser alguien con quien mantenía cierta cercanía, o al menos así había sido los últimos años.

_ ¡Hey Green! _

El Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde se dio la vuelta hasta encontrar a quien lo llamaba. El Campeón de la Liga de Johto, como también Miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto, el Maestro Dragón Lance estaba a unos metros frente a Green saludándolo con una amplia sonrisa para llamar su atención, de este modo se aproximó hacia él, también como todos los demás, vestido elegante, con un traje de alta calidad.

_ Hola Lance. _ saludó este.

_ ¿Cómo has estado Green? _ preguntó Lance con una sonrisa espontánea _ ¿Has venido con tu familia? _

_ Digamos que sí… _

Green justo volteó a ver a Daisy, Bill y su abuelo conversando animadamente, aunque él permanecía mucho más sereno, y esto fue notado por Lance que parecía querer decirle algo, pero Green se le adelantó.

_ A decir verdad, venir aquí no estaba dentro de mis planes. Vine aquí porque Jasmine quería hacerlo y me empeñé a acompañarla… pero por lo que veo aún no ha llegado. _ dijo mirando de reojo hacia un lado.

_ ¿No has venido con ella? _ preguntó Lance curioso.

_ Ella vendrá desde Sinnoh con otra Líder de Gimnasio que es una amiga suya. _ respondió Green.

Este agitó su brazo para ver el reloj de su muñeca, verificando la hora y lo que faltaba para media noche y que aquel salón se llenara. Cuando terminó de ver esto, llegó a ver a la Líder de Gimnasio Clair y Lorelei, ambas conversando mientras picaban algo de la mesa de comida, Lance notó esto de Green y dijo:

_ Agatha dijo que no vendría. _ aclaró al notar la presencia de Lorelei, supuso que pensaría que Agatha vendría acompañada con ellos.

_ Mejor así… _ dijo fríamente Green _ no quiero problemas… _

Esto último lo había dicho mirando directamente hacia su abuelo que ahora parecía estar disfrutando de los bocadillos de la mesa. Lance por su parte sonrió un poco forzado, pero de alguna manera le agradaba la sinceridad cruda de Green, aparte tenía sus buenos motivos para decir eso, era claro que Green no confiaba en ella, y aún cuando ella había cambiado para un poco mejor, aún recordaba todo el rencor que había guardado con su abuelo y con él, además de que ella por un tiempo complejizó la idea de que Red formara parte del Alto Mando.

_ Supongo que tienes razón. _ dijo Lance en un tono calmo. _ Todos vinimos aquí a festejar el nuevo año. _

_ Cierto… pero no sería en absoluto agradable volver a abrir las mismas puertas… _ dijo mirando hacia un lado en específico y completó _ …para ver lo mismo que años atrás… _

Había expresado de una manera metafórica, un tanto extraña, cosa que a Lance le pareció raro viniendo de Green, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de por qué había dicho eso, pues a los primeros que vio entrar al salón fueron a Koga y Surge, también muy bien vestidos ambos, estos se miraban de forma confiada, entrando al salón, iban acompañados también, por supuesto Janine iba acompañada al lado de su padre, aparentemente Sabrina había decidido no asistir tampoco, sumado al resto del Alto Mando de Johto, Will, Bruno y Karen, justo estos últimos tres vieron directamente hacia Lance y se acercaron de forma efusiva.

_ ¡Maestro Lance! _ gritó Bruno con emoción.

Los tres parecieron correr emocionadamente para conversar con su Campeón, cosa que no se esperó y dejó a Green expresando un suelto:

_ Aquí te dejo… _

Lance tampoco se esperó eso, pero Green tampoco iba a congeniar con el Alto Mando, se alejó del tumulto llevando sus manos en los bolsillos y echó una mirada hacia el resto de los invitados, notando también a más personas. Entre ellas notó a dos adultos rubios, una mujer de cabello muy largo y un hombre de cabellera alborotada, Green por supuesto nunca los conoció de rostro, pero ellos eran Palmer, el As de la Torre Batalla de Sinnoh, y Cynthia, la Campeona de la Liga de la misma región. Estos permanecían conversando mientras estaban sentados en una de las sillas de la sala, a unos metros también se encontraban dos amigos de Sinnoh, Flint y Volkner, conocidos como un miembro del Alto Mando de la región, y el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Marina, respectivamente. Llegó a ver a las hermanas Lanette y Brigette conversando con su colega Bebe, la Investigadora Pokémon y encargada del Almacenamiento de la región de Sinnoh. Volteó hacia el otro lado llegando a notar a dos mujeres conversando, tampoco las reconoció, pero ellas eran Winona y Flannery, las Líderes del Gimnasio, de Ciudad Fortree y Pueblo Lavaridge respectivamente, ambas por supuesto de la región de Hoenn. Llegó a ver también a Falkner, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta, y Bugsy, Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea, a los únicos que había reconocido. O eso creyó hasta ver a los cuatro hermanos Chairman… los presidentes de la Asociación Pokémon de Kanto/Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh… y a pesar de que Green no conocía a los últimos dos se dio cuenta de que ellos eran los Chairman. Fue una gran sorpresa para él el verlos en la reunión también, le era inevitable sentir cierta intimidación por esto.

Muchas personas, muchos invitados y considerando que faltaban unos cuantos más, en pocas palabras, un poco menos de la mitad del total que habían asistido, y eso era de sorprenderse. Green se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué dicha reunión tan grande, apenas podía ver a donde caminaba y hacia donde sea que fuese encontraba puros rostros desconocidos, y unos pocos conocidos con los que se cruzaba apenas unas palabras.

Intentó buscar algún lugar donde pudiera mantenerse relajado y cómodo, posiblemente algún sillón o algo, pero sólo se cruzaba con más personas y rostros desconocidos, llegando a cruzar junto con el resto del Alto Mando de Sinnoh, entre ellos Aaron, Bertha y Lucian.

_ Disculpe… _

Había soltado un tanto agitado en lo que intentaba moverse por la sala, aunque llegando a notar otra igual de grande al frente, decidió ir ahí al notarla un poco más vacía. Al hacerlo respiró un poco más profundo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, bien… podría descansar por los últimos 15 minutos quizás hasta que esa sala se llenara también.

_ ¡Te ves muy agitado Green! _

El susodicho abrió los ojos luego de escuchar esa tan conocida voz femenina que se había centrado en burlarse de él por su agitación. Notable, fue la expresión de seriedad y apatía por parte del nieto de Oak cuando vio a su colega y Pokédex Holder Blue que lo saludaba un tanto burlona. Ahí estaba ella con el cabello notablemente alisado, daba la impresión que había crecido un par de centímetros, y traía puesto un elegante vestido negro que ajustaba a su cuerpo, este poseía dos tirantes que se ataban en la zona de la nuca y creaban un pronunciado escote y su espalda medianamente descubierta, la falda del mismo que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y se ajustaba según la silueta, traía unas pantimedias negras acompañados de unos zapatos negros de tacón, a su vez traía puesto maquillaje, como era normal de ella, y unos aretes de perlas en sus respectivas orejas, finalmente sus uñas estaban coloreadas con un delicado color azul marino.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba sola, Silver le acompañaba, también vestido con un traje y una corbata del mismo color de su nombre, este miraba a Green en un semblante más calmado, como era normal de él.

_ Ah… eres tú… _ dijo Green un tanto disgustado por ver a la chica ruidosa.

_ ¿Sucede algo Green Sempai? _ preguntó Silver un poco preocupado.

Silver se aproximó hacia él colocándose a su lado, siendo así que Blue también se le acercó, manteniendo un poco más de distancia que su mejor amigo.

_ No, no es nada, no te preocupes. _ dijo despreocupadamente, ya sin importar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

A Green se le cruzaban los pensamientos de aquel extraño hombre que lo había elogiado en la puerta, algo lo inquietaba… ese tipo… sabía demasiado. Pero luego pensó en lo que Oak le había dicho respecto a esa reunión, es para que todos lo pasaran bien, no iba a preocupar a sus amigos por una pequeñez. Casualmente, dicha preocupación se le fue cuando llegó a ver a lo lejos a su maestro Chuck, junto a Whitney y Morty, estos también notaron a Green y a los otros dos Pokédex Holders con lo cual extendieron sus brazos para saludarles desde lejos. Parecían que ellos solo saludaban, pero fue cuando Morty y Chuck movieron sus brazos para hacer un gesto de que se acercaran. Los tres Holders no dudaron mucho de esto y se aproximaron a los tres Líderes, ahí estaban, Chuck y Morty vestidos de trajes, este último sin el accesorio de su cabello dejando a notar su cabellera rubia suelta y más libre. Whitney por su parte tenía un corto y ajustado vestido color rosado que dejaba a descubrir bastante sus piernas.

_ Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos otra vez. _ saludó Morty.

_ ¡Hola! _ saludó Blue con una sonrisa.

Entre más y otros saludos se escucharon entre los dos tríos que se reunieron, suficiente tiempo también para que se echaran unas pequeñas miradas entre ellos, muchos cambios físicos notables en cada uno de los Holders como los mismos Líderes de Gimnasio con el pasar de los años, aunque a Green era a quien tenían mayormente visto.

_ ¡Se ven todos muy elegantes! _ exclamó Whitney _ ¡Tú te ves fabulosa Blue! _

_ ¡Gracias Whitney tú también te ves genial! _ exclamó Blue guiñando un ojo.

Hubo un par de miradas panorámicas, mirando con curiosidad y alrededor la decoración del lugar como también a los propios invitados.

_ Estoy muy sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que asistieron a este evento, y aún así no se ha llenado aún. _ dijo Chuck llegando a ver a lo lejos a tres adultos.

Algunos como Morty, Whitney y Green voltearon hacia donde Chuck miraba, casualmente ahí mismo se encontraban los otros tres Líderes de Gimnasio de la región de Hoenn, Roxanne de Ciudad Rustboro, Brawly de Isla Dewford y Wattson de Ciudad Maravilla.

_ Ellos también son Líderes de Gimnasio _ comentó Whitney y volteó a ver hacia todos lados _ Je ¿Y en dónde estará mi rival? _

Los otros dos Líderes miraron a Whitney de forma extrañada por su denominación, hasta que Morty le preguntó:

_ ¿Te refieres a Norman? _

_ El mismo. _ aclaró Whitney aunque luego rió un poco divertida _ aunque jamás competimos… después de todo él es mayor que yo. Pero de no ser por su suspensión el Líder de Gimnasio de Caña Dorada sería otro. _ luego mostró una sonrisa más noble y compadecida mientras miraba a todos lados _ Aunque me gustaría poder hablar con él y decirle que lamento mucho sobre su suspensión. _

_ Igual no parece estar por ningún lado. _ dijo Chuck en lo que miraba hacia todos lados.

Green supo que hablaban del padre de Ruby, aunque dudaba que asistiera, por lo que había hablado con su colega, su padre no era precisamente la clase de persona que estuviese realmente pendiente de lo que la Asociación Pokémon impusiera, ni tampoco parecía ser aquel que prefiriera esa clase de reuniones grandes… de alguna manera a Green le caía simpático, sí… muy extraño, pero en aquel aspecto, Norman y Green eran iguales.

Pues sí, era confirmado que Norman no iba a estar, aunque de eso seguramente su hijo no estaba seguro, tampoco se iba a dar la asistencia de Tate y Liza, el motivo tampoco se supo, al fin y al cabo, era lógico que no todos los invitados iban a asistir al evento.

Green en ese entonces se aproximó hacia Morty y le dijo:

_ Morty ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _

_ Claro Green, lo que quieras. _ dijo este con una sonrisa.

Green dejó ir una pequeña pausa quedando pensativo si pedirle dicho favor, pero al final terminó haciéndolo.

_ ¿Puedes intentar registrar el paradero de Jasmine? Quisiera saber si se acerca… _

Morty sonrió más extendidamente y asintió con la cabeza, metió la mano en su saco y dejó salir de sus pokébolas a su Gastly y Misdreavus. Ante esto Green le dio su espacio para que pudiera utilizar su poder adecuadamente. Esto llamó la atención de los presentes, todos observaron cómo Morty se arrodillaba en el suelo y sus pokémon Fantasma giraban alrededor de él. Visualizó entre sus pensamientos, una imagen, reconociendo a Jasmine. Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, dejaron que el Líder de Ciudad Ecruteak hiciera su trabajo, el cual terminó más pronto de lo esperado, aún en aquella posición comenzó a citar:

_ Jasmine se encuentra cerca… está en el Puerto Carmín… viene acompañada de varias personas… una de ellas… es Ruby. _ dijo aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Blue sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que su colega de Hoenn venía en camino, otros también sonrieron, entre ellos Silver de una forma más sutil.

_ ¿Escuchaste eso Sil? Volveremos a ver a Ruby. _

Silver asintió con la cabeza ante su mejor amiga. Green por su parte sonrió de lado, viendo cómo Morty regresaba a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas y se ponía de pie frente a este.

_ Muchas gracias. _ respondió el nieto de Oak bastante satisfecho.

_ Cuando quieras Green. _

Blue y Silver desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado, simplemente curioseando por quiénes más estaban en la mansión. Fue cuando avistaron a dos adultos, de edad un poco más avanzada.

_ Pero si es la madre de Gold… _ comentó Silver.

_ Y ese es el tío de Yellow. _ comentó Blue.

Es verdad, ahí estaban la madre de Gold y Wilton conversando con los padres de Blue, esto llevó a los dos Holders a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de sus colegas, pero aparentemente no los veían por ningún lado.

_ Aún así no veo a Gold y a Yellow Sempai. _ dijo Silver en lo que miraba hacia todos lados.

_ Posiblemente estén algo retrasados por el cierre de la Guardería. _

Había mencionado Blue dejando escapar un suspiro algo triste por esto, ella más que nadie quería reunirse con todos sus amigos. En eso fue cuando Blue y Silver voltearon hacia donde miraban los demás, que no eran a los Líderes de Hoenn, sino a dos personas de edad más avanzada. Ambos estaban vestidos de traje y fueron en un comienzo difíciles de reconocer por no traer su clásica bata de laboratorio.

_ Pero si es el Profesor Elm _ dijo Silver mirando a uno de los hombres.

_ Y el otro es el Profesor Birch. _ respondió Green que también mirando un tanto curioso.

Sí, ahí estaban ellos conversando y ubicados cerca de una mesa con diversos bocadillos. Fue justo en ese momento cuando a Blue se le aclaró algo en su mente y llamó la atención de sus acompañantes elevando un dedo índice y diciendo:

_ ¡Un momento! Si el Profesor Birch está aquí… significa que… _

_ ¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaa! _

Una enérgica voz femenina, muy conocida se escuchó entre el pequeño subgrupo logrando que todos miraran hacia la dirección de donde provino. Blue misma lo iba a decir, pues ahora estaba mirando precisamente a esa persona. Sapphire Birch se encontraba frente a sus amigos y los tres Líderes con una extensa sonrisa mostrando sus simpáticos y desarrollados colmillos, graciosamente no se encontraba sola.

_ ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! _

Habían saludado dos chicos más que aparecieron al lado de ella también sorprendiendo a los tres Holders. Al lado de Sapphire habían aparecido Diamond y Pearl, con quienes la hija de Birch había viajado hasta Kanto. Ahí estaban los tres, por supuesto vestidos para la ocasión, por parte de Diamond y Pearl con trajes de color blanco y unos moños adornados en sus cuellos, Diamond traía uno color rojo y Pearl uno color verde… igual que el color de las bufandas que usaron en sus aventuras por Sinnoh. Sapphire por su parte, estaba vestida con una elegante blusa color azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y no poseía espalda, es decir que mantenía la espalda de Sapphire descubierta exceptuando por unas tiras que ayudaban al ajuste de su silueta, traía unos pantalones finos de seda color negros, estos se ajustaban en la zona de su abdomen hasta hacerse más sueltos y caer acampanadamente hasta sus pies, los cuales quedaban casi cubiertos, llevaba un cinturón-cadena plateado que consistía en una serie consecutiva de argollas bastante grandes, como calzado llevaba unas sandalias negras con plataforma… sí, al final había podido lidiar con el problema de los tacones teniendo algo mucho más cómodo. Finalmente y por supuesto infaltable en la hija de Birch, llevaba puesta una peineta que llevaba gran parte de su cabello atado, dejando caer sus características mechas al costado de su rostro.

_ ¡Sapphire! _ exclamó Blue con una gran sonrisa hasta que luego vio a los otros dos chicos que por supuesto no reconoció.

_ ¡Me alegra mucho volver a verlos chicos! _ exclamó Sapphire con una alegría inmensa y llevó sus manos por detrás de las espaldas de Diamond y Pearl, quedando este primero a su derecha, y el segundo a su izquierda _ ¡Déjenme presentarles a estos dos chicos! ¡Muchachos saluden! ¡Ellos son…! _

En ese mismo instante Pearl alza su brazo hacia arriba dramatizando una gran presentación, y a toda voz enérgica respondió:

_ ¡Yo soy Pearl! _ dijo este en cuanto alzó el brazo.

_ ¡Y yo Diamond! _ respondió el otro haciendo lo mismo que Pearl con su brazo.

¡Y la sorpresa se hizo notar en los tres Holders! Blue, Silver y Green quedaron de boca abierta cuando vieron frente a ellos a los dos muy mencionados Pokédex Holders de la lejana región de Sinnoh, conocían su historia y sus hazañas, y los logros de cada uno, pero sólo por palabras de terceros… y ahora estaban frente a sus ojos.

_ ¡Ustedes son los Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh! _ exclamó Blue realmente asombrada y muy emocionada hasta con un brillo en los ojos bastante notable. _ ¡Hemos escuchado muchísimo de ustedes! _

_ ¡También nos han hablado mucho de ustedes! _ exclamó Pearl sumándose al calor de la emoción _ ¡Es un honor que podamos conocer a nuestros Sempais! ¡Saber que podemos conocer a quienes se han enfrentado con tan poderosos enemigos y salido de situaciones tan difíciles! _

Pearl parecía aún más inquieto de lo normal, llevaba sus puños cerrados para contener la enorme emoción que tenía de disfrutar de ese momento, Sapphire parecía estar un tanto igual, solo que un poco más calmada, y Diamond parecía igual de emocionado, aunque físicamente no se daba a notar mucho.

Por otro lado, un poco más alejados, se encontraban los tres Líderes de Johto, Chuck, Whitney y Morty, estos se habían alejado un poco de los demás Pokédex Holders y contemplaron la escena con una inmensa sonrisa.

_ ¿Se han dado cuenta? _ preguntó Morty teniendo la vista fija en ellos _ Cuando los Pokédex Holders se reúnen la energía positiva aumenta y más en cuanto su número de presentes lo hace también. _

_ Yo también lo he visto. _ dijo Whitney con un brillo notable en los ojos _ Creo que de alguna manera estábamos estorbando ahí. _

_ Miren nada más las caras de Silver y Green… _ comentó Chuck _ Se nota un ambiente totalmente distinto. _

Era cierto… todos se veían inmensamente felices, con un brillo notable en sus ojos, sus rostros demostraban alegría y sus sonrisas totalmente iluminadas, notándose en todos, incluyendo y muy sorprendentemente en Silver y Green, sobre todo en este último, eran esos momentos donde parecía irreconocible.

Aún así, sin darse cuenta que eran observados, ellos prosiguieron con su conversación.

_ ¡Ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás! _ exclamó Green con una notable sonrisa.

_ Es verdad. _ dijo Silver con una emoción similar a la del Líder de Gimnasio _ Ustedes tuvieron que enfrentarse con el propio Tiempo y Espacio. _

_ Además de tener que enfrentarse a una organización criminal con ambiciones realmente grandes. _ opinó Blue y miró hacia Silver y Green _ ¡Eso no se compara en absoluto con el Equipo Rocket! _

Estos asintieron con la cabeza ante el comentario de Blue, para lo cual Sapphire también dio su opinión.

_ Ni tampoco se compara con el Equipo Aqua o el Equipo Magma. _ opinó la hija de Birch aún dándoles crédito a los dos Holders de Sinnoh.

La creación de un Universo nuevo no se comparaba en absoluto con eliminar la tierra o el mar o incluso el aumento del poder por sobre las masas a través de la explotación a los pokémon… esos objetivos quedaban cortos al lado del Equipo Galáctico. Y aunque parecía que la ambición era irremediablemente enorme, para los Pokédex Holders de las primeras regiones les hacían creer que aquellos villanos eran de temer, sin embargo, fue cuando Diamond terminó tomando protagonismo diciendo algo realmente verídico:

_ Tal vez su objetivo era muy malvado, más que las organizaciones que ustedes se han tenido que enfrentar. _ comentó el chico llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Pearl que sonreía pues sabía lo que iba a decir _ Pero eso no quiere decir que quienes lo conforman sean malvados y no tengan oportunidad de ser escuchados de sus desdichas y hacerles ver que sus objetivos no tendrán ningún resultado positivo, ni para los demás, ni para ellos mismos. _

Pearl notó la atención que los demás Pokédex Holders daban sobre su mejor amigo, mirándolos realmente curiosos, con esto fue cuando el rubio observó a su amigo que continuó hablando.

_ El Líder del Equipo Galáctico, Cyrus era una persona que había estado en completa soledad toda su vida, pensando que su vida se basaba en lógica, perfección y completitud… él había vivido rodeado de máquinas y lejos de la civilización. _ comentó mientras iba relatando y teniendo la atención de sus colegas Holders _ Y cuando vio que el mundo no funcionaba tal cual como con lo que se relacionó toda su vida, quiso crear un Universo que fuera tan perfecto como lo era una máquina. _

Aún mantenían atención en el relato de Diamond, quedando Sapphire, Silver y Blue con una mirada más curiosa sobre esto, mientras que Green mostraba una expresión un poco más tranquila, un tanto seria pero poniendo la misma atención que sus compañeros. Fue en ese momento cuando Diamond volteó hacia Pearl:

_ Cuando hablé con Cyrus aquella vez no entendí lo que quiso decirme… pero meses después lo hablé con Pearl… _ dijo volteando a ver a su amigo que le ofrecía una sonrisa y luego volteó hacia sus colegas Holders _ …y llegamos a una conclusión. _

Ahora la curiosidad era mayor por parte de los otros cuatro Pokédex Holders, parecía que Diamond iba a decir algo que posiblemente nadie sabía o quizás que todos lo sabían… solo que… naturalmente no se daban cuenta.

_ Cyrus me dijo aquella vez… que entre Pearl, y nuestra compañera Platinum conformamos a través de nuestra unión un corazón completo. Creemos que Cyrus llegó a ver su soñado Universo completo en nosotros, y que muy seguramente, pensamos que puede ver más de ellos en cualquier parte. _

_ Como ustedes. _ comentó Pearl en ese momento.

Ahora los cuatro Pokédex Holder miraron hacia el rubio, pues fue el momento de él de llamar la atención.

_ Ustedes en su travesía como Pokédex Holders tuvieron que trabajar juntos más de una vez. Cada uno de ustedes, conforma de alguna característica que el otro necesita, y eso seguro que conforma un Universo completo. _

_ Cada persona es un Universo distinto… _ prosiguió Diamond _ …con sus reglas, con sus determinados planetas, sus climas, sus propias estrellas y constelaciones, que se relacionan con otros Universos, también con sus propias reglas, planetas, algunos son similares y otros son diferentes al nuestro. _ miró de reojo hacia Pearl sin dejar de sonreír y continuar con su relato _ Cuando dos Universos se relacionan, existen factores en común que los asocian y atraen, y hay otros que los alejan, pero la unión no se pierde, esos dos Universos se mantienen juntos. Finalmente, cuando más Universos se unen, aquellos factores que se diferencian entre los Universos, crean al Universo completo. _

Ni una palabra de los demás Pokédex Holders, seguían poniendo atención al testimonio de Diamond, se daban cuenta que realmente el chico había intentado comprender en total el motivo del plan del Equipo Galáctico, era como si… Diamond había querido llegar al corazón de Cyrus para entender su dolor a través de sus ojos… algo… que ningún Pokédex Holder había hecho antes. Por supuesto, eso no terminaba ahí…

_ Cyrus nunca pudo construir el Universo completo que tanto anhelaba… porque nunca supo que ese Universo completo, estaba en él mismo y siempre lo estuvo. _

_ Él… tenía que construirse a sí mismo, antes de completar su Universo. _ comentó Pearl mientras volteaba a sus colegas.

_ Pero eso… no es algo que sólo tenía que hacer él… es algo que todos tenemos que hacer. _ prosiguió Diamond _ Cyrus no es nada diferente a lo que somos nosotros… porque todos somos humanos. _

Una teoría buena… excelente quizás, pero aparte muy cierta, si bien existían otras metáforas en medio para redactar el problema que ahondo en aquella situación, sin embargo, esta había dejado muy en claro al haber usado los mismos conceptos que Cyrus utilizaba, ahora… era mucho más fácil ver con los ojos de él lo que le había ocurrido, el cuál había sido su error.

Fue en ese entonces cuando los dos Holders de Sinnoh miraron a sus Sempais sonriendo y dijeron un poco más naturalmente:

_ Je… fue difícil de entenderlo hasta que Pearl y yo lo conversamos. _ dijo Diamond mirando hacia su amigo.

_ Es verdad… nos pasamos días tratando de deducirlo. _ respondió este mismo mirando a sus Sempais.

_ Lo que queremos decir de todo esto es… una persona, o una organización criminal puede surgir con un objetivo que nos perjudique a todos, ellos quieren cambiar nuestro mundo, cuando pueden ser felices cambiando el que ellos poseen dentro de sus corazones. _ expresó Diamond con la serenidad que se lo conoció siempre _ Ellos… no son diferentes de nosotros, sólo que no se han dado cuenta que pueden completar su Universo, y necesitan ayuda para lograrlo… por eso en un recluta, un comandante… incluso en el mismo Jefe de la organización que se empecina a cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos, tiene que ver que su anhelo se encuentra dentro de sí mismo y no fuera… _

Los demás Holders escuchaban con atención las palabras de Diamond, quedando realmente asombrados de esta conclusión tan certera, dejando a más de uno impactado, aunque sólo uno parecía verdaderamente tocado hasta el fondo de su corazón.

_ Cuanto más se conoce sobre el Universo que falta completar… más fácil será ayudar a completarlo. _ finalizó Diamond.

Dicho antes, más de uno quedó asombrado con tal explicación… lo curioso de todo esto era, que los Pokédex Holders no habían sido los únicos que habían escuchado las sabias y profundas palabras de Diamond. Alguien más estaba allí, pegado a la pared del otro lado de la habitación de la sala donde todos se encontraban, escondido entre las sombras… se encontraba… uno de los anfitriones de la fiesta, precisamente el hombre de cabellos largos, lentes negros redondeados y la flor de lirio en su saco. Una tenue sonrisa se gestualizó en sus labios y se movió mezclándose con la oscuridad del pasillo donde se encontraba.

Aún así, las palabras de Diamond pegaron fuerte, una conclusión sencillamente fantástica, se había notado el más grande nivel de comprensión por el prójimo que jamás se haya conocido, pero así era Diamond. Este y Pearl miraron hacia sus Sempais sin decir nada más, solo esperando a alguna reacción, de este modo hubo un pequeño silencio, pero el asombro no se iba de los cuatro, y dicho antes… uno de ellos, se sintió realmente tocado… y mucho más por la última frase de Diamond: _"Cuanto más se conoce sobre el Universo que falta completar, más fácil será ayudar a completarlo"_. La imagen de Giovanni se reflejó en la mente de Silver, posiblemente alguien tan igual de incomprendido que Cyrus, pero a diferencia de este, no había llegado a aquella conclusión tan importante, él quería reconstruir el Equipo Rocket, y había dicho que lo detendría, aún en el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse a él… quizás… la verdadera forma era otra. Después de todo, era su padre ¿Quién más que él puede conocer el Universo de su padre? La respuesta estaba frente a sus narices, sabiendo que sólo Silver es capaz de completar el Universo anhelado por Giovanni.

_ Diamond… _

Todos voltearon hacia Silver, en especial aquel que fue llamado. Se lo veía de una forma distinta, con una indescriptible sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que parecía querer amenazar con derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción, pero aún así las contuvo.

_ Tus… palabras me han iluminado… _ respondió este con un suave tono de voz que denotaba la enorme conmoción que sentía _ …y me han servido de mucho. Porque… yo conozco a alguien… que necesita completar su Universo. _ parpadeó varias veces buscando evitar derramar lágrimas, no quería preocupar a los demás _ Gracias a ti… me di cuenta que soy yo quien tiene que completar ese Universo. De verdad… muchas gracias. _

Silver llevó su cabeza algo agachada para evitar derramar lágrimas frente a los demás, cosa que Blue se percató y llevó sus manos sobre los respectivos hombros de su mejor amigo para darle su consuelo y apoyo para que se recompusiera, aún así se sentía bastante feliz por lo que había dicho. Algo similar ocurrió en Sapphire que mostró una amplia sonrisa solidaria. Notablemente se vio el mismo resultado en Green que miró primero hacia Silver comprendiendo lo dicho por este y luego observó hacia los dos Holders de Sinnoh.

_ Sabias y certeras palabras… mis respetos. _ dijo el nieto de Oak y extendió su mano _ Por cierto, olvidé presentarme… soy Green Oak. _

_ ¡Oh es cierto! _ exclamó Blue dándose cuenta que tampoco había dicho su nombre y alzó una mano para llamar su atención _ ¡Yo soy Blue! _

_ Y yo Silver. _ contestó el mismo alzando ya su cabeza hacia ellos, notándose reconfortado pero aún así emocionado por lo previo.

Diamond extendió su mano con Green estrechándola un poco y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa una cierta cantidad de veces hasta que luego hizo lo mismo con Pearl, para finalmente soltarse.

_ Sapphire Sempai nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes mientras veníamos de viaje por el ferry acuático. _ comentó Pearl y luego miró hacia Green _ Debo decir que también tengo mis respetos por usted Green Sempai… usted es un distinguido Líder de Gimnasio además de ser pariente de la autoridad máxima de los pokémon _

Green alzó las cejas un tanto curioso por la denominación que Pearl dio sobre él, pero como era natural sonrió de manera sutil, pero confiada tratando de restar importancia al crédito que le daba.

_ No es mucho realmente… por otro lado, sé que tu padre es un respetado As del Frente. _ terminó por comentar.

_ ¡Es verdad Pearl! Tu padre es Palmer ¿no es así? _ preguntó Sapphire bastante entusiasmada entrelazando sus manos _ Nuestro compañero Emerald es un gran admirador suyo. _ y dicho esto comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados _ Me pregunto cuándo llegará para que lo conozcas… ¡De seguro se llevan fantástico! _

_ Pues la verdad que también quiero conocerlo. _ respondió Pearl sonriendo.

El ambiente era agradable, enérgico y verdaderamente positivo, pero lo mejor, fue que Blue intentó llamar la atención para hacer ese ambiente aún mucho más enérgico.

_ ¡Oigan Diamond! ¡Pearl! _ exclamó esta _ Nos han contado que ustedes son un maravilloso grupo de comedia. ¿No es cierto? _

_ ¡Es verdad! _ exclamó Sapphire de una forma bastante efusiva y emocionada _ ¿Por qué no hacen un doble acto aquí? ¡Así se hacen conocer por la región! _

Diamond y Pearl miraron un poco curiosos a Sapphire y giraron sus cabezas hasta mirarse y ver qué opinaba el otro, fue cuando el rubio sonrió y preguntó:

_ ¿Qué dices Dia? _

_ ¡Hagámoslo! _ exclamó emocionado.

Diamond y Pearl se alejaron unos metros de sus compañeros tomando un espacio vacío en la sala, lo suficiente como para que ambos hicieran un movimiento coordinado alzando sus brazos y crearan una pose de presentación. Eso no solamente llamó la atención de los Pokédex Holders sino también de varios de los invitados de la fiesta, llegando a ver a estos con una sonrisa, entre ellos se veían a Roark y su padre Byron, los Líderes de Ciudad Oreburgh y Ciudad Canalave respectivamente, hasta incluso a unos pocos metros también se encontraba el Líder de Gimnasio Super Wake de Ciudad Pastora, también vestido de traje y con su infaltable máscara que daba a ocultar su identidad, este mismo dejó escapar una exclamación al notar a los dos Holders de Sinnoh:

_ ¡Pero si son Diamond y Pearl! _

En poco de lo esperado se iba armando una gran ronda de atención sobre los dos jóvenes comediantes, habiendo interrumpido su conversación. Muchos Líderes de Sinnoh como miembros del Alto Mando los reconocieron rápidamente y al saber que iniciarían un doble acto decidieron presenciarlo, podría decirse lo mismo con los Líderes y miembros del Alto Mando de Hoenn, en el caso de los de la región de Johto y Kanto vieron con algo de curiosidad.

Finalmente, fue cuando comenzaron con tan ansiada presentación:

_ ¡Cuando piensas en Pokémon! _ recitó Pearl con toda gracia.

_ ¡Cuando piensas en Pokémon! _ recitó Diamond del mismo modo.

Ambos bajaron sus brazos y repartieron su mirada y atención en especial a sus compañeros Holders aún sabiendo que muchos más los estaban observando.

_ Pienso en los invitados a la reunión de la Mansión Azulona por el nuevo año. _ recitó Pearl con una inmensa sonrisa.

_ ¡No me digas! _ volteó Diamond mirando a su compañero y luego a sus amigos.

Pearl comenzó a enumerar contando con sus dedos mientras recitó:

_ ¡Líderes de Gimnasio! ¡Profesores Pokémon! ¡Investigadores Pokémon! ¡Miembros del Alto Mando! _ dijo mientras iba sacando cuatro dedos para contar estos mismos.

_ Mayordomos y sirvientas. _ recitó Diamond sin quitar su sonrisa.

_ ¡Dia esos son empleados! ¡No invitados! _ gritó Pearl simulando enfado.

_ Pero aún así están en la fiesta ¿o no? _ preguntó Diamond simulando una sonrisa boba, intencional para generar las risas.

Hubo algunas risitas por parte de los presentes, pues apenas era una parte del acto. Blue se llevó una mano cerca de los labios simulando una risita, Green y Silver sonreían más sutilmente, Sapphire lo hacía más extendidamente. Aún así el acto continuaba…

_ También han sido invitados nuestros colegas, los Pokédex Holders. _ recitó Pearl mirando sonriente a su compañero mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

_ ¡No me digas! _ exclamó Diamond con una inmensa sonrisa y un notable brillo en los ojos.

Pearl alzó un dedo índice explicativo y recitó con gracia y carisma la siguiente oración:

_ Conocimos a la Sempai Sapphire en Ciudad Slateport en Hoenn. _

_ Y nos dimos cuenta que ella era una más como nosotros. _ expresó Diamond.

_ Compartimos muchas actividades en común con ella. _ recitó Pearl llevando sus manos juntas.

_ ¡No me digas! _ exclamó Diamond.

En ese momento Diamond y Pearl comenzaron a recitar juntos diferentes cosas que compartían con Sapphire, comenzando por Pearl:

_ Entrenamos pokémon. _

_ Los cuidamos y alimentamos. _ recitó Diamond.

_ Viajamos por toda región. _ recitó Pearl.

_ Colgándonos de las lianas. _ dijo graciosamente Diamond.

_ ¡Dia nosotros no nos colgamos de las lianas! _ volvió a gritar Pearl volviendo a simular el enojo cerrando un puño y haciendo una pose agresiva, pero graciosa.

_ ¡Pero en Ciudad Fortree todos viven en los alto de los árboles! _ exclamó Diamond alzando sus brazos hacia el techo.

Hubo algunas risas y algunos aplausos aún cuando el doble acto no había finalizado, Winona, la Líder de la misma Ciudad Fortree había aplaudido enérgicamente sobre este chiste que involucraba a su tan original ciudad.

A causa de los aplausos fue cuando Diamond y Pearl elevaron su voz para llamar la atención de más invitados con su espectáculo.

_ ¡También hemos conocido a la Sempai Blue y al Sempai Silver! _ aclaró Pearl alzando un índice hacia arriba.

_ ¡Es verdad! _ exclamó Diamond con una sonrisa.

_ El Profesor Oak los ha nombrado como la Evolucionadora y el Intercambiador. _ explicó Pearl con la voz en alto.

En ese momento Diamond sacó lo que parecían dos bayas diferentes, y así extendió la baya que tenía en su brazo izquierdo a su compañero:

_ ¡Pearl te cambio mi Baya Zidra por tu Baya Meloc para que con mi Baya Atania evolucione a una Baya Ispero! _

Pearl en ese momento alza los brazos rápidamente impactando sobre los de Diamond y lanzando las bayas hacia el aire.

_ ¡Esas son combinaciones! ¡No evoluciones! _

Diamond también alzó los brazos dramatizando por el impacto que Pearl le dio sobre estos, de un rápido y grácil movimiento mientras varios reían y aplaudían, Diamond atrapó las bayas guardándolas en su saco, hasta que Pearl volvió a recitar otra oración:

_ También hemos podido conocer a nuestro Sempai Green. _ recitó Pearl elevando sus manos.

_ ¡No me digas! _ exclamó Diamond volviendo a sonreír enormemente.

En ese momento Pearl volvió a enumerar con sus dedos diferentes cosas:

_ Es el nieto de un Profesor Pokémon, hermano de una Enfermera Pokémon, futuro cuñado de un Investigador Pokémon. _

_ Entrenador Pokémon _ recitó Diamond alzando un dedo índice.

_ Subcampeón de la Liga Pokémon. _ recitó Pearl.

_ ¡Líder de Gimnasio y Cocinero de Bayas! _ exclamó Diamond.

Pearl volteó hacia Diamond volviendo a simular su enojo y alzó los brazos para dramatizar esta emoción:

_ ¡Dia ese eres tú! _

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy Líder de Gimnasio! _ exclamó Diamond simulando preocupación.

A partir de ese momento Pearl comenzó a agitar los brazos en un movimiento curvo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, simulando algo parecido a un aleteo.

_ ¡Tú y tu comidaaa! ¡Haría que se los llevaran por un…! _

_ ¡Oh yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo sé ese movimiento! _ exclamó Diamond sorprendido llevando sus manos en lo alto.

El joven Pokédex Holder llevó su dedo índice cerca de la mejilla simulando el estar pensando y permanecer atento, hasta que respondió:

_ ¡Salpicada! _ exclamó Diamond sonriendo como si no hubiese un mañana y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho.

_ ¡Reeeemoliiiinooooo! _ enfatizó Pearl de forma alargada aquel aleteo hasta juntar sus dos palmas generando un impacto similar a un aplauso.

_ ¡Ay es verdaaad! _ enfatizó ahora Diamond llevándose las manos a la cabeza y volvió a extender sus brazos hacia los lados y sonrió _ ¡Porque tú bien sabes qué movimiento usará un pokémon antes de combatir! _

Finalizado esto, ambos chicos dieron su última presentación realizando una grácil pose extendiendo sus brazos, llevando uno a lo alto y el otro a lo bajo. Diamond que estaba a la derecha llevaba su brazo derecho a lo alto, mientras que Pearl hacía lo mismo del lado izquierdo, a su vez, respectivas piernas del mismo lado permanecían levemente flexionadas para hacer de esta presentación actoral, un cierre.

_ ¡Tadaaaaaá! _ dijeron a coro los dos dando el cierre de su doble acto.

Los invitados estallaron eufóricos inundando la sala con alaridos, aplausos, exclamaciones, todo tipo de demostraciones que respondieron positivamente por sobre los dos Pokédex Holders más jóvenes. Incluso los mayores también aplaudieron enérgicamente, viéndose una inmensa alegría en Sapphire y una gran satisfacción en Blue, Silver y hasta el mismo Green, se lo veía muy diferente a como era normalmente.

_ C'était magnifique Diamond et Pearl! _

Aquella voz femenina, además de ese distinguido acento francés sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona. Había llamado la atención de los dos Holders, como también de los otros, ahí mismo estaba, enfrentada a ellos, Fantina… pero no solamente ella, a su lado se encontraba Jasmine y al lado de ambas se encontraba el señor Berlitz, y su esposa Yanase, y por supuesto a su lado el Profesor Rowan. Finalmente frente a las Líderes de Gimnasio, estaban Ruby y Platinum, esta última sujeta al brazo del chico. La heredera Berlitz resaltaba entre la multitud con un glamoroso peinado que consistía en una trenza que recorría por detrás de su cabeza, partiendo de un lado, llegando hasta la nuca y llegando hacia el otro el resto de su cabello lo llevaba suelto y levemente ondeado dándole un movimiento sutil. Llevaba sobre su cabeza, una diadema también de plata y unos aretes de platino, por supuesto sumado a eso llevaba un corto collar de perlas recorriendo el perímetro de su cuello, y sus dos anillos de diamante y perla que eran tales representaciones de sus dos mejores amigos. Finalmente, llevaba un lujoso y hermoso vestido rosado, llegando este tono casi a un magenta, este no poseía tirantes ni mangas, dejando al descubierto los hombros de la joven, tenía varias joyas incrustadas en la zona superior frontal del mismo, adornándolo de alguna forma así como también ajustaba a la silueta de Platinum hasta la mitad de sus muslos donde el vestido descendía de forma acampanada y ondeante, el vestido era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir a la perfección los pies de la Holder. Por otra parte, Ruby llevaba puesto un traje azul, con una camisa negra y corbata púrpura, además de unos zapatos negros, y un sombrero tanguero haciendo juego con el traje, intencionalmente en búsqueda de cubrir su notable cicatriz.

En cuanto Diamond y Pearl se dieron la vuelta para ver hacia ellos, Platinum se soltó del brazo de Ruby y se aproximó rápidamente hacia sus dos compañeros con una inmensa sonrisa, acercándose con los brazos extendidos.

_ ¡Señorita! _ exclamaron los dos Holders comediantes.

Ellos trotaron entusiasmados hacia Platinum para darse un abrazo entre los tres en un momento realmente conmovedor, una bella imagen que era contemplada y aplaudida por unos cuantos, incluyendo el mismo Ruby aunque terminó deteniéndose cuando vio a alguien correr hacia él, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

_ ¡Rubyyyyyy! _

Fue inevitable sorprenderse de ver a una sonriente y eufórica Sapphire correr hacia él, además de que nunca pensó encontrarla vestida así… no, no era normal tratándose de ella, pero de todos modos, ahí estaba… corriendo hacia él.

Ruby sintió que no podía moverse en esos instantes y en cuanto se dio cuenta Sapphire extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, gesto que fue correspondido rápidamente. Ruby llevó sus manos por detrás de la descubierta espalda de Sapphire, detalle que no le sorprendió mucho ni le tomó importancia, pero sí el corresponder a dicho abrazo, porque deseaba tanto hacerlo. Sintió la tersura del cabello de Sapphire llegar a su rostro, así como Sapphire sintió la piel cálida de su compañero y sonreía extensamente sonrojándose un poco, mientras que Ruby igual pero estaba un poco más cohibido, sólo un poco, no demasiado.

_ Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta. _ dijo con un tono suave, encantado.

Ruby extendió un poco más su sonrisa y susurró cerca del oído de la contraria:

_ A mí también… _

Interiormente el coordinador estaba deseando hacer ese abrazo más profundo, llegándolo a pensar los primeros dos segundos hasta que…

_ _**Fuiiiiiiifiuuuuufiuuuufiuuuufuiiiiii**_ _

Se había escuchado un chiflido realmente fuerte, demasiado y se notaba aparte que tenía la intensión de exagerar su significado, mismo había sido el motivo por el cual Ruby y Sapphire terminaron disolviendo el abrazo y conteniéndose mientras desviaban la mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas rosadas.

_ Wuuujuuuuu ¡Aquí hay fuego! _

_ ¡Gold! ¡Déjalos en paz! _

¿Quién más iba a ser? Ahí estaba el Criador Pokémon con una inmensa y pícara sonrisa frunciendo levemente la nariz a causa de la gracia que le causó presenciar esa situación. Al igual que muchos otros, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, la cual tenía por lo menos los primeros dos botones desabrochados llegándose a ver con éxito su clavícula, y una corbata negra con detalles lineales en dorado, la cual estaba algo floja a causa de su camisa medio abierta. Por supuesto le acompañaba la única que podía regañarlo por mera travesura, Crystal se encontraba a su lado peinada con dos coletas, sin embargo estas desembocaban del mismo lugar donde iniciaban, creando una forma ondeante, era un peinado similar a las que traían algunas enfermeras de los Centros Pokémon. Traía puesto un vestido enterizo color lila con unas cortas mangas y un sutil escote en V, se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su falda llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, a su vez traía unas sandalias blancas, y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, especialmente sus mejillas. Pero lo que más destacaba del atuendo de Crystal, eran sus aretes, por supuesto sus infaltables estrellas, pero estas estrellas eran de cristal.

_ ¡Qué va! ¡Si es divertido! _ respondió el chico de ojos dorados sin importarle mucho.

Aún así no estaban ellos solos, al lado de los dos Holders de Johto se encontraban Emerald y Yellow, el primero mirando un poco curioso a la situación de sus Sempais mientras que Yellow sonreía de lado un poco divertida, por otro lado, su Pikachu, Chuchu estaba trepada a sus hombros. Por un lado se veía a Emerald vestido también de traje, aunque lo traía realmente desarreglado, su camisa también estaba desabotonada y algo arrugada, una parte del extremo inferior de la misma salía por encima de sus pantalones, traía el saco desabotonado y desarreglado como su rebelde cabello, y por supuesto infaltable de él su colgante con la joya de Rayquaza. Por otro lado, Yellow llevaba un strapless color rojo saturado y una falda negra de seda que llegaba a sobrepasar un poco la mitad de sus muslos, esta misma tenía unos curiosos picos, al igual que Blue usaba unas pantimedias negras y unas sandalias también con el mismo color, llevaba un collar plateado con una pequeña piedra blanca, unos aretes plateados que parecían tener una forma similar a una gota, y un poco de maquillaje, lo más notorio el rímel que marcaba en sus pestañas, dándole un aspecto incluso más maduro. Finalmente, al igual que Platinum y Sapphire, llevaba su largo cabello recogido con un gran broche de forma semicircular que recorría el perímetro de su cabeza, su cabello estaba recogido por el mismo creando algunas formas atractivas a causa de su largo. Por esto mismo y a su vez, varias mechas lizas caían del peinado hasta la altura de los omóplatos de Yellow, como también unas más cortas por delante de sus orejas.

Ante el ambiente que se había generado por la intromisión de Gold, Ruby se acomodó el sombrero que traía puesto mientras se sonrojaba un poco pero Sapphire disimuló haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

_ ¡Me alegra verlos otra vez todos reunidos chicos! _ dijo esta.

Gestos alegres, entre más sonrisas fue cuando los tres Pokédex Holders se acercaron al pequeño grupo, pasando Platinum al lado de Ruby y al lado de ella sus dos compañeros, a su vez se iban aproximando Silver y Blue a la ronda.

_ ¡Woo! ¡Ahora sí somos muchos! _ dijo Pearl un tanto emocionado.

_ Esperen… _ dijo Blue mirando hacia un lado y volteó hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa tan conocida de ella _ …aún nos falta nuestro Líder de Gimnasio que se encuentra un poco ocupado. _

Esto llamó la atención de los otros Holders, pues ahí mismo estaba Green Oak abrazado a su novia Jasmine, que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de seda y sus medias coletas estaban atados a unos listones del mismo color. Green quien abrazaba a Jasmine profundamente tomándola de la cintura y esta lo tomaba por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello mientras se veía claramente como ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y sus labios unidos, además del tenue tono rosado de las mejillas de ambos, aunque se notaba más fuerte en Green.

_ Wow… eso no es algo que se vea todos los días… _ dijo Ruby sin salir de su asombro.

Los tres Holders de Sinnoh se mantuvieron al margen del tema, más bien porque ellos acababan de conocer a Green, pero los demás, sabían muy bien que Green Oak no era precisamente la persona que gozaba expresar sus sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario. Por supuesto que a pesar de la frialdad e indiferencia de Green, se sabía que este tenía sus sentimientos guardados, y los que poseía por Jasmine los tenía bien en claro, pero nunca los dejaba sacar a la luz a menos que se encontrara a solas con ella. Por lo mucho que llegaba a verse a nivel de terceros, eran verlos tomados de la mano o algún que otro beso en la mejilla, pero lo que se estaba viendo en ese instante era algo nuevo para todos, Green estando tan unido, y envuelto en Jasmine… en medio de una sala con muchas personas posiblemente viéndolo.

_ ¡Son una pareja hermosa! _ exclamó Sapphire encantada con un brillo notable en los ojos y entrelazando sus manos.

Varios compartieron eso, solamente con algunas sonrisas, incluso Diamond, Pearl y Platinum que apenas habían conocido a Green también contemplaron esta bella imagen. Siendo así que cuando el beso de ambos Líderes de Gimnasio se disolvió quedaron ambos enfrentados, notándose a Green un poco más rojo que antes, con una mirada un poco más profunda, detalle que fue notado por Jasmine que le sonrió dulcemente.

_ Te noto muy feliz hoy. _ le dijo también haciendo notar su alegría.

Es verdad, Green estaba bastante más sonriente, además de ahora estar sonrojado y en medio de una multitud que seguramente lo habrá estado viendo, y a pesar de eso, se sentía muy bien, y lo había demostrado expresando sus sentimientos hacia su novia en ese instante.

_ ¿Pasó algo mientras llegaba? _ preguntó la Líder de Gimnasio ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Green sonrió de lado mirando de reojo a sus amigos, quienes lo estaban mirando, pero por su cabeza había surgido aquello que había acabado de experimentar mientras estuvo con ellos. Fue suficiente para que respondiera cerrando sus ojos:

_ Luego te cuento. _

Una vez esto abrió sus ojos y miró hacia sus amigos, que todos miraban directamente hacia él, Jasmine hizo lo mismo, llegando a ver algunos rostros curiosos y otros más divertidos por parte de los Holders, con lo cual volteó hacia su pareja y le dijo:

_ Ve con ellos, deben reunirse todos juntos luego de mucho tiempo… yo estaré con Fantina. _

Green no se opuso, aún sin borrar su sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, varios sonrieron al recibirlo, aunque hubo otros casos más burlones como Blue que hacía algunos gestos coquetos, otro que tampoco dejó pasar esto fue Gold.

_ ¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Bien hecho Green! _

_ ¡Oh ya cállate Gold! _ replicó Crystal.

Aún así no dejaron que la burla molestara a Green, a este no le importó lo que dijeran de él, estaba feliz de encontrarse frente a sus compañeros, a los cuales estaba repartiendo miradas entre todos. Lo mismo el resto, todos gustosos de verse a los rostros, en un momento, en una sola circunstancia… y juntos.

_ De verdad… es un gusto encontrarnos todos en el mismo lugar. _ dijo Platinum mirando hacia todos pero luego dijo _ Bueno… casi todos, por respeto a su compañero Red. _

_ No te preocupes, todos recordamos a Red… propondría un brindis en su memoria. _ comentó Yellow con una sonrisa que fue acompañada junto con la de Chuchu.

_ ¡Me gusta la idea de Yellow Sempai! _ dijo Emerald con una inmensa sonrisa y alzando un brazo y miró hacia todos lados _ ¿En dónde están los tragos? _

_ Eso no será problema Emerald. _

Había dicho Platinum, después de todo ya lo había conocido un corto plazo cuando este estuvo en Sinnoh y luego fue hacia Johto. La heredera Berlitz aplaudió suavemente dos veces de forma que aparecieron sus dos compañeros Holders, Diamond y Pearl con unas bandejas y unas copas de champagne, las cuales tenían muy poco y eran sólo para el brindis. Diamond repartió para Platinum, Ruby, Sapphire, Silver y Green, mientras que Pearl le otorgó las copas a Emerald, Gold, Crystal, Yellow y Blue. Una vez esto dejaron las bandejas sobre una mesa y permanecieron todos sosteniendo las copas. Fue Platinum quien la alzó primero:

_ ¡Por Red! _ exclamó esta.

_ ¡Por Red! _ exclamó el resto.

Alzaron todos juntos las copas al techo, llegándose a ver la luz reflejada sobre el cristal de las copas. Otra escena conmovedora por parte de los jóvenes Holders, los cuales estaban siendo observados por tres personas, dos de ellas se las habían visto previamente, eran los dos anfitriones de la reunión que habían estado discutiendo las asistencias de la misma. Permanecían el chico de cabellos alborotados junto a su compañero de cabellos largos amante de las flores a su izquierda. Mientras tanto, a la derecha del primer mencionado, se encontraba una mujer, notablemente, su cabello era igual de rojo saturado que el de sus compañeros, este era corto y levemente ondeante, además de traer un peinado algo rebelde, donde por un lado de su cabeza recaía su cabello, mientras que del otro se notaba a este totalmente rasurado. Al igual que sus compañeros ocultaba sus ojos con unos lentes negros, estos muy parecidos a los que usaba Scott, el fundador del Frente Batalla de Hoenn, aquel que se lo conoció porque pidió el último deseo a Jirachi. Se la veía sutilmente maquillada con rubor y un notable labial rojo adornando sus labios, como también se llegaba a ver notablemente que traía un piercing en la nariz, y algunos en su única oreja descubierta, estos eran color negro titanio. No solamente sus piercings hacían de ella una extravagante imagen, pues estos quedaban cortos al lado de los tribales que tenía tatuados en sus dos brazos, como también en su espalda traía plasmada la imagen del conocido Gyarados rojo del Lago de la Furia de Johto, el mismo que Silver había tenido el honor de capturar. Traía puesto un vestido rojo de tela fina, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y su tatuaje, tenía un exuberante escote que desembocaba hasta la zona de su ombligo, dando a notar otro piercing en el mismo, a su vez se veía también que llevaba el mismo colgante dorado que sus compañeros y este estaba mucho más expuesto dado su escote; su vestido caía hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas y traía unas sandalias negras de alto tacón de aguja, aún así su estatura era inferior a la de los otros dos hombres. Todos ellos permanecían mirando fijamente a los doce Pokédex Holders reunidos y estando un tanto alejados de los invitados, observando desde la puerta de la sala que dirigía hacia un oscuro pasillo.

_ Debería darle al Jefe el aviso. ¿No creen? _ dijo el hombre de cabellos alborotados manteniendo una sonrisa notable.

_ Está muy ocupado aún con la preparación. _ respondió la mujer sin quitar la vista de los Holders.

El hombre de cabellos alborotados miró extrañado a su compañera, así como el otro de largos cabellos y lentes redondos volteó también pero más calmadamente.

_ ¿Todavía? _ preguntó el primero mencionado con bastante extrañeza y hasta algo molesto. _ ¿Cuánto puede llegar a tardar el orientar al…? _

_ ¿Por qué mejor no vas y se lo preguntas tú que eres su favorito? _

Había preguntado la mujer llevando el reverso de sus manos a la cadera y enfrentando con la mirada a su compañero más alto y de alborotado cabello. Este parecía que iba a discutir con la otra, para cuando el de apariencia más pasiva y cabello más largo hizo su papel de apaciguador de la situación.

_ Oigan cálmense los dos… _ dijo en un tono exigente pero no audible.

Los dos voltearon quedando un poco serios, fue cuando el más alto habló:

_ Oye ¿Por qué mejor no vas tú, Florecita? _ preguntó serio pero por supuesto sin dejar su humor burlesco hacia su compañero.

_ No me llames así. _ respondió el otro con una expresión molesta.

_ ¡Tiene razón! Deberías ir tú. _ interrumpió la mujer poniéndose al lado del compañero más alto _ A fin de cuentas tú eres quién lo orientó todos estos años. Ve a ayudar al Jefe. _

Ante la respuesta del miembro femenino, el hombre de cabellos largos y lentes redondos se quedó callado unos segundos hasta asentir con la cabeza, llevó una mano en su bolsillo y dijo:

_ De acuerdo, ustedes quédense aquí… iré por él. _

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo, dejando a ambos compañeros solos aún mirando hacia los Pokédex Holders, que parecían estar conversando y otros bebiendo el champagne.

Pasaron unos segundos quedando en silencio, para que la mujer terminara por expresar:

_ ¿Crees que podremos llegar a ellos? _ preguntó con una media sonrisa mirando apenas de reojo a su compañero tras los cristales oscuros de sus lentes.

_ Nuestro hermano pudo hacerlo ¿o no? _ contestó el otro con una sonrisa bastante más confiada.

Dicho esto llevó su mano sobre su colgante dorado, instando a su compañera a hacer lo mismo, ella miró hacia el dije del mismo, para luego ver hacia su compañero que permanecía mirando fijamente hacia los Pokédex Holders mientras recorría con sus dedos el dije de su colgante dorado, sintiendo su textura y materialidad como también su relieve.

_ No veo por qué nosotros no… _

Terminó por completar, soltando el dije que llevaba colgado en el cuello, el cual era el mismo que el de sus compañeros. Un dije dorado, pequeño, pero pregnante; una cruz dorada que no llegaba a su fin, unión interpuesta en forma circular, como también unas franjas semicirculares que se presenciaban en sus costados, intersecciones logradas por cuatro pequeñas piedras verdes. Una idéntica representación del símbolo de Arceus, el mismo que ahora estaba impuesto en la entrada a la Catedral de Sinnoh…

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 5<strong>_

Finalmente, he podido presentar a mis OCs, que formarán parte de esta historia, sin embargo no son Pokédex Holders, eso es de notarse, por lo que no tienen la intensión de acaparar los protagonismos de nadie, sino hacer las situaciones más complejas, pues para eso creo que deben estar los OCs.

Espero que les haya gustado mi Manzai (Doble Acto), sé que está un poco largo para lo que generalmente hacían Diamond y Pearl, pero quería hacer chistes respecto a todos los Pokédex Holders que estaban ahí. Tengo que admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo, pero valió la pena, y pienso hacer más a lo largo del relato, Diamond y Pearl pensarían mucho de sus Dobles Actos a lo largo de su aventura, tal y como se lo ha visto en el manga.

Finalmente, y con respecto a lo que dije sobre lo de seguir escribiendo esta historia o no, lo dejaré de un modo muy simple. Escribo esta historia para compartirla con los fans de este manga, trato de regirme por el lado del profesionalismo y me exijo muchísimo. Los capítulos, como lo han visto, son bastante largos, y los que conocen bien a los que escriben, saben que esos no se hacen de un día a otro, yo intento actualizar todas las semanas para no dejarlos picados, pero es mucho tiempo el que dedico pensando ideas, pienso que es mucho esfuerzo el que pongo para nulos comentarios, o incluso críticas. Me pongo a pensar que a nadie le interesa este relato, con lo cual no veo sentido de escribirlo, si no me interesara recibir comentarios de este fic, no lo estaría publicando aquí. Busco hacer una historia con trama, y si bien comprendo que eso no es lo más buscado por el fandom, pero no me molesta tener pocos reviews, tampoco me molesta si son cortos o tengan solo una palabra, pero sí admito y me incomoda no tener ninguno para el esfuerzo que pongo. Más aún me preocupé por dejar la imagen de mis OCs para que los conozcan, cuando este dibujo me llevó hacerlo 3 días completos. La única recompensa de un escritor de fan fiction son los reviews, sólo espero que se comprenda eso. He escrito los capítulos seis y siete completos, pero hace cuatro días que no puedo escribir el 8 por sentirme desanimada por este fracaso, sólo quisiera saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o de una borraré este relato. Nada más.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ Un capítulo dedicado al Shipping, aunque más bien trata de relaciones interpersonales con cada uno de los Pokédex Holders, como también anticipaciones de acontecimientos que ocurrirán en capítulos futuros, y por último, un final un tanto sorpresivo.

Saludos a todos, hasta la próxima, esperemos que la haya.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	6. Nuevos lazos

**Pokémon Special Fan Fic**

**Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**El manga de Pokémon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka, Mato y Satoshi Yamamoto.**

Hola les traigo el sexto capítulo, respecto a lo que mencioné la subida anterior aún me lo pongo en manifiesto, debido a asuntos personales. Por el momento les dejo el capítulo que lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y más abajo pasaré a explicar mi situación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nuevos lazos<strong>

Ahí estaban. Todos juntos en una ronda social mirándose a cada uno de los rostros, luego de su brindis habían acabado sus copas y dejado sobre una mesa, para así entonces comenzar con el plan de socializar entre todos… los Pokédex Holders de cuatro diferentes regiones, juntos. Era un momento importante, posiblemente esperado por unos cuantos, no solamente por Blue desde antes de recibir aquella invitación para esa reunión, sino para muchos otros. Más de uno había tenido la curiosidad de conocer a los Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh que habían estado en esa alargada e importante aventura, así como ellos también tuvieron muchísimas ansias de conocer a sus superiores, y más aún luego que aquel miembro del Equipo Galáctico había hablado sobre los Pokédex Holders anteriores a ellos, cada uno había logrado una historia distinta, pero con un resultado en ellos, que era increíblemente similar, el poder madurar, mejorar en sus relaciones con los pokémon y con las mismas personas, y pues cada uno se destacaba por una habilidad en especial que lo definía como persona, posiblemente incluso, marcando su destino de vida.

_ Es un verdadero honor poder conocerlos a todos. _ dijo Platinum con una sonrisa bastante natural dedicándoles una mirada a cada uno y luego miró de reojo hacia Ruby que permanecía a su lado _ Ruby me ha contado de uno y cada uno de ustedes. _ dicho esto sonrió un poco más y tomó el brazo del mismo entrelazándolo con el suyo de forma sutil _ ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerlos! _

Esta acción de Platinum, llamó la atención de algunos, incluso de Pearl y Diamond que miraban con curiosidad a Ruby, pues nunca supieron nada de él y parecía que su compañera lo trataba con mucha confianza, y eso les daba curiosidad, bastante… dado que ellos siempre estuvieron para cuidarla como sus guardaespaldas, no era raro que ahora miraran un tanto extrañados al Pokédex Holder de Hoenn. Otra que indudablemente parecía más extrañada era Sapphire, ella miró esto con algo de recelo, pero al pensar que era una colega suya decidió no hacer papelones, aún así podía pasar que estuviese malinterpretando algo y mejor no hacer líos frente a sus amigos. Otro que miró con recelo fue Gold, dirigía su mirada hacia Ruby en especial, aparentemente él fue el único que decidió dar el primer paso en esa situación:

_ Wow chico cursi… parece que has estado bien acompañado todo este tiempo en Sinnoh. _ dijo algo burlón.

Crystal miró con curiosidad a su compañero, así como otros miraron hacia Ruby, que este se sintió un poco presionado por el comentario de su Sempai.

_ Ah bueno… _ dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco justo en el instante que Sapphire lo observaba frunciendo levemente el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos _ Platinum y yo nos conocimos cuando fui a participar a los Concursos, nos cruzamos en uno de Rango Súper y pues… _

_ Te volviste un excéntrico bicho popular rodeado de fans y ricachones que se regodean con la belleza de tus pokémon… ah y sin nombrar que ahora trabajas para la familia Berlitz. _

El que había hablado inmediatamente interrumpiendo a Ruby había sido Emerald, quien había sido el único que había podido cruzar con ellos dos durante su estancia en Sinnoh para conquistar el Frente Batalla de allá.

Un lapsus de silencio de presenció en la escena, muchos dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emerald, excepto por Sapphire que miraba hacia Ruby, afortunadamente, este no miraba hacia ella. Por otro lado, Platinum había mirado un tanto inexpresiva a Emerald, lo recordaba bien, aunque parecía que no tenía una buena impresión de Ruby, aún tratándose de un compañero de su región, se notaba que algo le molestaba, aunque no entendía el qué, y como aquella vez que se lo cruzó, decidió callar, por el bien de todos los demás, aparte bien recordaba que Emerald era un acompañante de Palmer en esos momentos y con quien parecía llevarse muy bien.

_ Pssst… como que hay líos amorosos ¿no? _ preguntó un poco divertida Blue y se llevó la mano hacia su boca para cubrirlo con una risita.

Ese susurro había sido escuchado por Silver que permaneció en silencio sin decir nada y Green que cambió de su sonrisa, a su clásica y amargada expresión en el rostro, echando un suspiro algo forzado, y tan bien que se encontraba, pero inevitablemente la actitud de Blue lo había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

_ ¿Vas a armar un escándalo otra vez? _ preguntó este con total desgano a la castaña.

_ No, no lo creo… _ dijo divertida mientras miraba la situación _ Ya es suficientemente divertido así. _

Green expresó su clásico _"…"_ si es que eso signifique algo… Silver estaba un tanto igual que su Sempai observando a la escena que parecía ponerse un poco más acalorada para Ruby, este se notaba un poco nervioso, más porque sentía la mirada de Sapphire casi por perforar su cuello.

_ Oh hola, hace tiempo que no lo veía Sempai. _ saludó Platinum a Emerald en ese momento tratando de mantenerse firme ante la escena a pesar de su actitud.

_ Ah sí… hola Platinum _ dijo este en un tono poco interesado y luego miró hacia Ruby _ Oye Ruby ¿Qué haces con el traje y el sombrero de Riley? _

_ ¡Él me lo prestó! ¿Está bien? _ exclamó algo presionado y con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su cuello a causa de los nervios.

Ruby parecía bastante nervioso, sin más tenía la mirada de Emerald, Sapphire y hasta Gold sobre él, y los miraban un tanto con recelo, todo parecía muy raro, fue cuando este último volvió a hablar:

_ Vaya chico cursi, al final te has ido para ganarte la vida, no solamente preparas a tus pokémon para ir al salón de belleza, sino que ahora estás tomado del brazo de una bella y rica señorita que te ha dado trabajo. _ dijo un poco burlón.

Emerald casi más suelta una risita por el comentario de Gold, aunque la situación dejaba en curiosos y silenciosos a unos cuantos, tal así como Yellow que permanecía mirando fijamente hacia Ruby y Platinum, Crystal por su parte estaba casi por regañar a Gold por su enorme bocota.

Por su parte, Platinum miró hacia todos que parecían un poco serios y fue cuando decidió alzar la voz para aclarar las cosas:

_ Sé que pueden estar algo sorprendidos… verán. _ ella alzó la mirada hacia Ruby y dijo _ Ruby es mi maestro. _ volvió su mirada hacia todos repartiéndola con una pequeña sonrisa _ Deseo ser tan buena Coordinadora como lo es él y para compensarlo decidí introducirlo a mi familia. _

Sapphire hizo una mueca algo molesta, pero se intentó contener, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados mientras otros reaccionaban asombrados, otros casos como Gold miraba hacia otro lado susurrándose un disgustado:

_ Suertudo… _

_ Sí es cierto… he intentado ser un buen Sempai y entrenar a Plati para que sea una buena Coordinadora Pokémon, el señor Berlitz ha estado tan a gusto conmigo que también me encargó el vestuario de la señorita. _

Había dicho Ruby en un modo formal intentando recomponer la postura e ignorando las miradas desconfiadas (o envidiosas ¿por qué no?) de los otros. Muchos malentendidos y malas interpretaciones de por medio que debían ser aclaradas, y antes que alargasen las preguntas o comentarios incómodos era mejor que aclararan las cosas para poner a prueba su "defensa".

Aún así, hubo una que le llamó la atención el último comentario de Ruby.

_ ¿Plati…? _ se preguntó Sapphire en un susurro verdaderamente disgustado.

Esto no sólo sorprendió a Sapphire, sino también a Diamond y Pearl, sobre todo a este último. ¿Quién era él para llamarla así? Incluso ellos siempre la habían llamado de manera respetuosa, y eso Sapphire también lo sabía, era por eso que la desconfianza hacia Ruby en aquella situación se daba a ver.

_ ¿En el vestuario? No me digas que eres el que le asigna la ropa ¿o algo así? _ preguntó Crystal un poco sorprendida.

Platinum asintió con la cabeza y se soltó del brazo de Ruby tomando su vestido de alto costo y fineza y se los mostró a sus compañeros, los cuales permanecieron sorprendidos, otros casos como Blue parecía que sus ojos brillaban como las piedras preciosas que Platinum llevaba en su vestido, llevaba sus palmas juntas apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre el reverso de sus manos en un gesto de admiración y soñador por ver esa bella indumentaria.

_ Así es… este vestido lo diseñó Ruby para mí en este tan esperado y ansiado encuentro. _

Hubo algunas exclamaciones y gemidos de sorpresa al ver el majestuoso vestido que llevaba Platinum, el cual dicho antes tenía joyas además de ser de una tela fina y de alto costo, como también de un llamativo color que iba perfecto con ella.

_ ¡Tu vestido es hermoso Platinum! _ dijo Blue aún con los ojos brillosos y llenos de admiración.

_ Muchas gracias. _ agradeció Platinum al ver a la castaña y ladeó un poco la cabeza para intentar averiguar su nombre _ Uhm… _

_ Puedes llamarme Blue. _ dijo con una gran sonrisa adelantándose a contestar su posible pregunta.

Platinum alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida pero luego sonrió agradecida, al final era a ella a quien buscaba más, pues compartían su interés por la Evolución Pokémon y Blue era la que tenía experiencia dentro de ese campo. Aprovechando esto se acercó dando unos pasos hacia ella por lo que terminó por expresarle:

_ Blue Sempai, me alegra mucho poder cruzar con usted. Verá… mi interés también se centra en la Evolución Pokémon, Ruby me ha hablado que usted lleva experiencia en el campo y trabaja en relación a ello. _

_ ¡Entonces Ruby habló muy bien! _ respondió muy confiada alzando un dedo índice y guiñando un ojo.

Bien, era al menos momento para que las dos se pusieran a conversar, escena que fue contemplada por Pearl, Emerald y Diamond que estaba comiendo unos enormes onigris de tal manera que se los metía todos a la boca, sus mejillas parecían dos enormes globos, uno no podía entender cómo hacía para meterse todo eso a la boca y masticar, pero bueno… era Diamond, y tratándose de comida todo era posible con él. A Emerald le llamó la atención esto luego de perder interés en las dos Holders:

_ Oye ¿Seguro que puedes tragarte todo eso? _ preguntó un poco sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

_ ¿Hmm? _ preguntó Diamond volteando hacia el Holder de Hoenn con las mejillas infladas.

Pearl se sumó a la situación y sólo dijo con una sonrisa:

_ Así es Dia, puede meterse más comida en la boca que los propios roedores pokémon. _ dijo con una sonrisa llevándose el reverso de las manos sobre la cintura.

Diamond sólo comía felizmente sin importar nada para que entonces Pearl volteara a ver a su compañero pero lo primero que vio por la estatura superior de él fue la joya color esmeralda que traía colgando de su cuello y se sorprendiera.

_ Esa es… la joya de Rayquaza. _ dijo sorprendido y alzó la cabeza a mirar a su Sempai _ Eso quiere decir que… _ y cuando lo vio se sorprendió aún más _ ¡¿Usted es Emerald Sempai?! _

Emerald observó al Pokédex Holder de cabellera rubia y de la región de Sinnoh, al que vio con una sonrisa y expresó:

_ Hola Pearl, es un gusto conocerte. _

_ También es un honor para mí conocer a quien fue el sucesor de mi padre en Johto, él me ha hablado muchísimo de usted. _ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Debo imaginar! ¡Tu padre es genial! _ exclamó Emerald con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Sí! _ respondió el otro respondiendo perfectamente a su emoción.

Bien, era el inicio de otra conversación, tal así que Diamond permanecía de espectador comiendo y escuchando a Emerald y Pearl, Platinum conversaba enérgicamente con Blue, parecía que se llevaban muy bien, fue cuando al otro lado observó una ronda más grande, notando a sus demás Sempais; Green, Silver, Yellow con Chuchu, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire y Ruby, todos parecían estar mirando fijamente hacia este. Diamond aún con la comida en la boca decidió acercarse hacia este pequeño grupo mientras tenía sus mejillas infladas de comida y algunos granos de arroz alrededor de su boca, aún así parecía nadie notar su presencia, pues todos miraban hacia Ruby.

_ Yaaaa dinos chico cursi ¿Es tu novia o no? _ preguntó Gold con un tono exagerado y una expresión de picardía que se hacía notar.

Sapphire llevó sus manos sobre su cadera mirando un poco desconfiada a Ruby a la par que se preguntaba lo mismo que Gold, claro, internamente. Otros casos como Crystal y Yellow permanecían en silencio, algo marginadas e intimidadas por la situación, lo mismo que Silver y Green, solo que estaban algo serios y desinteresados, más este último.

_ ¡Ya dije que Platinum no es mi novia! _ exclamó Ruby sintiéndose atacado.

El comentario sin duda alguna había exaltado a Diamond que hizo tragar sus enormes onigris por su angosto extracto digestivo, que quién sabe cómo diablos lo hizo, pero por la enorme sorpresa que se había llevado todo era posible. Este miró hacia Ruby un poco preocupado pero exaltado a la vez y le preguntó acercándose a él:

_ ¿¡Usted es el novio de la señorita!? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo todo este tiempo que estuvo saliendo con usted Sempai?! _ preguntó preocupado notándose los granos de arroz pegados en su rostro.

¡Perfecto! El único que apareció con la intensión de conocer a sus Sempais terminó sumándose al escándalo y al estúpido malentendido que a Ruby lo tenía completamente hasta la coronilla. Además, era raro que se lo viera a Diamond así, pero su afecto por Platinum era notable, y por más que él mismo decía que lo que sentía por ella era afecto y una buena amistad, siempre se preocupaba por ella, y este suceso… realmente le preocupó.

_ ¡Que no es mi novia digo! _ exclamó Ruby casi a los gritos agitando los puños y un poco su cabeza por la ira.

_ ¡Ruby! _ exclamó Sapphire de forma molesta.

Ruby observó a su compañera, parecía molesta en serio, miró como tenía sus puños cerrados y parecía querer contener su enojo con ellos, eso inquietó a Ruby sintiendo como una enorme gota descendía por el costado de su cabeza. ¡¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a Sapphire?! Eso era lo que se preguntaba…

No obstante fue cuando Sapphire no dijo nada y sujetó a Ruby del brazo alejándolos de todos los demás quienes quedaron un poco extrañados, bueno algunos más que otros.

_ Uff… ¿Cuánto les apuesto a que pelearán de nuevo por quién sabe qué cosa? _ dijo Gold con un tono aburrido y luego sonrió haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con la mano _ El tema es que pelearán. _

Se llegaba a ver cómo a lo lejos Sapphire soltó y miraba a Ruby de forma algo desafiante. En cierta forma dejaron de darle atención a los dos Holders de Hoenn, siendo así que Diamond continuaba comiendo sus onigris permaneciendo al lado de Green y Silver que estaban un tanto serios y tranquilos, más bien con expresión aburrida.

_ Siempre lo mismo con esos dos… ya no extraña que actúen así. _ dijo Green en un tono neutro.

Diamond permaneció mirando a la pareja de Hoenn mientras Green dijo esto y tragaba sus onigris cuando entonces se llevó un dedo embarrado de arroz hacia la barbilla, logrando que más granos se le peguen en la cara y dijera algo pensativo:

_ Esto se parece a un capítulo de Proteam Omega que vi hace unos meses… _

Silver inmediatamente alza las cejas al escuchar ese nombre y se queda mirando con asombro a Diamond, así como Green miró de forma más indiferente, pero fue el hijo de Giovanni el que lo miró con más atención.

_ …donde el Comandante Saur entra en depresión porque sus compañeros comienzan a tener diferencias y se aíslan en pequeños subgrupos y… _

_ ¡Un momento Diamond! ¿¡Te gusta Proteam Omega!? ¡Yo también he visto ese capítulo! _ exclamó Silver asombrado.

Diamond volteó hacia Silver quien parecía haber sido quien correspondió su interés por su serie animada preferida, con lo cual sonrió y dijo con mucho entusiasmo:

_ ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Es mi serie favorita! _ dijo entusiasmado.

_ ¡A mí también me gusta! _ exclamó Silver emocionado cerrando los puños para contener la enorme emoción que sentía y mirando directamente hacia Diamond _ ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? ¡El mío es Gyara! _

_ ¡Gyara es genial! Pero mi favorito es Lax, de hecho así le puse a mi Munchlax… en honor a él. _

Green miró de reojo a uno y al otro por lo menos unas dos veces a cada uno hasta mirar hacia el medio y sentir una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro, nunca se imaginó que existiera alguien más aparte de Silver que mirara esa animación para niños que había sido creada por el Director de la Radio Caña Dorada y se basaba en una alianza de Robots liderados por pokémon que fueron completamente inspirados en el equipo de Red.

Green cerró sus ojos y se alejó de los dos echando un suspiro, se aproximó hacia los restantes, los cuales eran Gold, Crystal y Yellow, con Chuchu sobre sus hombros, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Una vez que se aproximó terminaron viendo la escena reciente entre Diamond y Silver.

_ Al final resultó ser otro fenómeno que mira esa basura. _ dijo Gold llevando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y viendo a Green acercarse con lo cual sonrió y dijo _ Hola Green Sempai, bienvenido al grupo de la Normalidad. _

De nuevo, si la expresión _"…"_ pudiera traducirse en algo esta sería la misma que Green ponía en estos momentos al escuchar el comentario del Criador Pokémon, y justo él tenía que decir eso ¿Gold normal? ¡No juegues!

Fue suficiente para que luego se quedaran mirando hacia los dos chicos fanáticos de esa serie animada, parecían demasiado excitados.

_ ¿Y has visto el episodio de cuándo Aero quedó herido y Pika tuvo que tomar su lugar como Taurinave y Tauriglobo? _ preguntó Diamond bastante emocionado.

_ ¡Claro que lo vi! ¡Realizando dos tareas a la vez! ¡Pika es el miembro más noble del equipo! _ compartió Silver hablando de forma firme, segura y cerrando los puños emocionadamente, incluso parecía notársele un brillo estrellado en sus plateados ojos que denotaban admiración.

_ ¡Pienso lo mismo! _ exclamó Diamond con una gran sonrisa _ ¡También me gustó mucho la canción que le cantaron a Aero para que este se sintiera mejor de ánimo! _

Y como si nadie se lo hubiese imaginado, comenzaron a corear juntos aquella canción mientras se movían coordinadamente de un lado a otro y entrelazaban sus manos. Ambos sonreían como niños mientras canturreaban dicha tonada:

_ _**Aero, Aero, tú eres el guerrero… que desde los cielos surcas ¡con el aire de la paz que nos envuelve! Oooooh Aero ¿quién osaría a ser más grande que tuuú?**_ _

Una gota de sudor bajó coordinadamente de las cabezas de Green, Crystal, Yellow, Chuchu y Gold de tan sólo ver esta bizarra escena, dejando a las dos chicas un poco impactadas, a Green más bien apático y a Gold bastante aburrido, quien terminó soltando un…

_ Frikis… _

Muchos pensaron lo mismo que él, sobre todo Green, pero nadie dijo nada luego de unos segundos que quedaron en silencio, aunque fue Crystal la que se atrevió a decir algo, ella sonrió, un poco forzado mientras una pequeña gota bajaba al costado de su cabeza y se encogía de hombros y expresó un:

_ ¡Bueno! ¡Al menos Silver ya está empezando a conocer a uno de los Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh! _ dijo intentando animar la escena y sacando el lado positivo a la situación.

_ Sí, al igual que Blue-san y Emerald-san. _ comentó Yellow mientras miraba a los susodichos, Blue hablando con Platinum, y Emerald con Pearl.

Es verdad, todos conversaban en diversos grupos, posiblemente creando nuevos enlaces, a contrario de Ruby y Sapphire, pero ellos estaban en lo suyo, se suponía, nadie le prestaba atención a ellos, ni a nadie en sí, sólo llegaban a ver muy por arriba las curiosas relaciones que se formaron en solamente con el pasar de unos minutos, pero eso era lo que se pretendía que iba a pasar en esta reunión, a fin de cuentas los tres Pokédex Holders de Sinnoh ansiaban este encuentro para poder conocer a sus tan mencionados Sempais.

Justo en ese preciso instante, que Yellow había hecho una observación panorámica de los nuevos Holders observó al que conversaba con Silver notando algo curioso:

_ Oigan… ese chico… Silver dijo que se llamaba Diamond ¿cierto? _ preguntó Yellow.

_ Sí, ese es. _ afirmó Green.

_ Tiene toda la cara embarrada de arroz. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta? _ preguntó un poco curiosa.

_ Pareciera que Silver tampoco lo hizo… _ comentó Green un poco sarcástico.

Crystal y Gold hicieron observación a esto, pero sólo este último mostró una sonrisa divertida, además de expresar una risita, la verdad es que se veía muy gracioso así, y más con esa barba mal rasurada, le quedaba perfecto en su papel de cómico.

_ La verdad es que se ve muy gracioso así jaja. _ respondió este divertido.

_ No lo sé… creo que debería decirle que se limpie. _ comentó Crystal un poco preocupada.

Esto llamó la atención de los otros tres, sobre todo de Gold, realmente Crystal tenía intensión de ir a interrumpir la conversación de Diamond y Silver todo porque este primero tenía arroz por todo el rostro, pero fue en ese momento cuando Gold tomó del brazo a la chica de cabellera azul para detenerla.

_ ¡Crystal deja de actuar como la madre de todos! _ regañó este un poco serio.

Crystal se molestó un poco por esto y se jaló su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Gold y enfrentársele a este con los puños cerrados y manteniéndose firme frente a él.

_ ¡Yo no estoy actuando como la madre de todos! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! _ volteó a ver hacia Diamond que seguía conversando con Silver y dijo _ Sólo quiero decirle a Diamond que se limpie… si no lo hace podría contraer alguna enfermedad ya que la comida podría atraer alguna bacteria y… _

_ ¿Lo ves? _

Había interrumpido Gold alzando un dedo índice y apuntando sobre ella mientras lo agitaba de lado a lado, haciendo una clara imitación de una madre regañona, tal cual como lo es ella, según él, claro.

_ Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… deja de querer tener el control sobre todos, piensas en que Diamond y todos nosotros somos como los mocosos que cuidas en la Academia. _

Esto evidentemente enfureció a Crystal, este chico nunca controlaba lo que decía y siempre, pero siempre se iba de boca, ya era una ley que Gold se pasara de la raya siempre, y más cuando se trataba de ella o de Silver. La chica cerró aún más fuerte los puños y golpeó fuerte con el tacón su zapato el suelo creando un sonido seco y generando un aura algo intimidante en ella.

_ ¡El único mocoso que yo conozco aquí eres tú Gold! _ explotó la Capturadora Pokémon.

_ ¡Y tú eres muy aburrida y mandona! ¡Bleeeeeh! _

Terminó respondiendo Gold mientras hacía un gesto infantil llevándose los índices por el interior de su boca para ensanchar sus mejillas y sacar su lengua, típico de él. Por supuesto, que dicho gesto estuvo totalmente de más ya que había enfurecido a Crystal de tal manera que parecía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas y aún así a Gold no le importaba, ni mucho menos intimidaba a los otros dos Holders que permanecieron observando esta escena; Green con cara de aburrimiento y Yellow un poco preocupada, aunque no demasiado, era algo irremediablemente normal de ellos, hasta que Gold se pasara de la raya con sus palabras también lo era, y por más que Crystal parecía que iba a darle fin a su vida, eso no intimidaba al Criador Pokémon.

_ ¡Tú eres un maldito pervertido y egoísta! ¡Siempre estás coqueteando con todas las chicas que te cruzas y haciendo lo que se te plazca sin importarte en lo más mínimo los demás! _ exclamó ella furiosa.

Gold soltó sus mejillas y llevó sus nudillos a la cadera, infló el pecho y alzó el mentón mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía uno de sus tantos gestos llenos de arrogancia.

_ Ja… estás celosa porque soy genial y guapo, y tú no. _

_ ¡Uuuurghhhhhh! _

La exclamación de Crystal fue suficiente para que los únicos dos Holders que quedaron lo suficientemente cuerdos, es decir Green y Yellow se los quedaran mirando con una expresión sorprendida, más bien neutra por parte de Green.

_ Con esto el grupo de la Normalidad se disuelve. _ dijo Green mirando la escena y reiterando la idea dicha por Gold previamente, volteó hacia Yellow y le preguntó en tono tranquilo _ Yellow ¿quieres ir a comer algo? _

Yellow volteó hacia él cuando le dio esta propuesta, miró hacia sus dos compañeros Holders preocupándose un poco por ellos, pensaba que tenía que intervenir, pero si Green le estaba ofreciendo hacer algo distinto entonces suponía que no pasaría nada malo con ellos, aparte Yellow sabía que quería ayudar a Crystal a estar más tiempo al lado de Gold, aunque eso se basara en sus constantes peleas infantiles, posiblemente sacarían algo bueno. Fue de ese modo que terminó convencida y le dijo a su maestro cuando volteó de nuevo hacia él:

_ Claro Green-san. _

Sin más se terminaron alejando, dejando a todos los demás con sus cosas, por un lado… Crystal y Gold.

_ ¡Pervertido! _ gritó ella.

_ Chica súper seria. _ contestó él sin darle importancia.

Bien, ellos en lo suyo, como siempre, por otro lado…

_ ¿Y recuerdas cuando Poli viajó por las líneas ferroviarias para atacar directo hacia la guarida secreta que los alienígenas construyeron en la Tierra? _ preguntó Diamond y luego alzó los brazos emocionadamente _ ¡La operación que dio rescate a Pika y Lax fue asombrosa! _

_ ¡Sí! Mi parte favorita de ese episodio fue cuando saboteó el sistema de seguridad de la guarida utilizando el programa Porygon-Z para desbloquear todas las trabas y fue ayudado directamente por Gyara desde el comunicador, de no haber sido por él, la operación hubiese sido un fracaso. _

Ellos dos solos se entendían… posiblemente la denominación que Gold les dio no estaba del todo errónea, y seguramente seguirían hablando de esa demencia animada infantil por toda la noche, claro, si alguien no los paraba de una vez. Pero veamos qué pasaba por otro lado…

_ Entonces… ¿dices que trabajas en la Casa del Entrenador con Silver Sempai enseñando a otros entrenadores sobre la Evolución y el Intercambio? _ preguntó Platinum asombrada.

_ Sí, mi compañero y yo trabajamos empleando intercambios entre los entrenadores Pokémon, enseñamos en algunas clases sobre los beneficios de la evolución y como algunas de estas son generadas por los intercambios. _ contaba animadamente y luego alzó un dedo índice mientras explicaba _ ¡Ah! Y también hay un subsuelo con un campo de batalla bastante grande donde Silver y yo practicamos con los estudiantes día a día para que aprendan elementos prácticos de combate. _

_ ¡Estoy impresionada! ¿Sabe Blue Sempai? Me interesa mucho la investigación sobre los pokémon y pienso que conocer de ellos hace que estemos más cerca de ellos. Con el Profesor Rowan lo vemos todo el tiempo. _ comentó Platinum con una enorme sonrisa _ Me gustaría un día pasar por esa Casa de Entrenador y quizás tomar una clase, o incluso ver cómo se generan los intercambios o quién dice… me pueda enfrentar a usted en un combate. _  
>_ ¡Oh claro que puedes venir a vernos! _ dijo animosamente y luego alzó su dedo índice moviéndolo de lado a lado mientras le guiñaba un ojo _ ¡Pero no creas que me dejaré vencer en ese combate! ¿eh? _<p>

_ ¡De ninguna manera! _ exclamó Platinum bastante conforme. _ No deseo que lo haga. _

Ambas sonrieron bastante sintiéndose bastante estables, se notaba que se llevaban bien, y más aún, no era solamente la Evolución Pokémon lo que tenían en común. Y fue cuando Blue comenzó a jugar la carta de sus intereses, ella se aproximó hacia Platinum con una expresión algo juguetona y llevó el reverso de su mano cerca de su boca, guiñando un ojo en un gesto cómplice ella dijo:

_ ¡Por cierto! ¡Ya te he dicho que adoro tu vestido! De verdad me encantaría poder usar algo así, además de esos hermosos anillos que llevas. _

Platinum miró hacia sus anillos de diamante y perla, recordándoles perfectamente a sus dos mejores amigos, ella sonrió luego del comentario de Blue y le dijo:

_ Es bueno saberlo Blue Sempai, aunque mi ropa sólo es diseñada por Ruby en exclusivo para mí. _ aclaró la heredera Berlitz.

Dicho comentario dejó a Blue un tanto callada, posiblemente su idea de aprovechar a su amiga rica para tener acceso a los privilegios materiales que ella posee no le había dado resultado, aún así no terminaba allí.

_ Pero… si lo desea, puedo invitarla de compras a alguna tienda de marca… puedo recomendarle varios vestidos, zapatos o algún bolso de alta calidad como los que solía usar antes de conocer a Ruby Sempai. _

Ahora sí era cuando el rostro de Blue cambió a asombro y a una extensa sonrisa, además de volvérsele a brillar los ojos, tener una amiga rica tenía sus privilegios, y aún más con alguien con quien compartía tanto en común.

_ ¿D-de verdad? _ preguntó ella emocionada.

_ Usted enséñeme lo que sabe sobre la Evolución Pokémon y otórgueme una clase en la Casa del Entrenador y yo la llevaré de compras dejando todo a cuenta de mi padre. _ dijo Platinum sonriendo con bastante seguridad.

_ ¡Trato! _ exclamó Blue sonriente estrechando su mano con Platinum, quien también se notaba bastante conforme con dicho trato.

Parecía que iba todo muy bien entre ellas, no había problema alguno, y parecían tener más cosas en común de lo pensado, ya incluso que ambas se habían encontrado en común que iniciaron con un pokémon de Agua, Blue comenzó con Squirtle y Platinum con Piplup, por sobre todo eso iba a ayudarlas a unir durante y el resto de sus años, y no solamente sus gustos por la ropa o accesorios de moda como se lo venía viendo.

Por otra parte, se veía a un animado Pearl junto a un confiado Emerald, que permanecían al lado de un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia como ellos, era nada más y nada menos que Palmer, el padre de Pearl y el propio tema de conversación de hacía un momento, quien además vestía con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una larga corbata verde.

_ ¡Emerald! ¡Pearl! _ exclamó este mirando hacia ambos _ ¡Jamás me imaginé que los llegaría a ver juntos! _

_ ¡Hola papi! _ saludó Pearl _ Con Emerald Sempai conversábamos mucho de ti, además de las cosas que aprendió y logró en el Frente Batalla. _

_ ¿Cómo ha estado señor Palmer? _ saludó Emerald con bastante entusiasmo y volteó hacia Pearl _ ¡Es un honor verlo de nuevo y junto a su hijo! Además que me siento honrado también de conocerlo, pues es un Pokédex Holder también. _

_ ¡El honor es mío Emerald Sempai! Usted es un Pokédex Holder más avanzado, con más experiencia y además logró ocupar el lugar de mi padre en la Torre de Johto, eso no lo logra cualquiera. ¿No es cierto pá? _ preguntó mirando hacia Palmer.

_ Dime papi. _ corrigió él.

_ Bu-bueno jeje… _

Pearl se llevó una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco, aparte que Emerald retuvo una risita al presenciar esto, sí, siempre se supo que Palmer corregía a su hijo y prefería que le dijera 'papi' en lugar de "papá" o "padre".

_ Jejeje no tienes que tratarme de usted Pearl… a decir verdad… _ dijo Emerald sonriendo hasta notarse un suave sonrojo en el rostro _ …me incomoda un poco que me traten con tanto respeto. _

Pearl sonrió un poco de lado, intentando convencerse de este cambio, es cierto, siempre había mucho respeto por los Sempais, pero Emerald no era de esos, no le importaba ser el Sempai de alguien, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, aún cuando puede ser un gran ejemplo para alguien como lo es Pearl. Emerald sin duda alguna seguía siendo muy natural, y eso era algo muy bueno de él.

En ese momento Palmer intentó llamar la atención de su hijo:

_ ¿Sabes hijo? Cuando conocí a Emerald y supe que él era un Pokédex Holder como tú, imaginé que él no era como cualquier otro entrenador, sino uno muy especial, como lo es Platinum o incluso Diamond… _

Palmer narraba su historia mientras miraba a su hijo y Emerald permanecía con una extensa sonrisa y prestaba atención.

_ …siempre pensé que Emerald como Pokédex Holder y sucesor mío como As del Frente podría enseñarte mucho y hacerte llegar bien lejos. _ prosiguió el mayor.

_ ¡Eso sería más que un honor para mí! _ exclamó Pearl mirando hacia su Sempai.

Una notable y enorme sonrisa se acentuó en los labios del Holder mayor, tal parecía que se había encontrado con un nuevo amigo, posiblemente hasta como un hermano, a fin de cuentas tenían mucho en común, y Emerald nunca tuvo una familia genuina ¿Quién diría si Pearl y Palmer pudieran ser parte de ella aunque sea sentimentalmente? Esa era una idea… que a Emerald le sentía bien.

Era otro dúo que se complementaba de buena forma, así como Platinum y Blue, y hasta Silver y Diamond… pero ¿qué había pasado con los otros dos Pokédex Holders de Hoenn? Según Gold había dicho que volverían a pelear de nuevo, pero a contrario de eso, el único que estaba peleando era él con Crystal, porque eso no era lo que pasaba con Ruby y Sapphire.

_ Tienes que tener más cuidado con ese sombrero Ruby… por poco y casi más la ven. _ regañó un poco Sapphire.

Ella le estaba acomodando el sombrero que Riley le había prestado a Ruby para el encuentro, el cual parecía que estaba casi por dejar a ver la cicatriz que Ruby tenía en su cabeza a causa del terrible rasguño que le causó aquel Salamance del que salvó a Sapphire cuando ellos eran muy pequeños.

_ L-lo siento, no me he fijado… gracias Sapph… _ dijo este un poco cohibido y sonrojado mientras se dejaba acomodar el sombrero.

Es verdad, Ruby jamás de los jamases hizo una demostración visual de la cicatriz que tiene en su cabeza a nadie más que a Sapphire, y por supuesto los únicos más que sabían de esto eran sus padres, por obvias razones, pero de ahí en más, nadie sabía el por qué Ruby siempre llevaba un gorro puesto, ni siquiera la misma Platinum a la cual le tenía mucha confianza. Además que una vez le dijo a Sapphire que nunca le fuera a decir a sus Sempais sobre esta y ella ha cumplido, era por eso que en ese instante estaba controlando que la cicatriz de Ruby no estuviese a la vista de todos y saltaran a lloverle con preguntas incómodas sobre eso, más aún luego de las preguntas incómodas sobre su enlace con Platinum. A pesar de la causa, sigue siendo una marca muy fuerte para él, fue el quiebre de lo que iba a ser su inicio como Entrenador Pokémon y sucesor de su padre, una evidente prueba visual de esa grieta.

_ Aún así es un lindo sombrero. _ dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de acomodárselo y mirarlo con detenimiento, finalmente miró hacia Ruby _ Escuché que te lo prestaron ¿no es así? _

_ Sí, me lo prestó un buen amigo de Plati, la verdad que me ayudó mucho porque estuve trabajando en el vestido de ella y no me preocupé por buscar yo mi ropa para la ocasión. _ dijo con una sonrisa aunque algo avergonzado.

Sapphire al escuchar sobre Platinum volteó a mirar hacia ella a lo lejos que permanecía hablando muy entusiasmada con Blue, además de mirar detalladamente el vestido que Ruby le diseñó como él dijo _"con mucho trabajo"_, daba mucho a pensar. Recordó la vez que se lo encontró en su guarida, cuando lo salvó y ella había caído dormida hasta encontrar la ropa que él mismo diseñó para ella, para que se moviera como una entrenadora corriente.

_ Oye Ruby… esa chica Platinum… _

_ ¡No es mi novia en serio Sapph! _ exclamó Ruby sin dejar terminar a la otra.

Esto llamó la atención de Sapphire, notando a Ruby realmente muy exaltado por ese asunto, aún mucho más que antes, lo curioso es que parecía que Sapphire no estaba por reclamarle eso, a ella no le interesaba, o por lo menos era lo que quería aparentar, pero aún así no era eso a lo que quería ir en ese momento.

_ No es eso… _ dijo ella de inmediato quitándole importancia _ Es sólo que una vez mi padre me dijo de una mujer que trabaja en la Asociación Pokémon de Hoenn y se apellida Berlitz, y pensé que podría tratarse de su madre. Dime Ruby ¿Tú conoces a la madre de Platinum? _

Ruby miró con un poco de curiosidad a Sapphire y luego volteó hacia Platinum y apenas dijo un…

_ A decir verdad, la conocí apenas hoy. _ respondió el Coordinador y volteó a mirar hacia Sapphire _ Y me reconoció como el hijo de Norman… no pude entender el por qué, pero ahora que lo dices… _ y miró hacia abajo _ …ella formaba parte de la Asociación Pokémon… quienes sentenciaron a mi padre 5 años lejos de su puesto como Líder de Gimnasio. _

Sapphire se sintió compadecida del dolor de Ruby, supuso que iba a pensar en eso, y eso fue precisamente lo que imaginó en cuanto su padre le había comentado de este detalle, el mundo parecía ser bastante pequeño a veces.

_ Bueno… ella formaba parte del cuerpo de investigación. _ dijo Sapphire mirando hacia la Holder de Sinnoh y buscando mantener calmado a Ruby y que no sintiese tanta culpa _ No creo que ella tenga que ver con la suspensión que le dieron a tu padre. _

Aún así dichas palabras no convencieron a Ruby para hacerlo sentir mejor… lamentablemente, este se encontraba cabizbajo y con un hilo de voz débil terminó por decir:

_ Pero… frustré su trabajo, arruiné el trabajo arduo de investigación que la madre de Platinum estaba haciendo sobre Rayquaza, y no solamente a ella, sino a todos sus colegas. _

Ruby se sentía desbastado, y posiblemente esto lo sabría Platinum en algún momento, y si había algo que le dolía, era decepcionarla a ella, a quien se había querido nombrar como su alumna y ser tan buena Coordinadora como él, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar que por su culpa arruinó la investigación de su madre, actividad que ella incluso apoya por sobre todas las cosas, después de todo se notaba que Platinum también aspiraba a ser conocedora e investigadora como sus padres, por lo que dichas actividades de investigación, aún en pokémon legendarios como Rayquaza formaban parte de su interés, aún cuando Norman parecía estar totalmente en desacuerdo con la actividad de estas personas, él mismo había interrogado a la corte sobre el monitoreo de aquel pokémon, cuando el señor Chairman de la región de Hoenn le dijo con total frialdad que ese asunto no era suyo. Era un claro choque de pensamientos opositorios que seguramente los diferenciaban rotundamente a los dos… por… cuestiones de sangre.

_ Ruby por favor… _ dijo Sapphire en un tono lastimoso, comenzaba a sentirse culpable de haberle dicho sobre la madre de Platinum _ …no ha sido tu culpa, sino mía, tú sólo quisiste salvarme de ese Salamance, que para colmo te ha dejado esa cicatriz de por vida… _

Ahora quien se sentía culpable era ella, más por sobre todo eso último, no solamente había provocado daños a la madre de Platinum tal acontecimiento, o al mismo Norman, sino al mismo Ruby que causó este problema, si ella no hubiese molestado a ese Salamance, Ruby no se hubiese atrevido a atacarlo para defender a Sapphire y recibido esa profunda cicatriz, a la cual él mismo apenaba mostrar, no era raro que Sapphire estuviese más pendiente de cubrirla que el mismo Ruby, era notable el sentimiento de culpa de ella se plasmaba con esta acción de control sobre él. Quizás hasta era por eso que Sapphire también estaba tan pendiente del cuidado de Ruby, no solamente por sus sentimientos hacia él, sino que inconscientemente quería reponer el daño y consecuencia que le causó aquella vez, ella mostrándose tan vulnerable y débil, sin nada que poder hacer, era ahora cuando quería devolverle el favor a Ruby, aunque eso se tratara de hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

_ Si tan sólo lo hubiese podido debilitar… _ dijo Ruby cabizbajo casi en un susurro.

Aún así Sapphire lo terminó escuchando, con lo cual respiró profundamente, posiblemente este sea el momento de hablar de sus sentimientos, de lo que pasó aquella vez, y que ella se sentía atraída hacia él desde que era una pequeña.

_ Ruby… hace muchos años que quiero decirte algo… _ dijo finalmente mirándolo frente a frente.

El Coordinador alzó la mirada observando profundamente hacia los ojos zafiros de su compañera, una verdad iban a salir de ellos, y a pesar de todo se mantenía en una distancia prudente. Nunca pensó que lo tendría que hacer de nuevo, Sapphire siempre esperó a que Ruby le correspondiera lo que ella le había dicho en la Isla Espejismo.

_ Verás yo… _

_ ¡Ruby! ¡Sapphire! _

¡Vaya! ¿Quién podía ser tan oportuno de aparecerse justo en ese momento? O mejor dicho ¿quiénes? Ya que no se trataban sólo de uno. A pesar de todo Sapphire no se sintió molesta por la interrupción, pues realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y pensó que posiblemente no era lo mejor, sobre todo al notar que quienes habían interrumpido su momento habían sido nada más y nada menos que Wallace y Winona, sus reconocidos y respectivos maestros, el actual Campeón de Hoenn, y la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fortree, además de ser la Capitana de Líderes de Gimnasio de Hoenn. Wallace llevaba un glamoroso traje color blanco, su camisa era extravagante, así como él, ornamentado con unos volados que lo hacían ver más decorado de lo que era normalmente, no traía ninguna clase de sombrero que cubriera su cabello, pero aún así se veía como siempre hermoso, claro de él. Winona por su parte llevaba un fino vestido color celeste ajustado al cuerpo dejando descubrir su espalda, además de ser lo suficientemente largo para llegar al suelo y cubrir sus zapatos, traía el cabello suelto y bastante bien tratado, posiblemente haya pasado por algún estilista.

_ ¡Wallace! ¡Winona! _ exclamó la hija de Birch sorprendida de verlos a ambos.

_ Perdonen ¿estábamos interrumpiendo algo? _ preguntó Winona algo lamentada por la intromisión.

Ruby volteó hacia Sapphire pensando si ella iba a decirles que estaba por mencionar algo importante, pero Sapphire sólo hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia y negó con la cabeza, logrando que ambas figuras de Hoenn sonrieran junto a los dos Holders.

_ ¿Cómo han estado? _ preguntó Sapphire.

_ Pues muy bien ¿cómo están ustedes? _ preguntó Wallace en un tono calmo.

_ Pues reencontrándonos… _ contestó Ruby mirando hacia su maestro y luego miró hacia Sapphire _ Sapph y yo llevamos año y medio sin vernos hasta el día de hoy, ya que estuve participando en los Concursos de Sinnoh _

Wallace alzó las cejas mostrándose interesado en esto, así como Winona sonreía a ambos chicos, notándose un poco más feliz de lo normal, pero esto no era notado aún por Ruby y Sapphire.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te ha ido Ruby? _ preguntó el actual Campeón de Hoenn.

_ ¡Muy bien! _ dijo bastante motivado cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo y llevando un puño cerrado cerca de su pecho el cual lo acentuó para denotar su seguridad _ Logré dominarlos todos y ganar el Rango Master antes de venir hasta aquí. _

_ ¡Muy bien! _ exclamó Wallace con una sonrisa _ Te felicito. _

Sapphire en ese momento llevó sus manos sobre su cadera e ilustró una expresión algo pícara mientras miraba de reojo a Ruby y sonreía.

_ Y no sólo eso, tal parece que Ruby ahora está entrenando a una alumna. _ dijo esta algo divertida.

Ruby no se esperó eso de Sapphire, ni menos esperaba hablar sobre Platinum a Wallace, pero quién dice, si Wallace fue un maestro, ahora Ruby estaba destinado a convertirse en uno. Esto parece que llamó la atención del mismo Wallace, ignorando el hecho de que Ruby se sonrojó un poco al ver a Sapphire con esa sonrisa que parecía ser un poco delatora, aunque no tenía esa intensión.

_ ¿En serio? _ preguntó asombrado y sonriendo ampliamente.

_ Bueno sí, ella me llama Ruby Sensei, pero no me siento acostumbrado al término. _ dijo avergonzado mirando hacia el piso y sonrojándose un poco.

_ Ay Ruby ¡deja de ser tan modesto! ¿quieres? _ exclamó muy divertidamente Sapphire dándole una suave palmada a la espalda de Ruby, le causaba gracia que se pusiera así.

Wallace notó esta escena siéndole un poco divertida, al igual que Winona, fue en ese momento cuando dedicaron su atención a la hija de Birch.

_ ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido Sapphire? _ preguntó Winona con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Me ha ido bien! _ exclamó ella con una sonrisa aún más notoria y llevó a contar sus dedos como tomando ítems de lo que hizo _ Pues todos estos años me pasé por los Gimnasios de Johto y Kanto y ganado todas sus medallas, y entre medio de eso realizando investigaciones para ayudar a mi padre en lo que trata la Biología Pokémon. ¡Nada más! ¡Han pasado muy rápido estos últimos años para mí! _

Una pequeña risita se escuchó de ambos acompañantes, les daba gusto ver que sus alumnos nos dejaban de lado sus entrenamientos y hacían lo mejor para progresar en sus habilidades. Fue en ese momento cuando Ruby interrogó a ambos por su estado:

_ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado todos estos años? _

Sapphire alzó la mirada hacia ellos de la misma forma curiosa que Ruby, encontrándose con los rostros un poco sorprendidos de Wallace y Winona, ellos se miraron al rostro de manera fija, sonriendo sutilmente, incluso se veía un tono rosado en las mejillas de ambos.

_ ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? _ preguntó Winona a Wallace en un tono algo meloso.

_ Pues… como tú prefieras… _ contestó él.

Esto llamó la atención de los dos Pokédex Holders con lo que en un modo coordinado, sin pensarlo descendieron su mirada hacia abajo notando algo que no se esperaban.

_ ¡Oh por Dios! _ exclamó Sapphire llevándose las manos a la boca junto con Ruby.

Fue una grata sorpresa ver cómo las manos de Wallace y Winona estaban entrelazadas con delicadeza y habían permanecido así desde que se habían acercado a ellos, de alguna manera se los había visto demasiado juntitos desde que aparecieron, pero era recién en ese momento que Ruby y Sapphire se percataron de este gran detalle.

_ ¿U-ustedes están juntos? _ preguntó Ruby asombrado.

_ ¡Felicitaciones a ambos! _ exclamó Sapphire entrelazando sus manos y notándosele sus ojos brillosos llenos de admiración.

_ ¡Lo mismo digo! _ respondió Ruby sonriendo.

La feliz pareja sonrió, notándose a Winona un poco más sonrojada que antes, pero sobre todo feliz. Y Sapphire sabía mucho de esto, siempre supo lo cuánto que ella amaba a Wallace, y finalmente estaban juntos, como novios. ¡No podía ser mejor! Siempre había apoyado con todas sus fuerzas a que esa unión se pudiera dar, y finalmente se logró, se sentía muy feliz por ella.

_ Je bueno más que estar juntos, es que en realidad es mucho más que eso. _ respondió Wallace sonriendo un poco más confiado.

_ Ruby, Sapphire, la verdad es que teníamos que decirles algo importante a los dos. _ dijo Winona en un tono de voz más alto para llamar su atención.

_ ¿Eh? _ preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Ruby y Sapphire miraron a Winona con atención, esta miró hacia Wallace que solamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara, siendo así que la Líder de Gimnasio miró a ambos Holders y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire dijo con mucho ánimo:

_ ¡Wallace y yo nos vamos a casar! _

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Ruby y Sapphire quedaron totalmente asombrados con esta noticia, pero al instante parecieron muy excitados y felices por ello, aparte que se notaba que la pareja estaba inmensamente feliz, no solamente eran novios, sino también futuros esposos. Ruby se llevó las manos hacia la mejilla, parecía ver estrellas de imaginar a Winona con un hermoso traje de novia junto con Wallace también bien vestido tomándose de las manos, dándose el beso de juntos por siempre.

_ ¡Ahora sí los tengo que felicitar a ambos! _ dijo completamente emocionada Sapphire llevando sus manos juntas. _ ¡Me siento muy feliz por los dos! ¡De verdad! _

_ ¡Ver a Winona y el maestro Wallace en su plena y divina belleza! ¡Waaaaah! _ decía Ruby mientras hablaba en sueños.

Esto llamó la atención de Sapphire que se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, pero un poco sorprendida, ya que parece que no reaccionaba a lo que pasaba afuera, con lo cual la hija de Birch se encargó de volverlo a la realidad.

_ ¡Ruby baja a Tierra de una vez! ¿¡Quieres!? _ espetó ella cerrando los puños y gritándole cerca del oído.

Afortunadamente, el Coordinador Pokémon volvió a la realidad en menos de lo esperado, llegando a notar cómo Wallace y Winona reían un poco divertidos por la escena, siendo así que el Campeón de Hoenn tuvo el turno de hablar ahora.

_ Les agradecemos mucho sus felicitaciones… aún así, el motivo para decirles esto es en realidad que queremos que nos acompañen para el evento. _ dijo este y miró hacia su alumno Ruby _ ¿Ruby? Quiero que seas el padrino y me acompañes a la entrada al altar. _

A Ruby casi más se le acaba el aire por escuchar tal sorpresa, no lo podía creer…

_ ¿Yo? ¿Acompañándolo a usted? _ preguntó totalmente asombrado y sintiendo su corazón latir por la emoción, pero al mismo tiempo le era increíble.

Wallace sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza con lo cual fue el turno de Winona de hablarle a Sapphire:

_ Y tú Sapphire… quiero que seas mi dama de honor y también me acompañes al altar. _

Era bastante obvio que si Ruby iba a ser el padrino, Sapphire iba a ser la dama de honor, aún así tampoco se le hizo esperar la sorpresa a la muchacha, sus ojos estaban brillosos y llenos de emoción, la chica entrelazó las manos sintiendo ver estrellas como Ruby hacía un rato mientras sentía su corazón palpitar de la emoción y decir constantemente:

_ Acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto… _

_ Oye Sapph ¿Por qué dices 'acepto' si no eres tú la que se casa? _ preguntó Ruby un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su compañera.

Tal comentario enojó a la castaña de forma que volvió a gritarle a su compañero cerca del oído… otra vez:

_ ¡Cállate tontooooo! _ espetó furiosa hasta volver a entrelazar sus manos y mirar soñadoramente a la futura pareja de esposos y decir un dulce _ Acepto. _

Wallace y Winona rieron un poco divertidos por la escena reciente además de notarse muy felices por ambos alumnos, ellos parecían estar más emocionados que ellos mismos por su propia boda.

_ Me alegra mucho que podamos contar con ustedes. _ dijo Winona de una forma suave y dulce.

Sapphire que ahora era ella quien estaba soñando despierta en una posible fantasía de quién sabe cómo era, posiblemente Ruby pensaba una boda en una selva, a Winona con un vestido de novia hecho de hojas y a Wallace con algo parecido a un taparrabo… cosas de la "chica salvaje" diría Gold seguramente. Pero antes que invadieran esos grotescos pensamientos Ruby preguntó a la pareja de novios:

_ ¿Y cuándo se llevará a cabo la boda? _

Tal pregunta logró despertar a Sapphire de su fantasía y miró hacia ambos con curiosidad, esperando la misma respuesta a la pregunta de Ruby.

_ Será aproximadamente por mitades de Mayo… estamos organizando la boda en el S. S. Tidal, partiremos desde Slateport y nos dirigiremos en un largo viaje Ciudad Castelia, en la región de Unova. _ contestó Winona y miró hacia Wallace _ Wallace y yo luego pasaremos nuestra luna de miel en Pueblo Undelia, hay muchas casas que podemos rentar a la vista de la playa. _

_ ¡Woaaaaah! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Otra boda en un barco! _ exclamó Sapphire de nuevo con un brillo soñador en los ojos.

_ Ciudad Castelia… _ se dijo Ruby así mismo.

Le sonaba dicha ciudad, aunque no recordaba bien de dónde, pero recapituló lo que Winona había dicho, quedaba en Unova y el único que conocía de dicho lugar era…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio Flashback<strong>_

Ciudad Corazonada, un enorme parque con una inmensa fuente de agua decorando el centro del mismo. Ruby se encontraba sentado al borde de la misma junto a Platinum. Parecía ser una tarde de otoño algo fresco, con lo cual se lo veía con su inseparable gorro, una bufanda color roja oscura, un abrigo negro con detalles rojos, pantalones negros y sus deportivas. Platinum por su parte llevaba la misma ropa que había usado cuando fue al Frente Batalla junto con el inspector de la Policía Internacional, apodado Looker, ella permanecía levemente encorvada mirando hacia la misma dirección que miraba Ruby, la cual era la opuesta a su ubicación. Ambos estaban dirigiendo su mirada sobre un joven muchacho de cabellera marrón, traía una gorra roja y negra, una campera azulada y pantalones negros, tenía una apariencia similar a Red, sobre todo por lo de su gorra y por la notable expresión animada que traía, así como su brillosa mirada que denotaba las ansias de avance, de cumplir objetivos y de hacer realidad sus sueños y ambiciones.

_ Entonces ¿vienes de Unova, Black? _ preguntó Ruby un poco curioso _ ¿Allí se organizan concursos? _

El chico miró a Ruby con una expresión clara de no saber qué diablos hablaba ¿Concursos? Lo único que se le venía a la mente era un posible Concurso de Batallas, más bien un torneo, o eso es lo que siempre tenía en la cabeza ese chico, no podía pensar claramente… así era Black.

_ Disculpe la pregunta Ruby Sempai ¿Qué son concursos exactamente? _ preguntó sonriendo y rascándose la mejilla un tanto apenado.

Una enorme gota descendió por la cabeza de Ruby, parecía que le iba a dar un tic nervioso de escuchar esa pregunta, bueno… era notable que sólo estaba obsesionado con las batallas ¡Otra circunstancia para que Sapphire se le viniera a su cabeza! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

_ Es un evento que se lleva a cabo generalmente en una ciudad en común… _ comentó Platinum sumándose a la conversación _ Se compite por diferentes características de los pokémon, se evalúan su Ingenio, Dureza, Belleza, Dulzura y Carisma, existen distintos rangos, con cuatro niveles de exigencia, y quien logra ser el vencedor y obtener la aprobación de todos los jueces gana un listón por cada categoría. _

La expresión de desconcierto y confusión de Black no tuvo precio, parecía que no había entendido ni media parte de la explicación de Platinum, incluso hasta parecía que era la primera vez que había escuchado de tal cosa, y apenas supo que existía algo así. No era de extrañarse tratándose de Black, quien sólo parecía vivir para sus sueños…

_ Nunca escuché de eso en mi vida… _ dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Esto dejó un poco frustrado y molesto a Ruby, que echó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, llevando una de ellas sobre la otra.

_ ¡Hum! ¡Entonces no valdrá la pena viajar hasta allá! ¿Cómo es que Unova no considera el apreciar la belleza de los Pokémon? _ preguntó este disgustado.

Esto había dejado un poco tiesos a Platinum y Black, sobre todo a este último, aunque Platinum quería intentar calmar a Ruby y tratar de dejar una mejor impresión de él hacia Black, sin embargo este sonrió un poco más confiado y dijo:

_ Mira sé que no hay concursos allá que comprueben la belleza de tus pokémon. _ dijo confiada y serenamente _ Pero si va hacia Ciudad Nimbasa podrá cruzarse con el Teatro Musical Pokémon. Allí entregan los Neceser que poseen diferentes accesorios para los Pokémon y son llevados a participar en distintos musicales, puedes instruirlos en base al complemento que lleve equipado y tener su momento estelar dentro del musical. _ explicó el chico de cabellos castaños _ No es una competencia por un listón, pero sí creo que se puede apreciar la belleza de los pokémon en ese espectáculo, posiblemente puedas convertir a los tuyos en estrellas reconocidas por su actuación y belleza… es algo. _

Ante la explicación de Black, Platinum y Ruby se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, incluso Platinum recordó haber accedido a utilizar complementos para los Concursos en Sinnoh, esto era similar pero se participaba en un espectáculo, en donde muchas personas podrían presenciarlo, y hasta convertir a los pokémon en estrellas, dicha idea también pasó por la mente de Ruby haciéndolo hundir en un hermoso sueño.

_ ¡¿Escuchaste eso Plati?! _ preguntó el Holder de Hoenn muy emocionado mirando hacia su compañera _ ¡Un Musical Pokémon! ¿Lo imaginas? _

Platinum correspondió a la expresión entusiasta de su Sensei sonriendo por igual sólo que de una manera más sutil, pero se la veía emocionada también, entrelazaba sus manos conteniendo su emoción en ellas.

_ Puedo imaginar a Empoleon realizando una grácil coreografía al lado de Ruru _ dijo emocionada llevando una de sus manos cerca de su pecho.

_ ¡Mejor al lado de Zuzu para complementar su tipo agua en ambas! _ exclamó Ruby emocionado.

_ ¡Usted lo sabe todo Ruby Sensei! _ respondió Platinum bastante entusiasta.

_ ¡Black! ¿Cómo llegamos a Ciudad Nimbasa? _

Había preguntado Ruby de forma repentina mientras se notaba el exagerado brillo soñador en su ojos por pensar en tal fantasía… cosa que a Black lo dejaba totalmente estupefacto de ver cómo ambos Holders actuaban casi igual… incluso tratándose de Ruby…

Fue cuando luego de unos segundos se recompuso y acomodó su gorro sujetándolo de la visera y se lo acomodó.

_ Bueno es simple… deben tomar el ferry acuático que dirija hacia Ciudad Castelia en Unova… esa es la ciudad portuaria de la región, además de que es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Ciudad Nimbasa se encuentra al norte de esta accediendo por la Ruta 4. _ explicó el chico de cabellos castaños.

_ ¡Entonces tendremos que ir a Ciudad Castelia primero! ¿Eh Plati? _ preguntó Ruby bastante entusiasmado mirando hacia su compañera _ ¡Iremos en cuanto ambos hayamos ganado los concursos de Rango Master! _

Platinum asintió con la cabeza y afirmando la indicación de su maestro, era una idea genial, y más para ellos que compartían el gusto por la belleza de los pokémon. Fue en ese momento cuando Black terminó por aportar algo más:

_ Incluso si les interesa… _ dijo alzando un dedo índice.

Esto hizo que los otros dos Pokédex Holder voltearan hacia él prestándole atención un tanto curiosos.

_ …en Ciudad Castelia hay un Spa para Pokémon, pueden llevarlos allí ya que creo que sería una buena motivación para participar en el Musical. _

La emoción de Ruby no se hizo esperar en cuanto escuchó esto, por lo que se volvió a voltear hacia Platinum y mirarla con los ojos brillosos y llenos de ilusión.  
>_ ¿¡Escuchaste eso Plati!? _ preguntó este bastante emocionado.<p>

_ ¡Sí Ruby Sensei! ¡Podremos llevar a nuestros Pokémon allá antes de ir a Ciudad Nimbasa! _ exclamó Platinum.

Ruby miró hacia el frente, hacia un punto fijo, no exclusivamente hacia Platinum o Black, pero se lo veía con aquella mirada soñadora, cerró sus puños y dijo con la voz en alto.

_ ¡Conquistaremos ese Teatro Plati! _ dijo con mucho orgullo y seguridad.

Platinum sólo sonrió entrelazando sus manos y compartiendo aquel objetivo, por otro lado Black sonrió de forma extensa, de alguna manera Ruby no era tan diferente de él, también hacía ese juramento cuando se proponía a algo, él también quería cumplir sus sueños…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Sí, ahora lo recordaba bien, ahí mismo es en donde se propuso a ir con Platinum cuando ella ganara el Concurso de Rango Master en su región natal. Sin embargo, fue cuando miró hacia su compañera de región, con quien iba a estar acompañado para cuando llegara a aquella ciudad, seguramente lo estaría mandando al cuerno de pensar que Sapphire le acompañaría a ese lugar, por eso quería ir junto a Platinum antes que con cualquier otra persona, con ella no se haría ningún problema de nada. De cualquier modo, la boda era en Mayo, y aún faltaba mucho para que llegaran a Ciudad Castelia, eso fue lo que Ruby pensó en ese momento, así que mucho podría pasar de ahí hasta el mes de Mayo y la boda de su maestro.<p>

Suficiente tiempo había pasado para que entonces Ruby viera cómo su maestro se despedía con su novia y futura esposa, logrando despertarlo de sus pensamientos, así como Sapphire despertó de su fantasía en ese futuro y hermoso acontecimiento que les deparaba a ambos.

_ Nos alegra que podamos contar con ustedes. _ dijo Winona con una extensa sonrisa _ Los estaremos esperando y nos mantendremos en contacto ¿sí? _

_ ¡Claro seguro Winona! _ dijo Sapphire en un tono entusiasmado y con una inmensa sonrisa _ ¡Y de nuevo muchas felicidades a ambos! _

_ ¡Lo mismo digo! _ contestó Ruby.

Wallace sonrió junto a Winona y alzó una mano para despedirse.  
>_ Nos vemos. _<p>

Había dicho Wallace dándose la vuelta y llevando un brazo a rodear la espalda de Winona a quien la llevó a lo largo del salón.

_ ¡Adiós! _ saludó Sapphire con mucha emoción y luego agitó los puños de forma entusiasta mirando hacia Ruby _ ¿No es emocionante? ¡Me muero porque esa boda llegue! ¡Me encantará poder acompañar a Winona! _

Ruby también sonrió ampliamente compartiendo el entusiasmo junto a su compañera pero luego llevó a ponerse algo pensativo y un poco serio.

_ Tendremos que vernos muy bien si vamos a acompañarlos al altar. _ dijo con bastante énfasis y miró hacia Sapphire _ Tú sobre todo deberías usar un vestido que acompañe al de Winona. Pero no te preocupes porque puedo hacértelo sin problema. _

_ Oye ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? ¿Acaso no es elegante? _ preguntó ella un poco molesta y mirándose la ropa que traía encima, la cual consistía en aquella atractiva playera sin espalda y sus pantalones de fiesta y sandalias de plataforma _ Además, es bastante cómoda aún para hacer ropa de fiesta _

Ruby miró con detenimiento lo que Sapphire llevaba puesto en ese momento pero su semblante serio y pensativo no se quitó por lo que dijo muy seguro:

_ No está mal lo que llevas, de hecho te queda bien… _

Sapphire se sorprendió al oírlo, pues no parecía estarlo diciendo con ningún sarcasmo ni burla, sino que realmente lo decía con honestidad, sin embargo no terminaba ahí…

_ …aunque… ¡Por favor Sapphire! ¡Cómo se nota que no tienes idea de con lo que tratas! ¿Usar el mismo atuendo para dos fiestas distintas? _ enfatizó bastante decepcionado mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cadera _ ¡Uff! ¡Por favor Sapphire! ¡Es una boda! ¡No una fiesta callejera! _

Dicho comentario no pudo poner más ofendida a Sapphire, ahí estaba el maldito de Ruby poniéndose quisquilloso y haciéndose el que sabe mucho sobre elegancia y presencia. ¡Sólo eran superficialidades inútiles! La chica cerró los puños mostrándose furiosa con lo que terminó por espetar:

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!? ¡Quisquilloso superficial! _

_ ¡¿Pues qué más puedo decir de una chica de la selva como tú?! _ gritó él en su defensa, también molesto.

Bien, ahí iban de nuevo… posiblemente Gold no estuvo del todo errado cuando dijo que iban a pelear de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya fue suficiente de Ruby y Sapphire, a ellos les esperaba algo bastante interesante en respecto a sus maestros, veamos qué pasaba… con Green y Yellow.

Bueno, ellos también estaban acompañados, Green se encontraba junto a Yellow, quien cargaba en sus brazos a su Pikachu hembra, Chuchu, y a su vez estaban siendo acompañados por Jasmine, quien permanecía al lado de su pareja tomándole de la mano, Fantina quien parecía estar teniendo el honor de conocer al novio de su amiga. Morty también se encontraba ahí con ellos, permaneciendo al lado de Fantina, esta parecía totalmente encantada.

_ ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerte Green! ¡Jasmine me ha contado muchísimo de ti! _ dijo la Líder del Gimnasio de Sinnoh mientras extendía su mano hacia él para estrecharla.

Green extendió la mano estrechándola con la de Fantina mostrando una expresión neutra, aunque mostrando sutilmente el gusto de conocerla, o al menos eso aparentaba.

_ Un gusto igualmente Fantina. _ respondió él en su tono tranquilo.

_ También me da mucho gusto poder conocer a los antecesores de Platinum. _ dijo la Líder Fantina cuando vio a Yellow que cargaba a Chuchu en sus brazos.

_ También estamos felices de poder conocerlos a ustedes. _ respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su Pikachu.

En ese momento había aparecido Morty con lo que parecía ser una bandeja con algunos bocadillos puestos en unos escarbadientes, con lo cual servicialmente le ofreció a su compañía.

_ ¿Quieren picar algo? _ preguntó este _ Lo acabo de agarrar de la mesa. _

Todos correspondieron a la oferta de Morty extendiendo sus brazos para tomar de aquellos bocadillos que ofrecía con lo cual respondieron:

_ Gracias Morty _ dijo Jasmine en un tono suave.

_ Gracias. _ respondió Yellow de la misma forma y tomó un bocadillo más que parecía ser un tanto distinto, lo quitó de su escarbadientes y se lo dio a Chuchu _ Toma Chuchu, está hecho de bayas. _

La Pikachu hembra aceptó la oferta de su entrenadora emitiendo un sonido aprobatorio y tomó la baya con sus manitos para llevársela a la boca y masticarla mientras Yellow con la otra mano comía de una pequeña salchicha condimentada.

_ He escuchado por parte de Jas que eres un gran entrenador Green. _ dijo Fantina muy encantada _ No puede esperarse otra cosa del nieto de Oak. _

_ Gracias… _ respondió este sin saber qué decir.

A su vez Jasmine parecía un poco callada, mirando simultáneamente a su novio y a su amiga, notando la extrañeza de Green por esta escena, y detalle que fue notado por los otros dos presentes. Morty se encorvó cerca de Yellow para decirle en un susurro:

_ Como que no acostumbra a estos encuentros ¿no es así? _ preguntó este mirando hacia el curioso trío.

_ Jeje… Green-san es un tanto especial. _ dijo Yellow con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras sentía una pequeña gotita descender por su cabeza.

Green miró directamente hacia Morty y Yellow con una expresión seria, una que notaba muy bien lo que quería decir esta…

_ Creo que nos escuchó… _ dijo Morty sonriendo un poco tenso.

_ Sí, así es… _ respondió Yellow aún sonriendo forzadamente.

Bien, suficiente observación hacia Green, era hora de pasar a otro tema…

_ Mejor dejémoslo envolverse sólo. _ dijo Morty y volteó hacia Yellow con una sonrisa _ Cuéntame ¿Cómo te está yendo en la Guardería junto a Gold? Jasmine me comentó los progresos de los últimos meses. _

Al escuchar la pregunta, la pequeña rubia sonrió mientras cargaba a Chuchu consigo y respondió a Morty de forma animada:

_ ¡Nos está yendo muy bien Morty-san! Últimamente hemos recibido muchas visitas de entrenadores, Gold es un gran compañero y me ayuda muchísimo. Los pokémon se sienten muy a gusto cuando vienen a la Guardería. _ explicó ella mientras miraba hacia Chuchu con una sonrisa y la acariciaba con la cabeza _ Es un espacio distinto al que frecuentan, además que tienen la oportunidad de relacionarse con los suyos… los pokémon también necesitan su centro de vacaciones y descanso de vez en cuando, porque cuando vuelven sus entrenadores, se vuelven más sueltos y energéticos en combate. _

Morty prestó mucha atención a la explicación de Yellow, tal parecía que no solamente les iba bien a ellos ganando ingresos como criadores, sino que también lograban su objetivo con los pokémon de forma muy efectiva.

_ Ellos no son muy diferentes de nosotros Morty-san… ellos también necesitan cambiar de aire y espacio, y relacionarse con pokémon de otros entrenadores ayuda a generar mayores lazos con su entorno. _ dijo Yellow con una sonrisa ya dejando de acariciar a Chuchu, quien se quedó mirando al Líder del Gimnasio _ Gold siempre organiza algún juego competitivo para forjar el entrenamiento, genera distintas pruebas físicas distintas de los combates tradicionales contra entrenadores, pero la idea no es que ellos busquen ganar, sino divertirse. A fin de cuentas todos los pokémon ganan su ración de comida por competir. _

_ ¡Suena interesante Yellow! ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Cuál es la tarea que ellas? _ preguntó Morty interesado y sonriendo.

_ Bueno, yo estoy pendiente de las capacidades de los pokémon que llegan. _ respondió ella aún sin quitar su sonrisa _ No todos tienen energía para las duras competencias deportivas de Gold, así que comúnmente me encargo de pokémon más pequeños. Gold-san siempre me dijo que mi potencial estaba en mi lazo con los pokémon, así que para que se ejerciten a veces los llevo a recorrer todo el jardín de la Guardería, les impongo obstáculos fáciles para que puedan atravesarlos. _ ladeó un poco la cabeza y continuó _ Otras veces hacemos coreografías para que coordinen sus movimientos en cuanto yo se los indico, a veces los hago bailar en parejas para que ayude en su relación con sus compañeros. _

Morty se mostró un poco asombrado ante la explicación, parecía que mucho de lo que Yellow le comentó de cómo funcionaba la Guardería había captado fácilmente su interés.

_ Es muy ingenioso lo de la coreografía, eso ayuda a los pokémon a emplear los movimientos correctos en cuanto su entrenador le da la orden en un combate. _

_ ¡Exacto! ¡Precisamente es para eso! _ exclamó Yellow con una amplia sonrisa.

_ Estoy muy impresionado Yellow _ dijo el Líder del Gimnasio bastante conforme _ Creo que dejaré a mi Misdreavaus contigo y con Gold, necesita un nuevo aire y descansar, creo que con ustedes estará perfecto. _

_ Claro Morty-san, Gold y yo cuidaremos con gusto a su Misdreavaus. _ comentó Yellow con una sonrisa conforme.

Morty sonrió con gusto luego de asentir con la cabeza, sería una buena idea dejar a su pokémon Fantasma a cuidado de Gold y Yellow, quien esta última había explicado las actividades que llevaban para entrenar a aquellos pokémon, ellos eran jóvenes ¿Cómo no lo iban a hacer? A pesar de todo, esta idea siempre había sido proyectada por Gold, incluyendo el encargo de Yellow, a fin de cuentas, él es el Criador Pokémon y el que sabía mayormente de eso.

En ese momento, fue cuando Morty volteó a ver hacia Fantina, Green y Jasmine, sobre todo a esta última, con lo cual alzó una mano cerca de Yellow como un gesto de espera.

_ Ahora si me disculpas un momento… _ dijo este mientras se iba acercando al otro grupo.

Yellow miró esto con un poco de curiosidad y extrañeza, llegando a ver cómo Morty se involucraba en la conversación llamando la atención de los otros tres.

_ Disculpen… _ dijo este en un tono tranquilo cuando tuvo la atención del resto _ ¿Jasmine? ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? _

La Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine vio hacia Morty a los ojos, notando unos ojos serios, firmes en ellos, con lo que se dio cuenta a lo que iba eso. Sin más asintió con la cabeza y miró a su amiga y novio diciéndoles:

_ Espérenme un momento ¿De acuerdo? _ sonrió ella.

_ Está bien. _ dijo Green en un tono tranquilo, notándose despreocupado más bien.

_ En un rato volvemos ¿sí? _ dijo Morty en cuanto Jasmine se puso a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada más, Morty se alejó de la escena junto a Jasmine dirigiéndose más hacia el fondo de la sala, camuflándose entre los invitados, fue fácil perderlos de vista. Dicho acontecimiento fue observado por Green, Yellow y Fantina, esta última parecía ser llamada por alguien más.

_ ¡Hey Fantina! ¡Aquí! _

La Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazonada avistó a sus tres amigas y colegas Candice, Maylene y Gardenia, las Líderes de Ciudad Snowpoint, Ciudad Veilstone y Ciudad Eterna respectivamente, la primera mencionada parecía estarla llamando para que se acercara. Fue suficiente para que Fantina mirara hacia sus acompañantes Holders y les dijera:

_ ¡Me llaman chicos! ¡Los veo más tarde! ¡Un placer conocerte Green querido! _ dijo esta en cuanto se alejó para acercarse a sus amigas.

Dicho acontecimiento fue observado por los otros Pokédex Holders, dejándolos a ambos solos. Green dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos diciendo un…

_ Nunca pensé que congeniar con los amigos de Jasmine fuera tan difícil… _ dijo este con cierto disgusto notable.

Yellow volteó hacia Green un poco curiosa, lo notaba bastante serio, un poco más de lo normal, incluso un poco decaído, y creía saber el por qué.

_ Green-san no se retenga así… congeniar no es tan difícil, se lo digo yo que no es mi especialidad tampoco. _ dijo Yellow en un tono calmo y volteó a mirar hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigos _ Nuestros amigos lo están haciendo también… _

Green miró hacia la misma dirección que Yellow, viendo los curiosos subgrupos que se habían formado, Gold y Crystal seguían hablando, o discutiendo, Ruby y Sapphire también, por otro lado se veían unos entusiasmados Diamond y Silver; Blue y Platinum teniendo una activa conversación, así como Pearl y Emerald eran acompañados por Palmer en otra activa charla.

_ ¿Creé que deberíamos ir con ellos Green-san? _ preguntó Yellow volteando hacia él.

Pero Green no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a cada uno de sus amigos de modo serio, profundo, notándose algo curioso en los ojos verdes de este, un brillo particular, uno que Yellow captó bien y terminó sorprendiendo al castaño en cuanto esta habló:

_ Está pensando en Red-san ¿cierto? _

Green despertó de sus pensamientos notándose algo asombrado por la intuición acertada de Yellow, sus ojos se abrieron un tanto en grande así como sus pupilas de dilataron a causa de la sorpresa. Volteó a ver a la rubia unos segundos y luego mantuvo su cabeza gacha y respondió en un tono bajo que sólo Yellow y Chuchu pudieron escuchar:

_ A él le encantaría estar aquí con todos. _ respondió y alzó la cabeza a ver a sus amigos _ Es natural que ellos estén conversando naturalmente y nosotros estemos aquí Yellow… _ dijo y volteó hacia ella _ A fin de cuentas, somos nosotros dos quienes sufrimos más por la ausencia de Red. _

¡Claro! ¿Y cómo no? Tratándose del rival y mejor amigo de Red y de la persona que lo ama profundamente, ellos más que nadie sentían la ausencia del Campeón de la Liga de Kanto. Posiblemente, otros que la sentían también aunque no con la profundidad de Yellow y Green, eran sin duda Blue y Gold, esta primera por ser su compañera dentro de su generación como Pokédex Holder y permanecer a su lado más tiempo que otros de sus colegas, y Gold, por supuesto, él había permanecido bastante tiempo al lado de Red cuando fueron a entrenar al Monte Plateado, pues Gold tuvo el anhelo de ser tan grande como Red él, y a veces ese sueño parecía hacerse presente en la mente del Criador Pokémon. Aún así, con la ausencia de este, muchos sueños y lazos fuertes que Red generaba se fueron disolviendo, y probablemente era la causa de que dos de sus amigos no estaban lo suficientemente confiados para sentirse adaptados en aquella enorme reunión, para ellos no era lo mismo sin Red ahí.

El comentario de Green desanimó un poco a Yellow, sobre todo a Chuchu, a quien acarició para consolarla, era claro que también extrañaba un horror a Pika, demasiados años lejos del otro. ¿Dónde estaría Red?

Sin embargo, eso era algo que se resolvería más tarde, pues en otro lado muy a lo lejos de la sala, se encontraban Morty junto a Jasmine. Ambos se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro que daba entrada a la sala donde todos los invitados estaban conversando entre ellos, sin embargo, ambos Líderes de Johto estaban en ese lugar apartado, se notaban sus rostros serios, sobre todo el de Morty.

_ ¿Entonces me dijiste que lo viste? _ preguntó este a la contraria.

_ Sí, aunque no muy claramente… _ dijo en un suspiro y notándose muy nerviosa y asustada _ …pero reconocí su aura dorada y gran velocidad… no podía ser otro que ese pokémon… _

Sí, evidentemente estaban hablando de aquel extraño incidente del S. S. Tidal donde Jasmine viajó para ir a Ciudad Canalave en Sinnoh, de haberlo visto, aquel que denominó al Pokémon Resurrector… aun así…

_ ¡A ver! ¡Déjame ver si lo encuentro! _ dijo Morty rápidamente.

Este sacó a su Gastly y su Misdreavaus de sus pokébolas, y luego llevó sus dedos índice y mayor sobre su frente y cerró los ojos. Los dos pokémon Fantasma comenzaron a girar alrededor de su entrenador mientras Jasmine permanecía quieta esperando a que su colega procesara su visión. Morty concentró su poder cuando entonces se detuvo y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente así como sus pokémon dejaron de girar alrededor de él, puesto que su proceso de búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

_ ¿Lo viste? _ preguntó la Líder un poco preocupada.

Morty se veía sorprendido, por un decir, casi pálido. Parecía que había visto algo que lo dejó totalmente shoqueado:

_ N-no pero acabo de ver a… _

_ ¿Disculpen? _

En ese momento, los dos Líderes de Gimnasio voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquella tercera voz, la cual provino de una mujer alta, esbelta, traía un vestido rojo con un exuberante escote que llegaba hasta la zona de su ombligo, además de notarse un piercing de titanio en el mismo, así como en su oreja y rostro, tenía los labios coloreados de rojo y unos puntiagudos y oscuros lentes que ocultaban sus ojos, se veían sus grandes y extravagantes tribales tatuados en sus respectivos brazos que recorrían hasta sobrepasar sus codos, sin mencionar el enorme Gyarados rojo que recorría toda su espalda; además de notarse su llamativa y corta cabellera rojiza peinada de una forma un tanto revolucionaria, sobre todo la curiosa rasurada que llevaba en su lado derecho, dándole un aspecto poco femenino, pero bastante revelador.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Están buscando el baño? _ preguntó esta.

_ Ah… n-no, no se preocupe, sólo estábamos de pasada por aquí señorita. _ dijo Morty un poco desprevenido.

_ Oh está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de no haya habido ningún problema. _ respondió la mujer en un tono tranquilo y una amable sonrisa.

En el preciso instante que Morty le hablaba, Jasmine miró fijamente hacia aquella mujer, sobre todo a su rojo cabello, a pesar de la oscuridad le llamó la atención… era un bello y saturado rojo… uno… muy familiar. ¡Y entonces lo recordó!

_ _Ese rojo…_ _ dijo en sus pensamientos.

¡Ese mismo! ¡Aquella noche! En el S. S. Tidal, cuando vio aquella curiosa silueta del Aerodactyl… que era montado por dos personas que seguían el rastro del misterioso pokémon de la Resurrección, una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo, de… ese mismo rojo que estaba viendo. Bastante asombrada quedó de notar esto y por mero instinto bajó su mirada a ver el curioso colgante que traía encima, dándose a ver notablemente a causa del escote de su vestido… ese colgante, dorado, brillante, con una forma de O con una X… ese símbolo, era el mismo que vio en la Catedral de Sinnoh antes de encontrarse con Fantina.

Por un momento sentía que el corazón se le había detenido en ese fragmento de segundos en el que descubrió todo esto, absorta de lo que pasaba entre aquella mujer y lo que Morty le estaba diciendo, sentía que ella curiosidad por ella… posiblemente ella sabría sobre el Pokémon Resurrector.

_ Volveremos a la sala de inmediato… _ dijo Morty intentando no inquietar a la mujer a causa que se había alejado de donde todos los invitados estaban.

_ Oh, no se preocupen. Los dejaré conversar tranquilos y en paz. _ dijo la mujer nuevamente con un tono de tranquilidad y amabilidad, entrelazó sus manos y ladeó un poco la cabeza _ Sólo quería decirles que en media hora iniciaremos la velada por el Año Nuevo, no se la vayan a perder. _

Jasmine seguía ensimismada mirando hacia la mujer, sin notar ni percatarse de que esta también la llegó a observar tras sus oscuros lentes que ocultaban a la perfección su mirada, pero no le tomó importancia en lo que Morty le dirigía la palabra, este no se había dado cuenta de lo que había visto Jasmine en aquella mujer.

_ Claro, no se preocupe… muchas gracias. _ respondió Morty asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiéndose ya más tranquilo.

_ ¡Oiga señorita! ¿Con quién está hablando? _

Otra voz, esta vez masculina se escuchó al fondo del oscuro pasillo, esto generó que Morty, su Gastly, Misdreavaus y Jasmine miraran hacia una figura que se aproximaba hacia ellos, por otro lado, aquella mujer; dio media vuelta a su cabeza mirando de reojo a la persona que se aproximaba, no parecía expresar nada notable en su rostro. Aunque no pudo decirse lo mismo de Jasmine y Morty en cuanto vieron de quién se trataba…

_ ¡Pero si ustedes son los Líderes de Gimnasio Morty y Jasmine! _ dijo la sombra con un tono de voz asombrado.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar para los dos Líderes de Gimnasio cuando vieron a quién tenían en frente, notándose la curiosidad de los dos pokémon de Morty, pero la inmensa sorpresa de este. Fue sólo Jasmine quien terminó soltando un…

_ ¡Pero si es…! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN CAPÍTULO 6<strong>_

Este capítulo no prometía ser demasiado emocionante, sólo se centra en reunir a todos y que todos se tengan la suficiente confianza para hacer que las cosas vayan avanzando más y más a medida que lleguemos más al fondo del argumento, también se darán anticipaciones de eventos que ocurrirán a lo largo del fic, como lo del casamiento de Wallace y Winona, el entrenamiento de Platinum por Blue, o el cuidado del Misdreavaus de Morty en la Guardería, entre mucho más, incluso más a futuro tomemos en cuenta que aparecerán Black y White, dicho antes, cuando la traducción de la saga esté finalizada.

Ahora sí me gustaría apuntar respecto a lo que se vino planteando desde la actualización anterior, he recibido más reviews de lo esperado, posiblemente diría me esperé un poco la reacción de unos cuantos. Me gustaría decir que tengo la intensión de continuar, sin embargo, hace más de dos semanas que no he podido escribir nada del capítulo 8 a causa de falta de inspiración debido a la baja emocional que me dio previamente con esto, además de no encontrar la inspiración adecuada para el capítulo requerido. Es común cuando pasa que tengas que escribir sobre cierta situación de la cual no estás del todo seguro pero que sí estás seguro de lo que ocurrirá después, pero cuando no lo estás y tengas que escribir algo que pase en medio es más difícil, de cualquier manera haré el intento, sé que podrá salir algo con el tiempo. De igual manera, y por otro lado, no puedo asegurar que este momento llegué demasiado pronto, verán, si recuerdan cuando les dije sobre mi complicada situación de la facultad, hoy llegué al final de ella y no logré aprobar la materia que necesitaba con toda fuerza aprobar, poniendo otro año en riesgo de mi carrera universitaria, este hecho me duele muchísimo y ahora no pienso en otra cosa más que eso, me costará salirme del golpe bajo además de pasar por otras situaciones complicadas (como la que ya conté, la de mi abuela), y a decir verdad sólo subí este capítulo e hice la revisión para distraerme de pensar en otra cosa, aunque realmente si lo preguntan ahora, no tengo la menor intensión ni ganas de escribir nada. Por lo menos yo aseguro que soy una persona que se recupera bastante rápido de sus angustias, y aún tengo el capítulo 7 listo, posiblemente lo suba por fin de mes, no estoy segura, si puedo escribir un poco más del 8 lo estaré subiendo más pronto de lo previsto. De cualquier modo, anteriormente dije que quizás me tomaba un hiatus por todo Noviembre, posiblemente así sea.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_ Un capítulo que promete ser adrenalínico, con muchas sorpresas, las primeras dudas planteadas sobre los misteriosos OCs serán respondidas, además que aparecerá el cuarto OC, el susodicho Jefe de este extraño trío que apareció en el capítulo anterior. Al final de este se presenciará una gran sorpresa.

Saludos y perdonen los inconvenientes, cuando me sienta mejor de ánimo actualizaré.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


End file.
